Manaria Girlfriends
by BugDevil
Summary: A continuation of the Mysteria Academy tales of princess Anne and the dragonborn Grea. As their shared time increases and the events pile on, they grow ever closer. Will they eventually become more than friends? The answer lies within the stars (and the title).
1. Episode 1: Reunion

**Episode 1: Reunion**

* * *

_The blue sky seemed endless. _

Mysteria Academy, the prodigious magic school for mages, wizards and witches all across the land was well into its new term after the summer break. The weather was constantly warming and bright, allowing students to spend their free time outside all over the campus. It was just comfortable enough outside the shade to take a relaxing nap.

It was long past breakfast already, so the cafeteria was mostly cleared out. Among the few idlers who did not want to leave the tables yet was the princess of the dragon kingdom herself, **Grea**. Her plate had long since been emptied and the study book was closed for a while already. Yet the dragonborn would not move from her spot at the outside table. She leaned her heavy head on her arms and let her long tail lethargically swing from left to right.

Her red eyes were aimed at no place in particular. For her there was nothing interesting to see today. For quite a while now she had lost some color in her world. When student council president Hanna and her vice president Poppy had come by to inform her of the good news she had felt a short rejuvenation of her emotions, but soon again she felt them drift away.

As if attracted by an unseen light her gaze wandered back to the lavish pen on top of the scroll she was resting on. This was **Anne**'s pen. She had used this to sign the application for a shared room… a room for the both of them. The scroll was proof of their decision to live together for the rest of their school days. A pact signed by them and approved by the staff. It made her very happy.

Yet she simply couldn't keep smiling. The pen was only a reminder of who was not here with her. Her fingers softly traced the edges and rolled it in place. What was Anne doing right now? Was she fulfilling her royal duties? Fighting monsters to protect her citizens? She was a princess as well, but she could never imagine how things worked in another kingdom.

"Anne…" She whispered and closed her eyes.

A soft breeze swayed her short hair and then trailed back into the yard. Atop the wind a strong voice was carried as well.

"_Grea!_"

The dragon girl's head shot up and with eyes widened in surprise she looked towards the entrance. Her tail coiled up excitedly. There was no mistaking that voice. Her mind had kept repeating that exact greeting hundreds of times in the last weeks, so it almost came out without a second thought.

"Welcome home, Anne." She said with the softest smile.

"I'm back!" Anne shouted with her hand raised above her head. She was jogging towards the table without slowing down until she finally slid to an unstable halt right in front of Grea. The excitement in her body language was clear.

Red eyes met turquoise and for a few seconds they could not break contact.

"I'm back..." Anne repeated as if to assure herself that it was true.

"Welcome back." Grea responded again with a bright smile. It was clear that she had waited patiently for this moment.

"Sorry. I couldn't slip out sooner." Anne said with a slightly embarrassed expression. She scratched her cheek with one finger, which made her uniform crease a bit. Her clothes were a bit torn in a few spots and there was some dirt on her hands and cheek.

"Did something happen?"

"Eh? How did you know-" The princess covered her mouth and then hastily shook her head. "I thought I had cleaned up enough." She lowered her head and sighed.

"Anne." Grea looked worried.

"Don't worry about the details! I made it back, didn't I?" She waved the issue away and then sat down in front of the dragoness. "Did you miss me?" She asked jokingly.

"Mhm." Grea averted her eyes, but nodded. "You made me wait too long." The light blush on her cheeks was so supremely cute that Anne had to swallow.

"T-that's right, did the student council approve our request?" She blurted out and looked at the spread out scroll with her pen on it.

"Yes." Grea carefully handed it to her.

"Ohh, this is right next to my old room." She skimmed through the contents and then rolled it up. "Did you already move in?"

"No." Grea put her hands on her thighs, her gaze lowered. "I wanted to wait for you." If she had lived inside the room meant for two people she would only have felt lonelier.

"Then we shouldn't wait any longer. Let's move in!" She said all chipper.

"Hanna said we should talk to her to learn the rules first." Grea raised her hand to stop Anne from rushing off.

"Rules?" She seemed disappointed. Maybe Anne had been looking forward to this even more than Grea.

"Please leave the luggage to me, princess." Owen moved out from behind a pillar. He was always close-by, even if one might easily forget it.

"Thanks Owen. We will be back soon." Anne thanked him and stretched her hand towards Grea.

Surprised, but not hesitant, Grea took the extended hand in her own and rose from the bench.

Linked thusly, they moved towards their new joined semester.

* * *

"…and that about sums it up." Hanna finished her long lecture with a flick of her wrist. The student council president was always impeccably dressed, a shining example for all students. Her posture was that of an instructor and her voice not unlike that of a famous songstress. Her cheerful and kind personality won over the hearts of all students and teachers alike. "Did you get all that, princess?" She asked with one eye closed.

Her question was warranted, as Anne was showing severe signs of absentmindedness. The princess had her eyes half-closed and looked outside the large window in the student council room. Her posture was slacking to say the least.

Grea watched Anne from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, I got it. Don't leave keys lying around and there is a shared bathroom." Anne muttered and then returned her focus on Hanna.

Hanna's sharp elven ears twitched for a moment before she and Grea exchanged a meaningful look. She then cleared her throat and handed them a keyring. There were three keys linked into it. Grea took it for the still distracted looking Anne and put it into her skirt pocket.

"It is good to see you two together again. Please enjoy your new room." She said with a smile and then sat down behind her desk. Poppy moved towards her and handed her a few documents. She gave a polite nod towards the princesses.

"Thank you Hanna." Grea nodded and then carefully pulled Anne up from the chair which she seemed to have sunken into.

As they left the student council room a bit of energy returned to Anne's step.

"Finally. I thought she was going to read the entire school rules to us." She joked.

Grea nodded slowly and followed her elated friend's increasing pace. They went downstairs and walked across the yard full of students and trees. A flowerbed had started to bloom beautifully thanks to the small magic animals called 'Carbuncles'. These tiny squirrel like creatures could be found all over the academy. Anne had once caught one with her magic for Lou, a friend of theirs. The small girl had been frantically running after the animal that had eaten her notes for Mr. Heinlein's classes.

Grea had to chuckle at the memory. For some reason all these fun school activities had only come back to her now. She could have walked this yard a hundred times for the last few weeks and think of nothing, nor even take note of the scenery.

"It sure is hot today." Anne said while wiping some sweat from her forehead. She had not looked around at all and was just walking straight towards the student dorm.

When they arrived in front of their new room they were silently greeted by Owen and a pile of luggage. It wasn't just the stuff Anne had brought with her, but even the content of her previous room. He had not brought Grea's stuff, but that made sense. He would never dare to just go into someone else's room.

Anne grabbed the door handle and tried to turn it, but the door didn't open. For a moment she seemed to be perplexed, but then she pushed harder. The door didn't budge. With a slightly disgruntled expression she pushed again. The door was as unmoving as a rock.

"Okay, you asked for it." She pulled out her spell book and gave the door a dark smile, but then Grea simply inserted the key and opened it for her.

Anne looked baffled and then embarrassed. She timidly followed the dragoness into the spacious room. There were two large windows on each half and several doors on the other walls. One led to the bathroom, while the other was for storage. Located at both ends were single beds.

The warm light shining into the room was revealing some floating dust trails, but otherwise the room looked clean. Grea felt a bit overwhelmed by the new 'home' she walked into. Anne moved past her and opened the window far to let in some refreshing air. Her slim back was straight as she inhaled deeply.

Grea watched her secretly and then turned towards the sparse furniture when Anne turned back. There were two desks and one cupboard as well as one very large closet. With the rest from their old rooms this place could soon gain a really homely feel.

"Tsk, so there really are two beds." Anne muttered when checking out the room.

"Did you say something?" Grea tilted her head to the side.

"Not at all." Anne replied with a twitching smile. "Owen, didn't I request one double bed?" She whispered with one hand shielding her mouth from Grea's sight.

"You did, princess." Owen (busy carrying all the luggage inside) responded immediately.

Grea moved on to the bed on the left and softly went over the sheets. It was right in the sunlight and as warm as a dragon's nest. It made her feel right at home.

"Then I will take the other one." Anne had noticed her smile and accepted the pick of sides. With that she sat down on the opposite bed and stretched her legs. "Haaa, this feels so soft." She fell on her back and rubbed her cheek against the pillows.

"You must be tired." Grea said softly and moved towards her. Her tail was swaying gently.

"M-maybe a bit." The long haired princess replied. Said hair was spread out wildly over the bed already. "Grea."

"Anne?"

"I want to talk to you." She said with a drowsy expression. "I want to talk so much more…"

"Mhm. We can talk." Grea said with a soft smile and sat down next to Anne.

"What have you been doing while I was… gone…" Anne asked, growing quieter by the second.

"Not much. It was very peaceful." Grea whispered and put a hand on Anne's cheek.

The young princess was already fast asleep.

"But I like it better when things are more hectic with you around." Grea added happily while watching Anne's relaxed sleeping face.

In the background Owen tactfully left the room and closed the door.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

"I can see it already!" Anne shouted from the back of the wagon. Her head was poking out right next to her driver, Owen.

"Mysteria Academy." The young paladin looked at the approaching school grounds.

"Grea must be studying somewhere up there right now." The princess seemed to burst with impatience. Their journey here had taken far longer than expected, but now they had finally returned.

The wagon shook a little because of a bump in the road and Anne fell back inside.

"Princess, are you alright?" He asked while looking over his shoulder.

"Ow. My butt." She groaned and got up.

Owen felt a deep sense of inadequacy as a driver now. The princess should not have been subjugated to travel in such an uncomfortable carriage. Her behind must have been sore and her body stiff from all the shaking and sitting on the hard wooden seats. It was a makeshift solution when they fled the palace. He could only blame himself.

Despite her discomfort and obvious exhaustion the princess did not make a single complaint. Rather her desire to return eclipsed all else.

In front of the gate they were stopped by the gatekeeper. The old man watched them with confusion, naturally. It was rare to see a student ride a wagon to the academy. The explanation took quite a while and Owen felt a little irritated by the stubbornness of the man.

That was until Anne suddenly jumped off the seat and down to the ground.

"P-princess?!" The gatekeeper recognized her immediately and almost had a heart attack.

"I am sorry, but I have no time for this." She declared, slipped through the bars and sprinted through the long courtyard in front of the academy. She took a shortcut straight through the underbrush and hedges.

"It's as you see." Owen addressed the gatekeeper. "Please let me pass now."

The gate was opened for the wagon and Owen spurred the horse to speed up. The bodyguard could not afford to stray from the princess' back too long. He would park the wagon close to the stables and then rush after Princess Anne. There was no doubt in his mind to whom her earnest steps would lead her.


	2. Episode 2: First Time

**Episode 2: First Time  
**

* * *

It was long past midnight in Mysteria Academy. The sky was sprinkled by a million sparkling stars and in its center shone the beautiful moon. Its light traveled through the open window and passed over the bed of a dragon girl.

"Hmm."

Grea was curled up under a blanket.

"Hmmm?"

Her horns got stuck between the pillows sometimes so she had to lay her head in a specific position.

"Hmmmmm…"

Her eyes were open. There was no way she could sleep like this.

"Anne…" She said quietly and turned to the other side where Anne's head was peeking over the edge of her bed.

"Wah! Y-you were awake?!" The princess was taken aback and instinctively hid below the bedframe.

"Why are you staring at me?" Grea asked with a blush and raised her torso up. In the same motion she pulled back her tail and slipped it toward her back.

"I was just, uhm…" She rose over the edge again and tapped her fingers together. "I was just wondering why you are all covered up. It's such a hot night, I even opened the window because it was stuffy." In a stroke of luck Anne managed to come up with a good excuse.

Grea looked down on her with shame and then averted her face. A single pearl of sweat went down her neck and into her blue sleeping gown.

"Oh, nevermind!" Anne raised her hands in a placatory fashion and backed away. "I am going back to sleep. Good night~" She said with a wildly pumping heart and stumbled back to her own bed.

Grea watched her go and lowered her head. Her tail dropped over the bedside. Then she rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand and slipped back under the covers.

Anne laid back down on top of her blanket, arms spread out in both directions. She stared at the white ceiling with a conflicted expression.

It was impossible. She couldn't sleep at all. After returning from her long journey she had collapsed and slept all day, so now she was wide awake. It didn't help that it was a really hot summer night. Luckily her mild pink pajamas were baggy and allowed for cool air circulation, but she still felt suffocated.

That wasn't just because of the air, was it? Anne turned her head on the side and smiled wryly. She had dreamed of a sleepover with Grea since the beginning of the school year, yet when she finally got the chance things didn't work out. She knew there would be plenty of opportunities from now on, but such bad luck on the first night didn't bode well.

She took another peek at the opposite end of the room. That little pile of blankets was Grea. Totally in her reach. The moment she had gotten close, her heart beat too fast to let her think straight. Was it impossible to sleep in the same bed?

The night stretched almost endlessly.

* * *

The next day they returned to classes as usual and spent the day together. It was incredible how quickly everything returned to the way they had been before the break.

"I have to return these books." Grea said from behind a tower of old leather-bound volumes.

"You read a lot during the break." Anne was impressed. It was also amazing to see the dragonborn lift so many books like it was nothing. Her physical strength was exceptional.

"I finished your recommendations." Grea replied with a hidden smile (mostly hidden because of the books).

"And I didn't have any time to read."

"Should we pick up a few books in the library then?" Grea offered.

"Maybe some other time." The princess declined with her hands behind her back.

"I see." Grea seemed a bit disappointed, but then left for the library anyway.

The moment she closed the door to their shared room the atmosphere changed completely. Anne's turquoise eyes glinted in the shadows. Moments later she was jumping over her bed and pulled out a small unassuming bag. The contents were something long coveted and special!

"Ehehe~" Anne spread it out in front of her. This was something she was looking forward to ever since she returned. "So cute."

The brown bear pajamas were just the right size to fit all. And there were two of them! One for each princess. Ms. Miranda's handiwork was impressive to say the least. Anne had been storing these away for the great and triumphant occasion of the hallowed _sleepover_.

There was just one little thing to take care of first. Grea's pajamas had to be modified.

Anne took some scissors and flipped open her spell book. With an echoing verse she enchanted the silver scissors. Small runes appeared on them and made them glow in a brilliant light. She took the blades to the pajama and measured where she would have to cut. As if the scissors were an illusion they slipped through the fabric and didn't tear it. Anne adjusted the angle and followed a certain line. Then she kept opening and closing the scissors.

After a few minutes there was a hole shaped pattern stitched into the pajamas. Anne closed her eyes and imagined Grea's cute tail to its base. She had looked at it so much that she could roughly tell its size by now. This was just the right size, she was certain. With a tap on the scissors the incantation ended and the perfectly clean cut became reality.

Then she did the same thing to the upper back to create two slits for the wings to slip through. The last thing she wanted was for Grea to feel uncomfortable or constricted.

At the end of her work she wiped her forehead and smiled satisfied. Their matching pajama sleepover was now all but guaranteed! Without hesitation she undressed and put the pajamas on. It was a bit big, but that just made it cuter.

The sun was already at the horizon, so the library would close soon. Grea must have been on her way back. Anne leaned on the windowsill and hummed excitedly.

Then she stiffened up.

There was more to a sleepover than just wearing cute outfits!

"I forgot!" She scrambled around panicky and dug stuff out of her bags. There were snacks somewhere in there, she was pretty sure. "I didn't buy any?!" Her face turned pale.

The thought of Grea in pajamas, of Grea releasing a small 'Gao' with her hands in an attack pose, just the thought of Grea in general had totally distracted her.

In the next moment she was bursting out of the door already and ran down the hallway. She could have sworn to have seen Owen polish his sword in the corner of her eyes and then hastily sheathing it, but she had no time for useless observations!

She skipped several steps at once to advance faster and then entered the path to the cafeteria. There were many students still walking about and all their eyes were on the running princess. Some of them gasped and there were even a few who squealed.

When she entered the cafeteria and reached the snack stall she almost ran over Lou.

"A-Anne?" Lou exclaimed cutely when they crashed into each other. Her large hat with droopy animal ears almost flew off.

"Lou, tell me there is still some good stuff left." Anne stopped Lou from spinning like a top and held her by the shoulders.

"Uweeh?" The junior could not suppress the spin in her eyes right away, but when she regained focus she looked at the snack stall. This small cart was usually manned by students who wanted to earn something on the side. Why Lou was the one on duty was a mystery however. She must have jumped in for someone who couldn't make their shift. The small girl was surprisingly responsible for her underclassmen.

"I will take anything sweet. Just nothing spicy please." Anne's desperation was greater than when she fought a chimera.

"Ahh, I am sorryyyy." Lou folded her hands apologetically as exaggerated tears ran down her face. "Shirati came with a buuunch of people and bought everything."

Anne's face turned to stone. Certainly the piles of coins lying everywhere on the floor should have told her as much. That Shirati guy was always flaunting his wealth. Lou had been bend over to pick the coins up, which is why Anne almost stepped on her.

"I give up." Anne sank to her knees and spread her legs behind her.

"I-I still have this. It's my secret snack." Lou had noticed Anne's resignation and showed her support with a small bag of cookies. She held it in front of the princess' face.

"I can't take your snack Lou." Anne declined with a moved smile.

"I don't want it! If it makes you happy I want you to have it instead." Lou puffed out her small chest and showed an unusual determination in her eyes.

"Haha." Anne had to chuckle. She softly took the bag into her paws. "Thank you, Lou. You are an awesome friend." She stood up and clasped the bag tightly. The last rays of the sun were fading, so she really had to hurry now. "I will repay you later!" She swore as she ran off.

Lou saluted cutely and hit her hat off her head. "Awawa!"

* * *

The door to their room was closed. She couldn't remember if she had thrown it shut when she left in a hurry, but now it was closed. Anne carefully opened it and peeked inside.

The nightlight was turned on and gave the room a warm atmosphere. Small crystals were creating shimmers on the ceiling. And sitting at the desk with a dazed expression was… Grea.

Their eyes met naturally. They stared at each other for a while before Anne finally returned to the here and now and shut the door behind her. Seeing Grea sit elegantly at her desk while wearing that night gown was still unfamiliar and fresh.

On the other hand Grea seemed surprised for a different reason.

"Anne." She blinked a few times. "Did you walk around in that?" She pointed at her bear pajamas.

"Oh, this, huh?" Anne looked at herself and realized she was still wearing them. It had totally escaped her mind. That would explain all the stares she had caught along the way. Without a care she walked over the desk and set down the bag of cookies. "G-Grea, I wanted to have a… sleepover." Her eyes darted around nervously.

Grea's hand went through her short burgundy hair. She didn't seem surprised. Maybe she had expected this request already. There was no immediate reply.

"No good?" Anne asked downtrodden.

"No." Grea looked up to her. "It's just a little embarrassing." Her little tail twitch accompanied the blush perfectly.

"Ahahaha!" Anne burst out laughing and finally sat down next to her.

"Anne?"

"I was so nervous, but it's not a big deal at all." She said with relief. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes." Her roommate nodded, but didn't seem satisfied yet.

"I will make it extra great today." She took the tea set and prepared it with veteran movements.

"What about the pajamas?" Grea asked meekly. So she had noticed them on Anne's bed.

"I would really like to see you wear them." Anne said with barely contained excitement. "But you don't have to force yourself-"

"Okay."

"-to wear them…" Her hands stopped midair and she immediately dropped the tea leaves. Her head spun around to look at Grea. An auditory illusion? Perhaps her imagination had finally overpowered her sense of reality?

"I want to try them on…" Grea said courageously. "They won't look as good on me as they do on you, though."

"No way, I know you will be the cutest!" Anne burst out.

Grea's blush was a fierce one.

While Anne forced her hands to remain calm during the tea preparation, Grea took her sweet time to put on the bear pajamas. From the alluring sounds behind her, Anne was completely aware of every movement. It sounded like her tail slipped through the hole just fine.

Grea released a cute moan of uncertainty.

"I think it's a bit tight around the chest." She muttered.

Anne carefully put out the flame below the tea can, put it on the plate and then poured two cups… before turning around faster than lightning.

It was like being hit by a wyvern after staring into the sun. Such brightness was not allowed to human eyes, such force of nature could not be tamed.

"D-does it look weird?" Grea asked with shaking lips as she put up her hands slightly. The bear costume covered her splendidly, but the white fur around the chest seemed to be pushed to its limit. Her tail was sticking out the back as intended, as did her wings. The hood was large enough to even cover her horns.

"It's good to be alive." Anne's expression had turned into that of a monk that had found enlightenment and she softly grabbed a cup of tea to sip on it.

Their first sleepover was going to be a resounding success.

A few hours later.

"These cookies were good." Said the now bearborn Grea.

"I have to ask Lou where she got them from." Anne agreed.

They had been talking about all kinds of things while enjoying their tea and cookies. Aside from the pajamas and shared room, this didn't feel much different from their usual meetings though.

"It's this late already, huh?" Anne looked at the large grandfather clock. She didn't even know where it came from. Sometimes old rooms just had them. "We might accidentally sleep in for Ms. Miranda's class." She watched Grea's reaction from the corner of her eyes. Now the most important part of the sleepover was upon them.

"You almost slept through her class today." Grea said with a smile.

"My sleeping rhythm is destroyed." Anne whined. Would Grea take the hint?

"Ah." She seemed to notice _something_. "You have crumbs all over your pajamas." She chuckled and leaned forward to wipe them off.

Anne was stunned and let it happen. Grea's caring face was great in its own way. She had a real motherly side to her.

"Grea." She said automatically.

"Hm?" The dragon girl had finished cleaning Anne up and looked up questioningly.

"Can we sleep together tonight?"

_Ba-dump._

The question had slipped out without regards to Anne's mind.

Grea was right in front of her, still with one hand on the other girl's belly. Their gazes intertwined and left silence, only interrupted by their rapid heartbeats. This rhythm of excitement and uncertainty created a crescendo of emotions.

Grea's full lips parted slowly. Anne could see every subtle motion in her beautiful face.

The heat between them increased more and more, until the flames threatened to consume them.

"No."

"Eh?"

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

The library had cleared out the moment Grea had returned all the books. She barely had enough time to take the one volume with her that she had reserved ahead of time. There were fairly few books like this in the academy.

She returned to her new room with trailing thoughts. All she could really think about was how to put the advice from the book into use. When she saw the door half opened she was finally back to reality though.

"Anne?" She called out to her as she entered. There was no sight of the cheerful girl.

With creased brows she moved to her desk and put the book face down. Then she stretched her tired arms a bit until the joints popped (her tail stretched out like a pole).

Anne must have been in quite the hurry to leave everything so spread out. Grea noted the brown pile of fabric on the bed and despite respecting her friend's personal space, could not help but take a closer look. When she picked up the top she noticed the small round bear ears. It was the pajama Anne had bought so long ago.

Was she always wearing it in her room? There were so many things she still didn't know about Anne.

"Huh?" Her red eyes focused on an odd detail. Holes in the back of the pajamas. Right where a tail would be on a dragonborn… "Eh?" Her face was flushed when realization dawned. Of course she realized what this was about.

Instinctively she took her tail into her arms and rubbed it to calm down.

Did _she_ want to have a sleepover as well? Her heart agreed. But she still could not go along with it. A sleepover meant sleeping together. Sleeping together meant Anne would find out her shameful secret. If only she hadn't picked up this childish habit of hugging her tail during sleep. She could not live with the shame of showing this to her dearest friend.

She had known all along that sharing a room meant it would be harder to hide. Sweating under the hot blankets all night was her weak way of resistance. Anne had already become suspicious after just one night.

Grea sighed and sat down at the desk again. She flipped open then book and read it intently. It was a rare book indeed. The title read:

**[Self-therapy. How to change your bad habits.]**


	3. Episode 3: Cavalry Battle

**Episode 3: Cavalry Battle**

* * *

There was a big commotion around the great field in front of Mysteria Academy's main building. The grassy meadow was trampled by hundreds of heavy leather boots. Students were forming a formidable circle all around the area and shouting on the top of their lungs. The atmosphere was more akin to a festival than a grand battle, but there was no doubt that it was the latter.

The wall of students was rigid, but some managed to squeeze through the onlookers to get a spot for themselves.

"What's going on? Is someone fighting?" A freshman asked in confusion.

"Didn't you hear? The Great Solstice Clash is today!"

"That thing where the upperclassmen have a magic competition? Awesome!"

"Not this year. They changed the rules." The female student said with a shrug.

They watched the teams gather and mount each other in a strange fashion.

"A cavalry battle?"

"Yup. Seems they are going to make things interesting this year."

While they watched on, the teams were getting ready. Each cavalry team was made up of two 'horse parts' and a 'rider'. The one mounting the other two was the key to victory and defeat.

"Why are they tying those white bandanas around their heads?"

"If you take the band from the enemy they are disqualified. Whoever is the last team with a band is the winner." She explained with serious nods.

"Sounds dangerous. Putting a target on people's heads just means the spells can hit more precisely." The onlookers were keeping a strict distance from the battlefield, fully aware that this was a magic skirmish.

"Whoever is on the princess' team has already won then." The newcomer said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The girl said ominously.

"Why?"

"You will see." She said ominously.

"No seriously, there is no reason to be vague."

"It smells like rain…" She said ominously with a hand extended to the sky.

"You are weird!"

"The 125th Solstice Clash is about to begin." Student council president Hanna spoke with a magically enhanced voice so all the teams could hear her. She was standing next to her own teammates, Poppy and another elf girl from the student council.

The crowd was getting hyped up, while the teachers were on standby in case something went wrong (as it usually did).

Hanna glanced to each side and watched the new brewing trouble of the day. On her left stood princess Anne, clearly ready for a fight. On her right was the ever determined Grea, wrapping the bandanna around her horns somehow.

It was clear that these two would have been the deadliest team in all of Mysteria Academy. Grea's brute strength as the horse combined with Anne's powerful magic would make for the ultimate team. And yet they had arrived _separately _and taken position as opponents. Hanna could feel her stomach beginning to hurt.

"Just as a reminder: Magic is completely banned from this battle. No spell-casting, no summons and no buffs. Got that princess?" She focused on Anne in particular for obvious reasons.

The teachers gave her a thumbs ups. It was their decision to ban magic for this event, considering the inevitable destruction of the academy with certain involved participants. They had learned from their previous mistake and didn't keep the princess out of the event, but the budget was not so gracious.

"You don't have to tell me." Anne said without changing her battle face. Her eyes were firmly placed on Grea the entire time.

The audience was muttering, definitely shaken by the news that magic was out of the question. The noise only died down after Hanna clapped her hands and a large glowing board appeared in the sky. It was displaying the names of the respective team leaders. This way everyone could always see who was still in the fight by looking up. For the fighters this would bear a certain risk in itself.

"The princess is at a real disadvantage." Poppy said analytically while kneeling down to let Hanna climb on her back. "She has no magic and only one horse." Poppy was always calm, but she could also easily tell when Hanna was upset or uncertain. Her right eye was covered by a monocle which enhanced her piercing gaze.

Hanna knew what she was trying to say. Maybe they had been too harsh. But the damage was not negligible. Also Anne had chosen her team all on her own, so that was not her concern.

"First we have to look out for Grea." She decided not to worry about the small details anymore and climbed on top of her allies. "Her natural speed and strength are completely overwhelming. Don't let her close in on us."

"Yes president!" The second council member cheered while holding her up from the back.

The other teams were also getting ready.

"Get ready Owen. We will take Grea's band right away!"

"Understood, princess." The loyal knight was carrying Anne on his shoulders like a father would his rambunctious daughter. He didn't show any sign of struggle despite being the only horse on the team.

Opposite to them Grea's team was quite a different matter.

"A-am I not too heavy?" Grea asked William, the blue haired librarian. She was currently _standing_ on his shoulder. Her other foot was also firmly planted on the shoulder of another male student from the library staff.

"It's not an issue." He was a pragmatic guy in most situations and a brilliant mage, but this would be the first time he showed his physical fitness.

Grea seemed to have mixed feelings nonetheless. The position was kind of embarrassing, even when she was wearing gym clothes. It was like she was surfing on their shoulders.

"I should be the horse…" The dragonborn said with a shaky voice.

"I cannot ask you to carry either of us." William denied her calmly. "Although I am surprised you asked us to be your allies in this."

"I d-don't know many people." Grea blushed a little.

"It is good to be on the winning team at least." The blue haired mage said with an encouraging smile. "By the looks of it Owen is going to head straight for us."

"Anne." Grea watched her challenging turquoise eyes in the distance. This was a fight even she could not back down from. There was too much at stake.

The remaining teams were all over the place as there were no set starting positions. Overall there must have been roughly 24. At the utmost edge of the battlefield an uncoordinated trio was struggling to stand straight.

"Awawa! I am afraid of heights!" Lou cried while shaking like a leaf in the wind. She was wearing her droopy animal ear hat even with the gym uniform.

"Suck it up leader." Liz, Lou's roommate (and personal bully) was carrying her on her back. Her long light purple hair was tied up in a ponytail for once. "We are going to get our revenge today."

"Please don't get so worked up Liz." Their other roommate was blending into the background as usual and her soft voice barely managed to put a damper on Liz' temper.

"Today you are going to fall President!" Liz shot poison fog from her mouth and dragged the other two behind.

"She isn't listening…"

* * *

A giant sparkling explosion flared up in the sky (courtesy of Ms. Miranda's light magic) and the battle began.

Almost immediately there were two fronts.

The western front was made up of a circle that closed in on the number one enemy of the people: Grea. The proudest students of the academy would not run from a challenge, but rather embrace it. Although some certainly put their bets on numbers to take out an eyesore.

The eastern front was more chaotic and tried to destroy as many weak targets as possible. They kept their distance from the wall of Grea and would focus on survival.

"We are quite popular." William kept moving in sync with his hind man and ran circles around the incoming attacks. His slicked back hair was waving in the gales of incoming kicks and punches. The easiest way to fell a dragon was to take out its limbs and everyone knew that.

"I am sorry!" Grea said loudly as she swiftly tore off another bandana from a surprised student. She kept chanting those three words like her very own deflection spell. Team Grea was decimating their enemies fast and with relative ease. Nobody managed to overcome her fast swings and that ever flexible tail. She had ripped off at least four bands with the tip of the red scaled fifth pseudo-limb now. In a way she didn't even have an opening in the back thanks to that.

But from the distance, like a meat train of pure determination, a pair quickly tackled its way through the unfortunate teams that crossed its path. As the poor students were flung through the air, their bandanas were swiped off effortlessly.

"Out of my way! Don't you dare touch my Grea!" Anne shouted with fire in her eyes.

"The princess is maaad!" The other cavalry teams were dispersing left and right, but they unfortunately were cut off by Grea's team.

This was the cruelest of pincer attacks and it was not even intentional! The magic scoreboard in the sky couldn't stop blinking as names were greyed out at incredible rates.

When the last vermin between them ate grass, the true rivals of this battle were finally face to face. And below them the horses were also face to face. And below their feet the crushed opponents were all face down.

"Grea." Anne squinted her eyes.

"Anne." Grea responded by trying to look her in the eyes, but faltering rapidly.

"Aren't you the ever supportive knight Owen? To think you would do this solo. Aren't your legs faltering yet?" William greeted his fellow horse with a smirk.

"Of course not William! I will always carry the princess' burden until my body fades to dust. The princess burden is _my_ burden." He said with pride.

"Hey, are you saying I am heavy Owen?" Anne glared at him and pushed his head down. With both hands.

"Hm? I know you carry the future of Mysteria on your shoulders. Naturally that burden is heavy. I have sworn to support you nonetheless on my pride as a paladin." His guileless reaction was not unusual. He was often as dense as the metal plated armor his kind wore.

"Now Grea!" William propelled them forward so that they may use the opening their banter had created.

"Sorry Anne." Grea lunged forward and swiped at the headband.

"!" Anne bend backwards and avoided the swipe at the last second. "It won't be that easy!"

Meanwhile Owen head-butted William with all his might, making the two horses stagger back. The blue haired librarian grunted in pain, but didn't lose his footing.

"Have at you!"

They kept clashing (with the horses taking substantial damage to their heads and chests) and each time Grea was clearly at the advantage in both speed and range. Yet somehow Anne kept dodging her attacks. Her reflexes were nothing to sneeze at, but she seemed to have an unshaking drive today in particular.

"Owen! Spin attack!" She pointed ahead and ordered a special move.

"What now?" William blinked in confusion.

"Understood." But Owen did not hesitate and started spinning in place like a top.

"Hah hah hah! Come at me Grea!" Anne's light chestnut hair was turning into a blur and her outstretched arms were like propellers.

"She is strong…" Grea said with a bead of sweat running down her temple.

"Which part exactly?" William's eyes dulled in response.

"Hoooh!" Suddenly the human top advanced and sliced right through their dodge maneuver.

"Whoa!" The library staff member holding Grea's right leg was suddenly swirled into the air and flung into some incoming enemy teams.

"_Lars_!" William stretched his arm after his fallen comrade.

"Prepare yourself. Grea!" Anne moved her arms in circular motions and then swiped after her horns several times per second.

Grea, who was now balancing on just one leg on top of the unstable William, had a hard time deflecting all of Anne's barrage. Just as Anne's groping fingers would have laid claim to their target the long and thick tail finally was pushed between them and blocked the offensive.

The princesses locked eyes. Anne's hands were stopped by the tail, but Grea was in no position to push her away.

And then Anne groped the tail furiously.

"Hiyaaaa!" Grea moaned in surprise.

"Today I won't be kind. I won't hold back." Anne declared solemnly. Was this a duel between swordsmen?

* * *

Meanwhile on the eastern front…

Bodies were falling everywhere and bandanas floated through the air like leaves in late autumn. The damage was far more spread out on this side, but there were still two large epicenters of carnage.

For one there was the student council team. Poppy's movements were wraith like as she seemed to flawlessly trip the competition and create waves of dust just at the right moment to blind opponents. Hanna was not the fastest by any measure, but she managed to grab the headbands with precision as the enemy leaders collapsed.

Many of the enemy teams (especially the male kind) were holding back as well. Not that they intended to, but when they saw Hanna's happy smile upon snatching another bandana they suddenly became rather weak in the legs. The female teams were showing similar signs of hesitation. It was like taking away ice-cream from a diligent child that had just gotten a good grade in their exam. Nobody had the heart to commit such an atrocity.

All but one.

"President, they have arrived." Poppy's monocle reflected the light as she turned around (casually stepping on a boy's foot, making him jump in the air and fall on his back).

"Who do you-?" Hanna turned and then saw the whirlwind approach.

Lou was carried through the crowd. But unlike the others who would all hold on tightly and balance themselves, the small girl had absolutely no wind resistance and seemed to be flailing around like a piece of paper in a storm.

Students tried to grab her white bandana, but she seemingly dodged every single swing by virtue of having apparently no spine.

"Impossible. Her reflexes are godlike." Hanna said in shock.

"…" Poppy creased her brows.

"Ahhhh, hauuuu… I wanna shtooop!" Lou was sprinkling tears across the meadow as if she tried to water it all by herself.

"I got you!" Some girl shouted and grabbed Lou with both arms… or at least the afterimage of where she had once existed. She fell through empty air and pulled her horses behind. The next moment they crashed into another team that had attempted the same stunt from the opposite side. The dust clouds from their painful clash could be seen from far away…

"I will pay you back for the volleyball match, President." Liz declared with an outstretched finger pointed at Hanna. Her eyes met with Poppy's.

"We must eliminate them without mercy." The monocle wearing elf girl said coldly.

"Agreed. I accept your challenge." Hanna proudly put one hand on her chest and extended the other forward. She would have made an inspiring monument for the academy.

Liz charged forward and then… _swung Lou around like a club_.

"W-what are you doing?!" Hanna backed away from the tear-filled face of the small girl passing by.

"Magic is banned, but everything else is allowed." Liz replied with a malicious grin.

"You are wide open." Poppy swiped at her feet, but Liz threw Lou backwards and let herself be pulled along. Their bespectacled roommate behind shrieked and then tripped several steps back, barely catching both of them. Her arm strength was astounding.

"This wild style can't be underestimated." Hanna praised her opponents.

"You really shouldn't give them so much credit president…"

"Waaaah!" Lou flailed around in a star pattern and then grabbed Hanna's student council armband.

"That was close!" Hanna frowned a little and then grabbed Lou's headband… except the unfortunate girl's head bend backwards really painfully! Lou's eyes turned white as she passed out. Her hat was sailing through the air. It struck another leader in the face and made him lose his balance, resorting in another crash.

"You are cheating." Poppy declared towards Liz.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said innocently with one arm behind her back.

"Lou? Lou are you okay? Say something, _anything_." Only the other roommate seemed concerned about the little girl's well-being.

* * *

In other news, the western front was a smoking pile of destroyed earth by now. No students were left standing except for the fated pair.

Owen wiped some blood off his bruised face and then raised his fists in front of him. He and William had been fighting with all their might on the lower level.

"You are truly strong William. To think you would fight me evenly without your magic."

"You're a beast yourself." The librarian said with his left eye closed because of swelling.

"I fight for the princess' sake to my very last breath. You must have something of equal value to protect. Why do you fight so fiercely?" The paladin inquired curiously.

"Heh. It's nothing as noble as your ideals." He said coolly.

"Please tell me your wish, so I may be inspired by it."

"If we win this battle… I might be able to impress the girl I like." William admitted and wiped his face with a fist to hide his embarrassment.

"You had someone you cherished?! That is wonderful news!"

"You don't think it's a pathetic reason?"

"Not at all! To fight for your sweetheart is no less important than to protect your liege." Owen gave him an approving nod.

"Owen!"

"William!"

They shouted full of manly passion and resumed punching the other.

Meanwhile on top of their shoulders…

"Why won't you understand my feelings, Grea!?" Anne rubbed Grea's tail with both hands.

"Kyaa!" Grea pulled it away. Her body was shaking from the strong stimulation. "You are the one… who doesn't understand Anne…" She said with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Geh!" Anne felt her heart fiercely contract. "Y-you can't shake me today. I am going to win this bet no matter what." The princess steadied herself on Owen's shoulders and stood up. Now she and Grea were on eye-level.

The dragonborn was sweating from being teased, but she managed to focus on the battle just in time. The bandana on Anne's head was glowing in the afternoon sun. She lunged forward with a feint and then reached around Anne's retreating head to grab the headband, but she had already predicted it and grappled onto Grea's arm.

"That's won't work on me." The princess said and moved with Grea's incredibly strong push. She was using Grea's own movement against her! "I watched you fight so many times during training. I know exactly how you move."

"!" Grea used her left arm to shield herself from Anne's swipe, but was almost too late. She was shocked how agile and swift she had become.

Indeed, Anne knew Grea's physical capabilities quite well, but Grea only knew how strong Anne's magic was. This was the first time they had ever engaged in a physical contest. Deep down she might have underestimated her friend. She scolded herself inwardly for being so thoughtless.

Now she would treat her as a serious threat.

She hit Anne with her tail and then used her wings to block both her arms. With a push that was faster than anything before she grabbed Anne's headband. The battle was already over-

"Owen! Do the thing!" Anne shouted with a serious expression.

"_The thing_, princess?" Came the surprised question from below.

"Do it!"

"What-?" Grea was pulling back her hand to take the headband, but that exchange made her nervous.

"Grea… If you put up barriers, I will just break them down. As many times as I have to!" Anne said with a spark in her eyes. The next moment she torpedoed into her roommate.

"Eh…?" Grea's eyes turned white in surprise.

"Are you mad? You threw the princess?!" William was shocked by Owen's maneuver and thus couldn't react to the fist in his gut.

A tower was only as stable as its foundation and this particular foundation now crumbled to hold his hurting stomach. The fall was inevitable.

Both girl made loud noises as they fell towards the grass and rolled over the ground for several seconds before ending up in a compromised pose.

Anne was breathing heavily, holding the white band that she had torn off Grea's horn. Her face was covered in dirt and sweat.

And Grea… was perched above Anne, pushing her hands into the ground next to her head so she wouldn't fall on her. Their faces and chests were so close that they could almost touch.

"I won." Anne said with an exhausted smile and then exhaled all her tension.

"…" Grea looked at her with mixed emotions. They were so close… It made her heart pound inexplicably. She closed her left hand tightly to hide the headband she had grasped with it. Right now, more than the promise of victory or a silly bet, she just didn't want to ruin that happy smile.

"Grea?" She looked up to her ever so lovely. "Are you hurt?" She questioned totally clueless.

"N-no, I'm fine." And with that the spell was broken and the dragoness basically jumped off Anne. "Are you… feeling fine too?"

"Hehe, I'm used to getting bruised up. It doesn't even hurt." Anne rubbed her head cutely while laughing.

"That's no good." Grea said with concern and pulled a handkerchief from her jersey pockets. Then she proceeded to wipe Anne's face and gently cleaned her bruises.

"…" Anne turned much redder than any injury she could have sustained.

"What beautiful sportsmanship." Owen crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a dandy smile. He was the only one left standing.

"_Waaaah looook ouuuut_!" The desperate warning screams of a small girl were too late. The next moment Owen got hit by a loli missile and made acquaintance with the ground.

"I knew you were cheating." Poppy was holding the small straw puppet that Liz had been hiding in her pants until now and flung it away (which promptly made Lou fly across the field as well).

"Feh." Liz was squatting down, stewing in anger at their loss.

* * *

"The winner of the 125th Solstice Clash is student council president Hanna's team!" Ms. Miranda announced to the crowd and there was loud cheering everywhere.

"Lady Hanna truly is the greatest." William said mesmerized by her grace.

"She is impressive. " Owen agreed, completely oblivious. The large bandage on his forehead took away from his graceful loser pose.

"I didn't think Hanna would last longer than us." Anne's ego already deflated as they were disqualified after falling to the ground. If they had been the last pair she would have won by taking the bandana off Grea's horns first. This happened because she had such tunnel vision.

"It was a good fight." Grea said with an apologetic smile.

"I am just glad nobody got injured seriously." Ms, Miranda said with relief.

In the background Lou was being pulled out of the earth by her roommates. Her head had been stuck in a hole.

"And the school is still in one piece." Professor Bertrand said while cleaning his monocle.

"Do you need to jinx it like this?" Professor Heinlein sighed.

Hanna and her teammates were celebrated and carried by the masses of students. Their smiles were well earned.

"That means we both lost the bet." Anne muttered in the background.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

"The Solstice Clash?" Anne asked while nibbling on some bread.

"We missed it last year, because of the cultural festival." Grea reminded her and handed her to leaflet.

"Huh? They did this while we had the play?" She tilted her head to the side and read the notice. "A cool magic cavalry battle! That's so fun." She already got excited.

Grea chuckled, having expected that reaction. She relaxedly sipped her tea. Ever since the emergency battle drill she had known that Anne really wanted a chance to cut loose on her magic. Although the teachers would probably put up limitations, this sounded like the best opportunity.

"Let's fight together and show everyone our amazing teamwork." Anne grinned.

"I knew you would say that." The dragonborn set down her cup and smiled as well. "Just hold back a little."

"Y-yeah, maybe I should." Anne scratched her cheek with a dry laugh. The last lecture after destroying school property was still ringing in her ears. "Is there a prize for winning?" She wondered.

"I don't think so."

"That's boring." She spun the leaflet on her fingers and then seemed to come to a realization. "A reward would be nice. Like getting to play with Grea's tail~" She said jokingly.

"Y-you can't." Grea shook her head cutely.

"Boo!" Anne pouted in response. "You always say no to everything." She rested her head on the table.

"Anne…" Grea sighed softly.

"You won't even sleep in the same bed during a sleepover." She complained. Just as she brought it up her face became serious.

'_She has another bad idea_.' Grea knew instinctively when seeing that expression.

"Do you want to make a bet?" The princess said alluringly.

"What kind of… bet?"

"If I win the Solstice Clash you will sleep with me!"

Grea almost dropped her tea cup.

"And we will both wear the bear pajamas too. It will be a lot of fun."

"…and if I win?"

"Eh?" Apparently it was impossible for Anne to imagine a loss. "I-if you win then… I will be your maid for a day!"

"A maid?"

"I got a maid costume from the cultural festival. Wouldn't it be fun to wear that and greet you all '_Morning Mistress Grea_'?"

"That would be embarrassing…" Grea's tail curled up below the bench. In the end Anne would have fun no matter who won. But… there was a small part in her mind that really wanted to see Anne in a maid uniform. What frivolous thoughts!

"I won't even have to take it out of the dresser anyway, because I am not going to lose." The declaration of war was so confident that one might have wondered how Anne's head could stay on her shoulders with all that swelling.

Grea didn't have much of a choice. It's not that she really wanted to win, she just couldn't afford to lose.


	4. Episode 4: Princess Grea's Human Maid

**Just as a heads up for those who only watched the anime. All the characters appearing in this fanfic are from the actual lore. I am not using OCs. Characters like William are from Rage of Bahamut or Granblue Fantasy and even Shadowverse cards. Some can be seen in the background of the anime sometimes, others never appeared. That's all.**

PS: I am not sorry about the chapter title.

* * *

**Episode 4: Princess Grea's Human Maid**

* * *

It was a sweet dream. If it had to be described as a flavor it would have tasted like strawberry ice-cream during a relaxing summer day. There was a hint of a burnt note in there, though. The light of the sun seemed to sink into her scales and heat them to stove levels. Eventually her mind was roused from that dream and penetrated the surface of the waking sea.

"Mhh… hm…" Grea released short moans while she stretched in bed. The hot blanket rolled off her sizable chest and then she rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

Still a bit beside herself she took a deep breath and was surprised by the peculiar scent in the air. It was just like in her dream, except inverse. Lots of burnt something with a hint of strawberry. She opened her eyes and wiped away a yawn tear, just to freeze completely in place when her vision cleared.

Right at the foot of her bed stood a maid.

That was not entirely the right way to put it of course. The maid was like no common housekeeper she had ever seen. It was a girl dressed in a rather cosplay like version of what a maid at the royal palace might have worn.

"Good morning Princess~" Anne said with a smile as bright as the morning sun coming in through the window. She politely curtsied, pulling her long black skirt up slightly and bowing. It looked elegant, even if not professional.

"Anne? Why are you wearing… that?" Grea was too surprised to really react.

"Ohoho, naturally because I am your trusty maid, Princess!" Anne announced proudly and then bowed again.

On a closer inspection Grea could really take in how well this outfit suited Anne. The black was more of a dark blue and mixed well with the white hemp and apron. The frills and maid cap were a bit archaic, but certainly gave her an air of dignity. Grea had known this for a while, but Anne simply looked good in anything. Whether she was a prince, a princess or a servant, there was nobody who could deny how pretty she was…

She shook her head rapidly.

"W-we both lost the bet, so you didn't have to wear it…" Grea fidgeted around nervously with her hands.

"Ehehe, maybe so, but I wanted to wear it anyway!" She said brightly. "And while I am getting into the role I will be serving you for the entirety of today, Princess." She put one hand on her chest as if she was vowing allegiance to her.

"Ohhh…" Grea was beyond embarrassed. Anne never called her so formally. Nobody in Mysteria would address her as a princess anyway, so it just felt wrong. Today was their day off so at least Anne wouldn't be going to class like this, but still.

"Let's have some fun." Anne insisted with a sly grin and then pulled the blanket away. Grea automatically backed against her bedframe in response with her tail rapidly twisting back and forth on the side. "You must be feeling hungry Princess. You _are_ hungry, right?"

"A little." Grea nodded hesitantly. It was late morning already. Typically these two roommates would sleep in on days off and make it a contest who would wake up the latest. It was a great arrangement. But today Anne must have gotten up early to dress up and to get that…

"Tadaah~!" She pulled over a tray filled with breakfast. "I will set the table for you right away." In seconds she had set up one of their desks in the middle of the room and spread a table cloth on it.

Grea daintily rose from her bed and sat down on the chair Anne was thoughtfully holding ready for her. As Grea seated herself she inspected the table. There was only one plate and one set of cutlery.

"Where is your share?" Grea asked cluelessly.

"Ohoho, what a magnificent sense of humor, Princess! Servants do not eat with their mistress." Anne chuckled behind one hand and then put a napkin around Grea's neck.

Wasn't she taking this play a bit too far? She was a good actress, that much was clear ever since the stage play they did, but Anne seemed to be extra into it today. Those thoughts were soon dispersed by a new stimulus… in from of a rather strong smell.

"Today's menu includes grilled toast with strawberry jam, scrambled eggs from a cockatrice-" Anne gasped and then hastily deliberated with herself. _"Cockatrice are more like lizards, right?"_

"Hm?"

"N-nothing~" The new maid coughed and then continued. "And to top it off we have some assorted salads with dressing. As a beverage I can only recommend the tomato juice."

The full culinary expanse of the royal breakfast was… rather unspectacular. This was not unlike the food they often ate at the cafeteria, so Grea was not unhappy about it, but something was off. Rather than grilled, the toast seemed to be roasted in a fireplace for hours. The jam looked edible, but the scrambled eggs were more like a chunky soup. Whatever vegetables had been forced into an unwilling relationship inside the salad bowl were trying their hardest to escape.

"Where did you get this?" Grea asked carefully as she was picking up her spoon.

"Ahahah, all I can say is that it comes from the kitchen." The young maid said with glee. Her expression told Grea that she was trying to be humble and not reveal that she had made this painstakingly on her own in the hours before the dragonborn woke up.

How could she possibly bail out after seeing that face?

With the courage of a fully grown dragon she began to gulp down the breakfast. Despite looking the way it did, the taste was not so bad. It wasn't disaster level food, but it was worse than what she usually ate in the cafeteria.

"It was surely prepared with love, Princess." Anne said from the side, while filling her roommate's plate every time it threatened to go empty.

"I c-can taste that." Grea forced a smile and continued her trial.

Anne kept watching with a satisfied expression, but then a flash of inspiration crossed her face. She picked up a fork and then stabbed into the yet untouched salad. Then (with one hand below the food) she moved it towards Grea.

"Let me feed you. The mistress does not need to exert herself."

Grea's cheeks flushed when she was suddenly confronted with the fork. Her red eyes darted back and forth between the food and Anne's expecting smile. Her tail was fully stretched out behind the chair.

"T-that's really not necessary." She said shyly.

"Ahhh~"

"Ah." Grea submitted with moist eyes. Her mouth wrapped around the fork and then softly pulled back until Anne's hand pulled it out. She chewed with both hands covering her face.

"How is it?"

"Delicious." She muttered quietly.

"Hehe."

* * *

"Anne, is this really necessary? Let me carry at least a few…"

"Your wish is my command, but this is my duty Princess. I ask for your gracious understanding." The trusty maid replied with a stack of books in her arms. They were walking down the campus towards the library.

"I only wanted to go read at the library." She said quietly.

After breakfast was finished Anne had magically washed the dishes and brought everything back to the kitchen. She had absolutely no problem with wearing this outfit in public. Grea really envied that confidence right now, because she was embarrassed by the entire situation.

Having a maid walk behind her, carrying her things, was just not something she was used to. Anne's posture was so sublime, almost as if she had been doing this her entire life.

"Anne."

"Yes, Princess?"

"Did you learn how to be a maid somewhere?"

"I wouldn't say I _learned _it per se. I just watched all the maids at our castle. Of course I can't really compare to their amazing skills." She put one finger to her chin while reminiscing.

Amazing. Just from watching her servants she was completely able to imitate their aura and style. When she spoke very politely she would definitely pass for a gorgeous maid. But her typical m_Anne_risms did come through sometimes.

The other students enjoying their day off were certainly enthralled by the spectacle. Seeing the princess act as a servant for Grea was not something they could have dreamed of. She felt their eyes on them and began to heat up.

When they finally reached the library Grea tried to immediately rush upstairs so nobody would see them, but she accidentally made eye-contact with William. Awkwardly she was forced to walk over to the library counter and greet him.

"Greetings Grea." He was all professional again, not a hint of the passion from the Cavalry Battle left. That stoic mien was usually unshakable… but some things did manage to twist it. Like seeing a maid that suspiciously looked like Anne behind a tower of books. "And…" His eyes surveyed the library and he seemingly found what he looked for. "Greetings Princess." He added.

"Today I am simply Anne, the commoner maid. My life is devoted to Princess Grea." Anne explained while swaying a little with the pile of books.

"I am certain it is. Enjoy yourselves." William replied dryly and then handed Grea a key. Their eyes met briefly and then he returned to flipping through a book.

Grea looked at the key and realized what it was for. She looked back towards Anne and then forcefully grabbed half the volumes. She just couldn't watch her sway any longer.

Now they walked up the stairs and reached the second floor. At the back of the last aisle of shelves there was a small terrace. The glass door was locked, but Grea had a key. She opened it wide and then put the books on the wooden table. It was a comfy spot in the sun, with just enough shade to relax. More importantly it was in a blind spot where nobody would see them.

Grea internally thanked William before sitting down. When she noticed Anne's upright back she sighed.

"Please sit with me." She pleaded.

"That would be unbecoming for a maid. Should I not instead give you a shoulder massage while you read?"

"No, I insist!" Grea suddenly gained a whole lot more confidence.

"…as you wish Princess." Anne said with a light pout. Her hands had been opening and closing in weird ways.

They sat face to face and Anne started to prepare their tea as usual (there really was a tea set wherever they went in this place). Her dexterous movements were more captivating than any book they brought along, so Grea found herself staring at her again. Now that Anne was dressed like a servant this seemed even more natural somehow, but at the same time fresh.

"Your favorite blend." The maid said as she pushed back strains of her chestnut hair that had loosened from her tied up bun. Then she poured a cup and handed it to her 'mistress' like it was an offering.

"Thank you." Grea took it gratefully and sipped on the hot liquid. It immediately spilled away the taste of the breakfast and spread a comforting aroma through her body.

She inspected the dark liquid as it swirled in the cup. Had she always enjoyed tea this much? She could not even remember such details anymore. Now it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. At least she knew that she had never tasted tea this exquisite and pure at home.

"Do you have maids in your homeland?" Anne asked curiously while preparing her own cup.

"We didn't have any at home." Grea replied as she set the cup down on the saucer. Maids had been something she only vaguely heard of before. Servants in her kingdom were not this fancy or strictly trained.

"I can't imagine that. At the castle I couldn't even have any privacy with the head maid following me around." Anne said with a small chuckle and sipped some tea.

"Do you dislike them?" Grea tilted her head in wonder.

"Not at all." Anne replied honestly and then smiled a bit melancholy. "I love them all, even if they don't treat me like a friend. Sometimes we played tag or hide and seek when I was small. They never found me, so they had to send the knights to hunt me down."

They both laughed at the absurdity of such a game.

"Maids, servants, knights. They are all my precious citizens. I want to repay them one day, for looking after me so much."

"Anne…" Grea felt a twinge in her heart. Perhaps it was from sympathy.

"So now I can experience firsthand what it's like to be serving someone and you can get your fill of having a cute maid too. Do you want me to massage your feet? Maybe your _tail_?" She was wearing that expression again!

While their banter (and Grea's polite refusals) went on the atmosphere became thick as sweet rolls. This small reclusive terrace filled with just the two of them and a pile of books was so comfortable and warm. One could get lost in this feeling forever, a moment that should never end.

As they eventually returned to reading, the world had grown silent. That is until suddenly a knock on the door made Grea's wings flap cutely. Anne rose immediately and walked towards the door.

"Yes, is there something you wish from my mistress?" She asked politely.

"Eh… uhm… t-the library closes soon." The girl said a bit overwhelmed. She definitely peeked at the 'mistress' in question.

"Thank you for the warning. We will depart soon." Anne bowed to her, which almost made the girl faint in shock, and then returned to Grea. "I will return the books and the key. Please take your time, Princess."

"I feel so useless." Grea whispered as she watched Anne's retreating back. Was this what it felt like to be pampered? She would rather walk alongside her and carry the burden with her.

She played with her horn and wondered if this was what Anne had felt every day of her childhood.

* * *

"Time to clean up the room!" Anne got psyched up with both fists raised.

"I will do my half-"

"No way. You just sit down and eat your dessert." Anne shook her index finger and then returned to her duty. Instinctively she picked up her spell book from under her long skirt (she had attached it to her garter belts (Grea felt her heart race inexplicably when seeing her wearing those)) and prepared a spell that would dust the entire place off.

But then she lowered it with sweat beads on her face. It was easy to tell what she was thinking. With a hint of regret she put it back and then picked up a duster from the closet. Despite her initial amateurish pose she was swift at work. She kept swirling about and dusted the furniture off. She was careful not to touch Grea's stuff in the process.

Then Anne began to hum. It was an aimless melody, but it was still lively and fun. Grea found her tail moving in rhythm with that melody. How relaxing it was.

As Anne kept picking up strewn about papers and materials for classes she noticed something at the corner of her perception. Her ears picked up beautiful humming. She turned around to see Grea following a strange rhythm while writing in her notebook. It was so captivating that she almost couldn't tear her eyes and ears away.

Without realizing it they both were humming together, always inspired by the other's notes. Like the tide they were pulled back and forth naturally. It was almost a disappointment when Anne finished her work. The symphony of their room was finally silenced.

"Task complete." Anne declared loudly to snap herself out of the trance.

"Good work." Grea clapped lightly and smiled. If she could not stop her, she could at least congratulate Anne.

"Magic is really a lot more convenient." The fresh maid said tiredly and wiped her forehead with the back of her sleeve, before realizing how unrefined that looked and hastily hid her arm.

"That's true." Grea chuckled and handed her trusty maid a glass of cool milk. "But doing it yourself feels good, right?"

"You are so wise, Princess!" Anne claimed theatrically and drank her milk with satisfaction.

"Isn't that… enough already. You can take that off now." Grea said with a mild expression.

"Oh my! You want me to strip bare in front of you, mistress?!" Anne put down the glass in faked shock. "You are so bold! But a tryst with a servant will tarnish your reputation. We are from different social classes. It would be a taboo." She grinned slyly.

"Then what about two princesses?" Grea said in a defiant tone and turned her head away.

"…eh?" Anne let her glass fall and stared at her completely perplexed. The clanking of the glasses and the dripping milk took away from the intensity of her reaction, but it _was_ heart-stoppingly serious. "G-Grea?"

"You wouldn't treat me differently if we were the same right?" Grea asked seriously and turned back. When she saw Anne's hilarious milk beard and wide eyes she seemed confused.

"Wha- I mean. Huh?" Anne was totally out of it.

"I don't want to be treated like I am above you or below you. We are equal friends." Grea's red eyes were so serious.

"Of course." Anne agreed emphatically. She calmed down a little after realizing that Grea had not really reacted to her joke. For her this was a serious talk about their dynamic. Their friendship. She exhaled.

"That makes me happy." Grea said with a pure smile. "Anne, you look like a child." She added with a giggle.

"Only adults have beards." Anne countered and picked up the glass. Luckily no milk had been spilt.

"You look prettier when clean shaven." And with those amazingly bold words (for Grea's standards) she wiped Anne's mouth with a handkerchief.

Anne touched her lips softly where Grea's finger had traced them. This was the second time she had been wiped by her now. Instead of shame she felt a strange elation. Her cheeks were a healthy color and her turquoise eyes soft.

"You would be a great mother Grea."

"Ehh?!" Grea held her tail, completely flustered.

"Next you should cosplay as a nun that takes care of an orphanage!"

"That's embarrassing."

"I am sure I can find you a nice costume~"

"Anne…"

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

The library was busiest during school days, as students used it to study or do homework, so surprisingly on a day off it was quiet. The weirdest things happening around here were usually connected to a certain royal pair or a tiny girl that liked to trip over herself.

William had grown used to the oddities so he simply quietly supported the princesses and resumed his duties. On a pure whim he put a few books back into their shelves and passed by the corner terrace. It was unbecoming to spy on people, so he did his best not to intrude even with his eyes, but there was something he couldn't ignore…

"What are you doing there Owen?" He asked the crying bodyguard.

"Oh… William." He wiped his manly tears with his arms.

"Pressing yourself against the window like that is very off-putting." The blue-haired librarian said flatly.

"I could not help myself. To hear the princess' words I had to press myself against it." He said still teary eyed.

"What has you so undone?" He asked with one hand on his hip and a sigh on his lips.

"The princess truly understands servanthood. It is so inspiring!" He shouted. Until William forcefully closed his mouth with one hand.

"The glass is not sound proof." He said dryly. "Also this is a library."

"I will have to redouble, nay, quadruple my efforts! As the princess' paladin and comrade I shall aspire to be the best servant I can possibly be." Owen was so fired up that his hair seemed to flicker like flames.

"How admirable." William shrugged and pulled Owen away from the glass.

"One day I will be as prolific at hiding as her. Even the knight captain will not find me."

"_That's_ what inspired you? Why do you need to hide?"

"I shall watch over her invisible and unnoticed."

"You really sound like a creepy stalker now."

Servanthood was troublesome for the masters as well sometimes.


	5. Episode 5: Skinship

**Episode 5: Skinship**

* * *

Anne was bending over the edge of her bed and pressed her head against the ground. This position might have appeared odd to an onlooker, but it was easy to explain. She shoved her arms below the bed and felt her way around. Her upside down gaze was fixed on something well-hidden between dozens of small chests and boxes. The box she fished out from her belongings was unassuming, completely indistinguishable from the rest. Yet it held something quite special inside!

Anne heaved her head up and then pulled the box into her arms. After an instinctive look left and right she finally opened the lid and pulled out a sack made from linen. She put the box aside and then felt up the filled sack with both hands. The response was smooth. Without hesitation she loosened the cord that held it closed and then put her hand inside. All the while her face was twisted creepily.

"Huhuhu, there you are my treasure." With flushed cheeks from excitement she pulled it out. And she kept pulling. It was quite long!

Striking a hilarious pose she spread her arms and stretched out the long scaly skin!

It was indeed Grea's shed skin, which Anne had acquired under mysterious circumstances (she stole it while Grea was molting). There were some rainbow shimmers reflected from it whenever the sun kissed the scales, but it was mostly colorless. It appeared almost translucent. The scales were incredibly slick to the touch, despite having been stored and scrunched up so many times. Dragon scales lived up to the legend, even if they came from a half-dragon.

Anne rubbed the skin against her cheek as if it was a puppy and closed her eyes blissfully. The feeling was different from touching Grea's full fleshy tail, but it still soothed her heart.

But what truly made her so excited was not the haptic feedback or magical appearance… It was the _smell_.

"Greaaa…" Anne muttered as she pushed her nose into the skin. Despite having been separated from its owner for so long the skin never lost its faint scent. It was not like it stunk or was penetrating, but rather a gentle fragrance, much like the dragonborn herself. Not the fake smell of shampoo or oil and not the overwhelming tinge of sweat. This skin was truly the embodiment of Grea's personal smell, like no human body part could ever be.

Why was Anne sniffing Grea's skin if she was living in the same room as her? Such questions would come to mind. For Anne the daily life with her best friend was a never-ending miracle. It was such a pleasant and _exciting_ development that she would have liked to jump around and shout at the top of her lungs!

But that was just the problem. She got too excited. Too hasty. The one thing she could not afford was to push Grea too much. Only if she was comfortable could Anne finally close in. To contain her overflowing emotions she had done her best to never overstep any lines. She would not invade Grea's comfort zone or startle her.

Soon… soon she would be able to act more natural. She just needed more time, that's what it was. But in the remainder she could hardly control these urges. This urge… to smell! To touch! To giggle madly!

That was why Anne needed Grea's tail skin as a fix. A fix of her Grea. Over the long break at the castle she had gotten very used to taking it out and enjoying its aroma and flexibility. This was a piece of comfort and happiness.

"Ehehe~" She rolled around in her bed and inadvertently wrapped herself inside the skin. It was almost tying up her arms and head and made her look half a mummy. Upon realizing how foolish she looked she could not stop laughing. This feeling of elation was so unseemly and wrong, but that made it even more exciting.

Right now the dragonborn was in a meeting with Hanna about something and she wouldn't be back for a while. What would Grea think if she saw her like this? Anne had to shudder at the very thought…. But it also made her heart race a bit.

Yes, if Grea would have opened the door silently, imperceptibly and then peeked inside, would that not have been agonizing? If she would stand in the door frame with one hand on the knob and just stay in place, paralyzed, what sweet despair would it give Anne? Grea, shocked and disgusted, glaring at Anne's shameful display, what a nightmarish scenario…

Anne's eyes turned dull in despair as she returned Grea's distraught look.

"A-Anne… why do you still have that…?" Grea could barely part her lips as she spoke. Her body was jittering.

"Grea! I-it's not what it looks like!" Anne replied loudly and attempted to roll the skin up and hide it, but she was completely tied up in it. Her struggles only brought her into an even more shameful pose.

Grea's red eyes were reflecting the sight with disbelief and pain. Tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes.

"Anne, you idiot!" She shouted and then slammed the door shut! Her loud steps made clear that she had rushed off.

"No no no, wait Grea-!" With some force she managed to untangle herself and then fell off her bed. Ignoring the pain to her chin and elbows she jumped up and burst out of the door. Inside the hallway there was no sight of anyone. Grea had managed to escape completely. This was not good, not good at all!

Anne felt her heart sink into her stomach and her fingers getting numb from shock. She had messed up. Really, absolutely, indisputably ruined everything. She almost lost her footing from the sudden dizzy spell, but then caught herself on the door. Below her boots she felt some resistance and realized she was standing on a pile of papers. Grea must have dropped them when she ran off.

Anne swallowed and shakenly picked up Grea's stuff. She returned to their room and put the papers on Grea's desk before moving to her bed again. The skin was still accusingly spread out on it. This was a crime scene now.

The criminal princess picked up her shame and returned it to the linen sack. With an anxious expression she pressed it against her chest. She had to think about what to do now. Apologize? How could she even begin to express her feelings of regret to Grea? And was that regret for what she did or simply for being found out?

Her turquoise eyes closed.

"I am the worst."

* * *

Unable to gather her thoughts and extremely guilty, Anne wandered the academy grounds in search of something. Was she really looking for Grea? Somehow she doubted it. Her feet were just stepping along the same path that she walked almost every day, autonomously, subconsciously.

Grea had ran from her. She must have gone somewhere Anne wouldn't find her. That was obvious. What kind of expression was she making right now? Was she crying? Frowning? Hugging her legs while holding her tail?

"Ugh." Anne held her heart. It hurt so much. Imagining Grea's pain gave her pain as well. It was not embarrassment that made her feel breathless, but guilt. This proved that she knew it was wrong all along.

Taking Grea's skin was one thing. The dragon girl had already known that Anne had held it before, but she had never been able to imagine what Anne would do with it. She had been so embarrassed back then, so what she had just witnessed must have truly hurt her. She must have been disgusted.

Anne bit her lower lip. This wasn't what she wanted. She had acted so stupidly, because she had tried to hold herself back. It was such cruel irony that trying to be considerate had led to an even worse outcome.

"That's not it…" She scolded herself loudly inside the main hall. A stray pair of students peeked at her from behind a corner. "I am so stupid!"

How could she claim that she did this for Grea's sake? The reason she kept her distance… it wasn't because she was concerned for Grea… it was because _she _was scared. And in her fear and unease she had relied on something that was not hers to begin with. The shed skin was a drug that kept her fixed, but it only made her more desperate and heightened her needs.

And she had ended up hurting Grea like that.

She balled her hands to fists and suppressed the shaking that had taken a hold of her body. There was no time to be afraid, no need to wriggle in self-pity. Her friend was hurt. Grea was feeling horrible because of her. That could not stand!

"I will find you!" She exclaimed and then began running. The path ingrained into her legs was now the race track towards the finish line. Maybe, if Grea was feeling as horrible as her, she would try to go somewhere that made her feel better. A place like that could be anywhere, but if she knew her friend well, it should have been somewhere that meant something to both of them.

Anne sprinted like she was mad. Across the yard, through the woods and towards the old abandoned school building. This large construct was falling apart in places and restricted for students, but it was an irreplaceable spot for the two of them. All the way above the winding staircase she would return to that wonderful clearing filled with flowers and a single large magical piano. Right there on the seat she must have waited for her.

"Greaaaa!" She slid to a halt on the floor and stood right in front of the colorful flowers. Panting wildly, she looked up and pulled her sweaty hair strands aside. She saw… no one.

Grea wasn't there.

In her surprise Anne walked all across the flower field and even looked below the piano, but there was not a single sign of Grea. Not even the tip of her tail sticking out from anywhere. How could Anne have guessed so wrong?!

She leaned her heavy head against the piano keys and sighed. She felt hot from all the running, but her mind was like an empty breeze. She had been so sure that she would find Grea here, so this was a harsh blow to her mind. Maybe she didn't understand her friend as well as she hoped.

She raised her head up, which released the keys she had pressed down in a deep long tone. The sheets perched on top were fluttering in the early autumn wind. The notes on them seemed unfamiliar, not that Anne had any mind for music right now.

"Where are you?" She asked the wind.

Despite this crippling hit to her motivation, she could not give up. Not so soon. There were still plenty of places she could search.

* * *

There were no more places she could search!

Anne pressed her face even harder against the piano keys, creating a malefic distorted sound. It was the melody of her defeat.

She had searched the cafeteria, their old abandoned rooms, the school entrance, the woods, the classrooms, the hedge maze (much longer than she intended), the basement, every single inch of the library (even the forbidden section) and finally every single bathroom in the school (even the male ones). There was no trace of the dragon girl. There were also no traces of boys in the bathrooms, which might have been connected to the sound of Owen's sword she could have sworn to have heard.

In her pitiful state of resignation Anne had returned to the old school building and their special place. The piano had been untouched while she was gone. Every single petal and leaf was still in place. And if she kept pushing her face against the keys any longer there would probably be a permanent impression of it too.

It seemed like Grea did not want to be found. Had she been too arrogant to assume Grea would want to hear her out? Anne was not good with blame or apologies. The longer she searched, the more she wished she could just stop and hide in her bed. That burning hot determination was now no more than a weakly burning match in the wind.

Sometimes a spoken word could be heavier than the weight of an entire kingdom.

She wiped the moistness from her eyes and forced herself to get it together. No matter how hurt or guilty she felt, now she had to be the one to fix this. Not for herself, but for Grea's sake. She wanted to be able to look her in the eyes again.

"Hm… huhm… hmhm…."

The voice, as transient as the night sky at the brink of dawn, was carried by the wind. It was weak, faded, far away. But to Anne's ear these notes were as close as her own heart. It was a song that had enveloped them countless times in this little world of theirs. There were only two people in this world who could have known it and she was one of them.

She stood up and walked through the flowers. Naturally she could never find what she looked for, as her head was always turned down in shame. The only place that the one she sought could be was ever so far above.

Anne reached the staircase and advanced. Round and round she went until she reached the very top of the building. The final floor and the rooftop itself. Between the towering pillars and the golden sundown sat a lonesome dragoness. Her wings were lowered and her tail hanging down the edge of the flat roof. She had embraced her legs and settled her head on her knees.

Anne could only see her from the back, but she could tell that she was sad.

"Grea…" She called out to her hesitantly with one hand raised forward.

"!" Her shoulders twitched.

Of course she could not have been entirely surprised that Anne was here. The loud piano noises were a surefire way to make her presence noted. From up here it was hard to see the clearing, but Grea must have watched her anyway.

How long had she been sitting there? Hours? From the very beginning?

Anne did not move right away. There was an invisible gorge between them and every attempt to cross it would end in a brisk fall. Anne could not fly without magic, she was entirely earthbound. So how could she ever reach the one who flew so high above her?

"Grea… I am sorry." Anne said with a lowered head.

No response. She had expected it, but still felt a twinge in her chest.

"Are you mad?"

"…yes." Grea finally replied almost imperceptibly.

"Y-yes, you must be." Anne hastily agreed and clapped her hands together. It was rare for Grea to be this deeply aggravated, so she felt her legs go weak. "And I am really sorry! I shouldn't have taken the skin… I s-shouldn't have touched it or smelled it or-" She bit her tongue to stop the flow of death sentences. She wasn't certain, but it kind of looked like Grea's pointy ears were turning red. She must have been _super angry_!

"Idiot." Grea whispered.

That was the final hit. Anne rubbed her head with both hands and made weird sounds. Then she finally found the strength to speak her mind. Her foot moved forward and crossed that line! She was headed straight for the gorge.

"I kept that skin to have something that would always remind me of you. It was a bad idea to hide this behind your back. I know what I did was wrong."

Step. Stop. Step.

"You must be super disgusted right now. I showed you something really pathetic and I won't run from that."

_Step step step._

"At first it was just a nice support when I felt bad, but eventually it became a crutch… a bad replacement. That's not how I should have treated something that belonged to you."

Her steps stopped right behind Grea.

"I wanted you with me when I couldn't be with you." Her cheeks were a bit red, but her expression was even and serious. "But only an idiot would try to use that excuse when the real deal is right here."

"Anne…"

"You were right about that. I am an idiot. This hurt you far more than it did me, so I should be asking you for forgiveness." She put her hand into her uniform. "But that won't be enough."

Grea's horn turned ever so lightly, indicating that Grea's ear was perking up.

"I am serious about this. I don't want to fall to temptation ever again, so-" She pulled her arm back and then moved it in a huge arc. "I don't need this crutch any longer!" She shouted and let go of the linen sack. It spun in the air and fell down the side of the old-school building far into the distance. Anne had never thrown something as strongly as this.

The moment it had left her fingertips a weight was lifted from her that she had never even noticed. With a deep sigh she sunk to her knees and rested. She had parted with the shed skin, so now she felt lighter. There was still one thing left to do though.

"Grea, can you forgive me?" She asked in a quiet voice. At the finish line she had stumbled a bit. Hopefully the jury would not have noticed.

"…" Grea was staring down towards the woods where the sack had disappeared to. Her expression was one of bewilderment… or shock?

"Eh? Ah… Oh no, did you want it back?!" Anne panicked and rushed to the edge, almost falling down. She scanned the forest for any sign of the sack. "Uh… I can definitely find it, no I _will_ find it. Where did it fly off to? Why did I try to look cool?" She squirmed around.

"I don't need it." Grea said softly.

"Phew! Honestly, I didn't want to dig around in the forbidden forest." Anne exhaled her tension cutely. Then she realized that she should be prostrating in front of this wonderful, nice, gorgeous dragoness right now!

"I was really embarrassed." Grea admitted.

"Sorry."

"Can you promise… you won't do it again?"

"Sure." Anne smiled.

"We are together now, so you don't need that." Grea said softly and then turned her head away. But her hand was placed right between them.

"You are right." Anne agreed. They were thinking alike again. The atmosphere felt right, so she lightly put her hand on top of Grea's. She didn't pull away.

The sun had nearly reached the edge of the horizon, dying the sky in a beautiful red, not unlike the color of their faces.

"At least we found a nice location thanks to all this. What a romantic view!" Anne's voice trailed off.

Grea didn't say anything, but her fingers naturally intertwined with Anne's.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

"A concert?" Grea repeated as she looked at the flier in her hands.

"Exactly. I was asked to perform for the guests from the foreign academy that will be visiting next month. They said that my song during the cultural festival gave them the idea." Hanna explained with a bemused expression. She was sipping on a cup of black coffee. "I couldn't convince them otherwise. I honestly don't mind it too much, but a single act won't be very entertaining. That's why we thought of turning it into a real concert. The light music club has their own performance and then there is the music teacher who has something outrageous planned no doubt…" She stopped her monologue when noticing Grea's worried expression.

"W-why me?" Grea asked stiffly.

"The princess bragged about how great you are at the piano." Hanna explained with a tilted head. She could tell Grea's unease. "Did you know that she took piano lessons since she was four?"

"Mh." Grea shook her head.

"I heard she stopped at some point, because she got bored of it, but she must have been exceptional. So if she says you are a prodigy, I will believe it without question."

"Anne really..." Grea clutched the flier.

"After your performance at the festival I thought you could handle an audience." The student council president was as perceptive as she was beautiful. "Is it too much?"

"I never performed in front of many people." Grea nodded.

"I will never force you to do something you dislike. Just think about it for a bit. Maybe you can convince the princess to do something too." She added with folded hands and one eye closed playfully.

"Okay. I will think about it." Grea brushed her hair aside and straightened her tail that had been hidden below the chair.

"Normally I would discuss the details with you right now, but that's no better than pressuring you into it, so take your time." Hanna made a friendly gesture to free Grea from this conversation.

"Thank you. I will definitely tell you my answer soon." Grea politely left the desk.

"Greet the princess from me. Remember, she could make herself useful in a non-destructive way for once!" The student council president said with a raised voice and a teasing smile.

Grea chuckled lightly and then left the student council office. The fliers in her hand were thin, but well made. A concert? She had never intended to do something so grand.

When Hanna had called her to have a talk she had expected it to last at least another hour, but she really had been considerate and let her go early. Anne would probably be really _surprised_.


	6. Episode 6: Mysteria Busters

**I want to thank all of you for making this the most popular Manaria Friends fanfic on this site!**

**It also happens to be the only one on this site.**

* * *

**Episode 6: Mysteria Busters**

* * *

"How was it?" Grea asked nervously.

"Hmmm." Anne crossed her arms and closed her eyes, clearly deep in thought.

"I knew it… it's not good." The tail went down in dejection.

"Ah? Eh… no, no that's not it!" Anne flailed her hands around and stammered a hasty denial. "The melody was beautiful and there was not a missed note. I wish I could play even half as good as you."

"You are just flattering me." Grea was not happy at all. The one she was so unhappy with was certainly not Anne however, it was herself. She closed the casing of the piano keys to symbolically end the practice session.

"I mean it though." The princess put her hand on her waist and sighed. She let herself fall on the small bench next to Grea and stretched her legs into the air. "There is just this feeling I have. Like something is missing."

"I should play the piece that Hanna suggested." Grea decided with a slight frown and settled her hands on the piano's black varnish.

"If you really want that…" Anne did not have the confidence to object. She knew Grea was extremely shy and insecure when it came to public appearances. It was hard enough on her to perform before the entire school, perhaps it was too soon to try something so bold.

"Anne." She shyly glanced at her from the side.

"Yes?" Her turquoise eyes met with their red counterpart. This one exchange told her that Grea was pleading with her.

"About the concert. Can you-"

"AAAAAANNNEEEE!" The door to the music club was thrown open with blunt force and hit the wall. The pint-sized cannon of destruction with an animal ear hat was rushing straight for the princess duo, but tripped on one of the music stands and catapulted herself into a few xylophones. The noise created from the impact was like a musical arrangement of disaster in a stage play.

"Lou? What happened to you? Is something wrong?" Anne and Grea got up swiftly and dragged Lou out of the wood tile pile.

"G-g-g-g-g-" The tiny girl was shivering like a scared bunny.

"Grea?" Anne guessed.

"Gold?" Grea suggested.

"Grea!"

"Grapes?"

"G-r-e-a."

"Garden?"

"Gurea~"

"Anne… don't you know any other words with G?" The dragoness smiled wryly.

Meanwhile Lou was taking deep breaths and finally swallowed her fear.

"There is a… a-a-a… GHOST!" She exploded into cries again and hugged Anne's waist.

"Really? Where is it?" Anne casually looked around the room to find the mysterious being in question.

"N-not here!" Lou shook her head rapidly and then pointed towards the door.

"It's outside? Let's take a look at it then." The princess took the struggling girl by the hand and dragged her behind. Grea followed them hesitantly.

Outside the music room they were greeted by something equally terrifying to a lost soul. Poppy was standing right in front of them with a shadow covered face!

"Kyaaaah!" Lou was scared out of her uniform and rushed off, leaving only a dust cloud behind.

"Poppy?"

"Greetings princess." She adjusted her monocle.

"There was supposed to be a ghost here. Do you know anything?"

"Indeed. This matter is something I was originally tasked with. I intended to come to you to request… aid." She spoke matter of factly, but there was a slight shiver in her hand. She kept adjusting her monocle due to her sweaty face.

Grea closed the door behind them with a loud 'thunk' which visibly made the student council vice-president flinch.

"We would be happy to help, right Grea?" Anne said full of motivation.

"Mh… mhm." Grea was far less enthused, but nodded supportively.

"You have my thanks. When it concerns… _spirits_… and apparitions I knew the princess was the most qualified."

"Hehe, you flatter me."

"Numerous students have claimed to feel an abnormal presence all across the academy. A shade that seems to appear at certain times of day and evening."

"Interesting. Did anyone see what it looked like?" Anne questioned.

"Not much was seen. All I am aware of is that this spirit stalks the grounds in a certain pattern." Poppy clenched her arms and then forced herself to continue. "It haunts everywhere a student might go. It does not seem to have any issues with appearing during the light of day."

"If it is a lost soul that would make sense. They aren't specters of the blood moon or anything." Anne smiled.

"Forgive my inadequacy. I could not garner any more information, so I will have to ask you to question the students and find more clues." She bowed her head deeply.

"You aren't coming along?"

"…" Poppy raised her head and pushed her monocle up in the ripples of sweat running down her face. "I… I have other obligations in the student council. President Hanna requires my support." She said emotionlessly and then rushed off in haste.

"Do you think Poppy is…" Anne followed her with her eyes.

"I think so." Grea nodded sympathetically.

"She shouldn't drink so much coffee if she has a weak bladder!" Anne chuckled and then advanced down the hallway with carefree strides.

"Eh?" Grea's face relaxed a bit at Anne's cluelessness.

* * *

"It appeared right inside the bathroom stall next to me! It was soooo creepy! I think it was peeking at the girl's bathroom. Maybe some pervert croaked here 50 years ago and wants to relive his student life."

"I saw it, like, in the cafeteria. Can you even believe it? Why does a ghost need to watch me eat? That's totally creeps. I'm already under so much pressure from my low carb diet, like seriously. I literally can't with this haunted academy garbage."

"I saw it… I saw it… A ghost with a shining long metal arm… cutting people in the woods… They didn't believe me… And now there is a weird ghoulish sound right below the dorms every night… Kekeke…"

"It was on fire! Its head was on fire! I saw the red flames float in the air before if vanished! Ghost-fire can burn the soul right?!"

They interviewed a bunch of students all over the academy. The ghost rumor had spread surprisingly far. Their stories were not very consistent, but there were countless eye-witnesses. But nobody could ever get a clear full look at the thing before it vanished.

"It doesn't behave like any soul I know." Anne said while cupping her chin with one hand.

"…you know a lot about ghosts Anne." Grea was looking over her shoulder occasionally and kept rubbing her tail shortly and then let it sink back down. It turned into a routine.

"Well, you know all my summons are the souls of dead heroes of the past." She raised a finger and explained. "Spirits are essentially just people who were left behind. I can call them if I form a contract and then they come to my side. I wonder if this is some old professor who died from an experiment." She speculated happily.

"Geh." Grea bit her tongue.

"Or maybe it's the groundskeeper who fell into a ditch and drowned in the rain water."

"Ouh…." Grea's wings pressed against her back.

"No no, wait! I bet its Professor Bertrand's evil twin brother!" She clapped her hands and laughed. Just in that moment a book fell from one of the shelves inside the library.

"Eeeek!" Grea jumped in fear and held on to Anne's arm.

"Grea?" Anne blinked for a moment and then looked at the fallen book. There was nobody there. Then she returned her attention to the jittering dragoness. "Could it be that you are…?"

"Pardon." William appeared and picked up the book from behind the shelf. He swiftly put it back into its spot. "Oh, princess." He nodded politely.

"William, just the guy we need." Anne waved him over.

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of the flame-headed ghost?" She asked curiously. At the same time she softly stroked Grea's head until she stopped shivering.

"Not specifically. I only heard about a phantom that wanders the aisles of the upper level." He pointed one finger above.

"Oho! We got a lead Grea!" She got excited.

"I do not think that is what you are looking for. We often have peculiar occurrences around here." He said bluntly. "Like cosplaying princesses."

"Let's check it out anyway." She completely ignored his jab and ascended the stairs with Grea in tow. They walked to the first floor that was only occupied by a handful of students.

As Anne looked around Grea frantically watched the shadows. She was pressing herself closer against Anne's arm.

"Hunting ghosts is really fun." Anne said with a flushed face and a satisfied grin.

"I don't sense anyone." Grea whispered.

"Me neither." The princess agreed and walked towards the back of the floor. The shelves got larger, dustier and much darker. Entering the shadows was like traversing to a new realm.

"Anne." Grea seemed rather anxious.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." She replied confidently. Seeing such a meek and clingy Grea was definitely worth all the trouble.

"Sorry." The dragonborn was also very self-aware of how shameful this was.

Connected like this, they searched the first floor and then the second floor. The library was one of their more familiar spots, but it was excessively large, so if something spooky was going on they could have missed it. Before Lou and Poppy had brought it up the two friends hadn't even heard of this rumor. It was rare for them to pay much attention to other people, when they so easily got lost in each other's presence.

Anne quite enjoyed Grea's clinginess, but couldn't help feeling like she was taking advantage of her. So to calm her down she freed her arm and sat down at one of the tables with her.

"Are you afraid of my Summons?" Anne casually placed her hand on the table and Grea swiftly took it in hers. Unlike what happened on the roof, this was more a clutch for support.

"No." She replied honestly.

"Ghosts aren't really much different, so you don't need to be scared. Maybe it's just a false rumor anyway."

"But Anne…" Grea gulped. "Didn't you notice?"

"Hm?" She tilted her head to the side.

"All the places the ghost was sighted." Grea's tail was moving like a wave in a sea of ectoplasm. "It's where we go every day."

"You are right." Anne gasped. They had followed the direction from all the witnesses and were led alongside a familiar path. Even the library was one of their favorite hangout spots. "Could be a coincidence."

"_Have you heard?" _

They both flinched when they heard a female student's voice from behind the shelves.

"_Martha said she saw a large shade move towards the abandoned school building yesterday. It was larger than a bear and had red eyes!"_

"_No way. That place is haunted?"_

"_Like, is it the flame-headed ghost? I'm neeever going to those woods again!"_

They giggled and then walked away.

The princess duo was left behind a whole lot more pale faced. Anne put on a brave face and laughed awkwardly.

"That could have been anyone. I'm sure we aren't haunted. Why would a spirit ever have a grudge against someone as beautiful as you?"

Grea's eyes were clearly moistening up and she seemed supremely close to losing her composure. The flattery did not help.

"M-my skin." She muttered.

"It's really smooth." Anne assured her immediately.

"Noo… I meant the shed skin! You threw it into the forbidden forest."

"Yes." She didn't follow.

"M-maybe we upset the evil spirits inside it."

"Oh."

"I am scared…"

Anne leaned her head back to avoid her puppy dog eyes and collected herself. This was way more ominous than she expected. If they asked Professor Heinlein for help he would probably question whether they performed some evil dark magic ritual. He was always extremely paranoid about that stuff. It might have been best to just ignore the rumor…

"What if it comes to our room at night…?" Grea put her face into her arms.

"!" Lightning went through Anne's limbs (and very much crushed hand (Grea's grip was combat spell levels of destructive)) and she felt a raging flame spread through her royal chest. This dragon needed a princess to save her from the prince!

Wait that was not quite right…

"I will blast it to the afterlife." She declared seriously.

"Eh?" Grea raised her head in surprise.

"Come with me. I have a plan." Her light chestnut hair fluttered as she jumped up from her chair.

* * *

The academy's basement was a restricted area, just like the forbidden part of the library. The reasoning was essentially the same as well. Ancient magic academies were built on top of older structures and then on even older foundations yet. Whatever lurked down here might have done so for many centuries.

For some inexplicable reason the gardener's storage was also in this large basement. The academy staff was full of abnormalities itself.

And right now the princesses entered this storage room and closed the door behind them. Inside were many tools for gardening as well as a small nest of bunny-shaped creatures. They had dug themselves inside from a hole in the wall. They were now hastily pushing their heads back in the tunnels when the school girls settled against the wall.

"T-this isn't a good idea." Grea was clearly still afraid, but she readied her dragon claw in anticipation. Whether a ghost was affected by it was up to the goddess of luck.

"If this flamer thinks he can scare my Grea, he will get to know my collection of friends." Anne flipped open her spell book and readied herself determinedly. This was a small room so she could not summon anything large and destructive, but she was ready to blow that spook to the next dimension.

"! Something is moving outside." Grea's impeccable sharp ears warned them.

"Come get some of this." Anne was ready.

They were prepared.

They were ready to rumble.

They… were waiting for a really long time.

"He isn't coming." Anne let her shoulders slack.

"Haah." Grea exhaled in obvious relief.

"You stupid ghost! Now I can't look cool in front of Grea!" She raged cutely and kicked a shovel by accident.

"What happened to figuring out the mystery?" Grea furrowed her brows and smiled.

"T-that too."

Just as they relaxed, the shovel that had been toppled crashed into a pile of other gear, which then fell down and dragged a line that tore off a shutter, which then fell on top of a sealed glass case.

When the noisy destruction finally stopped Anne was sweating profusely.

"We found it like this, right?"

"Haha…" Grea laughed weakly.

Before they could try to clean it up however, there was sudden movement at the door. The princesses snapped back into a fighting pose and their eyes became sharper. After the stranger banged against the door repeatedly to no avail it turned quiet.

"If he is a ghost, he should be able to slip inside." Anne created a small glowing magic circle, ready to summon.

"Above!" Grea shouted and the ceiling trap door crumbled and swung open. The shade fell down into the room and created a wave of dust.

"Take this!" Anne shouted and released a small fiery fairy from her circle. It flashed forward and struck the ghost with full force. It went up in red-hot flames! "Show him that we aren't scared!" She encouraged Grea with a daring smile.

"G-go away!" Grea closed her eyes and flailed around her claw and tail, which very physically connected with the burning man. He was flung through the air and straight into a cabinet filled with dry leaves… which naturally burst into flames.

"_Ahhhheeeeiiii!_" The ghost rolled around in pain and tried to put itself out.

"I didn't think that would work." Anne said curiously.

"Ehh?!"

"Normal fire usually doesn't harm them. I just wanted to get some light to see what type of spirit it was." She said with a shrug. "But if he is burning then I guess he must be alive."

"…"

"…"

"Water pillar!" Anne hastily chanted a quick spell and sprayed several hundred liters of fresh water into the intruder's face. They walked towards the smoking guy and turned him around. "Owen!?"

"Princess… have I served you well?" He asked with dulling eyes. His entire body was burned to a crisp.

"Don't turn into a ghost!" Anne slapped him across the face repeatedly.

After they reassembled him and rejuvenated him with some quick light magic Grea profusely apologized for hitting him and Anne rubbed her head with an apologetic expression.

"No harm done!" He said in his loud voice and slapped his chest completely chipper. Apparently being burned alive was only a slight inconvenience to a paladin.

"You really surprised us there."

"I apologize. There was a loud noise, so I thought you may require my sword." The ever vigilant body-guard had heard the mess that Anne had made. He rushed in here as fast as he could, but they had locked the door. If there had been an actual ghost it would certainly have been good to have him around. He was always available.

"Huh?" Anne squinted her eyes. "I found the ghost!"

"Where is the foul specter?" Owen drew his sword.

"I-I'm not afraid anymore!" Grea turned into the opposite direction ready to strike.

Flaming head.

Always stalking around in the shadows.

Following their daily route.

"It's you." Anne tapped Owen's forehead.

"I assure you, I have not breathed my last." He said seriously.

"What the heck. The entire school is talking about your antics already." Anne sighed and put her hands on her waist. "It's because you always follow us like that."

Owen seemed genuinely shocked to find out that people actually noticed him. His dejected expression was quite funny.

"Haha." Grea chuckled at the situation. It was a great relief.

"You shouldn't spy on the girl's bathroom though. That's a crime." Anne scolded him with her index finger.

"Pardon? I would never do something that besmirches my honor in such a crude way." He denied firmly.

"What?" Anne blinked. "S-stop joking. You followed us everywhere yesterday, right? If you even go to the old school building, why not the bathrooms?"

"I do not follow you everywhere princess." He said calmly. "The old school building is off-limits and I would never see you around there of course." His words were sly for once.

"Riiight. Nice." She smiled in response.

"But yesterday I was sick. So even if I did follow you to illegal places, that was not possible." He added dutifully.

Anne and Grea locked eyes.

A cold breeze moved through the stale basement air and left them shivering.

Mysteria Academy held many unsolved mysteries yet.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

Near the path towards the old school-building hung a sign that dissuaded all from entering. The chain rattled a little when someone slipped below it. The small person moved deeper into the thick of the woods and then stopped at a small hole.

After placing some red fruit on the ground she lied down on her stomach and waited. Eventually a few bunny like creatures popped out of the hole and sniffed around with their cute little snouts. They tapped the fruit with their white furred faces and then started chewing on them.

"Ehehe." The girl put her face into her hands and watched them while shaking her legs in the air.

The small bunny-kins looked up at her while chewing and then one of them pushed a fruit towards the girl.

"Lou brought them for you. You are hungry, so eat lots and lots." She smiled with delight at the cute animals. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

They made weird noises in response and then rolled on their belly. Lou rubbed them happily in the rhythm of her swinging animal ears on her hat.

"You should try practicing on the piano in the music room. It sounds different from the one in the old building." Suddenly a voice clearly belonging to Anne echoed inside the forest.

Lou rolled over in shock and immediately jumped into the bushes.

"You are right. I just feel a bit more confident at our piano."

"You called it ours, hahaha~"

"Y-you know what I mean."

Their voices passed by the bushes and then out of the restricted area. The chain moved and then they were gone. Lou sighed in relief. Two of the bunny-kin were sitting on top of her hat and staring the same way she did. Their small red eyes reflected the sunlight.

"That was a close one." She said brightly and rose from the bushes.

"Waaaaaah! There is something in the forest! A ghooost!" Suddenly the gardener (her name was Martha) screamed while peeking out of a ditch that she had been digging into.

"G-g-g-ghooooost?!" Lou screamed in terror as well and flailed around in the bushes. The entire place was covered in deep shadows and the bunnies kept holding on to her head and screeched.

"Noooo! I am too young to die! Don't eat me because I turn 25 next month!" The gardener climbed out of the ditch and rushed off with her shovel dragging behind.

Lou completely terrified by the dragging sound tripped and fell on her face. The bunny-kin rolled off unharmed and returned to their hole.

The terrified little girl dashed off into the academy to get help from the strong and brave student council.


	7. Episode 7: Concert

**Episode 7: Concert**

* * *

The auditorium turned concert hall was packed to the brim with people. Over two hundred students from two different academies were seated in long lines around the oval stage. The foreign academy that had made the long trip to Mysteria was split among two main events, but the greatest bulk had been invited to listen to this special concert put on by Mysteria's students.

Music was a universal language that transcended borders, faith and political ideologies. Nothing could bring people closer so effortlessly, but there were also few things as divisive on mere taste. The student council had set out to impress their guests and had pulled out all the stops.

The greatest weapon and simultaneously most dangerous gamble was leaving the opening ceremony to the infamous magical music teacher, Mr. Douglas. He was, for the lack of a better term, a chaotic genius. He could play an entire orchestra by himself, but he loved directing even more. Therefore the light music club had become his personal instrument and launched the first melodic offensive. Aside from the coordination and beautiful crescendos, the light show was nothing to sneeze at either.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He shouted on top of his lungs while playing his accordion-keytar hybrid. The light music club was rapidly turning into the heavy music club.

Behind the stage the follow-up acts were getting decisively more anxious. Whoever was unfortunate enough to perform after… whatever that was, would have to be exceptionally skilled or accept to be just a breather before the real highlight of the evening could take the stage.

This follow-up was currently gripping her dress tightly and squatting down behind the stage props.

"Is everything alright, Grea?" Hanna approached her with a worried expression.

"…" Grea looked up with forlorn eyes and shook her head.

"Stomachache?" The student council president asked sympathetically.

"My chest is tight…" The dragonborn said as if she was out of air.

As far as Hanna could see the black gala dress Grea was sporting had not been strung too tight, so it was no physical ailment to her air circulation. In the first place the opening on her back wouldn't allow it to get too tight. Her entire back was exposed and only small string that was tied around the back of her neck held up the front of the dress. The V-neck was just small enough to follow common decency, but this certainly would count as a more risqué dress for a school activity. She could only guess who was responsible for making it.

"Deep breaths. It's just stage fright." She extended her hand towards the squatting girl and smiled.

"Haaah…. Haaaa…" Grea followed her advice and inhaled deeply. She then took the hand extended to her and let herself get pulled up.

"Everyone is feeling that way before a concert." Hanna said understandingly.

"Even you?"

"Haha, a little bit." She confessed and put a hand to her pounding heart. "I practiced every day since I was told to sing here, so I have grown just that bit more confident. When I see everyone out there playing their souls out, I get all fuzzy." She closed her eyes and let the loud music vibrate through her elven ears.

"I see." But Grea was so anxious that she could not hear a single note.

"It's surprising that you are this tense to be honest. During the stage play you were much more composed than the princess." She pointed out teasingly.

"No, that's not true…" Grea shook her head and put a hand to her head. "Anne calmed me down." Her red eyes were shaking slightly at the happy memory.

"Really? She did?" The songstress seemed to be in doubt. She had only seen Anne hunched over with cramps until she finally managed to catch herself and remember her lines.

"I felt calmer back then." Grea nodded.

"So if the princess was here…" Hanna looked around, but only the stage crew and the other acts were around. Ms. Miranda was sleeping behind the stage props, completely exhausted after sewing the outfits that were currently on everyone's bodies. She had insisted on doing the work on her own. Even the special green and black uniform Hanna was wearing had been handcrafted.

Still, there was no sight of the princess. She was not part of the program.

Despite her repeated requests and Grea's urging, Anne had never agreed to join the concert. Right this instance she was part of the audience, seated in the very front row. She and the entire class were watching with baited breath as the light music club finished their performance.

At least Hanna hoped she was enjoying herself. After all the princess was prone to feeling responsibility for things that were not her duty all too often.

"Anne is waiting for me. They are all waiting for me." The dragon girl clutched her hands to fists and raised them in front of her chest.

"I know you can do it." Hanna encouraged her with a slap on her back.

"Thank you. I will try my best to follow them up!"

As the standing ovations stopped and the previous performers left the stage, everything was ready for the dragonborn's piano solo in front of hundreds of expectant audience members. Grea stepped beyond the curtain.

"Is anything amiss, President?" Suddenly Poppy popped up from behind her and handed her the magical harp that Hanna played during her song.

"N-not really." She had jerked to the side in surprise, but managed to relax when she saw her vice-president's neutral expression. "You should be sitting in the audience Poppy. You will miss the show!" She chuckled.

"That is no concern of mine. I am always watching what matters to me." The elf girl said with the slightest of smirks while reflecting Hanna's uncomprehending face in her monocle.

* * *

The hundreds of gazes fixed on her made Grea almost collapse right the moment she stepped out. It was such an overwhelming aura of _attention _that she never wanted to deal with. It was like every inch of her body was pressured by someone's eyes. Every movement, every twitch of her tail and shoulders would be noticed. Looking forward made her nauseous, so she bowed before the audience.

As she was moving down she took a tiny glimpse at the first row. Anne was there, between Owen and their other classmates. She was looking right at her. Grea's racing heart was slowing down somewhat.

She stood on stage in her black gala dress with the white sash and beautiful red gem earrings that were magically attached to her earlobes. Her tail was polished so much that it shimmered in the stage lights. This was _her_ moment!

Struggling to keep herself steady, she moved towards the piano in the center. It had been put there at the same time as the other instruments and chairs had been pulled away. Now there was nothing on this large stage except the grand instrument and its pianist. Grea took a seat on the bench. The audience was to her left and the curtain to her right. It was like she was being grilled alive from just one side, like a steak on a hot rock.

Using her left hand to hide her expression she went through her short hair and wiped away the sweat from her brow. It was completely different from the stage play during the cultural festival. Why could she barely even think straight right now? The black and white keys in front of her seemed to blur together.

Back then she had been able to say her lines and act! It was much more demanding than simply playing a piece on the piano. This was something she had done thousands of times. It was something she loved. She could not be bogged down by anxiety, not while Anne was rooting for her.

As she placed her stiff hands on the piano she recollected that time.

Anne had calmed her down with a wonderful spell and kind words. It was a dear memory now. How did it go again? She had to free herself of the present and all doubt. Only imagining a beautiful place and replaying her voice. The same as back then.

The first note dispersed inside the auditorium. It was frail, almost hesitant and disappeared too soon. With such a soft beginning she transitioned into the piece. The music was calm and measured. A small flower bud on a large tree.

This music had no sheets. She was playing entirely from memory, so she was able to close her eyes and just let her fingers go free. The melody she had chosen was not the one Hanna had suggested, it was no conventional Mysterian song and not a traditional piece from her homeland either. This was something she had created all on her own, the melody of her soul. To play this in front of everyone was no different from bearing her soul to them!

Then why… why did it not work?

Grea felt pain in her chest again. The notes hit as they should, yet it did not work. They were lacking something, just like Anne had said during her practice. Why did she carry on with it nonetheless? Nothing but regret swelled up inside her. She should have gone with something tried and true, something that already worked. To believe that she was able to deliver something original, all of her own, was the height of arrogance.

Now that she had begun she could not stop. To change the piece mid-performance was possible, but that would break the flow, especially if the audience recognized the new melody. She would just have to keep pressing these aimless keys to perpetuate an empty voiceless song.

They were watching her, listening to this failure… It made her choke up. Her eyes were getting hot, even though she didn't want them to. It would be so shameful to cry on stage. If she opened her eyes right now she would not be able to hold in the tears, so she pressed her eyelids down even more fiercely. Her eyes hurt, her head was pulsing, she felt sick and her fingers were numb. This was no better than falling ill.

In this confused state she tried desperately to find the calming core that she had received from Anne back then. If she looked to her left, if she just opened her eyes, she might see Anne's worried expression among the seats. Would she think her pathetic? Maybe she could not even bear to watch…

All she wanted right now was that clear voice to call her name.

_"Grea."_

The voice was gentle and warm.

Grea opened her moist eyes and turned her head to the left. Anne was there. Not among the seats, not staring from afar.

She was right next to her, where she belonged.

A new note joined Grea's hesitant play. It was not part of her piece and yet it fit right in, like a gear that clicked into another. Grea could only continue to move her fingers as Anne's second hand joined in. The melody was swelling from its tranquil tone to a more playful direction.

Grea was dazed by the beauty of their combined music. The missing piece… it was finally back. All this worry and grief for something so simple. What she needed most was a _partner_. She was no longer alone.

The small concert of a finely dressed pianist and her assistant in a simple school uniform continued for many minutes. Their melodies entwined and found new heights until they gently floated back into the open halls and melted like snow in the early spring.

As softly as it began, it stopped.

The piece was finished and the audience dead quiet. Anne pulled her shaking hands from the keys and smiled at Grea with an apologetic expression. Then she rose from the bench and held out her hand.

Grea took it and then joined her on stage to bow in front of the erupting audience. Their clapping was like endless waves in the ocean that surged to unknown heights. The audience rose from their seats to applaud with all their hearts. Even the foreign academy had been moved deeply by their performance. Owen was crying while biting into a handkerchief.

After their third bow the two girls decided to finally turn around and move off the stage.

On their way out they walked past Hanna and Poppy who were also clapping gracefully.

"How do you follow up something like_ that_?" Hanna asked wryly with a hand on her hurting belly.

* * *

The highlight of the eve, Hanna's song, was grandiosely echoing inside the halls, but to Anne and Grea it was merely background music. They had settled atop the windowsill of one of the gigantic mosaic windows far above the ground floor. From here one could almost spy over the hanging curtains and see the stage crew above shine their magic lights on the songstress.

Pale moonlight illuminated the pair as they sat there, hand in hand.

"I am sorry that I kept you waiting." Anne apologized.

"Hmhm. You came just in time." Grea replied sweetly.

"I… I was not confident that I could play on your level, so I left you all alone. That was-"

Her words were interrupted by a hug. Surprised and slightly squeamish she hovered her hands behind Grea's back. She had definitely not been prepared for this.

"Thank you Anne. Thank you. Thank you."

"Ehh? T-that wasn't worth three 'thank you's, was it?" She was really embarrassed now and felt her cheeks burn up. It didn't help that Grea's embrace was so close…

"I was so scared on my own. I needed your voice." She was leaning her chin on Anne's shoulder.

"Oh." Anne swallowed and let herself get taken by the flow. The moonlight reflected off Grea's tail and sparkled mesmerizingly. This embrace was really warm. Subconsciously she closed her arms and returned the hug.

They stayed this way, silently, only the two of them.

Anne could feel Grea's hair against her skin, her horn slightly touch her ear and the incessant heartbeat in her chest… or maybe that was her own heart? She could scarcely tell anymore. All she did know was that Grea was close and this felt comforting. She smelled so nice.

"You smell nice."

Oh no. It had just slipped out. She should not say something like that after the shed skin disaster. That's why her mouth had been pressed so tightly shut. In fact that wasn't her voice at all.

It was Grea's.

"Eh? W-well, we do use the same shampoo." Anne replied weakly.

"No, this is your smell." Grea corrected her. Those words were directly next to Anne's ear and gave her goosebumps.

"I might have been sweating a little… sorry." She averted her turquoise eyes and made a dumb joke. That was all she could do to keep her sanity.

"I like this smell. I am happy that we share the same room. Now it smells like home." Grea must have been in the same strange trance as her, because she was speaking so openly now.

"Grea…"

They did not break the embrace, but the dragoness pulled her head back so their eyes could meet. Indeed her cheeks were just as flushed. And there was a vulnerability in her red eyes that could not be told.

"Anne." She whispered the name, it caressed her lips and then faded into a warm sigh. A labored sigh perhaps, but one filled with emotion.

They were pressed together so tightly that their chests touched, their arms were locked around the other's back and the atmosphere became thick as sweet golden honey. They were close. So close. Grea's face seemed to melt.

Just another shimmer reflected off her tail… no a spark sprang forth between them. This electrifying feeling needed to take form. The energy needed an outlet, these stored up emotions wanted to be free!

They met midway. Soft lips on equally tender ones.

A kiss to give these feelings shape. A connection so sweet it could be naught but a fleeting dream.

And yet it was real. Their lips were interlocked for what felt an eternal moment. With eyes closed and a single tear of relief and happiness flowing down their cheeks.

After all this time, after just a moment… they parted again, lost in each other's tranquil eyes.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

It was early morning when the light streamed into the music room. Sitting across the piano was Mysteria's cheerful princess, Anne. Only today she was not as energetic.

"Nobody would blame you." Hanna said amicably. She was leaning against a desk full of music sheets and an oddly modified magical violin.

"I know." Anne was hugging her knees and pressed a piano key. "But I'd still feel horrible if I gave up."

"This might be a good opportunity for Grea to break out of her shell." The student council president stayed positive.

Anne pressed another key sullenly.

"If you feel so strongly about it, maybe you could play another instrument. One of the enchanted ones?" Hanna smiled wryly and pulled up the violin that played by itself on touch.

"That is cheating." She shook her head.

"I am sure Mr. Douglas would love your enthusiasm. Although that would just make him even louder." The elf girl was always worried about the magical music teacher, just like everyone else. Luckily he would only direct the opening act and not the entire concert.

"Hanna, you are amazing."

"Where did that come from?"

"You can sing like an angel and always look out for others when _you_ should be the one who is stressed out." She gently slid her fingers across a row of keys.

"I enjoy singing. That's why it doesn't feel like a burden. You are quite amazing yourself princess. Despite your skill, you still think you are inadequate. Only real professionals would be that hard on themselves. And it's all for her sake, isn't it?" She crossed her arms below her chest and smiled.

"If I could be the melody that entwines with hers… Just like that." Anne whispered to herself and kept tapping the piano.

Hanna pushed herself off the desk and quietly left the music room. She was worried about the princess' lack of sleep, but this determination was unshakable. She had now confirmed this for herself and was quite relieved for it. They would be fine.


	8. Episode 8: Epiphany

**Episode 8: Epiphany  
**

* * *

_The girls faced each other inside the dark of night. _

_Not a single ray of moonlight penetrated the window, as the large satellite was covered completely by clouds. Red eyes not completely unlike a lizard's could reflect even the weakest gleam and yet they were not entirely there. Could they meet the turquoise pair opposite to them?_

_One princess was in front of another with the same overflowing emotion, yet neither could direct it towards the valley of clarity. The long hair swayed as the human princess stretched forward her hand._

_What was the meaning of this gesture? What would follow?_

* * *

Roughly a week had passed since the eve of the concert.

One whole week since in their passion and confusion, they had done something unthinkable. It couldn't have happened, maybe it shouldn't have happened, but the reality was that this feeling of her soft lips still lingered like a spell unbroken. The moment had felt longer than a lifetime and had left her in an unending daze. Lessons, breakfast, studying, dinner, playing, sleeping… They all rushed by like a magic carriage through the sky.

What she had seen in her eyes back then, was it what she thought? What she could still feel consuming her every heartbeat? Were they the same?

She could not dare believe and yet she wanted to more than anything. For a long, long time this had been approaching, but when she had imagined, dreamt and pictured it… why was it that she had been the one to move forward? When in reality she had just let it happen, stunned and confused…

"Anne?" The soft concern of Ms. Miranda dragged her back to reality. "Do you feel a bit tired?" The light magic teacher asked without judgement.

"Eh? N-no I'm fine." Anne grabbed a ballpen and hastily scribbled something down. What exactly that was, not even she could know. Of course she was now fully aware of the curious stares aimed at her. The entire class seemed to have enjoyed the spectacle.

"Very well, then let us resume the topic of balancing seals. It is important that you keep a steady hand during…" Ms. Miranda went back into teacher mode and thankfully drew back the attention of the class.

Anne hid her face behind an upturned book and emptily stared at her notes. She was way ahead of the curriculum as usual, so she didn't have to fear for worse grades or anything, but to just stare off blankly like that was bad form. It may have made Ms. Miranda feel like her lessons were boring.

And what had she been imagining again?! She pressed her beating chest against the cold desk and sighed quietly. The worst part was that she knew about that one pair of eyes that had not been looking at her during this short spotlight. Only one girl in the entire class was doing her best to avoid Anne's eyes for a while now.

Did she even want their eyes to meet?

As class ended, so did Anne's reprieve, as she was forced to hurry outside as fast as possible and find something to do. Each second that she idled, she felt guilty of avoiding the issue.

"But I totally am!" She rubbed her head with both hands as she scolded herself. Her public outbursts were getting more numerous by the day. She was driving herself mad with these circular thoughts and still they were not getting to the core of the matter.

Grea had kissed her. This was the undebatable and irreversible truth. On that emotional evening, when it had only been the two of them and that beautiful song, nothing seemed to matter anymore and she had given in to the wonderful, sweet, amazing seduction of Grea's lovely lips!

Even reminiscing about it still turned her face beet red and made her want to blast a mountain with a large scale destruction spell. That was how much it seemed to blow up her emotions. For such a simple gesture it sure had a profound effect on people. It was just… just so elating. The memory was embarrassing, but more so it made her incredibly _happy_. No matter what else went through her head, that happiness was true.

Anne strolled aimlessly and found herself at the hedge maze. It was kept by the gardener and the faculty on the request of Professor Bertrand, but nobody knew its significance. All Anne knew was that it was just as winded and confusing as her own heart. That was so fitting that she couldn't help but enter.

While every hedge looked the same, there were clear signs of footsteps all over the place. Just following these would lead to the exit no doubt, as they were left by Martha. This puzzle was kind of boring when one paid attention to the small hints.

"Grea, what did it mean?" She whispered to herself as she stepped along the treaded grass.

Anne's feelings were split, not because she did not like what they did, but rather, because of what it meant. What it meant to Grea, but also for their future. She liked to live in the moment, but there was always, _always_ a part inside her that lived for the future alone. In this ocean of emotion there was this solid rock of reason. Of determination.

Anne loved Grea.

Her heart was racing, her eyes were watering and she could barely walk straight, but admitting this to herself right now was the most important step.

She loved Grea. She _loved_ her!

With one hand on her shaking mouth and one against the hedge she tried to regain her composure. The steam from her forehead was rising above the maze.

This was not the love she felt for her father, the king. This wasn't the love she felt for her classmates or the citizens of Mysteria either. When had this binding chain gotten a hold of her heart and who had thrown away the key to the lock? The Anne who loved Grea had taken control and made her lose all reason. With each passing day she felt less like she could escape. But the real question was whether she _needed _to escape?

"Oh." Anne stopped walking when she realized that she had reached the center of the maze. There was a large open space with a magic fountain and a few benches. This place was rather serene, picturesque even. It was almost like the confused and tired maze walkers were rewarded for finding their way to the deepest part of their troubles. This was the heart of the puzzle, furthest from entrance and exit.

Without a care she planted her behind on the bench and listened to sprinkling water to relax. Before long she was on her back and closed her eyes. Only the racing thoughts kept her from dozing off.

She didn't know when these feelings had bloomed. Perhaps it was since that very first time she had met Grea, sitting at the piano, gracefully playing that melody which had now become part of her soul. When their eyes met for the first time she had already fallen so deeply that it completely eluded her heart.

Since that fateful day she had tried to get closer to Grea, had become her friend, helped her and laughed with her, sometimes bothered and angered her, but no matter what she had done… they had been _together_. A pure and kindhearted girl like her, someone who had been too shy to talk to her own classmates or the teachers at first, had done the unthinkable. She had made the first move.

Anne put an arm over her eyes and sighed again. Was this something to be so disappointed over? She had always held herself back, tried to tread that thin line that she could not even see. It had gotten to the point where she even might have fooled herself into thinking that it was nothing! But there had been signs along the way. She had probed Grea so many times, but the results had not been clear to either of them.

The softness of her hand as they had walked through the rain, or the strong support of her tail as they floated in the ocean, these were things she had cherished immensely, but she had never tried to go further than that. Why was that? Why did she act like a coward? Even a blind person could have told that she had been lovesick. Anyone, but her.

She had not allowed herself to realize.

There was a future without Grea ahead of her. She knew that so well that it made her feel impaled by a sword every time she thought of graduation day. If she had been chained up by love, then she had been **shackled **by her duty. A prisoner of two different worlds and lives. Could she find a key to open the lock? Any lock?

Fear was a poison that could destroy the greatest heroes. She would know best, having communed and summoned so many of them. Rather than embrace her love and happiness, she had looked beyond it and only found emptiness. Her people **needed** her. Mysteria **needed** her. This would not change, no matter what selfish choices she made. Behind all that fear and uncertainty stood one singular feeling: Duty.

She needed to change the world to make it a better place. She wholeheartedly believed in this cause. This was not something she had decided spontaneously or haphazardly. Ever since she had been a little girl she had dreamed to one day be a queen that could make everyone smile.

_Grea's face flashed before her inner eye._

That was also a smile she wanted to protect. If she could be welcomed by that smile every day she felt like she could do anything. If her duty was to make people happy, then why not Grea as well? Was that real happiness, though? It sounded more like selfishness. The king had often told her not to confuse indulgence with happiness and now she finally understood.

What could she give Grea? If she pursued this love that she had selfishly grown inside her heart, she would drag Grea into a horrible choice. The fear of doing that to her was one part of why she was so indecisive, but the other one was far more banal and sad…

Anne feared rejection.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…!"

What she was the most afraid of were not even the consequences of becoming more than they were now. It was the very idea that they could not get there! It was time to be honest with herself, just this once. Running, running, she just kept running from the very beginning, but now she was cornered by Grea's actions. It was that one moment of passion that broke the camel's back. If only they could have continued in blissful ambiguity.

She leaned on the side and stared at the fountain. It dribbled the water down evenly at the edges of the second ring. It seemed to be flowing so serenely at the perfect tranquil speed, but occasionally it would just shoot forward and create fluid ripples in the air. The next moment it calmed down again. This pattern repeated endlessly, beautifully.

Yet the longer one looked at it, the more predictable it became. It lost all excitement eventually and the serenity felt like nothing but background pitter-patter. It was nice to look at, but meaningless.

"!"

She realized that she didn't want to go back to that state. Even if Grea changed her mind, even if the future looked bleak, this feeling she had right now could not be stopped. Safe ambiguity was a protective layer around her heart, but it would not contain these feelings any longer. The coward heart would send out ripples that echoed stronger and stronger until they turned into mighty waves that even overturned the ocean of fear itself!

"I really am stupid." She declared to the maze and then rushed forward, not caring for any of the walls. With inhuman drive she destroyed every single hedge in her way (using magic) and just rushed forward. She would take the absolute straightest path to the one she loved, consequences be damned!

* * *

An entire week had passed since the night of the concert.

Such a long and taxing week it had been. The passion of that moment had been deeply ingrained into her soul, perhaps so deeply that it hurt. It was something completely unlike anything she had ever done. Forward, clueless and natural. A kiss on sweet tender lips…

Grea pushed her hands into her face and suppressed any noise. Thinking back on that moment made her so ashamed, but at the same time she could not stop. All she wanted to do was crawl into a cave, roll up while hugging her tail and then go into hibernation for the rest of her life. Sadly dragons did not hibernate…

"Anne? Do you feel a bit tired?" Ms. Miranda called out to one of her students.

Grea's wings twitched and she looked towards the window in a haste. The name, the voice and the emotions would rush her all at once and make her lose it, so she had to distract herself. Anne had acted weird for the last week and Grea could not blame her. She was just the same.

When the lesson ended she made a show of slowly putting away her books and material, giving Anne time to rush out. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them. Going back to their shared room was suddenly a very daunting task.

If one really thought about it, how could they not have talked about this for an entire week? Grea felt guilty about this, but at the same time she was also pathetically relieved that Anne was staying out until it was time to sleep every day. It was hard to bear that strained atmosphere.

"Ngh…" She bit the tip of her tail to focus up and to punish herself. This way of thinking was despicable of her. After what she had done to Anne, how could she feel relieved over this?!

She weakly opened the dorm door and settled down on her bed. The mattress wobbled a bit under her weight and then settled down alongside the dragonborn's body shape.

Grea was uncertain of what had overcome her that night. She had felt so much relief, happiness and thankfulness at that moment that she simply moved without thinking. There was an unspeakable allure to Anne's beautiful features and then her instincts did the rest. She had kissed her mother when she was grateful, she had hugged her uncle when he took her flying for the first time, but neither of those times compared to that all-encompassing desire to connect at that moment.

It was a bit scary.

She hugged her pillow and stared at the ceiling. It looked the same as always, but the fluttery feeling in her chest made it feel like she was sailing through the sky again. If this feeling was going to last forever she might not complain.

_Those shocked eyes in the pale moonlight…_

It was not right. She had forced something weird on Anne and she had seen it in her expression. Her dearest friend had looked shocked and confused. Even as their lips touched and their eyes closed, she had seen that one tear at the corner of her eyes. Was Anne... afraid of her?

She hated that. She didn't want to make her feel bad!

At the moment she had felt like they were one and their hearts synchronized, but now she was not so sure anymore. A kiss was not something that could be taken back and she knew that. Anne had not reprimanded her, she did not blow up, but she also didn't speak a single word afterwards. This uncertainty had grown ever since.

What was this feeling exactly? Because it was an action of passion she had not been prepared either. She was just as unprepared as Anne. But at the time, it simply felt _right_.

"Anne…" She muttered her name sweetly. It was sweet, wasn't it? Anne was always on her mind, even before the kiss. Every time this kind and upbeat girl had extended her hand to the shy and weak dragonborn was an unforgettable memory. She was so dear to her, so very dear that it made her feel mad. This madness manifested in blushing, a dry throat and a feeling not dissimilar to flight during a storm.

Grea nibbled on her tail to reduce her stress. Thinking these thoughts would lead to nothing, because she had been doing it for days. It was no revelation that she cherished Anne so much. It was not shocking that she was afraid of what she had done. What mattered now was what she intended to do next.

Her first instinct was to apologize. No, she definitely owed Anne that apology. She had forced her lips on her without consideration. Even if she had returned that warmth, it was perhaps just out of pity or kindness. That was something Anne might do.

Or would she? It was a bit mean to think so little of Anne. Had she ever done something she hated? No, Anne was true to her feelings and had always encouraged Grea to be the same. When she pouted, when she ran from things she disliked, when she hid those weaknesses behind wit or playfulness, Anne had always been true to her desires. That was what Grea admired.

And Grea had a desire. This longing that had built up over their long academy time and had grown desperate when they had separated was now eating her alive. Every notion of relief to be left alone was crushed by three times the force of wanting to see Anne again.

"Is this…?" Grea hugged the pillow so tight that it threatened to burst open.

An emotion that was close to shame, but equally to happiness. This emotion that she could only associate with Anne. If she finally stopped being afraid, she might be able to speak its name. A mighty dragon she was, to be unable to say a single word.

"…" She rolled over and put the pillow down.

She looked across the room and saw the bag with the bear pajamas. To the left there was the desk with the sheet music they had written together. There was the lingering scent left on Anne's bed. All these things were comforting and made her feel at home.

Anne _was_ her home.

To a dragon, their lair was their life. Since the olden days where her ancestors slept on piles of treasure, dragons had always been possessive. This possessiveness had been diluted in her blood, but she now knew that it just needed the right trigger. The word that would free this instinct from an ancient cage was…

* * *

The girls faced each other inside the dark of night.

Not a single ray of moonlight penetrated the window, as the large satellite was covered completely by clouds. Red eyes not completely unlike a lizard's could reflect even the weakest gleam and yet they were not entirely there. Could they meet the turquoise pair opposite to them?

One princess was in front of another with the same overflowing emotion, yet neither could direct it towards the valley of clarity. The long hair swayed as the human princess stretched forward her hand.

What was the meaning of this gesture? What would follow?

"Grea… could you give me the candlestick. I can't see a thing!" Anne said with squinted eyes.

"Y-yes." The dragon girl hastily handed her the candles and let her light them up. This was the old room. Grea's old room. For some reason it had drawn them here. Now it was empty except for an empty bed, but there was still a faint scent of the one who lived here months ago.

"Muuuch better. I didn't think today would be a moonless night." Anne put down the candlestick and looked at her roommate. This place had once been a secret to her, but now it felt nostalgic.

Silence returned. The girls were both at a loss for words. Fidgeting and acting like newborn children they weren't speaking up. Finally they both opened their mouths simultaneously.

""I wanted to tell you- Oh, uh, you go first. No, it's okay- You go…"" Their voices were almost comically coordinated. Eventually Anne raised her hand again and made a fist. Grea stretched forward two fingers. They had a victor.

It was not quite clear whether Anne was actually the victor or the loser here though…

"So Grea, y-you know about that thing from last week." The princess face had grown hot already. The determination from before was evaporating in the air.

"Y-yeah…" She nodded childishly.

"This is just stupid…" Anne exhaled and then rubbed her eyes. "I don't know what you meant with that kiss. It may have been something entirely different, but I decided that it doesn't matter anymore."

"Wha-?" Grea was taken aback by Anne's bluntness.

"Y-you know, I didn't mean that your feelings don't matter- the opposite! I want your feelings to be uh… Basically I love you and that's why!"

"…!"

"!?"

Anne's face froze and her body turned rigid like a statue. Had she really just randomly confessed mid-sentence? It was not too late to jump out the window yet, right? Maybe she would restart the day from the beginning thanks to some shocking time loop spell.

"Anne." Grea's red eyes became clearer in the flame's flickering light.

"Waaaaait!" The hands flailed through the air to swipe away any response that could have assailed the fragile princess' heart right now. "P-please hear me out! I mean it. I thought about this tons and I really mean it. I know that it's not clear how the future will go. This might be a selfish choice that hurts us in the long run…" As she spoke she became more serious and steady. "…but my heart tells me that I would regret it more if I ran from this."

Grea looked at her desperation with soft eyes. What was behind that look? Pity? Kindness? Anne felt like she had made a mistake, but this didn't change her heart. Not anymore.

"That kiss… I meant it too." Grea said quietly.

"Ah." Anne swallowed. It didn't really sink in.

"I wasn't sure even when you told me to meet you here. Not until the last second." She put a hand on her heart and her long red tail was gently swaying in the air. "Now I know. Without you I feel incomplete. You are like the scales on my body." She smiled with moist eyes.

"G-Grea…"

"I never thought anyone would say that they loved me. Maybe I don't deserve that. This feeling is scary, but hearing that from the one _I love_ makes me want to cry."

"You… also…?" Now it was Anne's turn to tear up.

Grea nodded and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I was so afraid you would say it wasn't mutual." Anne admitted and seemed to lose strength in her legs. She wobbled forward and was caught in Grea's large chest. "What a reliiief."

"I would not have kissed you if I did not feel this way." The dragonborn understood fully now.

"A kiss is like a confirmation of the facts?" Anne looked up cutely from Grea's chest and their gazes got tangled up again.

"Mhm." Grea knew exactly where this was going.

"Do you love me?" She asked with her face turned upward.

Grea responded in the most obvious way. With a kiss.

"…" Anne was perplexed. Then she puffed out her cheeks and pouted.

Grea had given her a kiss on the forehead. The red haired dragoness chuckled loudly when seeing her beloved's reaction. The pout soon turned into a happy smile.

"Because I was such a coward I made you do all the work. I won't fall behind forever, though." With those mischievous words she pressed forward and led into a deep kiss.

They didn't separate, but Grea's legs got tangled with Anne's, undoing her balance. In the next moment they were lying on top of the coverless bed, mouths still connected. This hot and passionate kiss only ended when they finally needed to gasp for air.

"A-Anne, you are too intense…" Grea said sheepishly and averted her eyes.

"I used my tongue first." Anne said victoriously and wiped the saliva off her lips via her sleeve.

"It's not a competition!"

They were lying next to each other on top of the bed and just enjoyed each other's presence. The flickering candlelight in the background was slowly fading as the hours passed on. The girls were eventually fast asleep in each other's arms.

There were still many challenges ahead and they had not found the definition for their relationship yet, but their feelings had aligned and that was all they needed for now.

The key to the cage and the chains had fallen right between them, but neither had any desire to pick it up.

"Love you… so much…" Anne whispered as she hugged Grea's tail in her sleep. They were both wrapped tightly around it.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

The maze had been victim to a line of destruction. The sun was setting, but the magic fire didn't stop burning. Between the flames a flame-like head was peeking around the holes. The guy it belonged to used his sword to cut off the burning leaves and prevented a further spread.

"KYAAAA!" A shrill scream made him almost drop his blade. "Y-y-you maniac! You destroyed the _Maze of Epiphany_?! I spent so many weeks trimming those hedges! Bertrand will not stand for this!" The gardener Martha was furious and broken at the same time.

"I fear this is a grand misunderstanding." Owen said with cold sweat running down his back.

He would not manage to catch up with the princess today. At least he was certain she had finally found the courage she needed to do what had to be done.

As he would now find the courage to take the blame and receive a lecture.


	9. Episode 9: High Spirits

**Episode 9: High Spirits**

* * *

"Ahahhahah!"

"C'mon pour me some more!"

"A-Anne… you're drinking too much."

"Hehehe… Greaaa. You need to drink more!"

"Teehee, you're so bad Anne~ I could get fired for shaaaaring this with you."

"No way! As princess of Mysteria I decree – hiccup – decreerize… That everyone should drink as much as they want! Forevaaaaah~"

"Ahahahha! The princess is losing it hahahha!"

"President. You are drooling."

"Owen, stop sulkin' and drink!"

"I beg your pardon princess, but as a knight on duty and as a student I've sworn off any spirits- MMGH?!"

"Oi… You are suffocating him."

"Will, do you want sum of mine?! I'll share!"

"Miss H-Hanna, I could never… OW!"

"I won't allow it."

Surely any observer of this rowdy party would wonder how this illustrious group could have let things escalate this far. Was Miss Miranda going to get fired? Would Owen drown in sake? And why was Grea almost naked?!

* * *

It all began on the morning of the first day of the year. New Years was celebrated emphatically by the academy and everyone got their day off. The first morning was something special that should only be shared between those who meant the most to each other.

"Happy New Year Grea." Anne said with the brightest smile, standing in the rays of the rising sun.

"Happy New Year." Grea rubbed her eyes and then stretched her tail, before becoming fully awake. It was unusual to see Anne up before noon on a day off and while they had spent every New Year's morning together, this was the first time she had actually awoken looking at Anne's cheerful face. This was a nice way to begin a new annum.

"Yay, I'm your first!" Anne clasped her hands and cheered.

"F-first? First what?" She was still groggy.

"The first thing you looked at in the New Year." Anne said with a cute expression of satisfaction and then kissed Grea on the forehead.

"…" Grea turned visibly red and it wasn't just from the morning sun.

"The way you hug your tail when you sleep is soo adorable."

"Anne…"

"You don't have to be embarrassed or anything. It's not like I was watching or anything! T-that was just a coincidence." She nervously flapped her gums and basically admitted that she had been watching Grea all night in anticipation.

It was unbelievably embarrassing, but Grea's accelerated heartbeat was not lying. She averted her eyes shyly.

"Let me sleep with you again next time. It's our first year as- Uh… as l-lovers." From enthusiasm to awkward twitchy smile in one sentence. As expected of Anne.

Neither of them was used to addressing the other as a partner yet. In fact ever since their mutual confession they had been really held back. One could certainly have described them as slow on moving forward. There had been exams just recently, so Grea was focused on her studies and Anne was way too squeamish to actually pounce the dragonborn… not that she expected or wanted that.

_Definitely_ not.

"W-we don't have to if it makes you that uncomfortable!" Anne misread Grea's steamy blush and immediately retreated like a knight battalion from a giant dragon. "I just really love the feeling of your tail." She muttered with pursed lips while tapping her index fingers together.

"…you want to… touch it?" Grea's voice betrayed her thoughts and she hastily put a hand over her mouth.

"Eh? I can?!" Anne's eyes turned big as platters.

"I mean… I-it's not pretty. I gained… w-weight again." She felt ashamed to admit it, but her tail had gotten fatter again. Why would it not stop growing? She hadn't even molted in a while, but it still did. That was so shameful that she wanted to hide it even from Anne, but she had decided to be more honest. More direct about her feelings. That was Grea's New Year's resolution.

But it was so shameful!

Anne looked at her twitching red scaly tail with serious eyes. She had already cruelly pointed out Grea's weight gain before, so she knew that it was pointless to hide anyway.

"Your scales are so slick and shiny." Anne said as she sat down next to Grea and gently traced the back of the tail spine.

Grea shivered in response to the cool touch.

"Why would you say this tail isn't pretty? That's so…" She ended her tracing at the very tip.

"Ngh!" Grea involuntarily moaned.

Anne swallowed. She lightly raised her hand from the long draconian appendage.

"I never wanted to become fat." Grea replied with moist eyes. "My tail, my breasts, even my butt… Everyone must think I'm a slob."

"!" With waving chestnut hair Anne lunged forward and hugged her girlfriend tightly. "Don't say that! Grea's body is… it's just right!"

"Anne…"

"I love the way I can lean my face on your chest! I want to hug your tail every day and there is nothing wrong with a big butt either!" Anne buried her face in Grea's chest and declared so honestly.

The dragon girl felt the heat of Anne's head spread into her chest. Nay, it spread all the way to her heart. The moistness of her eyes gathered in two small tears that dripped on Anne's long hair. She hesitantly grabbed the strand and put it to her mouth to dry it with a kiss.

"That tickles." Anne giggled. Then she looked up from the big chest and they smiled at each other.

Anne had always been confident in herself. She never worried about her looks and showed off her body without hesitation. That was the kind of girl she was. Her slim body was something Grea had always envied… but now that she had this cute girl all for herself… suddenly that jealousy turned into possessiveness instead. Anne was _hers_.

And just like the princess would embrace all of Grea's physical aspects, so did Grea hers. She loved Anne's cute butt and surprisingly big bust. Everything about her was unassuming, but on closer look she was just too pretty.

But Grea could never say such things out loud. She would never be as daring as her girlfriend. Indeed, if she spoke these words, even Anne would get creeped out. That desire was something she had to store away deeply.

They stayed in that embrace for a while.

* * *

The first day of the year was slow and calm, especially because many students had gone home to celebrate with their families. Naturally not everyone could take on the journey home in just those few days off, but it still made the academy feel a bit quieter.

The princesses spent their day accordingly and enjoyed the surprisingly warm weather outside and on benches. They had come here to read, but books were the last thing they cared about. Just being close and holding hands, that was all they really needed today. Grea had been hesitant to hold hands publically at first, but Anne's utter lack of worry had infected her eventually.

Just how far could they take their relationship? How much time did they have left? What would this year bring them?

Those thoughts were floating across the stream of time and circling about lazily. When it became late afternoon they had faded away alongside the hot drinks they shared in the cafeteria.

"That was a really good blend. We should use those leaves again-" Their conversation came to a halt when they spied someone familiar in a peculiar situation.

Miss Miranda was skipping through the open air hallway, but she was not wearing her usual wide robes. The smiling and flush-faced teacher was wearing a _school uniform_! It was far too tight for her adult body and seemed to be pushed to its mortal limit in several areas. Even her glasses had been pushed up to her forehead, leaving her vision probably very blurry. In her arms she was holding a large bottle of _something_.

"Is that… Ms. Miranda?" Grea was in disbelief. They watched her perplexed, but then noticed someone approach and automatically hid behind a tree.

The new arrival was Mr. Heinlein, the shadow arts teacher. When he noticed Miss Miranda he almost seemed to lose the will to live for a second, but recovered instantly. As expected of a man who dealt with the demonic on a daily basis. His monocle reflected the light as he approached the woman who walked in snake lines.

"Ms. Miranda! What you do outside the campus on your day off is your own business, but to appear like… that, on school grounds, carrying alcohol with you no less. What kind of example would this be for the students?" He glared down on her.

"Teehee, Heinhein, you look sooo sulky. Turn that frown upside down~" She literally pushed his cheeks up with her fingers. The bottle was held between her legs, under the way too short skirt. One of his veins popped as she kept poking him.

"Are you intoxicated? This is a violation of academy rules. You should know better than this!"

"Your nose is really shaaarp." She poked his nose.

"Why you…" The shadows gathering around him might have been almost physical now.

"Ehhh? Is that a student performing the forbidden demon summoning ritual over theeere?" She playfully shouted and pointed into the opposite direction.

"WHAT? How many times have I told these foolish boys that they can never trust a demon?! They will sign their own demise." He turned around and looked for the culprit. There was one random student writing a letter or something. "YOU there! Are you drawing the seal of Orichalcos?! You will doom us all!" And so he rushed after the terrified student who immediately dashed away. Whether he was up to no good or not, the dark aura of Heinlein threatened to consume everything in its path! It turned as black as his slicked back hair.

"Phew~ He is so cute when he is gullible~" Miranda hummed and resumed her aimless skipping.

"Miss Miranda." Anne and Grea came out from behind the tree and intercepted her. It was up to them now to contain this threat to the academy.

"Anne! Grea! My pretty little models~" She looked at them with sparkling eyes.

"W-why are you dressed like that?" Anne asked with a raised brow.

"Doesn't it suit me perfectly? I think I'm pulling it off quite well! It's been some time since I wore it, but you would totally welcome me as a classmate like this wouldn't youu~?" She giggled delusional.

"Y-yeah." Grea agreed politely. She was scared of what would happen if she didn't.

"You. Are. So. Honest!" Miranda put her hands against Grea's cheeks and stroked them energetically.

"Could you be drunk?" Anne decidedly stepped between them and broke off physical contact. "What is in that bottle?"

"Dragonfire sake!" Miranda replied joyfully. "Beautiful stuff, very expensive~"

"Sa-ke?"

"It's a popular spirit in the east. Spirit… Teeheehee!" She giggled as if she had just made the best joke of her life.

"Did you party all night in town?" It seemed hard to believe, but if she was in this state, maybe it was not impossible.

"Ah." Suddenly Ms. Miranda's eyes turned hollow and her mouth was agape. Her shoulders slumped down and the blueness permeated from her very soul.

"Did I say something bad?" Anne got nervous.

"Haaah. Anne… Annie… This is New Years, right?" She muttered without energy.

"Yes?"

"You should spend that day with your close ones. With someone special. But I am all alone." Her depression was palpable! "I feel so oooold. I'm [Redacted Age] and yet I don't have anybody to share this wiiith…" She hugged the bottle like an alcoholic baby.

"Is it just me or did something block out some words there?" Anne asked deadpan.

"Miss Miranda!" Grea walked forward and grabbed her teacher's cold hands tightly.

"Eh?"

"You are not alone! We are here for you. Anne, me, all the students… we all appreciate you." She said with a fire in her eyes. She knew all too well what isolation could do to someone.

"Greaaaa! You would hang out with me even though I'm [Classified Age]? Even though this uniform is going to tear soon?" Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Seriously, did I hurt my eardrums?" Anne rubbed her ears in confusion.

"Of course! Everyone would love to celebrate New Years with you. There is no need to drink by yourself in some dark room and cry!"

"I didn't go that far-" Miranda furrowed her brows.

"You don't need to sit on your tail so you lose all feeling inside it and then hug it like it's another person anymore!"

"I think I shouldn't be hearing this Grea." Now Miranda looked troubled.

"We will throw a party for everyone, right Anne?"

"Eh? We will?" Anne was caught off-guard. Their eyes met and the passion Grea displayed could have melted her in a second. "Alright, we will throw the best party in all Mysteria!"

"You two! I wanna put you in cute dresses all daaay~" She hugged both of them like a drunkard (which she was).

* * *

And thus the princess duo called in everyone who had time or was unfortunate enough to be in the immediate vicinity (Owen) to their special New Year's celebration.

"I am not sure this is appropriate, princess." Hanna said doubtfully.

"We called you over so you could supervise the event just because of that." Anne countered cheerfully.

"Well… it would certainly be more fun than just hanging out alone, right Poppy?" Hanna gave up and smiled towards her vice president.

"This open terrace belongs to the student council, so it should be the safest place to improve conduct." Poppy stood next to Hanna and adjusted her monocle. She seemed a bit miffed for some reason.

"You roped me into something odd again." William of the student library staff sighed and crossed his arms next to Owen.

"When the princess asked me to gather more participants I could only think of one man I would spend a joyful eve with." Owen replied with a collected smile.

"Hmph. I don't really mind. Especially because our venerated student council president will be with us." He glanced towards Hanna as inconspicuously as possible.

"This is going to be fun." Anne said and hugged Grea's arm.

"Yeah." The dragonborn nodded and turned her head away in embarrassment. Her arm was touching something soft.

"But where is Miss Miranda? We can't start without the star of the evening." Her turquoise eyes scanned the area behind the student council building.

"Sooorry for being laaaate~" And there she came, hopping and jiggling and carrying an entire basket filled with bottles. She was still wearing her school uniform too. "Teehee, so many familiar faces."

"What is the content of those bottles?" Poppy and William squinted their eyes simultaneously at the unlabeled green and blue glass bottles.

"Oof, something reeks." Hanna held her nose shut from the smell of alcohol.

"Don't worry, I got the adult and the kids stuff in here~" The formerly respectable teacher winked cutely(?). She put the basket down on the table and they gathered around the magical bonfire that Hanna had created.

"I brought marshmallows." Hanna piled up some packages.

"When did you have time-?" Anne blinked at the large pile.

"I was going to roast these with Poppy, but it would have been too many anyway. This is much better, right Poppy?"

"Yes… much _better._" Why was her monocle digging into her skin so much?

"Now it's a real New Year's party!"

They all cheered and took seats on the benches. As the sun went closer to the horizon they all filled their glasses and readied their sticks. The last hours of the first day in the year would be joyful and fun in a reasonable manner.

* * *

"Ahahhahah!" Hanna laughed loudly and kept chugging on a bottle that didn't seem to go empty.

"C'mon pour me some more!" Anne asked excitedly and held out her cup to Grea.

"A-Anne… you're drinking too much." Grea clutched the bottle with a grape juice label on it (although the smell betrayed its true contents).

"Hehehe… Greaaa. You need to drink more!" The princess took a small cup from the bench and held it to Grea's mouth. The dragon girl had only sipped on it a few times.

"Teehee, you're so bad Anne~ I could get fired for shaaaaring this with you." Miranda sang, completely off her rocker. "I didn't really pay attention what I poured into which bottle, oopsie~?"

"No way! As princess of Mysteria I decree – hiccup – decreerize… That everyone should drink as much as they want! Forevaaaaah~"

"Ahahahha! The princess is losing it hahahha!" Hanna lost it and held her belly from the laughter. Tears were running down her face and her sharp elf ears turned red.

"President. You are drooling." Poppy muttered quietly while swirling the clear liquid in her cup. She had clamped up and was sitting rather stiffly.

"Owen, stop sulkin' and drink!" After pushing the cup into Grea's hand she picked up a bottle and moved to Owen, who was diligently roasting his marshmallow. Six had already been burnt.

"I beg your pardon princess, but as a knight on duty and as a student I've sworn off any spirits- MMGH?!" But in the middle of his honorable refusal a bottle was shoved into his mouth. His eyes turned white as Anne forced him to chug down the entire contents in one go!

"Oi… You are suffocating him." William pointed out with a bead of sweat running down his face. The situation was stressful enough for him without random deaths.

"Will, do you want sum of mine?! I'll share!" Hanna leaned over Poppy's lap and poured her own half-empty bottle all over William's cup.

"Miss H-Hanna, I could never… OW!" William turned a little red, until…

"I won't allow it." …Poppy's heel was rammed straight into his foot. In the process Hanna lost her balance and let go of the bottle. She landed flatly on Poppy's lap and began to giggle uncontrollably.

Everyone was enjoying themselves! Probably.

Miss Miranda's contribution had turned out to be nothing but different spirits. In her airheaded state she had somehow mixed up the grape juice with _even more_ alcohol. The moment the students noticed the mix-up, it was too late. Girls like Anne and Hanna were complete lightweights who lost their reason right away and they were so powerful (in more ways than one) that the others had to abide.

"You won't drink Greaaa?" Anne looked up to her girlfriend with hazy eyes. Owen was lying twitching at her feet and she let the bottle fall on him.

"I had enough… I think." Grea tilted her head apologetically and sat the cup down again. It tasted mild to her, but she didn't like the smell much.

"You won't drink… the cup I poured you myself?" The princess puffed her cheeks out cutely and went into tantrum mode. She crossed her arms and looked down.

"…" Grea picked the cup back up and downed it in one go.

"Teehee, Grea knows how to do iiiit right!" Miss Miranda, not wanting to be outdone, did the same. Except she took an entire bottle to her mouth. Clearly they were the two with the biggest tolerance. The second bottle slipped out of her hand though and fell down the railing. "Nooo, what a waste of my finest drop!"

"Hey, are you still breathing?" William slapped Owen repeatedly and the knight's pupils returned.

"Ohh…. Apologies. I must have passed out." He sat up and rubbed his pounding head.

"It will take more than that to kill you." The librarian sighed and sat back down on the bench. He looked a bit tipsy himself, but had it under control. His gaze was pulled towards one sight though.

"Hahahaha!" Hanna was playing with the string of Poppy's monocle like a cat.

William covered his face as not to make an unmanly expression. Owen noticed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Could it be, William? The one you told me of before, the one you fancy." His sharp eyes locked on to the adorable display.

"...is it that obvious?" Will smiled shyly and chuckled.

"Of course. You only have eyes for her after all. A reliable woman. An elf with a shining radiance. The epitome of a role model." He was waxing poetic, perhaps thanks to the alcohol in his entire bloodstream. He was unexpectedly steady though.

His description was still accurate however.

"Yes… I admit I am smitten." He responded taking another sip.

"And she also has eyes only for you, my friend."

"Hah?!" He almost choked. Had he been missing something? He looked up and saw… Poppy glaring icy daggers into his skull.

"Lady Poppy is a magnificent member of the student council. I can see why you fell for her charm." Owen smiled supportively and patted his friend's back.

"Why did I think you of all people would get it?" Will sighed deeply and tried not to be impaled by Poppy's eyes. His silky blue hair hung into his face.

The party progressed uncontrollably and marshmallows were decimated at an alarming rate. At some point they were drenched into alcohol to burn all the brighter…

During a particularly quiet moment the group was ambushed by a new arrival.

"Oh my. Is that the smell of marshmallows in the evening breeze?" An old hoarse voice echoed between the buildings.

"Pro-Professor Bertrand?!" Grea tensed up and watched the old mage come for them. This was really bad. If other teachers saw them like this they might all get expelled.

"It's Berty!" Miranda waved him over without a single care! "Join uuus~"

"Ho ho ho! I must be several decades too old for this kind of festivity. My party prime has passed a long time ago." The kindly professor chuckled sensibly at Miranda's beckoning. He didn't seem bothered by the clearly drunk and flushed faces of everyone involved for some reason.

"Don't be shy Berty. I know you're still young inside~" She giggled and held up her bottle of dragonfire sake.

"You flatter me. I must say, that uniform still suits you."

"Who is flattering who now? Hihi."

"It certainly brings back memories of your own student days. You used to be such a troublemaker." He closed one eye and reminisced.

"Ehhh? Mis… misses Miranda was?" Anne's mouth was agape.

"Don't tell her weird stuff hahaha!" Miranda laughed girlishly.

"Sooo Prof… Professor Protrend… Was your teacher too? That's so amazing!" Anne leaned against Grea and looked back and forth between the teachers.

"Listen to this Annie~" She pulled the princess over conspiratorially and pointed at the professor. "Berty here was a real ladies man back in the day. He was a handsome lad with a sinful face. There is even a story about him capturing the heart of a real demoness! He went to her own dimension and everythiiiing. Then he broke her heart by leaving to become a professor." She told the story with a completely serious tone.

"Hah. Oh. What an amusing tale that is. Entirely exaggerated of course." The professor was making a poker face and stroked his white goatee.

"Hey Berty, isn't the demoness from that story the substitute teacher-"

"My look at the time! I still have to prepare homework for my precious students. Enjoy your little festivities to your hearts content Ms. Miranda." The old man rather abruptly turned around and left with a polite goodbye.

"He totally misses her." Miranda giggled.

"Dats… sho saaaad." Anne started to tear up.

"Wha- huh? Annie?" Miranda didn't expect that reaction.

"A hooman… and a non-human. They cahn love eachother… but then they get tohrn apard, because of their different worlds." Anne rubbed her tears away with her sleeve and sniffed.

"T-that's not quite what happened. I am sure they had their reasons to separate. Don't cryyy." Miranda could not bear to see her that way.

"…" Anne turned towards the red haired dragoness. Her eyes were seeking something.

"Anne." Grea felt her heart cry in pain as well. What she felt was complex, yet she could not think straight. The alcohol barely affected her, but she still felt dizzy.

"Grea, you won't leave meee, right?" Anne muttered drunkenly and held out her hand.

"!" Grea felt hotness well up in her eyes as well now.

It was just the alcohol talking. It was a secret insecurity that only affected Anne due to some sad story. Grea knew that she was not really like this. Anne was far stronger than her in so many ways.

But seeing her close to tears and longing for her…

"Never." She embraced her strongly and held her close. The hot breaths on her ear and shoulder didn't bother her.

"I love you." Anne said.

"Mhm."

"I luv u… I luv you sooo much!" Again she said these embarrassing things. But she got louder and more emotional.

They were in the middle of a party and everyone was in earshot. Grea could see Miranda look at them curiously. The others were probably also staring at them. Right now Anne's words were revealing their secret to their friends.

"D-do you love me? You won't say no?" Anne was clutching her back and tail.

Grea closed her eyes and let their warmth mingle. Then she smiled kindly.

"I love you more than anyone in the world." She replied in a whisper to the princess' ear.

"Hurray." Anne laughed cutely and then kissed Grea's neck.

"Huh?" Grea's face turned rigid.

"You taste Grea-t." Anne mumbled drunkenly and kept kissing and sucking on Grea's neck.

"Mhn! A-Anne, you can't."

"But you won't leave me anymore. Sooo I gotta mark you." Anne said raunchily and put a hand below Grea's shirt.

"…!" Grea's entire body shivered and she began to flush immensely.

"Ohhh." Miranda watched them with her fingers forming a rectangle.

"Stop!" Grea shouted.

"!?" Anne froze and almost seemed to lose her soul from her mouth. That cleared her head a little and she realized where she was and on whom she was and what she was doing on whom she was! "N-no, sorry Grea, please don't hate me-"

"Not here." Grea replied in a low voice with a downcast look and tears in the corner of her eyes.

"HNNNG!" Anne's heart imploded and all the desire returned like a magical explosion. "Cuute! You are too cuuute!"

In an instant Grea was pushed down on the bench and Anne nibbled her wings tenderly.

"Kyaaah!"

The borders of reason were far away already.

"Hah. What good friends they are." Owen said with a understanding smile and inspected his dark brown marshmallow.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe it's the spirits, but I think there is more going on." Will pointed out dryly.

"Whatever do you mean? I too wrestled with my fellow knights after training. It was a healthy exercise to build comradery."

"Did you also use your mouth to wrestle those knights?"

"Only during the cantina's pudding day." Owen replied with the first joke that William had ever heard him make.

* * *

The party ended when the moon made its late appearance and many things had gone to unexpected places. Somehow Grea had managed to retain her purity, if only by the lucky coincidence that Anne fell asleep with on hand inside her skirt. It was a rather close call.

Now she was letting Anne sleep on her lap and softly brushed her long beautiful hair with her fingers. She wrapped her tail around Anne's legs to keep her warm.

On the other side, Hanna was also sleeping, although she had managed to sit up and leaned her head against her vice-president who was making an expression so complicated, even time mages would not be able to decipher it in 100 years.

William and Owen were only slightly tipsy (which was absolutely crazy considering how much ale Anne had forced down his throat) and gathered the remains to throw them away. The bonfire was almost entirely burned down and left some embers.

"She is so cute when she sleeps." Miranda approached Grea and took the untouched cup next to her to finish its contents.

"Yes." Grea could only agree.

"Who would have thought that Anne is a kissy drunk? She said so many funny things too. Teehee~"

Grea didn't respond to that. She wasn't entirely sure whether Miss Miranda was just being considerate or actually believed that.

"You can reaaally hold your liquor though! Must be fuel to those draconic firebags." Despite her relatively straight face, Miranda was clearly the drunkest of all. She spun in place and posed like a school girl and then held her dizzy head.

"I will carry Anne to our room now." Grea decided and picked her girlfriend up with ease. She was light as a feather to her. Not too strange for someone who could pick up pillars with one hand of course.

"Sweet dreams to both of you~" She waved them goodbye. Then she cupped her chin and her glasses reflected the pale moonlight. "Partner look for their next outfits, huh? Fufufu."

Then she dropped her creepy persona for a moment and put a hand to her chest in a tender moment.

"Thank you everyone." She whispered into the night.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

Lou had spent her New Year's Day traveling back to the Academy. She had intended to be back by morning, but instead ended up getting lost pretty much everywhere. So when she finally saw the academy she almost collapsed in joy. Her tiny feet took her up the stairs and into the courtyard not too far from the dorms.

She looked up and saw the sunset with round eyes. It was beautiful-

_Splash._

Her entire body was covered in liquid now. Something had fallen from the terrace above and left her soaked. She put her nose to it and almost lost her sense of balance. The smell was so strong! It was something she had never smelled before. It was a bit like perfume, but stung much more in her nose.

Against better judgment she licked her sleeve just a little bit.

Lou began to shake like a small bottle rocket.

"Oi, isn't that her? We have been waiting for you all day! Don't make us look for you." Lou's roommates appeared with impeccable timing. Liz swiped her twintails to the side with a characteristic 'Hmph!' and looked down on Lou.

"Ehehehehe…" Lou chuckled creepily.

"What?" The bespectacled roommate got suspicious.

Creepy and Lou did not belong into the same sentence, nay, dimension!

"Lou… Lou feels so hot…" The small student with the animal ear hat was vibrating. "Eheheheh!"

"KYAAAH!"

She jumped Liz first and pushed her lips on the helpless pink-haired girl. Her mouth was defiled so utterly that she might never have been able to kiss anyone else ever again!

"Nooo! Even the narration is turning creepy!" The other roommate watched Liz getting devoured by the tiny kissing demon and she turned to run away.

Foolish!

"Lips taste so sweeeet!" Like a deadly bunny rabbit of death Lou tackled her other roommate down and kissed her on the neck. "Girls taste greeaaat!"

The two girls' screams (and moans) were never-ending.

From that day forward Lou was forbidden from even looking in the direction of alcohol ever again. Of course the young criminal did not remember her crimes thanks to black outs and was bullied a lot by Liz in retaliation.

* * *

**Extra Bonus:**

Mr. Bertrand stood on the balcony of his office and mused over the beautiful moon. He was quite proud of his students for cheering up a colleague, although he usually would not condone their methods. Sometimes the ends would justify the means however. He had learned as much in his long life.

Ms. Miranda's words still would not let him go.

"Daemonia." He spoke her name as if he had said it for the first time.

"I thought you would never call me again." A sultry, yet intelligent voice caressed the night air. A woman in a professor robe and with peculiar wings had faded into the world. Merely a projection, but accurate to the real thing.

"This old man got a little nostalgic. That is all." He replied calmly with a smile. He had not intended to summon her. If one used the forbidden library they could enter Daemonia's realm, but the opposite was supposedly impossible. That's what she had told him back then.

"I missed you."

"Haha, you must be thinking of another man. A dashing young rogue without care for proper etiquette and common sense." Bertrand stroked his beard.

"You still have the same features. That tantalizing cheekbone and the clever eyes." Her astral projection floated around him and their eyes met.

"I always fully trusted your assessments."

"As you well should, John." She said with a confident smile on her lips. "You seem contemplative?"

"Another New Year has come. How many more will be this peaceful? How much longer can I guide those wonderful students? It makes me ponder."

"You were always too concerned for others. That is not very attractive to be honest." She floated on her side and mustered him upside down.

"I had not intended to seduce you yet." Bertrand replied boyishly. For just a moment his young self came through.

"You should visit me sometimes. I tire of those students who keep asking me to teach them forbidden formulas. They are only forbidden because nobody can wield them right."

"I apologize for putting that burden on you." He was genuine.

"Hmhm, you really have gotten soft. Back then you would have brushed me aside to get to your next lecture and never looked back." Her immaterial hand seemingly brushed across his cheek.

"Times have changed. There might even be one student here who can master your formulas."

"Oh? You must be talking about the little girl who keeps summoning dead heroes. I saw her when she went on a wild goose chase in the library. Those eyes were more determined than yours even."

"I am not surprised."

"Her feelings were true and so she kept moving. Love is a strong enhancer." She smirked. Truly a demoness in every aspect.

"There should be some good wine somewhere in my drawer. I love nothing more than a good drop." He smirked as well with one eye closed.

"Hmph. You better share some with me later!" She pretended to be pouting and then vanished.

"A love that overcomes all hardships, hm?" His old eyes watched a distant scene. A girl with horns and a tail was carrying a sleeping girl up the stairs.

The future seemed not so bleak from here.


	10. Episode 10: Forbidden Knowledge

**This could be considered the season finale of an imaginary season 2! But have no worries, season 3 will follow right after.  
**

* * *

**Episode 10: Forbidden Knowledge **

* * *

"Are you sure about this, princess?"

"You don't have to come along this time Owen."

"My apologies, but my sword is still yours."

"You should just treat me like a friend already. It bothers me that you're always so formal."

"I am very sorry." Owen bowed his head.

Anne sighed. How could she make him loosen up if he was so serious all the time? She shrugged and then touched the large seal on top of the stone slab. The runes immediately lit up and the library started shaking.

The duo sharpened their eyes and got ready for the jump. It was like being sucked into a whirlpool of magic… only less fun. They were twisted into five different dimensions simultaneously and then reconstructed on the molecular level, all while outstandingly conscious. This torturous way of travel would have made even the bravest wizards second guess themselves.

Not Anne.

With an explosion of paper they suddenly landed inside a pit filled with books. Another layer of the forbidden library. She coughed and for some reason exhaled several large pages of grimoires. The air in this space was messed up.

"We have to search for – _cough_ – anything regarding dragonkin!"

"This instruction seems all too familiar." Owen replied stoically with a pile of sticky books hanging onto his red hair.

Anne ignored his remark and began skimming over book backs and titles at an impressive rate. This was indeed similar to the time she had frantically searched the forbidden library and all the odd places it led to for some information on dragons. Last time it had been a life or death situation (not really), but this time it was even more important (definitely not)!

Information on dragons and their kind were incredibly sparse of course, but searching for medicine was an extra step. This time she was searching for much broader terms, so it should have been easier to net the correct tomes.

Or so she thought.

"Nothing here!" She shouted to the upside down sky. In this entire pit of living books not a single one had a sliver of information on dragons.

"Hm." Owen nodded disappointedly as well and let several grimoires fall off his shoulders. They really got attached to him quickly.

"Next place." Anne touched a single shelf on the edge of the pit and they were instantly sucked into a new dimension!

One whirlwind later they painfully landed on their butts and were met with something quite terrifying. An entire platform made of glass. And below it… horrors with more suction cups and teeth than any creature in Mysteria was ever allowed to possess. And that was saying a lot considering the familiars some high level magicians summoned.

"Their malefic aura is sealed inside." Owen said seriously and tapped the glass with his sword.

"The miasma was sealed by a real amazing wizard. Looks like Erasmus' work." Anne muttered curiously, but then shook her head. Right in front of them at the other end of the platform stood a single book with magic runes on it. She dauntlessly moved forward, ignoring the incessant wiggling below. Owen followed behind with a more reserved pace.

When they stood in front of the tome, Anne realized that it was connected to the pedestal it stood on. From the position she could tell that removing it would probably cause some sort of trap to go off. She carefully opened the pages and flipped through it one page at a time.

"This theory is impressive… no revolutionary! Why would they seal it away?" Anne read intently.

"…I may have a guess." Owen said darkly and then sliced right through a large tentacle aimed for Anne's eyes. His magic sword easily turned the monster into dust.

"Oh, so it made those things." Anne looked at the gem on the back that was spawning more tentacles. She was rather unconcerned though.

"Hah! Hurgh!" Owen kept cutting them down as Anne kept reading, but eventually he was overwhelmed and had to retreat.

"This one is a bust. How disappointing." Anne sighed and closed the book. In the next instance dozens of creatures jumped her.

"Princess…"

Anne raised her hand and a large seal appeared around her that burned them to a crisp.

"…the next gate is over there." He gallantly opened a magic door that had appeared in the center of the platform.

"This could take all day. But we only have a few hours left." Anne made a disgruntled face and stepped forward. "Grea…"

* * *

Inside the princesses' shared room, a certain dragonborn was listlessly staring out the window. She had already put on her night gown, but there was nothing keeping her in bed. Today had been a little frustrating to her.

"Anne, where are you?" She whispered with her head leaned against one hand. Her tail slumped down visibly under her gown.

* * *

"Whoaaaaa!" Anne flailed her arms in the air. They had been falling for almost thirty minutes! This place just didn't seem to have a bottom.

"Princess, please grab my hand." Owen stretched it out towards her and they connected. Then he rammed his sword into the walls of the eternal tower and they finally stopped their descent. "Have you seen a door?" He asked curtly.

"Nope. This tower seems to be a trap." She cast a quick spell with her spellbook and the next instance they could walk on air. Or rather the air around their feet turned solid.

"Hm?" The knight looked out one of the windows and spied something.

"Of course!" Anne followed his gaze and saw the road outside the tower. They jumped through the hole and walked across the tiled ground. No matter what level they might have exited, it was always ground floor outside. At the end of the yellow tiled road they found a sculpture made from emerald. It had horns and wings… "Grea!"

"It does resemble the dragonborn slightly." He agreed.

"Ah, but the tail is just wrong." Anne said disappointedly. The statue had horns and wings, but the tail was very thin with an arrow like tip.

"This material shines brighter than the armor of any paladin…" Owen muttered and extended his hand almost mesmerized.

"Wait a second, that isn't-" Anne tried to stop him, but it was too late. As the knight touched the statue they were suddenly warped into a peculiar dimension.

Everything turned dark before their eyes until a small chandelier flickered away the indestructible black. When their senses returned they could tell that they were in some kind of study.

"Hmm? Hmhm HM? Do I sense... visitors?" A luscious deep female voice echoed inside the study. From a formerly invisible chair rose a large woman. Her clothes were that of a sage or a really old-fashioned professor. Yet her body was youthful… and voluptuous. "I do not get many visitors around here. Usually impatient students who have not learned a simple Armageddon spell yet." She pulled off her rectangular glasses and smiled lasciviously.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Owen was the first to speak up, but he did not break eye-contact.

"Ohoho, you aren't bad at all, are you boy? Those chiseled cheekbones and the slightly incompetent puppy aura. What's your name?" The woman stepped forward and into the light.

"I have no name to give to a demon." He replied completely on guard.

"Hah? I must have been wrong. I cannot stand rude people." She softly flicked her fingers forward and the next moment Owen disappeared into thin air. His entire existence was erased in a single motion!

"Where did you send him?" Anne asked confused.

"Back to the tower to air out his bad manners some more." The woman replied with a hearty shrug and then settled back down on her armchair that had floated over. "You seem a little more open-minded girl. What is your name?" And there they were. The long curved horns and the wings that acted like a layer on top of her coat. The thin tail was elegantly waving in the air. A demoness.

"Anne." Replied Anne.

"No hesitation…" She was seemingly impressed.

"You are Lady Daemonia, right?" The young princess asked calmly.

"So I was not forgotten just yet. That is honestly somewhat bothersome. The more stray souls wander here the less I can focus on my studies." She pouted and then flicked her fingers to make some tea cups appear.

"I read your book on theoretical magic particle movements in the subspace." Anne said with sparkling eyes.

"Oh that old thing? You are quite advanced. In fact I felt your presence even from here before. The souls speak well of you little Anne." She smiled devilishly.

Both were fully aware of who they were facing and the curiosity was hanging in the air.

"As much as I would love to have some professional discourse over magic theory, you have not come to this dreary realm to have a leisurely chat, no?" She sipped on her tea and closed one demonic eye.

"That's right, I came here for specific information." Anne nodded.

"Well well, do tell." She smiled expectantly.

Anne told her the true reason they had come to the forbidden library.

"PFFRT!?" Daemonia spat her tea across some books and coughed embarrassedly at her outburst. Her cheeks were tinted slightly red while she magically fixed the room.

"…" Anne did not show a sliver of shame or dissuasion.

"A mage of your caliber wanders this twisted place for something so trivial…" She could hardly grasp it.

"It's not trivial." Anne denied her firmly.

"Apparently not. Honestly, who am I to judge mortals?" She admitted defeat and put down her cup. "I must assume that you love this dragon dearly."

"Y-yes." It was Anne's turn to become a bit red.

"I have some experience in interspecies love affairs. Teehee." She chuckled mesmerizingly.

"A-affair…" Anne gulped.

"If this is to please her, then you should have everything you need already."

"N-no, I am not sure how to do it!" Anne replied flustered.

"If she is your size, then surely your hands will be enough." Daemonia replied floaty.

"T-that can't be all there is to it. W-what about t-technique?" She was very jittery now.

"Like motions? I have not performed such acts with dragons before, but using the tongue tactfully could feel much better."

"TONGUE?" Anne almost fell off her chair.

"Are you afraid to be poisoned? You shan't die after just one or two times." She smiled with a hand in front of her mouth.

"Once is enough. Really." Anne said strongly. "I just want to relief her stress and make her feel good… Maybe she will learn to love her body more."

"As much as _you_ love it?"

"Hnng…" Anne buried her face in her hands.

"Ohoho, nevermind this old demoness. Youth is so delectable, I cannot help myself. Although I do prefer older gentlemen." She added with a shrug. "No matter, if you need more instructions I can send you to the dragonbone graveyard. The remnants of an ancient dragon tribe are still buried there. That includes their cultural relicts and tomes."

"Isn't that grave robbery?" Anne remarked with a sweaty face.

"It is not a crime if nobody finds out~" She winked and then clapped her hands. A portal opened next to Anne. "I have a deep interest in you now, little Anne. Do not underestimate a demon's curiosity!"

"I will definitely come back to talk more!" Anne swore and waved her goodbye. "Ah and could you please send Owen after me?"

"Your rude companion? He is doing marvelously inside the wind tunnel… Oh well. For a cute little thing like you I can hardly be stingy."

The portal closed and Daemonia licked her lips as she watched Anne disappear.

* * *

"It's not like… she has to come back before midnight." Grea said with serious nods. She was sitting in front of the desk and pretending to do homework. In truth she had finished it hours ago. Right now she could barely do more than some self-study and write some notes.

Anne had left right after classes to do something with Owen. When Grea had asked her about it she had made some hasty excuse and slipped away. The only words she could still remember where these:

"_I will deeefinitely be back on time!" _

That earnest look on Anne as she balled her fists all fired up was really cute…

"When is 'on time'?" Grea whispered as she rolled the ornate pen on her papers. This beautiful pen was the only thing she could always count on. "…dummy."

* * *

"Oof." Anne held her spinning head. She had landed unceremoniously inside the dragonbone graveyard. For a place littered with sharp bones and claws she did land on something surprisingly soft though. "Owen?!"

"I will gladly… be the princess… stool…" The student knight spoke like he was about to breath his last and he was bleeding from several spikes inside his chest and arms.

After dragging the unfortunate bodyguard out of the maws of death they quickly scoped out the area. It was pretty dreary, but still beautiful… in a morbid way. Skeletons and teeth, claw marks and scales, everything reminded of the gigantic godlike creatures that roamed the world freely in the past.

These dragons were related to Grea in some distant way. It made Anne's heart race.

"I have spotted some goblins that are looting the ruins in the east, but it appears safe otherwise." Owen gave her his opinion.

"I wonder if there really are any tomes in a place like this." These dragons didn't seem exceptionally able in orthography. At least claws of that size would not be holding any pens.

They entered a house… only to realize that it was the bone structure of a really bulky skeleton. Inside they found all manner of rare items and treasures, but they were not here for looting. Certainly. Definitely.

"There actually is a book!" Anne exclaimed and grabbed the tome that had been stuck to a great green emerald. "Wow, so many complex runes." Opening the book alone blinded her for a moment.

"Hm, I hear the goblins approach. Excuse me while I dispose of them." Owen turned around and drew his blade.

"Really? This is a dragon's most ticklish spot?" She was reading in fascination as her spell auto-translated as best as it could. This information was revolutionary in its own way. It talked mostly about everyday things in dragon culture. It was a few thousand years old, but some of this surely had to still apply to Grea. "T-the tip... huh." She saved that info deep inside her mental memory banks.

But what she was really searching for was even more specific. It had to be in this kind of tome for sure. From the edge of her visions she noticed movement and swiftly summoned a small fairy familiar. The small girl with fiery hair burned the gobbling to cinders and then winked cutely.

"Thanks." She released the contract and then kept reading. Unbeknownst to her the goblin's sword had still been sailing through the air and then stabbed itself into the giant emerald. "Here it is! Yes yes yes!" She was elated and immediately wrote the passage down in her own notebook. "I got all the ingredients in the library. Lucky~"

She smashed the tome shut and then tried to put it back on the emerald, but accidentally tapped against the sword. It inevitably sank deeper into the crack and broke the entire thing apart! Anne's eyes turned white in shock and she tenderly pulled the sword out. The cracks were deeper than her arms were looong!

"T-that was already there when we came here." She whistled and put the tome over the giant crack. Nobody could even tell it was there now!

She hastily sprinted out the skeleton house and searched for Owen. She didn't even notice that something had slipped into her large boot.

* * *

"We are back William!" Anne shouted and ran through the library they had just crash-landed in.

"I would never have guessed…" The blue-haired librarian said dryly.

"We will be using the materials cabinet." Owen saluted with two fingers and ran after the princess.

"Why do you always return with holes all over your uniform?" Will wondered with dulled eyes. He was only here to keep the library open for these two oddballs.

In the back Anne immediately followed the steps she had just learned to complete her alchemy. This time she did not need any dragon related ingredients ironically. When she finished the concoction she was sweating and covered in mist, but satisfied.

"Thank you for your help guys, I have to get back to my room before midnight!" She spoke faster than lightning and ran twice as fast.

"…" Owen watched her leave with a smile.

"…give me your jacket." Will said disgruntled and pulled out his wand as well as needle and thread.

* * *

It was dark inside the room. The candle had already gone out and the moon was covered in clouds. Anne sneaked inside and squinted her eyes to see anything. Grea must have gone to sleep already, which was probably for the best. Anne straightened her light chestnut hair that had become all wild and glared at the clock. It was an hour past midnight. She had failed.

"Stupid." She scolded herself by pinching her own cheek and then wobbled towards her bed. Right now she felt like she could sleep for an entire week. She carefully put the bottle down on her drawer and then fell flat on her bed.

It was heavenly soft! And so incredibly squishy. These twin pillows were phenomenal. Somehow her bed had even been preheated and smelled wonderful. This was the complete service she was used to from the palace. Except this bed even moaned alluringly…

"G-Grea?" She asked hesitantly with a twitchy smile.

"You are back." The dragoness said with a low voice.

"This is my bed, right?" She made sure that she had not taken a wrong turn.

"Mhm." Grea confirmed lightly and hugged her tail.

"Oh."

Oh indeed.

There were far too many thoughts penetrating Anne's mind to sum them all up in even a short novel, but for now she was pulling her arms away from her girlfriend's bountiful chest. Getting into this spooning position had been rather natural, huh?

"Ehehe… It's already tomorrow." She said awkwardly.

"…"

"Grea!" She jumped on the opposite side of the bed to face the red eyes directly. Grea was flushed for sure and turned right around. "G-Grea, listen to me." She tried her best to keep up with the constant tossing and turning, but eventually got frustrated. "Please look at me!"

"!" Grea looked up with wide eyes as Anne's thin arms pinned her down. She was now hunching right above her.

"I know I'm late." She showed her regret. "But… Happy Birthday." She moved forward and gave her a soft kiss.

The heat created between them could have made most bonfires envious.

After cooling down side by side, Grea kept holding Anne's hand.

"I wanted to say it right at midnight, but it took too long." The princess explained.

"What took so long?" The dragoness asked curiously.

"Hehe, you will turn that disappointment into awe in a moment!" Anne jumped up and picked up the bottle excitedly. "This is dragon balm!"

"Huh? Like a fever medicine?" She tilted her head cutely and her tail waved about.

"Is that what you call it at home?" Anne was taken aback, but corrected her. "This is for scale care." She patted the bottle proudly.

"E-eh? My t-tail?" Said tail went up in surprise.

"Yeah, this is my birthday present for you. This balm is supposed to relief tenseness from any body part and makes scales clean and shiny. It even said it would help improve blood circulation and trim fat!" Such descriptions were usually too good to be true, but Anne's alchemy was far from normal.

"…." Grea teared up.

"Ehhh?! Was that a bad idea?" Anne panicked.

"Because I said… I felt fat?"

"T-to be fair, I love the thickness of your tail and it's not going to make it turn into a lizard tail or anything. I just thought if it feels heavy it would be nice if we could relief the tension a bit-" She was interrupted by a single hand holding on to her torn sleeve.

"You went that far… just because of my insecurities." Grea said quietly.

"…that's not it." Anne said matter of factly all of a sudden. "I just wanted to make you happy."

"Anne!"

"Grea."

They smiled with a deep affection that had only been growing over the school year. Turquoise eyes met deep red and they felt all tension fade away.

"I got some advice on how to apply it." Anne suddenly said mischievously. "Just leave it all to me."

Ever so shy Grea could not sleep that night. But her tail was entering an unknown world of pleasure.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Princess Grea's birthday is coming up?" Palla, the student teacher asked and blinked a few times as she set down her coffee.

"Yes and I don't know what to do." Anne had stayed after class to help her with the correction of some tests. Palla had her hands full trying to become a full-fledged teacher, so Anne's help was appreciated.

"Did you consider making her a potion of fortune?" Palla suggested with pride in her genius mind.

"But Grea doesn't really need money." Anne was not into it.

"Hah. I was merely jesting." Palla wiped a drop of sweat from her temple and focused on her coffee.

"Owen said he would get her an ornate sword."

"How… quaint." Even her suggestion sounded better than that.

"And Hanna is not telling me what she will get. I bet it's something elegant and amazing." Anne pouted.

"You should know your roommate best, no? Does she have no wants?"

"Grea is always so humble. She will never ask for anything. One time I asked her and she just wanted me to make some tea. I do that every day!" She leaned her head sideways against the desk.

"You do go quite far for your friends, huh?" Palla looked at the test sheets on her side. Compared to Anne who had already finished all of her share…

"We are_ best_ friends." Anne said happily. "I wonder if she would be happy with a kiss…"

"Pfffrt!" Coffee was acquainted with sheets. Palla was shaking in surprise. She covered her mouth while wiping the coffee away carefully. Did students these days just casually do such things to each other? It was not like she was that old either, but in her school days they had never crossed such lines… not even with her best friends. Just imagining it made her turn into a mess.

"No way, that would be just like the tea. I need something special."

So kissing wasn't even special anymore! Just how far had the student body gone in those few years she was away?

"Miss Palla, do you know anything that makes dragons happy?" This extremely advanced student (in so many ways) was earnestly asking for her advice!

"Not in particular. Their bodies operate in a different manner from our own. That is to say, Princess Grea does have most human features as well, so it should be easy to find something-"

"They are different… Yes, I need something that would suit her different biology."

"Ah… hm? Is that so?"

"I don't know how to make Grea any prettier, but there must be something that could help."

"Like a beauty massage?" Palla shot into the dark.

"Ohhhh." Anne's face lit up. "Her tail, she is always sighing about her tail. Those scales would feel nice if I could rub them all over~"

Was she really thinking of the dargonborn's happiness anymore? Somehow she had her doubts. Also why exactly was the princes the one to do the handiwork herself?

"You are great with alchemy, so do you know any oils?"

"Something that could affect even dragon scales? Such a thing would be powerful indeed." She cupped her chin, but only drew blanks. Not like she was allowed to use forbidden ingredients herself.

"They must have some information on how to make that kind of stuff in the forbidden library. I only got half a day left, so we got to hurry." Anne pushed her chair back and got up. "Thank you for your advice Miss Palla! You are already a great teacher."

"Y-you're quite welcome. This is nothing for someone like- _And she is gone_." She pushed back her silky raven hair and looked to one of the pictures on her desk. That group of friends from her academy days… If she had been more like the princess could she have gotten closer to them?

"Not _that_ close, though." She covered her forehead with one hand when she thought about kissing her classmates. Maybe she really was getting old.


	11. Episode 11: Familiar Escapades

**Alright everyone, we are back with season 3! Even though I will continue the episode numbering from season 2...  
**

* * *

**Episode 11: Familiar Escapades**

* * *

Mysteria Academy was rather large compared to most institutions of its kind. This wasn't just because of its large number of students and staff, but also because of the variety of challenges that magic training brings with it. Large field for summoning training, dorms for students at a safe distance to the alchemy tower and even stables for all kinds of magical creatures were all part of the premises.

An unassuming smaller side-building, no bigger than a shed, was used as a place to hold pets and familiars for the students. The roof level also functioned as a bird house, although all manner of flying creatures were held here. Anyone who came by could occasionally watch an owl fly by with a rodent in its beak or see a tiny subspecies of wyvern carry lizards to its nest.

The lower levels on the other hand were made for land based familiars and thus filled with hutches and cages. Although every pet owner and summoner would be urged to take care of their own protégé, the building was still treated as an open space for all students. The janitor and gardener both occasionally looked after the animals and magical beasts just in case.

Today things were a little different however.

"Thank you so much for your help!" Vayle thanked them with a cutesy voice and folded her hands together in a faux prayer.

"No problem~ You can always count on me." Anne gave her a cheery thumbs up.

"If I wasn't so busy I would never have asked the princess of all people to give me hand." Vayle was always pending between grateful and apologetic it seemed.

She was an elf girl from a famous lineage and the top of her class. She might have even rivaled Anne and Hanna if she wasn't their junior. As a summoner she was equally impressive and often compared to Anne as well. Their friendly rivalry in the arts had never escalated, for Vayle was a kind-hearted girl and she would always be polite even when they went head to head in a duel.

Unlike many students who would dress in their casual clothes on a day off, she was always in her uniform, which suited her to a scary degree. Imagining Vayle without it didn't even compute. Her light brown hair was short in the back, but she had two long frontal pigtails that reached to her shoulders. One could really tell that she came from a good family, as her demeanor was every bit as classy as the frills on her skirt and shoulder garb.

But most importantly! She had a brilliant smile.

"Ahem." Grea cleared her throat and made herself noticeable. Since they had entered the shed the two summoner girls had been chatting away happily and barely acknowledged her. Usually she would not have minded being in the background, but…

But what? Grea touched her head in confusion.

"That's right, Grea probably knows how to take care of lizards too." Anne remarked with an exclamation mark above her head.

"Why would I?!" She retorted with a red face and let her shoulders and tail slump. Why was she getting so worked up? Now she just felt silly.

"Yes, thank you for coming to my aid too." Vayle bowed her head to the dragonborn. Her politeness was too powerful.

"Why do you have to go to town so suddenly anyway?" Anne asked with crossed arms and curiosity to spare.

"Er… t-that's a secret." She seemed flustered and played with the tip of her hair.

"Oh? Oh oh _oh_? Suspicious. Isn't that suspicious my dear Grea?"

"Anne…" Grea could already tell she was going to tease Vayle without rest if she didn't stop her.

"Could it beeee~? Does my greatest rival have a… _date_?" Anne's cat-like face was intruding on poor Vayle's mind.

"N-n-n-nothing of the sort! Please princess, do not tease me!" She was turning so red.

"When will you come back?" Grea intervened with a question.

"B-by evening, I think. I will try to hurry." She turned towards the dragon girl with relief.

"Take your time."

"She is right, you don't have to hurry for us. We don't want to get in the way of your date after all." Anne chuckled.

"Come on, I said it wasn't a-"

_Squee_

The high-pitched call of an animal interrupted them and with three large hops a pretty familiar landed on Vayle's shoulder. The creature was what was commonly referred to as a 'bunnicorn'. As the name suggested they were reminiscent of bunnies, although rather large compared to their wild siblings. Additionally to the long floppy ears there was a single horn protruding from the familiar's head. Hence the moniker of bunny unicorn.

This one in particular was a well-groomed special breed that not many summoners could get their hands on.

"Nic? Did you get tired of waiting?" Vayle gently pressed her hand against Nic's face and the bunnicorn rubbed against it like a cat.

"Your fur is as glossy as ever Nic-Nic." Anne stretched her hand forward to pet the creature, but Nic immediately aimed its horn at her.

"That's not nice Nic! The princess and Grea are here to look after you and your friends. Play nice." The elf girl scolded her small familiar and then apologized to them. "He is usually very well behaved."

"During the summoning classes he is always so passionate. I can tell he's got some pride." Anne was not offended at all and just smiled. As a fellow summoner she knew how protective summons could get of their master.

"Nic can look after himself, so he will probably be outside for most of the day, but for the others… could I ask you to feed them at the times that are written on the timetable over here?" She guided them to the wall of the observation room where a large poster had been fixed. It showed elaborate feeding and sleeping schedules.

"I never realized that it takes so much work to look after animals." Grea muttered and read the dozens of tiny notes made by students about their particular pet and their preferences.

"If it wasn't for the exams next week everyone would be here to take care of their familiars themselves. I don't mind looking after them while I play with Nic, but I can't be here every day either." She tried to explain herself with a cute guilty expression.

"You don't have to do it for them. Martha and the staff will also take care of it if things get hectic, right?" Anne eased her worries.

"And today we will be taking care of things. Run your errand in peace." Grea smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Thank you so much!" Vayle repeated almost moved to tears. Nic-Nic stared at Grea for a moment and then jumped onto her shoulder without warning. He settled down in a dignified pose and looked at Vayle.

"He's telling you to go already." Anne giggled. Mostly because of Grea's stiff posture the moment the bunnicorn had sat down on her.

"Alright. I will be back soon. Uh, er, and if they want snacks, there are some in the lockers. A-and ah, if it starts to rain you can close the blinds here! Also if you ever need to take a break-"

"Yes, yes, that's very helpful." Anne sang while she pushed Vayle out of the door like a wooden plank. "Grea and I can totally handle it." And with that she shut the door before the elf girl could explain the behavioral patterns of carbuncles.

* * *

"They are so cute!" Anne exclaimed as she looked at the gathering of familiars inside the hutches. Most of them were hiding in the dark or inside their little houses, but some were still active.

The smell of animals and magic supplies was strong on this floor, so Grea had to sniff her nose occasionally. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but the smell of soap and flowers had become preferable to her over her time at the academy. Her tail twitched slightly when she remembered the sweet smell of the oils that had turned her scales so shiny and beautiful. And she thought of the oil, she also thought of the hands kneading it…

_Crack!_

"Whoa! Are the cages moldy?! That wooden beam doesn't look good." Anne had jerked back when Grea's fist had made a nice dent into one of the wooden supports. "G-Grea? Are you okay?"

"…'m fine." She muttered under her hands.

"I will ask Martha to fix it later. For now it's feeding time! Right, Nic?" She cheerfully turned to the bunnicorn… who was fixating her maliciously with his red eyes. He was perched on top of a cage and held his horn ready. "Why are you so shy, little one?" She pouted and moved her fingers creepily.

Grea watched them play-fight (at least one of them was playing) and started to relax. This goofy side of Anne was something most people would not know. Even without trying she usually gave everyone a dependable impression. They would hardly believe that the princess of Mysteria was wrestling with a bunnicorn.

After getting out some sacks of familiar feed and forcing themselves to shove undefined chunks of something into a nest of spiderants they could finally return to the observation room. The large window inside the wall was see-through from the inside, but darkened on the outside. The animals would never know they were being observed. At least those of lower intelligence.

"I could watch them eat those fruits all day." Anne sighed happily and leaned over the table, still staring at the cages.

"…" Without a word Grea moved her hand.

"Hm?" Anne felt something hard touch her cheek and turned her head on the side. The next moment a cookie was pushed into her mouth. "_Shanks Gwea_." She chewed happily.

There was always a small supply of snacks for the pet owners, probably for when they had to observe them for a while. Grea nibbled on a cookie as well, but could hardly tell the taste. Her eyes were fixated on Anne chowing down on her share instead. Watching cute things eat… it was surprisingly enjoyable.

They were all alone now as Nic had left the building to roam around outside apparently. Some familiars were intelligent and harmless enough to wander the academy. Still, if at all possible they were not supposed to leave the academy grounds, so he could not accompany Vayle.

"Pet familiars are really nice."

"Are your summons different?"

"We don't play around so much. They usually only come around when there is a fight." The princess explained neutrally. There was no telling whether she wanted to be closer or thought this distance was appropriate for summon and master.

Grea imagined what it would be like for one of Anne's summonings to play like a bunnicorn. The images of bulky giant armored warriors fetching a ball were making her cover her mouth to suppress laughter.

"Well, the most important thing is trust. I think Vayle has that in spades. She is a good girl." With a flick of her finger she ate the last piece of her cookie and looked satisfied.

"You… sure get along." Grea said quietly.

"You think? We are real rivals! If I don't take her seriously I will lose one day." Anne praised her while still indirectly showing off her no-loss streak.

"I don't know much about summoning or complex spells…" The dragon girl curled her tail around the chair and tapped the old wooden table. She wouldn't look at Anne.

"Grea?" Anne tilted her head. She noticed that she was acting odd.

"N-nevermind."

"What?" Anne blinked in confusion, but when seeing the slightest tinge of red on Grea's sharp ears she suddenly changed her expression. "Grea… were you jealous?"

"!" The dragonborn widened her eyes and got really jittery.

"What's up with that?" Anne laughed. "That's so cute."

"… I wasn't." Grea denied meekly without looking up.

"You are usually so honest, this is a surprise." Anne was acting extra understanding all of a sudden which only put salt into the wounds.

Grea felt embarrassed and irritated, so she turned on her chair and showed Anne her back. The dragon wings were purposely opened wide to separate them better. It was time to sulk.

"That talk with Vayle gave me a few ideas, though." Anne kept talking unperturbed. Did she not have any tact? "Do you want to have our next date in town?"

"Eh?" Grea slightly turned her head back. It was a really cute motion.

"We didn't go on a date in a while. I heard they opened a new shop in town where they sell something called 'crepe'. It looked really tasty." Anne was leaning her head on one hand and kept talking with a comforting smile. "What do you say? Sounds good?"

Grea was trying to act cold, but her tail was waving too obviously. Traitor.

"Mhm." She nodded and gave up.

"Huh? That sounds like rain. I'll go close the blinds." Anne pushed back her chair and walked towards the windows. Grea did the same on the opposite side and the upper floor.

When they returned they almost ran into each other. Grea just barely managed to catch Anne by the sides and then pulled her back up. Somehow they ended up hugging. Maybe it wasn't an accident.

"Grea gets jealous too… that's really cute." Anne said while leaning her head on Grea's shoulder.

"…wasn't it you who asked me to never leave you?" Grea replied coolly.

"H-hey… no bringing up things I can't remember because of alcohol." Her face was a little flushed now.

They both chuckled in unison, but the light laughter soon switched into heavier, thicker atmosphere. They pulled back a little and were drawn into each other's eyes. There must have been something in the air, because they felt more nervous than usual. Also more excited.

"Can I kiss you?" Anne asked sheepishly. It wasn't like her to ask permission first.

"I am at my limit too." Grea confessed and leaned forward.

_Squee!_

In that moment a certain bunnicorn jumped through its door flap and left behind a trail of rain water. Nic was soaked and clearly not happy about it. His red eyes then shot towards the pair who were frozen mid kiss motion. Whether they were petrified or their hearts just stopped, the bunnicorn did not care.

It squeed again and then jumped at Anne.

"Nic, what's the matter? Hey, t-that's not something to chew on!" Anne struggled with the familiar who had went straight for her skirt and was tearing at it with his small mouth.

Grea was not sure how to intervene without hurting either of them, so she was powerless to watch as the school skirt was torn off her girlfriend and then swiftly dragged away by the small bunny creature.

"That's theft! Come back here! What are you even going to do with it?!" Anne's chestnut hair fluttered through the air as she rushed after the skirt-thief, exposing her cute butt to the carefree animals. Her white panties certainly stuck out in this low light…

Grea inhaled and exhaled a few times to clear her mind of such thoughts. When she finally regained her composure, Anne returned with scratches on her face and a defeated expression. She was still only wearing panties down low.

"He used it to dry himself…" She explained with deep regret.

"He doesn't seem to like you very much." Grea twisted her eyebrows and smiled sympathetically.

"Brrr." She shivered a little. Despite always running around with exposed upper thigs, the moment the skirt went off the entire world seemed colder. At least she still had her knee-high black socks.

"The rain cooled everything down. I will start a fire in the chimney." Grea offered her assistance and took care of everything. In a short amount of time the room heated up.

"Don't they have any spare clothes here, for times when someone gets dirty?" Anne was rummaging through the chests and lockers meanwhile.

"It's not so bad. We can dry your skirt next to the fire." The dragonborn was really on point. "I will get it. Maybe Nic will be nice enough to return it."

"He is way more cooperative with you." Anne agreed with a broken heart and then sneezed.

Indeed, Grea managed to return with the spoils - one rather dripping skirt - and then put it on a small chest next to the chimney. It would dry in no time.

In the meantime they sat down in front of the chimney too and let the warmth embrace them,

"I still feel cold." Anne said with averted eyes. Her cheeks were slightly red, but it was probably not from a fever.

Grea only smiled in response and pulled her girlfriend over so she could lean against her. Her tail naturally went around Anne's waist to keep her close. It was a serene moment that hopefully would never end. Just the pitter-patter of the rain and the crackling of the fire, mixing with their calm breathing.

"It's embarrassing if only I have to be half-naked."

"Eh?"

"You should take something off as well. Out of solidarity."

"You are kidding, right?"

"Ehehe." Anne grinned.

"Fine." Grea had an unchanging expression as she started to open the buttons of her shirt.

"W-w-wait, seriously?" Anne gulped. Her eyes inadvertently followed each loosened button.

"Just kidding." And then Grea stopped her hands halfway and smiled back mischievously. She raised her hands high to show that she wouldn't continue.

"You are so bad!" Anne puffed out her cheeks and playfully hit Grea's arm. The dragonborn could only see this as payback and was completely free of guilt. "I can still see your bra, you know?" That was Anne's last resort and a critical hit. Grea covered he chest with both hands and turned red right away.

This little lover's spat could have lasted forever, truly. But then they heard a sound that made them both almost spit out their hearts.

_Creeeak._

The front door had been opened. Someone was walking across the hallway with a brisk pace. There was almost no doubt that they were going to burst into this room soon.

Let's take a look at the situation!

Romantic chimney fire. Two girls who are partially undressed and holding each other close on the floor. Not a single other person in sight. The princesses knew exactly what this looked like. They were in serious trouble!

"Who is it?! Professor Bertrand has a familiar here too I think?" The very idea that the old professor would barge in on them in this situation was terrifying.

"Quickly, put the skirt on Anne." Grea jumped forward and grabbed the still somewhat moist skirt from near the fire.

The footsteps were _really_ close now. It could only be a few more seconds before the newcomer would reach them. Anne was desperately clutching the skirt and trying to wrap it around her waist, but she fumbled too much. Grea meanwhile tried unsuccessfully to close all her buttons at the same time.

It was hopeless.

_Ka-chunk._

The door to the observation room opened and someone stepped inside. The moment they had entered they stopped their rushed approach and seemed to be staring on in confusion. It was not, though, because they ran into the compromised girls.

Because they had successfully hidden at the last moment.

"_It's so cramped in here."_ Anne whispered a complaint and tried her best not to move.

"_Sorry."_ Grea felt this was mostly her fault. Her body was kind of big in some areas and her tail didn't help their situation.

"_Wait, I think I can see them through the gaps Grea."_ Anne tried to pat her girlfriend to garner her attention, but only managed to smack her horns by accident.

Looking through the gaps the mysterious intruder was…

"That's odd… did they take a bathroom break?"

Vayle.

"Why is she back here?" Anne whispered loudly.

"_Shhhh."_ Grea put a finger to her lips to signal Anne to keep it down.

Even if they originally could have convinced Vayle of their situation if they mentioned Nic-Nic, this current locker predicament was impossible to explain without giving her the wrong idea.

"I must have missed them. How unfortunate." Vayle sounded disappointed, but then walked across the room. She was dangerously close to the locker…

"Nnghn…!" Anne moaned.

"_Shhh! W-what's wrong Anne?"_ Grea almost felt her heart fall out of her chest when she heard the moan.

"_Y-your leg and hand…"_ Anne put a hand over her mouth to suppress her voice and pointed down. Grea's leg was locked firmly between Anne's legs. And her hand was pushing right into her shirt.

"S-s-s-soorry!"

"_Shhh!"_ Now it was Anne's turn to make shut up. The apology was too loud.

With careful movements she tried to pull her hand out of Anne's shirt. During the process she brushed against her tender skin…. She could feel Anne's goosebumps in response. Her eyes were starting to get moist. Trying to suppress her voice only made the situation tenser. Their hearts were already pounding like a drum.

"_Almost… out."_ Grea finally slipped out of Anne's shirt, but her button got stuck on something. She tried to pull her hand back and-

"KYAH!" Anne shrieked! The dragonborn was making a poker face as she saw that a mint green bra was stuck to her sleeve.

"_You wear different colors?"_ Grea muttered quietly.

"_Is that really the issue here?!"_ Anne retorted and squirmed around. Which promptly made her rub against Grea's leg. With the force of a dragon's maw Anne bit into her hand to prevent any sound from escaping.

Vayle was still moving around the room. What was she even doing here? If the two hiding girls weren't so busy making everything worse for themselves they might have questioned it more.

"Hmm. Nic should have come inside because of the rain. It's clearing up now, but he doesn't like the cold." She squatted down before the fire. "I can't believe Princess Anne would leave a fire unattended. They must be back soon. Maybe I should wait for them."

"GHNNN!" Anne was protesting immensely without actually letting her voice out. They wouldn't be able to last much longer in here. It wasn't just the body contact, but also the heat that was starting to intensify inside. Both of them were hot-blooded in the first place, so they generated more heat than the average student. And being so cramped that their bodies were… pressing against each other… sure made it even hotter.

"_Grea…"_ Anne was looking at her with teary eyes. She seemed to be at the brink… in many ways. In fact her eyes were already spinning!

"Ahn!" It was the dragon girl's time to moan as Anne limply fell forward and straight into her large chest. Trying to push herself off only resulted in some intense groping which made Grea want to shout.

"Huh? Did someone leave their clothes in the lockers again?"

"!"

"!?"

Those words made the princesses freeze up. Anne looked down in despair and noticed that her moist skirt was stuck in the locker door. Half of it was hanging out. How could she have noticed such a minor detail?!

Grea tried to use her tail to fumble the skirt into the locker, but that only lead to the almost delirious Anne stepping on it. The pain sent a jolt of electricity through her spine and made her cringe. Her tail pulled up in response… Right towards Anne's face.

"_Sowwy Grea… I hurt you…."_ Anne's spinning eyes were losing their sharpness, but she still managed to grab the tail in her surprisingly strong hands. _"I'll make the pain… go away."_

And thus Anne licked the tip of the tail.

"_-_-_-_-_-!?"_ Grea had to bite into her own arm to suppress any tone that would have no doubt escaped.

"People shouldn't let their dirty clothes mold inside the lockers. It's unsanitary." Vayle was too much of an honor student. She was headed straight for the locker. They were completely done for.

As body heat, pleasure and pain mixed into a unnatural concoction, the two started to lose themselves.

"I don't care anymore." Grea accepted her fate and took Anne's chin. The next moment to the princess' surprise they were connected by a kiss.

If they were going to be discovered anyway she at least wanted to make it worth their trouble.

"Nic! You were here the entire time?" That's when Vayle suddenly turned around and faced something they couldn't see. Apparently the familiar had heard its master and ran here.

The one who caused this disaster also saved them from it! Both Anne and Grea were ready to shed tears of relief.

"Sorry, I'll be with you right away. I just need to get rid of these old clothes… first…" Vayle looked into the open locker with a set smile.

It was so set that it could not even budge a single muscle.

The embracing duo looked back at her with despair written all over their visages. Soon a red hot heat radiated from their faces that might have created minor radiation damage in the environment.

Vayle's face turned from white to red to blue to red again… then she collapsed.

* * *

One change of clothes and a revived Vayle later.

"I-I-I didn't k-k-know you two were in that k-k-kind of relationship." The summoner girl did not manage to make eye-contact with them.

"Well…"

"Haha…"

What the heck could they even reply to that? Technically she wasn't wrong. They really were in 'that' kind of relationship. On the other hand this was still a misunderstanding.

"I w-w-w-want to say!" She inhaled deeply with a red face. "I support you very much! Please don't think I will tell anyone about this either!" She bowed her head before them on the table.

At this point it was harder to tell her the truth.

"Thank you." That was all Anne could say while scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"B-b-but if I may be so b-b-bold! You shouldn't do t-t-THAT in public." Vayle buried her face in her hands. For a prim and proper girl her reaction certainly told volumes about her knowledge in certain things.

"Uhm… why did you return early?" Grea broached a different subject. Any subject would be better.

"Oh, I forgot my wallet." She explained anticlimactically.

"So you went shopping?"

"Ouu…" She seemed to wrestle with herself, but then found an answer. "I found out about your secret, so you can know about mine."

"I knew it! You were on a date!" Anne slapped the table triumphantly.

"N-no! I was buying a present for Nic-Nic." She retorted quietly.

"Eh?"

"It's exactly been a year since I summoned him. I wanted to buy something for our anniversary." She said shyly.

Anne turned her head towards Grea. Her eyes were full of questions, disbelief and a desire to be woken from this dream. Grea ignored her with a stiff expression.

"I also wanted to buy you two something for your help." Vayle added sweetly.

"That's not necessary." Anne said amicably.

"We like doing this-" Grea wanted to agree, but then realized her phrasing was horrendously problematic.

For a while the three of them could not look each other in the eye when they met in the academy's hallways.

In the end Vayle did buy them a ticket for the couple's ferry tour across the lake and winked conspiratorially.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

Inside the shared room.

"Anne." Grea called out to her in her soft manner.

"I'm almost done! I'll be there in a flash, just wait a few more seconds-!" She tried to put on her left boot while holding a comb in her mouth and somehow also closing her dress shirt. Inevitably she fell over and was caught by her gallant girlfriend.

"We still have some time, Anne." Grea was a beacon of calm.

"But the ferry takes off in a few minutes!" She could barely contain herself.

"That won't be a problem."

"Easy to say." Anne finally pushed her foot into the boot and then immediately cried out. "Owie! Who put pebbles into my shoes?" She grumbled and turned the boot upside down. Out fell a weird glowing emerald colored crystal.

"Some alchemy ingredient?"

"Hm, no I don't remember using something like that. How would that get into my boot anyway?" She touched it and analyzed it with hawk like eyes, but found no hints. "There is some magic energy inside it, but it seems faint."

"Maybe you should analyze it later. We are late." Grea pointed out softly.

"N-now you say it too." Anne let her shoulders slump and put the strange glowing crystal on her desk. "I guess if we jumped out the window we might just make it." She joked.

"Good idea."

"Eh?" Anne's smile got stuck as she was suddenly lifted off her feet by Grea.

"It will be faster if we fly."

"Here? Right now?" Anne looked out the window.

"I will be careful, promise." Grea smiled and then took her into a princess carry. Then she jumped out the window without a moment of preparation.

"Woow! This is really hiiiigh." Anne shouted, but there was more excitement than fear. "This is way better than the ferry!"

With the girls gone, there was nothing left in the room, but the green glow of the crystal. There was a faint reflection of an eye for just a second. Or perhaps that too was an illusion.


	12. Episode 12: Surge

**I know it's been a while, so welcome back! This episode might be a little different from the usual program.**

* * *

**Episode 12: Surge**

* * *

A playful breeze made its way through the picturesque trees near the lake. Near the water the wind was just hissing and swishing, but over here it was much calmer.

"Lucky." Anne whistled as she energetically stepped over the moss and twigs with her arms stretched to the sides.

"Hm?" Grea followed behind her, but her posture was more held back.

"If I had taken the hat along it would have been blown away for sure!" She giggled and hopped backwards.

"Haha." Grea understood what she was getting at and chuckled as well.

The two of them had taken a special ferry across the lake together today. Although Anne had overslept and been in a mighty hurry, thanks to Grea's wings they had made it to the port just in time for takeoff. Due to her unexpected mode of transportation Anne had left her large straw-hat at home.

With the intense breeze atop the magic fueled ferry, she had decided to tie her hair into a long ponytail. It suited her quite well. Grea suspected that Anne could put her hair into any given shape and still somehow pull it off. Meanwhile she was rather uncomfortable with growing her hair longer than she currently had. Long hair had many disadvantages, but she also thought it didn't really suit her.

"Remember the bird that ate that guy's sandwich?" Anne was at her upper limit of cheer and just kept talking about their happy little ride.

Grea gave her the occasional reply, but was just satisfied walking with her girlfriend. They had decided to get off at the other end of the lake and take a walk back to the town. It was a pretty long walk, but they enjoyed it.

"Too bad they wouldn't let me into the engine room." She complained with an exaggerated pout.

"Passengers don't belong in there." Grea smiled wryly. Usually passengers were more interested in the scenery than the construction of the magic reactors too.

"But if I had to decide what was more fun to ride today~" Anne spun on her foot and then turned her back to Grea dramatically.

"…" She waited with more interest than she could display.

"Grea is always more fun!" Anne declared loudly to the forest. She turned back with a wink.

Grea averted her face, which was definitely a tinge redder.

"It's true, really!" Anne hopped next to her and tried to look at her face, but Grea kept avoiding her. Grea could be quite stubborn when she wanted to be. "Hmph." Anne pursed her lips playfully and then her eyes lit up with an idea. "W-whoa!"

"Watch out." Grea caught her just in time after Anne managed to trip over herself somehow. The way she caught her made them look almost like two dancers mid-spin. Now their eyes were aligned.

"My savior." Anne said mischievously.

"Why you…" Grea realized she had been played, but she was not upset or anything. She just pulled her up and then dusted off her summer dress.

Even though it was still a bit fresh in this late spring weather they could choose whatever outfits they wanted. Anne's idea of private clothes was never quite normal, so Grea had preemptively picked a normal town girl outfit with a large belt for herself. If she left it to Anne she would probably have been put through some embarrassing cosplay instead.

"I can barely see the Academy from here." Anne was shielding her eyes from the sun and squinting to look in the direction of the town. The Academy was even further beyond. "Maybe we can take a boat back."

"Mn…" Grea's heart skipped a beat. She remembered the last time they had done that. It was such a dear memory. Back then she had not understood her feelings yet, but had she not already felt something similar back then?

The fact that Anne had gone onto the ferry without a worry proved that she was not afraid of water anymore. It was almost a shame, Grea thought. Anne had been quite cute when she was so uncertain on top of a swaying boat.

She shook her head to banish such thoughts.

"Ooor we could take a shortcut through the forest." Anne pointed towards the other side. Apparently she had not been thinking of their romantic boat paddling at all. With a glance back she made clear that she left the choice up to Grea.

"We left the ferry to walk back, so maybe the forest would be better?" She wondered.

"Into the thicket we go!" Already the princess was taking long strides into nature.

Grea smiled and followed her.

The forest was tranquil and rather quiet. Birds were singing occasionally, but they couldn't hear much else. The branches above them were shaking in the wind and created weird ripples in the patterns of light.

"Those mushrooms look poisonous." Anne was squatting next to a tree which had mushroom growth. Squatting in a dress was not very becoming of a princess, but Anne had always been a bit tomboyish. If Hanna was here she might have scolded her.

"Do you need them for potions?" Grea wondered while she looked at weird marks on some tree bark.

"Maybe Ms. Palla would like them, but I didn't bring a basket." She shook her head and got back up. "I would prefer something edible-AH!" She pointed at something deeper into the brush and dashed off.

Grea noted her sudden rush and took a short peek around the tree. There were some berries on the bushes a short distance away. Without much of a reaction she went back to the bark. There were claw marks in it. At least they reminded her of claw marks, but those weren't from any animal she knew. They were thicker than three of her fingers combined and deep enough to draw tree sap.

It made her uneasy. Maybe a wyvern or another beast had gotten lost in these woods. They usually didn't venture this close to civilization.

"Uwaaah!" Anne's surprised cry made Grea's ears perk up and she immediately headed her way. When she looked ahead she saw Anne face-planted into the leaves and moss. "Ow ow ow- Stupid vines." She rubbed her red face and then pushed herself up. There were several twigs in her ponytail and some leaves stuck to her face.

"Are you alright?" The dragonborn walked over and gave her a hand.

"Don't laugh." Anne looked down with shame.

"You are too excited." Grea said sympathetically and gently tugged the leaves off her skin.

"…sorry." Anne was a good girl. "You really would make a good mother."

"N-not that again."

"Your denial only proves I'm right." Witty to a fault.

"D-don't stand around, we still have a long way to go." Grea purposely pushed past Anne and walked ahead.

"Yes _darling_~"

The dragonborn had to endure such teasing far too often. But the sway of her tail belied her disapproval. It was a good thing that she did not turn around or she might have realized that the one teasing her was simply putting up a brave front as she hid her face behind her hands.

* * *

Two love birds got lost inside a forest, but felt no discomfort over it at all. They did not know that the winding path was moving them in circles. They could not have known that the branches twisted after them or that the sunlight was siphoned away.

"Have we made any progress?" Anne wondered with exhaustion. It was her idea to walk, but she seemed to regret it just a tiny bit now. For the amount of time they had wandered they should have at least seen some manmade paths by now, signifying that the town was close.

"Hm." Grea scanned the forest with her red eyes. It was strange. She could not tell the difference between this part of the forest or any other. It was getting darker already and they didn't seem to have made any substantial distance. The most unsettling part was the silence that followed them. The birds had fallen silent and she could not hear any critters either.

"Let's take a breaaak." Anne huffed and squatted down again.

"Anne, I think we should go a little further." Grea said rather uneasy.

"Why's that? You really got a lot of stamina, Grea!" She was impressed.

True enough, Grea was not exhausted in the least, but that was really not the point. She swiftly turned around, because she could have sworn that someone was watching her!

There were only bushes and moss covered fallen trees behind them. Not even a glimpse of some stalking animal. Could it have been just her imagination?

"Just give me one minute." Anne pleaded and rubbed her ankles.

"Okay." Grea felt a little mean for being so pushy. It was not Anne's fault that she was so paranoid. The instincts of a dragon could be quite misleading at times. Her ancestors didn't like being in unfamiliar places. Some would never even venture out of caves for a hundred years.

She should have enjoyed spending time with Anne. There was no reason to always be such a downer. Knowing that she needed to relax, she leaned against a tree and crossed her arms to wait patiently. Her right wing brushed against the bark on accident…

"Anne." She spoke up with a tense voice.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready. Stupid vines keep wrapping around my legs."

"We need to leave!" Grea shouted. She spun around to the crouching princess. The tree bark behind her showed a familiar giant claw mark.

"Eh?" Anne looked up in confusion, but in the same moment her leg was suddenly pulled up! She shrieked as she was flung through the air and the low light revealed that it was not a vine, but instead a silky string.

"Let go!" Grea was swift and kicked off the fallen leaves. She spun through the air and tore the string apart with full force. Anne was sailing through the air, straight towards her. She caught her – wanted to at least.

"Eeeek!" Anne was caught by something else beforehand. More strings… no, they seemed more organic than that. It was silk. And there were not just a few thin strings anymore, it was as thick as ropes and wrapped Anne's arms to her sides and tied up her legs.

"Hng." Grea bounced off a tree and regained air stability. In a second she analyzed her surroundings and realized that the enemy was not on the ground. They were above.

Giant spiders were hanging from the crowns and spitting their silk across the twisted forest paths. It was completely impossible that they could have snuck up on them like this, yet they were already dragging Anne away.

"Stop!" The dragonborn's eyes turned lizard like and she moved her wings in far strokes to sail through the air. Just as she crashed into the first spider the others shot threads after her. She rammed the giant spider into a ditch and then used its body to shield herself from the webbing.

They were crawling across the branches with flexibility that belied their enormous size, but even stranger were their formation and almost intelligent reactions. They did not act like mindless beasts. Every time Grea closed in they would perform some maneuver to escape her grasp.

"Hrrrgh!" Grea tore several branches out of the trees around her and threw them like javelins. She managed to impale two spiders and tore the tight string that was dragging Anne behind. The princess fell towards the ground, but Grea caught her just in time. She tore open the binding silk around Anne's arms and then blocked an incoming shot with her tail.

"Grea!" Anne was still shaken, but seemed more worried for her partner.

"Don't worry…" Grea pulled her tail back with full force and the spider's strength was completely useless. It was flung against another tree and stayed motionless.

"I will support you!" Anne put her hand to her belt to get her spellbook from the holster. "Huh? No way… you're kidding?" She turned pale as she grabbed nothing. She must have lost it back when she tripped on some vines.

"I will get you out of here, I promise." Grea assured her with a determined expression and grabbed her girlfriend before the next salve of silk could cover them.

"Ahh, wait wait wait, I need that book! I can't leave it here!" She squirmed a little, but to no avail.

"We will pick it up after we get to safety." Grea said with an objective tone that could not be contradicted.

Anne was distraught, but nodded. She was not foolish enough to throw a tantrum in the middle of a monster attack. Looking over Grea's shoulder she suddenly widened her eyes.

"Watch out!" She shouted.

Grea turned her head back in surprise, but could not react in time. A giant claw hit her in the side and flung her through a tree. The wood nearly exploded and flew everywhere like shrapnel. Anne was thrown out of Grea's arms and rolled over the leaf covered clearing. The twilight from the distorted sky was the most intense and unnatural here. Now it was clear that this was not a normal forest anymore.

While pushing herself up and ignoring the pounding pain in her side, Grea looked up with one eye and saw what had hit her out of the air. It was a gigantic direwolf. This grey-maned beast was larger than any carriage and seemed to have eyes made of pure vermillion. Its claws were as thick as Grea's hands.

It was staring at her. Not just like a wild beast, but with the eyes of sapience.

"Rrrrgh…" Its low growl was bone shaking. Then it turned its snout towards someone else. Anne, who was lying on her back with thankfully nothing more than a few scratches moaned in pain. The wolf was giving her all its dark attention. "_**Thiiiieeeeef.**_"

"Did… that thing just talk?" Anne sat up and held her spinning head.

"Run!" Grea shouted and got up just in time to block a huge swing of the claw directed at the Mysterian princess.

"Don't underestimate me! I can fight even without my spellbook-" Anne raised her hands to perform a spell, but was caught off-guard by several projectile like strings hitting her from the side. She was webbed against a tree and completely unable to move. The remaining spiders crawled up to her from all directions.

"No!" Grea threw the giant wolf's paw back with all her strength and jumped to Anne's rescue, but was then smacked into the back so hard that she almost felt like fainting. The direwolf pushed her against the dirty ground like a toy.

"_Defiiiiiiilllleeed_…. **Thiiiieeeff**…" The wolf growled in ways that resembled words and yet not. Though its intention was clear as it glared down on Anne. "_Returrrrrrn. Masterrrr_." The wolf pushed Grea into the ground harder and moved its other paw forward. A single claw closed in on Anne's throat and stopped just short of it.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Anne replied with a frown as the tight strings dug into her body and made it had to breathe.

"_Thiiiieeeef. Defiiiilerrrr._" The wolf seemed to become more enraged and slightly pricked Anne's skin. It was incredibly controlled for such a large creature.

"You… are a … spirit?" Anne pressed out between gasps. The pain was not enough to distract her from the situation it seemed. "Why did you… possess... The wolf?"

"_Wheeeeelllp…_" The red-eyed beast put its fang-riddled maw so close to Anne's head that the stench of its saliva made her feel nauseous. "_Rrrreturrrrrn, masterrrr_. _Smeelll..._ **prrrresence**."

"I don't have your master! I don't even know who could control a grand spirit like yours." Anne replied with a serious expression. "But I know that you are corrupted by evil intent. Hah!" To Grea's and the wolf's surprise Anne had managed to burn her hand out of the string and now pushed it forward to create a magic missile that hit the creature in the eye.

"_**RAAAAAAAAARRRGH**_!" Its howl was so mortifying and loud that it shook the very forest around them. It twisted around and felled a tree in its blinded rage. Thanks to that Grea was set free.

In response the spiders all attacked at once. Their strings were burned away and torn apart by the girls, but one of them managed to sneak up from behind the tree and pushed the half freed princess back against the tree. It then stabbed one of its exceptionally large fangs into her leg.

"Khhk…" Anne bit her tongue to suppress a loud scream and shook horribly. The poison seemed to immediately make her muscles relax and she stayed limp.

"Get away from her!" Grea punched the spider so strongly that it flew into another tree. She could not react fast enough to deflect all their attacks while Anne was strapped to the tree, though.

She was tossed around and then landed in the wolf's jaw. Using all her strength she barely managed to push the teeth away from her. This thing was stronger than its body mass would allow. Anne was right about her assessment, this thing was possessed and possibly boosted by dark magic.

While grinding her teeth she pushed upwards with all her might and tore out one of its fangs, then kicked herself out of the maw. She was covered in saliva and only now noticed that her side was red… she was bleeding. That's why her mind felt so faint…

She was swiped against another tree and stayed down.

"_Destrrrrroyy…. Masterrrr's… __**thieeeeef**_**.**" Single-mindedly the wolf went towards Anne and sniffed her. It had picked up some trail. Satisfied apparently, it turned away from Anne and howled. All the giant spiders in the area came crawling in at once. Their sharp spindly legs were headed for Anne. "**Exterrrrminate.**"

"…" Anne could only watch helplessly as the creatures closed in to eat her alive.

"Damn… it…" Grea watched on with despair. Her side was injured and she felt like she had a few concussions, but that shouldn't be enough to stop her. Why was she so weak? If she wasn't so pathetic, Anne wouldn't even have been captured.

The air was wrong. The twilight was wrong… this was some kind of bounded field. It sucked out her life force and kept draining the forest. She hadn't even noticed as the trees lost all their leaves and the birds had littered the ground. That was why it was so silent.

That was no excuse. Nothing should be able to stop her. Not now. Not when Anne was in danger. The weakness of this body, her lacking magic skills, they all seemed to ridicule her now. A timid girl like her had no use for the power that slumbered inside, but things had changed.

As her thoughts were drowned out by pain, fatigue and despair… a fire spread throughout her chest. It reached her limbs and burned away her weakness. The flame engulfed all of her meek self and consumed it whole. This one ember - a defenseless girl in front of her fading eyes - had ignited the entire bonfire.

And it erupted.

The nearest spider stabbed its sharp leg forward to impale Anne but was confused to find there was no leg. It was already torn out and stabbed into its large hind body. The spider screeched, but was mercilessly crushed by a giant claw that tore through it like butter. The next spider went up in hellish flames and rolled over the dry leaves, setting the clearing ablaze.

In the midst of the monsters stood a single girl, horns twisted, hair waving in the air, long enough to reach her lower back. Her left arm was that of a red dragon. Her eyes glowed in a foreboding crimson.

"Unforgivable." She muttered as she passed the injured princess. With a large swipe she cut through the next few spiders and set them all ablaze. The fire of a dragon! The strength of a dragon!

She picked up the eight-eyed head of a spider and then dashed forward. The direwolf had not disappeared yet. When the fire consumed the earth it had turned around and noticed the destruction. The spider head hit it against the nose. It was a declaration of war.

"_**AWOOOO!**_" The one-eyed wolf howled and Grea growled in an equally loud voice.

Anne was paralyzed by the poison, but even if she had been able to move she might have been unable to control her body. The sight in front of her was terrifying. A monster was battling something monstrous in a clash of titans. That was how most would have described it. The princess' turquoise eyes reflected the spinning flames that burned rings into her retina.

Grea crushed the wolf's front leg, but was tossed aside by its other claw. Or should have been. Instead her dragon arm easily stopped it. She slowly pushed it aside and glared down the giant beast. Then she smacked it aside with her tail and rammed the wolf into a couple of trees.

"You touched her! Your underlings hurt her!" She kept smashing the wolf around, leaving a trail of destruction. "Unforgivable! Unforgivable unforgivable!" She sliced through its side, tore through its back, and incinerated its tail.

In a desperate move, the wolf summoned all its minions, beasts from across the forest, but they were no more than fodder before the goddess of destruction in front of them. She was blinded by rage. Her red eyes were hidden behind her flowing hair, but the wildness of her shouting mouth was horrific enough.

Blood and innards splattered the forest, but they were not left there. Only ash was left behind. The destruction caused by her super-human strength was traumatizing enough, but the fire seemed to come from hell itself. The breath of an ancient dragon given form as a protective veil around her limbs. The longer the massacre lasted the more she seemed to transform.

"RAAAARGH!" Grea bellowed as she kept hitting the rock where she had smashed her foes. Deeper and deeper until the indents turned into craters and then into deep holes.

Inside she felt different. She was afraid. So deeply afraid of her own power. It wouldn't stop! The fire had been set loose and now it seemed to eat away at her very soul. If this continued her reason would be burned like a pyre. But this anger and hatred wouldn't leave. She wanted to make them pay. More and more and more!

Something in her cried to stop, perhaps the most human part, but the dragon kept raging.

During her rampage she had caught a glimpse… a single glimpse of Anne's eyes. The fear she had seen there was enough to make her want to fade away. She showed her the worst most animalistic side of her and now it threatened to _become all of her_.

A tear rolled down her burning hot cheek as she rammed her claw into the giant rift below.

"That's enough." A soft voice whispered into her ear.

The destruction inside her heart wanted to smash this voice to pieces, but the arms wrapped around her were warmer than the all-consuming fire. Somehow the embrace of her beloved doused the fire and calmed her heart. The claw retreated and left only a burnt hand. The horns shrunk like in time-lapse. Left in the burnt crater was just a shivering girl.

"It's fine… I'm fine." Anne kept repeating calming words with the most compassionate voice Grea had ever heard.

"I… I… w-what… did I-?" Grea's eyes widened and she came back to her senses. "What have I done?"

"You saved me, silly." Anne replied and turned her around to hug her from the front.

"You're- Y-you're hurt!" Grea saw the wound on Anne's leg and turned pale. "Did I-?"

"You didn't hurt me. None of this is your fault."

How could she act so calm when she was in pain? Why did she not retreat in fear when she saw this horrific monstrous scene? Grea wanted to hide away, but she was forced to look at the dauntless princess.

"Thank you Grea. You pushed yourself for my sake, didn't you?"

"Anne…" She cried into her girlfriend's shoulder for a long time.

* * *

"She just needs some rest. I am honestly more worried for you Anne." Ms. Miranda pulled away her hand from Grea's forehead. The dragoness was sleeping with red puffy eyes. "It is troubling for me as a teacher to receive bleeding and beat up students at the gate. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Ehehe, sorry?" Anne rubbed her head awkwardly.

"Can you move your leg at all?" Miranda asked as she tightened the bandages.

"Owie! S-sure." She tested it and the treated leg moved a bit.

"The poison was luckily neutralized on its own. It was quite the deep flesh wound, but nothing we can't fix. Although I would prefer if we didn't have to fix anything." She sighed and put aside her balms and potions. She seemed just as exhausted as the girls right now. Their arrival in this sorry state had truly seemed to chip a few years off her life.

"Thanks Ms. Miranda."

"Oh my, don't feel guilty at all please. You were attacked by foul beasts and did admirably. But if at all possible, send your familiar to get help next time! Carrying Grea all the way to the town with an injured leg is out of the question from now on." She adjusted her glasses and sighed.

"Sorry." Anne let her head fall to the side. So much for not feeling guilty.

"I will have a talk with Mr. Heinlein and Professor Bertrand about this attack. We had no such beast sightings in years." It was all quite worrying. "Now please get some rest. You can return to your dorm tomorrow." She raised herself up and went to leave the infirmary.

"Ms. Miranda!"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell the palace about this." Anne requested.

"Oh my." She seemed troubled. "Until we have definitive information on what happened here we cannot rashly make a report. It will take a while to sort everything out. The king will be informed by your bodyguard I presume?"

"Y-yes, Owen will tell the knights." Anne agreed with a few sweat beads running down her temple.

"Then all is clear. Excuse me for now. Rest well~" She closed the door with a smile.

"Now I've done it." Anne mumbled. Keeping this from her father was certainly selfish. But if he found out about a crisis like this he might have done something extreme. If he were to call her back now…

She stared at Grea's sleeping face. There was no doubt that she could not allow their fragile world to be shattered like this.

Speaking of which, though. Where was Owen anyway? Usually he would have been right there in case of a battle. She could have really used his sword to cut her free.

Anne took her spellbook and put it on the drawer next to her bed. Picking it up on the way had been rather easy. She had performed a few protective and analyzing spells afterwards and made contact with the freed spirit that had possessed the wolf. Before she could capture it, something disintegrated it completely. All she found out was that it was the soul of an ancient mage.

She would investigate his name after taking a nap. A good _long_ nap.

"A...nne." Grea talked in her sleep. Her bandaged hand seemed to grasp for something.

"I'm here." Anne decided against lying down in a bed and instead sat down on the chair next to Grea's. Her hand softly entwined with hers.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

"The forest is on fire!" Lou came crashing into her dorm room and almost pushed her roommates out of their beds.

It was still far too early to sleep of course, but Liz was always napping when she was bored and their other roommate was reading in bed all day.

"Shut the hell up!" Liz grabbed Lou by the face and pushed her into a pillow. "Some girls need their beauty sleep." She mumbled only half-awake.

"Mmmghph! Bwut the fworest is bwurninnng!" The tiny student struggled and pointed at the window.

"Maybe someone set off some fireworks." Liz turned around and let go off Lou.

"B-but I heard really scary howling!" She was shaking and held her animal-ear hat with all her might, as if it was a shield.

"It's too early for ghost stories…" Liz said with dark rings below her eyes. The sunlight seemed especially bright with a loudmouth around.

"I'm scared. Maybe we should call the teachers?"

"It's fine Lou. If it's a big fire they will be taking care of it already. You always go so wild on days off." The black haired roommate adjusted her glasses and flipped another page.

"Why are you not listening to meee?" She cried and flailed around.

"Because it's Lou."

"Because I don't give a crap."

"Ehhhh?!" She was devastated and turned to stone.

Liz groaned and pulled out her voodoo doll. She waved Lou over, who obediently came closer like a dog. Then Liz pulled out a hair without warning.

"Ouchie!"

"Now sit." Liz put the hair to good use and twisted the voodoo doll.

"Kyah?" Lou sat down on the floor.

"Now go to sleep." She moved the doll around and made Lou fling herself on her bed. Then Liz closed her tired eyes and hugged the doll.

Lou was forced to lie in her bed, feeling like she was embraced by a giant. At least that seemed to calm her down.

"Hm. It really is burning." The other roommate looked up from her book and saw the smoke from the distant forest. "Well, what could possibly happen in such a peaceful place?" She returned to her adventure book about a brave hero who saved a princess from a wild dragon.


	13. Episode 13: Growing Pains

**Episode 13: Growing Pains**

* * *

"You cut your hair again." Anne noticed as she peeked over the edge of her book. She was lying upside down on her bed and lowered her head over the rim.

"Mh." Grea nodded and combed the now comfortably shorter hair carefully. The long red strands from her transformation were no more.

"I really liked your long hair too. It was like a dancing flame~" Anne remarked poetically.

"D-do you want me to grow it out?" She became flustered and stopped her hand motions.

"No no, whatever you're most comfortable with is best." She replied distracted and returned to moving her eyes across the pages.

Grea played with her fringe and wondered if she should let it grow out more. Long hair was bothersome for many reasons and she never thought that it really suited her. After what happened before it was also a painful reminder…

It was also clear that she could never match Anne's beautiful satin hair. Short was the best for her, especially as Anne's partner.

Speaking of her girlfriend, the carefree princess had been buried in a pile of books since they finished lessons for the day. It was a familiar sight, but now she couldn't help but notice that there was almost never a moment where she wasn't reading.

"Hm, but if that's true then…" Anne mumbled and jumped off her bed. She walked towards the apparatus that had been sloppily positioned on the desk and spun something around. "This is mysterious."

Grea had given up on inquiring what these studies were about. The first time she asked, Anne had been quite excited and ready to share all her thoughts, but it soon turned into a landslide of technical terms she could not follow. All she could gather was that the emerald crystal that she had found in her boot was something special.

"The chronicity of the fabric of reality is reflected in the prism?" She flipped through the pages of her tome at ludicrous speed.

Grea put down her comb and looked into the mirror. Her hair was hard to tame, so she had to be satisfied with this aloof look. Her tail was wagging lightly when she saw everything back to normal.

"If this is true, then this could be the discovery of the century." Anne seemed excited all on her own.

"Anne, didn't you have an appointment with the school board?" Grea reminded her as she looked at the beautiful sundial outside the balcony.

"Eh?" The princess dropped her pincers and let them fall on her foot. "Ow! D-dang it, I knew I forgot something! Thanks for reminding me Grea." She hopped on one foot and then threw herself on the bed (flinging dozens of books into the air). She hastily grabbed her vest and put it over her white blouse. As usual she was in way too much of a hurry and forgot where up and down were.

She rolled over and pushed her spellbook into the holster on her belt. Then she dusted off her butt and was walking towards the door, only to be stopped by Grea's controlled grip.

"Your skirt." She remarked and then forcefully spun it around so that the front actually faced the right way.

"Whoops."

"And you are still wearing this thing." She softly pulled off a contraption strapped to Anne's temple that had a magnifying glass attached to it.

"What would I do without you Grea~?" Anne swooned.

"Probably the same, just messier." She replied dryly.

"It would never be the same without you." Anne countered and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Grea blushed and put her left hand on her face shyly. She flinched slightly as the bandages pressed against her hand.

"Your hand…" Anne stretched her fingers forward, but Grea pulled her arm back and held her wrist with her healthy hand.

"It's healing." The dragonborn spoke quietly.

"It's taking its time." She furrowed her brows in worry.

"Don't worry, I heal fast. Barely hurts anymore." She assured her with a set smile.

"If you say so. When it gets tough you need to rely on me though. The school nurse can definitely get something to numb the pain for you too."

"You'll be late if you just stand around."

"Right." Anne seemed torn, but then rushed off while waving. "See you later!"

Grea stood in the doorframe and rubbed her bandaged hand subconsciously.

* * *

It was a dreary afternoon. There were some rain clouds gathering over the campus and to Grea this weather was reflective of her own mood.

Anne was off talking to the higher ups about the incident again. Between retelling the events to the teachers, the student council and the local knights, there really was no break for the young princess. She had been doing this for almost every evening since they had left the infirmary.

It was vexing, but Grea wasn't any help. After the ambush her memory was completely lost. There were only blurred images and distorted words in her head that didn't make much sense. She could still feel the fire that had engulfed her soul, the hatred she had felt, but nothing else. The first memory after the blackout had been Anne hugging her from behind.

She was fully aware what had happened though, even without Anne's palliative retelling. The pulsing in her left arm and the pain in her hand were all the evidence she needed. The claw had disappeared, but her bones still seemed to be creaking. The aftershock of releasing her dragon powers without control or training. It was terrifying to her.

She had come to Mysteria to learn many things, but her bloodline's sealed power was not something humans could truly understand. It was something she could not even understand herself. If she had lost control any longer she might have hurt herself, but more importantly, innocents.

What if this happened again? Could she regain control then?

Those worries were painful, but she had put on a brave face and kept it to herself. Especially to Anne who had been busier than ever.

Right now she was more worried that this incident would put a distance between them that could not be overcome. Both mentally and physically. In this dangerous situation it would be a miracle if Anne was allowed to stay at the Academy. Whether she was worried or even afraid of Grea… at least she knew Anne would never want to leave the Academy before graduation.

Her feet autonomously took her to a familiar place in the abandoned old school building. The magical piano never lost its perfect sound and the melody she could create here was superior to any other instrument she knew. She thoughtlessly played the notes that could only work with her partner.

Touching the keys with her left hand stung a bit, but she didn't pay it any heed. Music soon enveloped this little world and kept it shielded from reality.

A petal sailed through the air and landed on her horn. She kept playing until she was covered in dozens more.

It was a bit lonely.

* * *

"Welcome back." Grea's tail raised up when the door was thrown open.

"'m back." Anne mumbled with lines for eyes and somehow kicked the door shut with her heel. Then she staggered towards her bed and fell face down into her pillow.

"How was it?" She got up and approached the tired girl, but when she peeked around she saw that Anne was already snoring away. The dragonborn sighed and took off Anne's shoes and then pulled the blanket over her. Sleeping in her uniform was no good, but undressing Anne now might have woken her up. There were always spares.

After tugging her in, Grea returned to her own bed and lied down dissatisfied. She had waited until her return again just like the last few days, but she would always go right to bed.

What was this irritation?

* * *

"Have you ever heard of Malfucius the Tenth Abomination?" Anne asked as she broke some bread for her soup.

"…" Hanna looked up from her own plate and stopped her spoon mid-motion. "You are speaking of one of the original students of magic? The man who learned under Mysteria herself?" She was clearly a bit confused, as Anne had suddenly spoken up without any lead in.

"I think that was his soul possessing the wolf."

"I see. You believe a powerful wizard of that caliber can be controlled?"

"That's the only thing that would make sense based on his spirit echo."

Grea stabbed her fork into her food listlessly and just moved it in circles. They finally had some time to eat together in the cafeteria. And yet…

"Princess, that is a worrying hypothesis."

"Well, at least we helped him move on now." She shrugged and bit into the bread. "Yhou shink bwe cahn inveshtigate dat?"

"Could you at least swallow first?" Hanna smiled wryly and set down her cutlery. She leaned her face on one hand and contemplated the new information.

They just kept talking about these confusing things even when they were supposed to take a break. Grea frowned while turning her food into fine mush.

"Grea?" Hanna took notice of her gloomy behavior and cleared her throat. "Do you have any thoughts?"

"Not really." She responded with subdued irritation.

Hanna sure looked troubled, but somehow Grea couldn't feel any guilt. Anne on the other hand didn't seem to pay much attention. She was skimming over some notes as she ate.

"T-that's right, we should clear our minds a little from time to time. All this speculation can wait until later. Don't you agree, princess?" She gave Anne a rather unmistakable sign.

"I can do both. You don't have to worry about me Hanna." She replied carefree as she finished her meal.

Grea averted her face and let go of her fork without touching the crushed food.

Hanna turned her head back and forth between them and then sighed while putting one hand over her face.

"You two really are nothing but trouble." She declared.

* * *

"I will be using the bath, alright Grea?" Anne called out from the bathroom. She had filled the tub with piping hot water and was already in a towel, so there was not much room for objection.

"Sure." Grea was just finishing her homework and didn't even turn around.

"Finally a piece of heaven~" Anne sighed as she audibly splashed into the tub.

Of course after moving into the same dorm room they also started to share the bath. Typically they had absolutely no issues in taking turns and there had never been a single argument. Grea valued her privacy more than Anne perhaps, but she had never been caught off-guard during an embarrassing time. In a way she should probably have commended Anne's self-control.

"Sigh…" Grea put down her pen and rubbed her horns. It may have been odd to a human, but the horns felt like they tensed up when she got stressed. Massaging them would do little, but it brought psychological relief.

Her chest was just so hot. Not in the excited way however. There was just a strong sense of this… irritation. Again.

"Did you know that the founders were allied to dragons?" Anne raised her voice from the hot water and surprisingly called out to Grea. The door was still open, maybe exactly for that reason (more likely because Anne was absentminded).

"Really?" She had not heard of that story before.

"The first wizards had contact with ancient dragons. They must have learned so much! I am really jealous to be honest." She giggled. "I would love to come to your place and see how it all works there…"

"You want to come to my home?" Grea's sharp ears perked up.

"Yup. Just let me explore… all the history… and fly…" Her voice trailed off. The heat of the bath permeated through her words and ended in pure relaxation.

"Do you want to go there only to learn more about the culture?" Grea wondered and tapped her finger against the desk.

She waited for a response, but none came. Anne was just ignoring her now?

"You don't want to know more about me?" She muttered without intending to. Her heart stopped for a second as she wondered whether Anne had heard her.

"zzzZZzzz."

Snoring.

Snoring?

Grea's eyes turned to slits and she got up from her chair. Tip-toeing towards the bathroom and then peeking around the corner revealed… Anne was sleeping inside the tub. Her hair was spread out in the water, conveniently covering all her delicate bits, but her mouth was dangerously close to the surface.

Grea's heart began pumping faster as she went through her options. She couldn't let her continue sleeping or she might drown. Even children were taught not to do that. On the other hand if she just woke Anne up she might have surprised her and who knows how she would hurt herself then?

Yes, this was all quite logical. She really didn't have any other choice, but to make sure everything was fine.

For that purpose she inched closer and with unsteady glances assessed the situation. There was a large towel thrown haphazardly over the edge of a chair, so that would be useful. To let the water drain she would have to pull the plug, which was located at the foot of the tub. Right between Anne's legs…

Maybe she would not drain it right now.

The dragonborn gulped before taking the towel and then moving behind Anne's head. She poked her a few times to half-heartedly wake her up, but nothing happened except that Anne giggled in her sleep.

Why was all of this so embarrassing? Grea herself would be deadly ashamed to show herself naked in front of anyone, but why was it so bad to look at someone else too? She had seen other girls naked before. Family too.

"Anne." She said her name with flustered lips and then pulled back her long beautiful hair. It had to be wrapped in a smaller towel first so it wouldn't get tangled up or drip everywhere. As healthy as Anne usually was, even she might have caught a cold.

Now that her hair was done up and tucked away safely, the rest was a lot more troublesome. Grea closed her eyes as she gently pulled her girlfriend out of the tub and then blindly wrapped a towel around her body. Her arms definitely brushed against her breasts and waist.

"Ungh…" She had to forcefully think about today's lessons to distract herself. Anne didn't have a single clue what Grea was going through here. She just kept sleeping comfortably in her arms.

Even though they had embraced while sleeping in the same bed before, this was still so much more extreme. She had to rub Anne dry with the towel too.

Several minutes of agony later, Grea laid Anne down in her bed and held her own steaming forehead. Her tail had been stretched back stiffly the entire time from the tension. She finally could calm down and drain the bathtub.

While cleaning the bathroom she contemplated the state of the universe.

* * *

The next morning the sleepy princess showed no recollection of getting back into her bed, but she did not even question it at all, which was somewhat of a relief to Grea. Additionally she had also completely spaced on their conversation, so it wasn't all good.

This one evening had shortly brought a halt to the growing dissatisfaction in Grea's heart, but it did not last long. It bothered her how fickle her heart had been recently, but there was little she could do about it.

"Have you studied for the test in dark magic?" Anne asked casually one morning.

It was unexpected. Since the time Grea had rejected Anne's help in studying for the exams, the princess had avoided the topic in general. It should not have mattered so much, but to Grea this was really important right now.

"No, I didn't." She replied quickly. It was a small lie, because she never neglected her studies. This was the perfect opportunity to change their pace.

"That's not like you. Did you start slacking a little?" Anne joked and winked.

"Huh?"

"If it's Grea, then I have no worries that it will work out. You always pass." She seemed satisfied.

"But, what about you?" It was a silly question honestly. She knew that her girlfriend never had to study.

"I am going to help out the underclassmen. Ms. Miranda said she would assist me so maybe it won't be a disaster." She laughed awkwardly and rubbed her nose. She wasn't dense to the fact that her explanations usually didn't explain anything to other students.

"…" Grea clutched her uniform and pressed her lips together.

"Grea?"

"Don't mind me. Go teach the others instead if that makes you so happy." Grea pressed out and then rushed off.

"Huh? Eh? W-why are you upset?" She called after her, but the dragonborn was too swift.

* * *

Stupid. It was so stupid to lash out like that. Anne didn't deserve that.

Grea huddled up in the bathroom stall and pressed her face into her legs. It was quiet in here except for the occasional falling drop in the sink. Lessons had just begun so nobody would come here.

It wasn't like her to skip classes and she would go to apologize right after, but right now she just didn't feel like it. Her head was heavy and her heart twisted.

Her bandaged hand was pulsing again. It should have mostly healed by now, but she was afraid of taking the bandages off. What if she found scales and claws where her skin and fingers should have been?

Every day she felt more pressure and she was not sure whether it was because she lost grip on her powers again. The possibility itself was terrifying. The equilibrium had been shattered and left her like a lopsided top. It felt like every emotion was exaggerated and crazy.

The only thing other than fear inside her head was Anne. She wanted to see her, but she also wanted to slap her. For every moment they were apart she wanted to be closer, but she also wanted to push her away. This contradiction was aggravating.

"I don't want this." She whispered with a headache.

* * *

It had gotten late already and Anne could not wait any longer.

"I think we covered everything I know. I'm sorry, but would it be alright if I leave early?"

"My apologies, it was not my intent to keep you confined in this dusty old office this long." Professor Bertram apologized profusely and adjusted his monocle when looking at the time. "This matter will be investigated by other faculties. Thank you for all your support. You may leave whenever you want."

"Thank you!" Anne left like a whirlwind and rushed towards the dorm.

She could only think of the face Grea had made this morning. So hurt. It must have been her fault somehow, so she had to apologize. Not that she really understood what she did wrong yet.

The door was unlocked, so she knew Grea was inside. She pushed it open with a loud creak and then stepped into… darkness? The confusion on her face was apparent, but it got only weirder. The only light from the door disappeared as it was shut loudly. Anne turned around to see who closed it, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Grea, are you here?" She asked tentatively, because she had no idea what was going on.

"Yes." The response was so close to her ear that her neck hairs were standing up.

"Y-you really spooked me there!" She let of her tension knowing that Grea was there. She should have been more attentive. "Kyaaa!"

The world was spinning for a few seconds and then Anne was upside down. Rather her head was hanging down while the rest of her body was flung over Grea's shoulder. The next moment she was already carried towards the bed and flung onto it. Even in this darkness she could tell that something was off about it. A second bed served as an extra wall and blankets had been perched over the gap, creating something similar to a little bed fort that children would build.

Or if one looked at it from a more exotic perspective… it was like a small cave.

"G-Grea, what are you doing?" She inquired as she was buried between pillows.

"I'm sorry Anne. I can't control myself anymore."

"Whaaaaaat?" She gave her a sweaty poker-face. There was no room for idle conversation though as the princess was already smooshed between pillows and something very bouncy and soft in its own right. To her (happy?) surprise Grea was lying on top of her!

"I won't let you get away."

"I am fine where I am, thanks." Anne responded happily in a heavenly position. Then she snapped out of her dirty state of mind. "W-w-wait a minute! What are we doing? I-isn't it too early? I m-mean if you really want to, t-then I wouldn't not be not against doing this… not?"

"Mhhh… Anne." Grea was rubbing her face against the flustered girl like a cat.

This was all very strange.

"What's gotten into you now?" She asked a bit more composed and returned the dragon girl's tight embrace. They were softly pressed together in this faux lair and the more she thought about it the less it seemed to be about what she initially expected.

"You are _mine._"

"Naturally." Anne replied without hesitation.

"Mine alone." Grea made little sense as she just kept repeating such things. Her tail was winding around Anne's legs.

"Y-your nose is tickling me-"

"Your smell. Sweet." Grea sniffed her hair.

"Okay time-out! This is embarrassing." She yelped with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't cry." Grea licked her tears.

The heat inside the blanket fort had just exceeded the temperature of Lord of the Library himself. And he was a freaking giant phoenix.

This went on for a while and Anne just gave herself to the warmth and softness until she dozed off. Eventually she woke up again and found Grea still wide awake and clinging to her. She must have watched her sleep. Those red eyes were way too effective in darkness.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." Anne pressed her forehead against Grea's and stayed in that position.

"I… don't know whether it's because my mind is awry from that time. My instincts are taking over." She started. "My emotions are just going out of control. When I get sad I feel depressed. When I feel irritated I get mad. And when I feel lonely…"

"You want to cling to something, right?" Anne finished her thought.

"Mhm." Grea moaned affirmation and turned red.

"This is a nice lair. I think I could get used to it." She praised it with a smile. "Especially when this beautiful dragon keeps it safe."

Grea just pressed her hot forehead closer.

"I would say you should have said something, but that's an excuse." Her eyes were almost closed as she kept hugging her girlfriend and rubbed her back. "I should have realized this myself. Not paying attention to you is a crime."

"Jerk."

"Guilty as charged."

"I want to talk more with you."

"Me too."

"I wanted to study together."

"That was my bad."

"I was so worried."

"I won't let you worry anymore."

The heavy air that had been suffocating the air between them seemed to fade. Grea's clingy arms relaxed and for now she showed a pleased expression.

"So this is clingy Grea." Anne smirked.

"…"

"Superbly cute!" She rubbed her face against hers.

"…no teasing."

"Oww! Biting is forbidden. A-at least nibble softlyyyy!"

When Grea's instincts took over she showed a new side. Even if they were still in the early stages of their relationship they had a lot to learn. What they both knew was that they didn't want to be alone.

"I can't feel my legs anymore." Anne pointed out and Grea hastily retracted her tail. "Otherwise this is very comfy. I could live here." She happily pushed her face into Grea's chest.

"Then don't leave."

"Eh?"

Grea averted her eyes.

They stayed in this lair for the entire day, skipping all classes.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

Grea sat straight at the desk and tapped her pen against the edge. Her tail was slumped down. The paper in front of her was almost blank except for two words.

[Dearest Mother]

It was difficult to find the right words. She didn't write her often and if she was careless she might have caused a lot of trouble.

If there was anyone in the world who could understand and advise her on how to control her powers it would be her mother. No matter how apprehensive she was, for the sake of continuing her happy days at the Academy she would have to make an effort. Jump over her own shadow.

So she wrote the letter explaining her circumstances and telling her mother in great detail how her life was going right now. There was no use in obfuscating anything, mothers would always find out.

She sealed the letter after checking it a dozen times for errors and then sighed deeply.

"Who are you writing?" Anne asked curiously.

Grea hadn't noticed her enter and reflexively pushed the letter into her blouse.

"My mother." She responded shyly.

"You never talk about your parents. What kind of person is your mom?"

"_Intense._" She said truthfully with a shadow over her face. Opening that cursed seal would result in much bad luck.

Anne blinked and then turned away neutrally.

"I wonder if we will ever meet."

"!" Grea was shocked. To let her girlfriend meet her parents personally would mean… "I haven't prepared my heart yet!" She rushed out of their shared room to deliver the letter. She was beet red.

"What just happened?"

Little did Anne know what would await her if she ever met Grea's mother.


	14. Episode 14: President of hearts (Part 1)

**And now for something completely different. Again. Once more. Redux.**

**This season is going off the rails.**

* * *

**Episode 14: President of hearts (Part 1)**

* * *

It was a peaceful time at Mysteria Academy, school of magic. Since the 'incident' there had been no more attacks on students and princess Grea's hand had fully recovered. After some special consoling she had regained her former composure and returned to being an introverted student. The roommates were as inseparable as ever, if not more now and they were unaware of any conflict that could be brewing right below the calm surface of the treacherous student body.

"I can't give you any advice if you won't talk to me." Anne pointed out while elegantly sipping on her teacup. Her posture was noble and her expression serene.

Of course that was just her natural reflex to being confronted with this odd situation she found herself in. Internally she was rather confused.

"You are correct." Poppy responded without her usual edge and kept fidgeting with her own cup firmly between both hands.

The student council vice-president, Poppy. This mouthful of a title spoke volumes of her responsibilities and position among the students. Her uniform was modest compared to some of the more outgoing versions and her monocle seemed to be glued to her face with magic. There was no doubt that she was a person of deep integrity and moral superiority.

Only her appearance belied her current behavior. Shifty, unfocused and deliberately avoiding her conversation partner while holding the full cup as far away from her mouth as possible. The last time Anne had seen her this frantic was when she requested their help to exterminate a ghost. Whatever troubled her, it didn't seem to be of the supernatural variety this time.

"You can ask me about anything. I owe you for everything you did for us. Anyone in the school would gladly help you." She spoke grandiosely.

"Anything?" Poppy swallowed her saliva instead of the tea.

"Yes!"

"Even if it is about your relationship with the dragonkin?"

Anne set down her tea cup as carefully as possible just in time for her entire body to start twitching. She forced a smile and closed her eyes while sweat started running down her skin.

"Eh?" The sound escaped her stiff mouth like a horrified pig's squeal.

"I shouldn't have asked." Poppy was ready to flee on the spot!

"W-wait, what exactly did you mean by that?!" She had to know.

"You appear very… close." Poppy managed to hold herself back from escaping.

"We are best friends hahaha!" She was panicking too.

"You must be more than that." Poppy insisted.

How had she found out?! This was a real shock to Anne. They had been so subtle and secretive about the entire thing-

_A dozen flashbacks of highly inappropriate and very public displays of extreme friendship flashed past Anne's inner eye._

There was absolutely no way to make a case against these accusations, was there?

"It's true." Anne capitulated with a sigh.

"So you two really are…"

"Lovers."

"…a musical ensemble."

"Eh?"

"Hm?"

They had a long expressionless staredown.

Anne dropped her head in self-hatred while Poppy cleared her throat awkwardly and averted her face.

"T-that is none of my business." She said considerately.

"Now I've done it." Anne shook her head and accepted this as fate. If she could trust anyone to keep a secret it was Poppy. "You thought we were a musical duo?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Because of the concert." Poppy defended herself.

"There was that." The memory of the concert was a little muddled in her head because of something that completely eclipsed everything else from that evening. "Nevermind that! So you needed advice about music?"

"Not at all."

"Then what is it you need?" She was at her wit's end with this conversation.

"There is someone that I want to get closer to." Poppy finally revealed with a shy expression.

"Someone from the light music club?"

"Can we please stop talking about music?" Poppy waved her off. "I came to you because you are so close to your roommate."

"I see!" She cupped her chin thoughtfully. "You want me to give advice on how to become better friends?"

"We have a strictly work related relationship. My wish is to become more… familiar." Poppy was rather cute when she tried to compose herself like this.

"Alright, that's totally fine with me. Who is this lucky person? A student council member?"

"…"

"You have to work with me if you want advice." Anne insisted.

"President Hanna." Poppy whispered.

"Huh? Hanna? But aren't you two already close friends?" She gave her a blank expression.

"N-not so! We are professionals."

"But you always hang out together. You're almost like Hanna's shadow."

"That is just part of my duties as vice-president." Poppy insisted fiercely.

"Ohh? I must have gotten the wrong impression then." She raised a brow. "Getting closer to Hanna is easy, isn't it? She is really open and cheerful."

"I am fully aware of the President's good points, but she also has a certain obliviousness to her." The elf girl muttered.

"Reaaally? That could be a problem then." Anne tapped her fingers against the table.

"There must be some strategy to become closer to someone. Something you have achieved with the dragonborn. I wish I could do that so courageously." She closed her eyes with a down expression.

Some way to close the gap between two people? Anne never consciously attempted something like that with any of her friends. She didn't have all that many close friends though. Grea… was special. She had tried very hard to befriend her and get ever closer. If she applied these experiences to Poppy's situation.

"Do you play an instrument? Like the piano."

"I already told you that I don't want to become a music duo!"

"Sorry." She obviously went straight towards the first memory she had of Grea. It wasn't universally applicable after all. After all Hanna wasn't a pianist. "Maybe it's not so bad after all. Hanna is a great singer and knows how to play the harp. Wouldn't it be a good topic to bond over?"

"Oh." Poppy adjusted her monocle and thought about it. "I do have a rudimentary musical education."

"Perfect. Then you just need to bring up something interesting in a conversation and you could start a real discussion. Is there something in you got interested in recently?"

"There is this book about the magical octave I borrowed."

"Great! Let's get it and practice a conversation." Anne rose up and hopped towards the door. They were sitting in one of the common rooms. Naturally the doors were closed for privacy.

"R-right away?"

"Strike the Hanna while she is still energetic~ In a few hours she will be too tired from overworking herself."

"Your impression of the student council was noted." Poppy squinted.

* * *

"Seriously?" Anne's eyes turned big as platters.

"Is there something amiss?"

"You are roommates with Hanna?"

"Yes?"

They stood in front of the Poppy's dorm room. As it turned out this was also Hanna's room. Stepping inside was like exploring an unfamiliar land, but Anne's head was just filled with distilled confusion.

"I didn't know." She rubbed her head and looked around in confusion. The room was Spartan and tidy. Not many belongings were visible besides the chests and material on the desks. "Are you sure you two aren't close?"

"It is the most efficient option for the President. If she requires my help for any work after curfew I will be able to assist without breaking the rules."

"We had a curfew at this academy? Actually ignore that, so you live together just to be more efficient?"

"Everyone chooses their partner for that reason, no?" Poppy honestly seemed to believe that.

"No way, I wanted to move in with Grea so we could be together all the time-" She stopped herself. Something unfortunate almost slipped out.

"Didn't I say the same thing?" Poppy opened the chest at the foot end of her bed and pulled out a few books.

Anne crossed her arms and watched the hopeless vice-president. She wanted to make an effort to get closer to Hanna, but as far as an outsider was concerned those two were already quite close. All this talk about professionalism just didn't make sense to her.

"I have acquired the book." Poppy closed it loudly next to Anne, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"G-good job." She rubbed her cheek and realized they were still inside the room. Now that she was here already anyway… "What kind of things does Hanna keep in her chest?" She asked curiously and stepped closer.

"That is a breach of privacy!" Poppy dragged her back by the collar.

"Boo! I just wanted to find some hint of how to get you two closer."

"O-oh…" Poppy lost her grip for a moment, which allowed Anne to slip away and investigate.

"What a nice dress!" Anne picked up a neatly folded white dress from the chest and looked at it.

"W-wait, you cannot go through with this." She changed her mind and tried to take the dress from Anne.

"I'm just looking with my hands~" Anne smirked and spun around. To her surprise she tripped over the hem of the dress and fell straight into the chest. Lots of things were catapulted into the air.

"Ouch… sorry Poppy, I didn't mean to…" Anne pushed her head out of the large wooden chest and apologized, but what she saw made the words stuck in her throat.

"….!" Poppy was frozen in place. There were two things hanging from her sharp elf ears.

"I didn't know Hanna's were that size." Anne inspected the cerulean colored bra and panties with respect.

"T-t-the P-P-President's-!" She was turning flushed in a second.

_Creeaak._

Their hearts stopped as the door was pushed open. Someone was coming inside!?

"GEH!?" The lid was forcefully smashed down on Anne's head.

"Poppy? Didn't you say you had an important meeting? Is it already finished?" Hanna was the one who had arrived. Naturally.

"President?!" Poppy's expression turned to despair.

"What did you put on your head?" Hanna was curious.

"This? This is my… my underwear." Poppy pulled the underwear off her ears and stuffed it into her uniform.

"I didn't know you liked blue." Hanna bought it. "Hanging laundry up like that… you got a great sense of humor." She smiled.

"Yes… a moment of whimsy overcame me." She was wiping some sweat with a handkerchief.

"I actually have a pair of the same color."

Poppy's teeth could have crushed solid steel right about now.

"Ungh…" The lid of the chest opened slightly as dizzy Anne tried to push herself out.

"!" Poppy slammed the lid shut with all her might again.

"What are you doing?" Hanna looked worried.

"The lock on your chest… seems to be… defective. I was testing it."

"Oh no, not again. I noticed it was getting rusty. You don't have to worry about my things so much Poppy." Hanna walked over to the chest, but was stopped by Poppy barring the way.

"I insist that you leave this to me."

"I would feel bad. You always look after me."

"It is not trouble at all." She said with a straight face while sitting down on the shaking chest.

"I can never convince you when you make up your mind." Hanna put her hands on her waist and chuckled. "Fine, vice-president Poppy, you are hereby tasked to order a new lock for me!"

"Of course President." Poppy let out a small sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute." She suddenly spoke up in a suspicious tone.

"Yis?" Poppy's voice turned high. It was all over. She must have realized something.

"That book! I read it a while ago, it was quite good. Did you have an interest in music after all?"

"Y-your recitals… inspired me." Poppy said with slightly red cheeks.

"Haha, you really shouldn't boost my ego too much. I might take you by your word." She winked.

"I mean it. All of it. Always." Poppy was quite serious.

"That's what I feared." Hanna creased her brow lightly, giving her a wry smile. "I came to get the club budget forms. Have you seen them anywhere?"

"On your desk." She replied diligently as if she was another person.

"Thanks." Hanna grabbed them from the pile and flipped through them to check.

"Do you need my help with the calculations?"

"That is sweet, but I can handle it. You were so serious when you asked to get the day off, so I wouldn't ask you to come running back." She tapped Poppy's forehead lightly with the files and giggled.

Poppy looked after her with a dazed expression. Hanna left the dorms in her usual cheerful aura and left a trail of want behind.

Then reality crashed down on the monocle wearing dreamer and she hastily jumped off the chest. There was no more movement. In a panic Poppy opened the lid and dragged out a nearly knocked out princess. She was covered in clothes and seemed out of it.

"Bwah… y-you got quite the punch… Mr. Bear." Anne slumped to the ground and pulled off the clothing articles.

"…" Poppy was merely vibrating in the background.

"Are you alright?" The near-bludgeoning victim was more concerned for the elf girl.

"_IdefiledthePresident'sundergarmentswithmybody._" Her mouth moved at the speed of a hawk and she pulled out the underwear from her blazer.

"You only touched it a bit, it's not so bad." She tried to calm her down.

"_It'sanunforgivablecrimeIshouldbesentencedtodeath._" Spinning eyes revealed a mental breakdown.

Things were only getting more complicated.

* * *

"The good news is that it worked. You made smalltalk!" Anne reassured the stoic girl while patting her back.

"I made a fool of myself." She was utterly dejected.

"Yes, but you also made Hanna notice you."

She didn't seem convinced and kept staring into the brook that was running into the forest. These gardens were quite a sight to behold, but Poppy didn't perceive their beauty at the moment. The croaking of frogs was ever-present around them.

"Next time you can talk more." Anne whipped her legs rhythmically as they hung over the edge of the bench. She felt bad about embarrassing Poppy like that, so she was trying extra hard to cheer her up.

"It may be hopeless. I cannot convey my thoughts well if they are not related to work or studies. The President deserves to spend her time with people as shining like her, not a dull person… like me."

"Don't say that. You are plenty… bright." Anne faltered a bit at the end.

"Lip service will do naught to improve my spirits." Poppy was down in the dumps now.

"Everyone is unique in their own way. Grea is also a shy person, but that only makes her cuter." Anne insisted and pumped her fist.

"Cute?"

"Yeah! You only have to look closer and you will see sides of people you never noticed before. Hanna is someone who can get along with anyone, so she definitely knows about your good points too." She was starting to feel more confident.

"Do you… love the dragonkin that much?" She questioned quietly.

Anne's turquoise eyes turned softer and she nodded.

"I love her deeply."

"Being so bold about your feelings…" She was slightly envious.

"You like Hanna a lot."

"W-what did you say?"

"What do you like the most about her?" Anne questioned very chipper.

"How could I possibly quantify such a thing? Narrowing her impressive feats to a singular 'best' would be a disservice to her greatness."

"It doesn't have to be objective or anything. Just say what comes to mind first when you think of her." The princess patiently looked at Poppy's uncertain profile.

The brook bubbled and swept away a dragonfly which a frog had been eying for a while. It croaked in disappointment and jumped into the running water.

"Her smile." Poppy said tenderly.

Anne nodded satisfied. In the end it was never about accomplishments and greatness. Those didn't hurt of course, but what people saw in each other was more basic than that. Friendship, love or rivalry, they were all based on how much one could appreciate the simple things about each other.

"I think you should tell her that."

"H-how could I?"

"If you aren't open about your feelings, how can you ever get closer?" It was a hard-learned lesson for her as well.

"I may not have the courage."

"But you came to me, because you really wanted to change your relationship, right?"

"That is, well, not entirely true."

"Then what is?"

"I am worried for the President." Poppy spoke under her breath.

"What's there to be worried about? She seemed very energetic even with all that work."

"She has been _accosted _by that unseemly man recently." Poppy's eyes turned into slits.

"Did I miss something?" Anne blinked.

"He keeps bothering her with his presence and wastes her time. Annoying. Bothersome. Detestable." Poppy bit her thumb.

Anne leaned back a little as the dark aura began to tear at her soul. This was severe.

"Who is this man? Some creeper? A power hungry wizard?"

"I wish not to speak his name. He is in service of the library and self-study." She raised her nose in disapproval.

There were a couple of people that fit that description, but there was only one that really stood out to her. Anne smiled dryly.

"William."

"That buffoon has dared to touch the President's hand!"

"I bet he accidentally brushed it when he passed her a book." Anne predicted.

"Unforgivable."

This was a serious issue. Maybe. Probably.

"I can't believe it." Anne put a hand to her forehead and laughed at the irony. "You are jealous."

"Ridiculous."

"You don't like it when he gets too close to Hanna."

"Filth has its own place. Below my mountain boots."

"Jackpot." She pushed aside her bangs and released her breath. If she hadn't made a (somewhat pleasurable) experience with Grea's jealousy lately, she might not have been able to tell the signs. The reason Poppy was so desperate to get closer now was clear with that. "Do you really think William has feelings for Hanna?"

"Do not say something so nauseating out loud please." Poppy crunched a twig in her hand.

"Soooo, what if_ I_ went after Hanna?" She inquired casually.

The glare thrown her way was so intense that she could feel her eyebrows catch spiritual fire. She reflexively put it out with her hands.

"Then. I. Would. Be. Forced. To. Accept. Your. Will. **Princess**." Not even the g-forces of an airship at max speed could have exerted as much pressure on a person as Poppy's carefully picked words.

'_She is super jealous_.' Anne concluded internally.

As Poppy's dark brown hair seemed to waver like wings of a devil, Anne weighed her options. That reaction basically told her everything she needed to know. It didn't matter who it was, as long as they made a move on the student council president, they were dead meat.

"Let's go meet up with her." Anne left the bench and smiled daringly.

"Ha?" The fury dissipated into mild confusion.

"You will erupt like a volcano if you keep those feelings bottled up, so we are going to throw them all at Hanna!" Before Poppy went down in history as a killer.

"I… I am not as strong as you." She shook her head.

"Initiative makes up for that."

"You are just spinning this as you go, don't you?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

The duo made their way towards the student council room. That was the most likely spot to meet Hanna around this time of day and she did talk about going through the club quotas before. Anne had to subtly push Poppy all the way though.

As they passed the entrance they were surprised by a group of students who had loud exchanges.

"I'm serious! There is going to be a fight."

"As if."

"It must have been a declaration of war between their families."

"Ohhh, just like in my novels~"

"Will the academy survive such a clash?"

"The President will wipe the floor with that gold-laced prick."

They had taken snake routes through the crowd, but when Hanna was mentioned they stopped. Poppy approached them and glared down with her light reflecting monocle. The unfortunate student who mention the council president felt a cold shower down his back and turned around like in a horror story to face the monster.

"What is this ruckus about?"

"V-vice-president?! We aren't involved in any of this, I swear!"

"Out with it." She said with little patience.

"President Hanna and Shirati are going to fight!" One of the girls shouted.

"What? Why?"

"Dunno." She shrugged and they ran off to see the spectacle. The rest of the students followed in stride.

"Shirati is threatening the President?" They looked at each other and then ran towards the commotion.

The entrance hall with its winding staircases to both sides was large enough to accommodate the curious onlookers and still leave plenty of space for the center of attention. A spectacle was rarely left alone and students were the nosy kind. Especially when the drama unfolded before them so delectably.

Standing before the statue of Mysteria was the wealthy son of the greatest Mysterian mogul family, Shirati. He was a pompous elf boy with shit eating grin of someone who had never experienced hardship in his life. Of course it was hard to see his arrogant face, as any onlooker was blinded by the light reflected of his gold covered belt and other jewelry hanging all over his slim body. His hair was done in a ridiculous wave pattern that extended from his face.

Behind him stood a small gaggle of loyal bootlickers that wanted to share in his glory. Furthermore there was another man in the back, almost hidden in the shadows. His well-trimmed beard and goatee gave him a classy look, as did his butler garments.

Opposite to this overwhelming party stood Hanna with her hands on her hips and an even expression on her face. She was wearing her burgundy red student council beret today, meaning she had been called here for business.

"I am here Shirati. Can we get this over with?"

"Wahaha! You did well to appear before me so swiftly. Someone of my family name never waits. Even my downtime is worth more than an entire company can make in a year." He flaunted his rings and raised his arms for the crowd to cheer. The boys around him all clapped fervently and shouted his name. For their troubles Shirati threw dozens of gold coins from his pockets which they readily picked from the ground.

"I have tasks to take care of, so if you are just here to waste my time, I'll leave." Hanna turned on her heel.

"WAAH! Wait just a minute you fickle woman!" He panicked and called her back.

"Yes?" She turned back with a sigh.

"You cannot possibly think that you can walk away from ME. That is preposterous. My presence is the light of this country. Cayman! Bring me a handkerchief pronto. I have moved myself to tears."

"Yes, milord." The butler seemed to vanish and reappear next to his master with a handkerchief in hand.

"Shirati is amazing!"

"What a man!"

"A legend!"

His cronies kept praising him, but the rest of the crowd was just watching intently.

"I have summoned you here - indeed summoned! – because I have an announcement to make." He spoke loudly. "A woman of your caliber is perhaps worthy of even a miniscule amount of my respect."

"Shirati is so gracious!"

"His heart is larger than the world itself!"

"What a man!"

"Wahahaha! It would be empty flattery if it wasn't so true." He laughed arrogantly and threw a few more coins over his shoulder.

"You want to announce something? Use the message board in the dormitory wing." Hanna said amicably and turned to leave again.

"OH come on! Just stick around for a bit longer! How fickle can you be?!" He fumed and kicked the ground, which led to more coins falling out of his pockets. The suck-ups around him crawled to his feet and kept getting kicked, but they didn't care.

Meanwhile Anne and Poppy had made it through the crowd and managed to get a glimpse at the situation. Anne's eyes glinted when she saw someone arrive from the opposite end of the crowd.

"In my magnanimous spirit and with the future of both our houses in mind I have come to a fateful decision. Drumroll!" He snapped and some of the followers around him started drumming on tiny drums. "I, Shirati, of house-"

"GREA!" Anne shouted and rushed straight through the center of the standoff and between the two.

"EXCUSE ME?" Shirati hissed.

"Anne? You were with Poppy?" Grea reacted to her call and waved in greeting.

"Wha-? What is that man doing here?" Poppy growled behind Anne and looked at William who was standing next to Grea.

"I missed you!" Anne jumped forward and hugged Grea's arm tightly.

"I-it's only been a few hours." Grea said shyly.

"It's always an eternity when we are apart. I read that somewhere." She giggled. "Hey William."

"Princess." He nodded politely. Then he looked up and crossed eyes with the monocle wearing elf in front of him. "Vice-president." He said unenthused.

"Library committee." She replied icy.

"I am being quite patient here! This is an important world changing moment people." Shirati balled his fists.

"You dare interrupt Shirati?"

"Shame on you!"

"Only Mr. Heinlein interrupts his speeches!"

"N-no he does not. I allow him to speak over me, so we can use the space for our words more efficiently." Shirati said with a twisted expression.

"All of you really get around today. I'll be with you soon." Hanna smiled towards the four of them and then turned back to the loudmouth. "Well, announce away."

"YES! Of course you cannot wait for the words of a true mogul like myself. Nobody should! Wahahaha! I hereby declare you, student council president Hanna, to be my _fiancé_!" He declared with raised arms and left the crowd stunned. In front of the mighty winged Mysteria he had made this grand promise.

Eventually soft whispering began to rise into loud chatter. The crowd was incensed.

Not as incensed as a certain group however. Poppy was popping veins, William was stone-faced and Anne tilted her head onto Grea's shoulder.

"WOOHOO!"

"What a man!"

"Declaring his grasp on a super idol like President Hanna so easily!"

"The audacity of the rich! Amazing!"

At least the lackeys were cheering. Shirati nodded cockily and put his hand into his blazer. From there he retrieved a large diamond ring!

"You will be mine for the sake of this great kingdom. Together we will grow our influence beyond borders! I think I am tearing up again from my own genius."

"Here milord." Cayman teleported to hand him another handkerchief.

"How dare he?" Poppy's eyes turned so deadly that even an alligator would retreat on the spot. Even Shirati seemed to feel an unexplained shiver.

"I refuse." Hanna spoke calmly and pushed the ring back into his hand.

"Ha?" Shirati looked at the ring and then at Hanna as if he didn't know they came separately.

"OOOOHH!"

"He got rejected again!"

"Only Shirati could make such a bold declaration and then take the rejection without flinching because of shock!"

"He barely sheds any tears!"

"E-enough you guys! Too much information!" He chided his followers and grabbed the ring tightly, trying to suppress his golden tears. "Y-you have to consider the factors a bit more! You would reject a diamond like myself when there is only bronze around this academy?!"

Poppy and William looked at Hanna who was shockingly relaxed during all of this. Her rejection was swift and emotionless. As if she had already prepared it beforehand.

"I don't really care about diamonds or bronze. The truth is I barely know you Shirati. You probably have your reasons for acting like this, but I don't know them. I don't believe you can build a relationship on a vague promise without knowing the other. What would benefit our families or the kingdom comes second to me. If I ever were to marry someone it would be because I wanted it with all my heart." She smiled sympathetically.

The crowd was silent and admired Hanna's beautiful expression and soul.

"He got rejected honestly!"

"This time he got let down easy!"

"What a woman!"

"Even his tears of regret are noble!"

"I am not crying you plebes! T-this does not affect my lion heart at all. As the son of the greatest mogul in Mysteria I know that… that she was below me anyway!" He said with a forcefully inflated ego that threatened to explode like a balloon. "This was just a test to see if I could sway a woman of you caliber already! _You _failed the test!"

"He is stretching so magnificently!" The boys around him all clapped for this disaster and got hit with gold coins in retaliation.

"I am sorry. I hope you find that special someone one day." Hanna finally left the rich boy in the dust and walked towards the group.

"Below him? Even the President's boots are too noble for his ugly face." Poppy muttered as the monocle dug into her skin from all the squinting.

"That was pretty amazing Hanna." Anne congratulated her.

"You get confessed to all the time, right?" Grea joined in.

"I don't know about all the time. Sometimes it happens, but I don't feel like it is as often as you think." She replied humbly.

"Not as often, is it?" William cupped his mouth and looked away.

"You really handled it fast. When I rejected him he kept hugging my leg the entire time." Anne said happily.

The crowd got quiet instantly. Hanna looked at her in surprise. As did everyone else basically.

"He asked you out too?"

"Yes in the first year. Several times actually. Don't worry, he gives up eventually." She was completely unaffected by her words. The rest of the crowd was not.

"Shirati confessed to the princess?!"

"That's crazy!"

"Even if he is rich, she is royalty…"

The students were impressed, while Anne's friends were concerned. And Grea… well she was looking at Shirati like he was a piece of infected flesh that needed to be cauterized.

"Geeh!" He felt the dragon's gaze on him and stepped back. But the crowd was eyeing him, so he had no choice but to respond. "T-that's right! I courted the princess herself. Wahahaha, nobody is out my league! The kingdom would be nothing without my family! We are indeed the lifeblood of Mysteria. If I wanted I could have made a deal with the king to get her hand in marriage, but she was not worth the effort. Why would I, Shirati, lower myself to such a brutish and charmless girl?"

"She did kick him in the crown jewels."

"I saw how he cried just a little bit after she left."

"What a slightly impotent man!"

"Okay, now I know you guys are making fun of me! Are you on my side or of that bitch's-?"

Sometimes ill-chosen words could be treated as a suicide note. This was one of those times. Shirati was just aware enough of the impending danger to cower behind his meat shields. The line of fat bootlickers was flying through the air after a tail hit them heavily.

"…" Grea glared down on the pale faced elf boy and cracked her knuckles _once_.

"Hiiieegh! C-Cayman! I wanna leave!" He called his butler, but he was already in front of him, looking down on Grea.

"My apologies, but the young lord is not available." He said elegantly, but with a hint of malice. Despite his chic look and black ponytail, he had the aura of a killer.

"Take it back." Grea said quietly towards the boy holding on to Cayman's pant leg.

"Cayman! I told you I don't want to be here anymore!" His teeth were rattling.

"I am aware that you are a princess, but there are lines you may not overstep. And this is not _your_ kingdom." Cayman said with an ominous glint in his right eye, but otherwise politely smiling. "Where is the young knight bodyguard of the princess, Owen was it? If he was here he would suggest not to go further too."

"He is right Grea, you don't need to be so grumpy." Anne came to her side and patted her head.

"But he insulted you." Grea pointed at him.

"I did call him a daddy's boy to be fair." Anne remembered.

"And a beansprout!" Said a boy in the pile of fallen meat shields.

"I heard her say that his ears are too bent to hear anything but his own rambling." Another follower said from inside the wall he had been thrown into.

"Did I really say all that?" Anne rubbed the back of her head.

"You peasants! Instead of badmouthing the great Shirati, how about you attack this draconic monstrosity?!" Shirati ordered them.

"No way boss. Did you see what she did to the Summons in the Emergency Drill?"

"Your gold is good, but not dragonborn good."

Seeing his pathetic state, even Grea seemed to feel pity now and stepped back from the deadly butler. It was not like her to become so upset anyway. This was quite embarrassing.

As they left the crowd they returned to their normal everyday life.

"Why were you with William anyway?"

"He asked me for advice…"

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

A day before the announcement to Hanna.

A loud _**clonk **_reverberated through the fancy suite that was once a dorm room. It came from the several tons worth of gold and jewels the young man had just dropped from his body. It was a miracle he could walk with all this.

"Haaaa…" He sighed deeply after reading the letter on his mahogany desk again.

"Young master, I know your father's words weigh heavy on your shoulders, but you do not have to rush things." Cayman said from the shadow of the room.

"I appreciate it Cayman, but one such as I can never waver. This is the duty of my family name and I shall always be ready." He said as proudly as he could.

"To find an appropriate wife before graduation is not feasible with your standing, milord. Perhaps it is best to let your father arrange it after all?"

"I am Shirati! If I am to steer the world with my hands, then I must also be able to steer my love life the same way. If father chose my partner it would be a sign of weakness."

"Your heart is too frail, young master. You fall in love so swiftly and cannot handle the inevitable rejection."

"Why does it feel like you just said something unnecessary?" He grinded his teeth. "So what if I fell in love on first sight?! Beauty is not rare. The princess was also beautiful, but she had a horrible character. Hanna is different. She may not be of royal birth, but she can match me."

"I foresee more soaked pillows." He said and dutifully prepared a couple of golden pillows with extra absorbing material.

"You will see! I am not the man I was in the first year! No woman can reject my ascended self anymore! Wahahaha."

Cayman bowed and retreated into the shadows. He was deeply moved, but also felt heartache for the master had given his son far too heavy a burden.


	15. Episode 15: President of hearts (Part 2)

**The second part of the two-parter with double the problems.**

* * *

**Episode 15: President of hearts (Part 2)**

* * *

Mysteria's library was an extraordinary place with unusual architecture. Some students preferred to sit on the quiet upper levels, while some enjoyed the incredibly impractical - yet decidedly beautiful - waterways that were built into the ground floor. Between seemingly infinite isles of books some people may honestly get lost.

It was a quiet day for the library staff, albeit quietness was the default atmosphere desired in such a place. There were simply certain days when book traffic seemed to dry up and the library became abandoned. No lectures, no idle readers and certainly nobody studying. Just the receptionist and his aide.

As it happened from time to time, this particular shift Grea had substituted one of the staff members that were busy with something else. As someone who wasn't part of any club, but enjoyed reading immensely, Grea had never found these requests troublesome. While she would usually do this with Anne, the princess had some business to take care of.

Of course Grea was far from alone as she shared her duty with William, a regular sight around these parts. The blue-haired student seemed always on top of his game and had a reputation of a reliable man who could have joined the student council.

So why was he acting like a young boy that had to tell his mother that he broke something important?

"Advice?" She asked dubiously.

"Indeed." He covered his mouth and seemed to regret asking already.

"I would be glad to be of help. What do you need help with?" Grea saw this as an opportunity to be useful for once. It would be nice if she could actually help out a friend.

"The matter is, ahem, related to…" He put one hand through his hair and steeled himself. "It is a matter of the heart."

"Family related?" She hoped against hope.

"No, it is of the amorous kind." He corrected her with forced countenance.

Grea's tail hit below the reception counter and she could hardly hide how nervous she was already.

"I-I'm not very experienced with that kind of thing. Why would you ask me? T-there must be better candidates." Her heart beat increased with each second.

"I do not have many friends and certainly none that I could discuss such matters with. When I saw the blooming relationship between you and the princess I was inspired." He coughed.

"Relationship?" Grea played dumb. Sadly both of them knew she was not dumb. "Was it that obvious?"

"Verily."

"Ouh…" Grea's head sank down and she leaned on the counter in defeat. "When did you figure it out?"

"Only a dense man like Owen would not have taken note during the New Year's celebration." He pointed out.

That was basically undeniable proof. Grea had honestly expected everyone to figure it out back then, but had held up a tiny hope that alcohol had clouded their judgement. Well she was at least certain that Hanna had been in no state to perceive them.

"Even then… you might prefer to talk to another boy about this." Grea was too shy to discuss love in the first place.

"I would like to hear the wisdom of someone who already succeeded. Against my better judgement I would have gone to Owen first to be transparent, but he has been missing for a few weeks now. Knight business or something. He is never there when you need him." He snorted.

That was pretty harsh for an assessment from William, but Grea knew that he didn't mean anything bad by it. They had been relatively close since the start of their academy days as far as she knew. Boys showed their friendship in weird ways sometimes.

"I… I will try my best!" She blurted out and balled her fists cutely.

"Thank you." William's expression of surprise turned into gratitude.

"S-so you have your eye on someone?"

"Yeah." He put a hand on a leather-bound tome and seemed to picture that person fondly.

"Do they know?"

"Heavens no!" The idea itself seemed horrifying to him. "I have never even considered confessing. There is a wall between us that I have no confidence toppling."

"I understand." Grea nodded. That feeling of being unable to connect to people was painfully familiar.

"Nonetheless I do not want to give up. If I didn't even try to express my feelings to the woman I love I cannot graduate."

He would drop out of the academy if he didn't manage to confess?! Suddenly the stakes had been raised astronomically. That was the power of love. She scolded her heart for being moved by this bad idea. Even if it was a little bit romantic.

"Don't quit. I am sure you can do it." Subject change, subject change… "If it's not too personal, do I know her?" The question was timid, but the answer could not have been more shocking.

"You may call me arrogant, but the one I have feelings for is President Hanna." He revealed with a hint of a red tint on his cheeks.

"Hanna?" Grea stared at him from the corner of her eyes. There must have been a lot of people who had an interest in everyone's school idol, but to hear that even stoic William adored her so still came as a surprise to her. It was hard to imagine Hanna with anyone at her side in the romantic sense. She had this aloof image of someone who didn't really understand romance. Maybe that was presumptuous to think, though.

"Whenever she appears before me I get tense and am unable to speak my mind. Her bewitching smile weakens my resolve." He talked about her like she was a unreachable goddess.

Anne's smile flashed up in Grea's mind and she felt a twinge in her heart. She understood Will's sentiment all too well.

"I feel you."

"If I may, how did you express your feelings to the princess?"

"Well, it sort of happened… just like that." How could she possibly talk about that fateful kiss?! Even the actual confession had been super embarrassing and they basically did it at the same time. None of this would make for good advice.

"I wish it was that natural for me." He smiled dryly. "I don't believe Hanna even takes note of me."

"That's not true! She always seems happy when she talks to you."

"T-truly?" He became flustered.

Of course Hanna seemed happy talking to any of her acquaintances. Especially the student council staff. But for now she had to bolster his spirits. Even if she didn't have much love advice in her, she remembered something just as good.

"Wait here for a moment please." Grea excused herself and went into the aisles behind them. Will looked after her with a raised brow, but didn't stop her.

After a short search the dragonborn rushed back with a thick book in her hands. It had a normal unassuming binding.

"This book might be useful." Grea said encouragingly.

"'_How To Snag A Date With Him'_?" Will read the title aloud and his eyes turned dull. "I don't wish to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this is advice aimed at teenage girls looking for a man."

"But it works for going after girls too."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I j-just do…" Grea blushed all the way up to her sharp ear tips.

"…" He looked at her and then at the book, before shrugging. He opened the book and was shocked to see that half of it was just a holster for a pink bottle. "Love potion?" He squinted as he held up the suspicious bottle.

"Mh." Grea felt incredibly uncomfortable seeing this thing again.

"How detestable. What kind of simpleton would resort to such villainy?" He raised his nose and put the bottle away. "It's a wonder that it has not been unsealed yet. Some students would not have the self-control."

"Oh." Grea blinked surprised.

"Quite foolish, don't you agree? As if a dating guide would include true love potions. This is most likely a fake."

Grea's mouth was agape. She absolutely did not think of that.

"I wonder about the trustworthiness of advice from such a source." He flipped through the book and speed-read it. "Be assertive?"

"Yes." Grea nodded with a soothed heart.

"If I knew how to do that I wouldn't need this book." He smiled wryly and closed it. "Dating advice may be far too advanced for us anyway."

"You don't want to go out with her?"

"W-wha- of course I would love that! But first we need to, uh, forge a bond." He coughed.

"Do you like music?"

"I like listening to Hanna's singing." He replied instantly with a thumbs up.

Grea smiled amicably. There was probably not a single student at this academy who didn't like Hanna's angelic voice. That wouldn't help him stand out. What qualities did William have that would impress Hanna?

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Hm. I do like a good book and I perform experiments in my free time."

"Experiments?" She got curious.

"Yes, I am doing extracurricular studies into light magic. The theories of the ancients are quite fascinating. Did you know that the first wizard to unlock the Rex Magna was…"

And suddenly, a stream of unending trivia and knowledge swept Grea away. She gave him a set smile and just tuned out eventually. After he had abused her as a wall to bounce words against for almost an hour he seemed to come to his senses.

"…but I am certain you knew all that."

"Mhm." Grea released a desperate tone like an exhausted bunny.

She had somehow forgotten that William was an honor student who could have rivaled some of the teachers in broad knowledge. Some important people wanted to take him as an apprentice since the second year.

"Oh my. This elementary topic might be rather boring for you. I suspect President Hanna also would not be interested in retreading old ground." He sighed.

This was supposed to be something they had learned already? Grea felt a distinct fear of the final exams crawling up her tail to her spine. But at least she knew Hanna was smart enough to know these things. She had even managed to keep up with Anne before after all.

"I think you could have a good discussion about magic theory with Hanna." She put her hands on the counter and looked through the almost empty library. "But that would just be normal studying, right?"

The blue haired mage leaned his elbow on one hand and nodded impressed. Her insight really did help him.

"Perhaps I have been looking at it too impersonally. Merely talking will not accomplish anything." He nodded.

"Eh?"

"I have to proverbially grab her by the horns and bring her down to my level. Be assertive, right?"

"Grab who by the horns?" Hanna asked with interest while leaning over the reception desk.

"The President of course." He replied coolly.

"Wow. A president, huh?"

"Not that I would actually do such a thing hahaha." William chuckled sensibly, but then mechanically turned towards Grea.

The dragon girl had watched this unfold with a tense expression of dread. His eyes told her that he begged for confirmation that this was a dream. She shook her head.

"Hello? Why did you just turn quiet?" Hanna asked with a tilted head.

"President?!" Will spun around and covered his face with both arms.

"She snuck up on us while we talked." Grea was stunned that she had not sensed anything.

"That's rude, I don't sneak up on people. I was just returning these books." Hanna patted the pile of tomes she had placed there a while ago.

"Y-yes of course haha." William hastily took the books and put them in a cart.

"I am curious now, though. You want to fight a president? Who is it?" The elf girl got overly excited over her own misunderstanding.

"The president… of… hearts?" William was clearly recovering from the surprise attack and unable to think straight.

"Who is that? I never heard of her." She said interestedly.

"She erm… lives inside every student's heart." Will was sweating buckets. He dearly needed an assist. But why was he looking at Grea? Even dragon strength couldn't dig him out of that hole he had made for himself!

"Hanna, do you need something from the library?" Grea asked with the most forced service smile.

"I was just returning, but while I am here already." She nodded appreciatively. "Does the library hold the records of club budgets in the archives?"

"It does." At the drop of a hat Will returned to his professional self and urged Hanna to follow him.

"You sure are reliable. I always wish you had joined the student council." Hanna giggled.

"T-that was not an option." He rubbed his neck and blushed.

Grea watched them walk towards the archive and intently discuss the contents of the folders. From a distance they seemed like a good pair. Hanna's smile was bringing out a soft expression in Will and in return he made her laugh with his awkward antics.

Would it really be so hard to close the distance if he tried? Seeing others act like this was quite novel. She must have looked the very same way when Anne flirted with her in the past. Her tail waved about happily.

* * *

"See ya~" Hanna winked and waved as she left with her reference material.

"We await your return!" William bowed his head like a store clerk. Then he turned towards Grea and basically melted like overheated chocolate.

"You really get along." She smiled.

"I do not remember a single sentence we exchanged. It is as if my mind became a white space." He rubbed his temples worriedly.

"You really love her." Grea said sweetly.

"You are teasing me." He frowned slightly.

"Only a little bit." The tip of her tail flicked mischievously.

They took care of the books Hanna had returned. After placing everything in the appropriate shelves they returned to the reception and silence overcame them once again. Warming sunlight reflected off the surface of the water system and blinded Grea.

"If only I could hold a conversation with her without losing my mind." William muttered.

"Do you want to practice?" She replied carelessly.

"You would assist me?!" His head shot upwards.

"W-well…" She realized that this would be more than she bargained for.

"Let us go upstairs. There is more room to perform." He excitedly dragged her behind. He wasn't usually so direct or touchy. It must have meant a lot to him Grea quietly followed behind.

On the second floor they stood in the open space between the balcony and the bookshelves. It was easy enough to move around as opposed to the rest of the cramped library.

"I don't think I can act like Hanna." The dragon girl said quietly.

"Then we must practice my attack rather than a direct exchange." Will said with his chest puffed out overdramatically.

An attack, huh? Grea had a bad feeling about this.

"Assertive, assertive, assertive." He repeated it like a protective mantra. "There is no use in simple small talk. I will just have to try my hardest. It's time for the confession."

"Eh?" Her smile twitched.

"You don't have to say a word. I just wish to express my love." He nodded sagely.

"Oh fine." She was extremely nervous already.

"Hm…" He eyes her from head to toe for some reason. "This won't work."

"Phew." Grea sighed in relief. Too soon.

"Here, wear this beret." He handed one to her from who knows where. "And perhaps tug your tail away like so… Then put on the uniform jacket… yes let's adjust the hair a bit. The color can't be helped." He was working her like a fashion model.

A few minutes later Grea had become a new girl. She looked into one of the mirrors and barely recognized herself.

"Quite close if I do say so myself." He smirked satisfied.

"I really look like Hanna." She couldn't believe it. There were obvious differences like the tail that was barely hidden and the red hair and eyes, but otherwise this was some good cosplay.

"If we could just reduce the bust a little…"

"Excuse me?" Grea covered her chest and turned red.

"Forget I said anything. You look great."

"Why do I have to look like Hanna, though?"

"It makes it easier for me to be honest." He cleared his throat. The atmosphere changed on command. "Student council president, I have called you behind the school building today, because I want to tell you something."

"Behind the building?"

"Artistic freedom." He retorted.

"Okay."

"Ahem, I see you got my letter in which I asked you to come behind the school building."

"Yes, I read it." Grea played along tensely.

"This is a matter of the heart. I have been watching you since you enrolled to this fine academy. There has not been a day where you did not enrich this student body with your smile."

Grea felt strangely embarrassed. She was not usually on the receiving end of praise outside of Anne's antics. His genuine voice made it very awkward.

"It moved me too, which is why I always looked up to you. As a student council member and a great woman." He gulped. "So… the truth is that I fell in love with you!"

They hearts were pounding and the echo seemed to reverberate inside the library.

"What's your response?"

"I d-don't know! Am I s-s-supposed to reply?" Grea stuttered.

"Amazing! William confessed to Grea!" A voice from behind one of the shelves made them leap out of their shoes. "Oopsie." The girl realized she was noticed and turned to run.

"No you won't!" Will summoned a sigil and the girl tripped over something invisible, leading to her rolling over the floor and unceremoniously crashing into a book cart.

"Lou!" Grea noticed the animal ear hat below the dozens of books.

"Spying on people is not acceptable." Will pulled her out of the pile.

"B-but I was waiting at the reception for sooo long." Lou's eyes were still spinning.

"Did you return overdue books again?"

"Awawa."

"I will overlook your tardiness if you don't tell anyone about what transpired here." He suggested. "Are we in agreement?"

"Yesh!" She said with teary eyes.

"Then let's put back the books you brought." He patted the small girl's head and they walked downstairs. Grea followed tentatively.

"President Hanna?" They were greeted by a confused looking Tico. "Why are you here?"

"This is Grea." Lou explained to her roommate.

"O-oh you are right." She adjusted her glasses and blushed in shame.

"Do I really look like her that much?" Grea wondered as she pulled off the beret and blazer.

"Haha." Will seemed proud of his handiwork. Then he looked contemplative. "You seemed particularly surprised to see the President in the library." He pointed out.

"That's true. It's because the President was called to the main hall by Shirati. I thought maybe she had ignored him." Tico nervously played with her short black hair ashamed of making such a blunder.

"Shirati, the mogul's son?" Will turned serious. If someone like him called out Hanna it must have been something big. He always had to be a show off in everything he did.

"Shouldn't you go?" Grea could tell he was itching to leave.

"I would appreciate it if you came with me. If he is doing what I think he will, I might only have this one shot."

"But one of us has to look after the library." Grea reminded him.

"Leave it to us." Loud jumped between them and raised her hands energetically. "Tico and I can handle it!"

"I wouldn't trust you with the library if you were the last person in Mysteria." Will pushed the small girl back by the forehead. "Can I ask this of you Tico?"

"Naturally." She responded kindly. "I will read a book while you are gone."

"Then we must make haste!" William dashed out of the large door. Grea easily kept up.

* * *

Arriving in the main hall they immediately saw the crowd gathered around Shirati and Hanna. His loud voice was grating from any distance though.

Will pushed through the crowd and they witnessed the entire fiasco first hand.

"GREA!" The call made them look over to the other side. Princess Anne came running over right between the actions. And with her came an unpleasant looking Poppy.

"Vice-president."

"Library committee." As usual Poppy was staring daggers at him. Her animosity was palpable in the air. Her overprotectiveness of Hanna led to William's inhibition to talk to the President more often.

In other words, she was an obstacle.

They had to put their misgivings aside for now, because Shirati was absolutely nuts. He declared Hanna would be his fiancé and made a great mess of himself. Luckily Hanna handled it gracefully and rejected his confession.

Afterwards they were in for another shock as Anne revealed that the golden boy had hit on her before. Grea could barely be tamed.

As the lovers left the scene behind (completely forgetting why they had come here already) only the trio was left.

"Did you rush here just because of that?" Hanna laughed.

"It could have ended badly." Poppy insisted.

"Shirati is not beyond using his connections for evil." William agreed.

"I won't be intimidated by someone like him. Responding to someone's feelings openly and honestly is the best."

They exchanged a short glance and then suddenly assailed Hanna in perfect synchronicity.

""President I have to tell you something!""

"My, you two really get along." She chuckled.

""No we don't! Stop that.""

Poppy stepped on William's foot, which made him gasp in pain. That was her chance.

"President, I really… l-l-like you. More than this man ever can."

"You sly little…!" He put down his hurting foot and then flicked her elf ear which made her head vibrate. "I feel just as strongly about you President Hanna." He said with a hand on his chest.

Hanna looked at them with unreadable eyes.

"Do you… feel the same way?" They waited for her response with sweaty faces and anticipation.

"Why are you always so dramatic? I knew your feelings all along." Hanna suddenly said warmly.

"Eh?"

"Truly?"

"Indeed." She put an arm around William's shoulder and then grabbed Poppy's hand tightly and closed her eyes. "I like you as well of course! I am so grateful to have wonderful friends like you."

The misunderstanding was to be expected in retrospect. This was Hanna after all.

""Friend… friend… friend…"" Poppy and William repeated the word entranced.

Two princesses were peeking around the corner and sighed in frustration.

"They got trapped in the friendzone! They completely fell for Hanna's pace. Should we save them?" Anne was peeking out from below Grea's chest. She felt the dragon's girls arm hold on to her from behind.

"No, I think they will be fine." She said with a warm smile. "Being friends is already a good thing."

The two hopeless admirers seemed to be quite elated that Hanna had elevated them to friend status. Ironically to Hanna nothing had actually changed.

"Fiiiine. I would have liked to find out who she picks though."

"Maybe one day." Grea tugged her girlfriend in and pulled her back.

"Speaking of finding out. I, uh, might have spilled the beans about our relationship to Poppy." Anne apologized.

"William also knows." Grea said with a dry smile and leaned her head on Anne's head.

"This might be the most well-known secret in Mysteria now." Anne joked.

They laughed heartily.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

The library's new guardians were doing quite well for themselves. Lou had even managed to put some books into the right shelves all on her own. She had only tripped twice!

"What were William and Grea doing up there I wonder." Tico mused while reading her book.

"Lou did definitely not see any confession!" The small girl was looser than a hair trigger.

"What?"

"What?"

Out of compassion for her roommate Tico did not pry further, but took a mental note.

"You are working really hard today."

"I will do my best for Will. He always looks after me when I mess up!" Lou declared with a puffed out chest.

"Admirable." She giggled.

"All this work makes me super thirsty." Lou leaned on the desk and played around with a book lying there inconspicuously. When she opened it a small bottle fell out. "Grape juice from a book!?" She was amazed.

"You shouldn't put unknown things into your mouth Lou." She replied lethargically without looking up.

"It tastes weird."

"Huh?" She closed her book just in time to see Lou empty the entire bottle in one go. "Please tell me that wasn't poison." Her face darkened and she grabbed the bottle out of small girl's hands.

"Lou's feeling dizzy~" Her eyes were spinning again.

"Love potion?" Tico turned pale when reading the label.

"My chest is reaaaaally hot~"

"Oh heck no." Tico jumped through the gap in a shelf and hid herself away. The trauma from the New Year's night was still too strong.

"HEY LOU!" The shout from the entrance was loud enough to wake a deaf person. It was Liz, clearly pissed off. "I told you to get me the tome of darkness a buncha hours ago! Why are you so darn useless?" She swiped aside her twintails and looked at the flushed girl.

"Woohoo~ Pretty lady~"

"Ha? Wait you are looking weird… why are your eyes _heart-shaped_?!" She backed away in terror.

"Run Liz!" Tico shouted from her hiding spot.

"NO way! Who gave this demon alcohol this time?" She pulled out her dark arts doll for defense, but the animal eared demon had already tackled her down and disarmed her.

"Lou wants to smooch!"

"KYAAAAAH!"

That day the academy received a grim reminder that the greatest evil lurked behind the cutest of faces.


	16. Episode 16: Timeless Questions

**So I might have mentioned that this season would deviate a lot from the source material.  
**

**I wasn't kidding.**

* * *

**Episode 16: Timeless Questions**

* * *

The magic lab was not the most well-organized of places. Whether it be the teachers' labs or the students', one would hardly find anything they were searching for in the piles of tomes, formulas and ingredients. Wizards were infamous for their lack of order. Weeks old cups of cold coffee and tea were a common sight.

And in this cluttered mess, at her very own table, stood the princess of Mysteria. She was avidly working on some contraption with a green emerald fastened to a device. The magnifying lens over her face was projecting her turquoise eyes unto the white surface. The apparatus was humming weakly as she kept twisting the screws.

"Anne, are you still here?"

She stopped in the middle of her experiment and jumped a little. Her concentration had been so intense that the concerned voice of her girlfriend had almost made her drop the magic amplifier.

"E-eh?" Anne turned around and pushed up the magnifying lens. "Hello there Grea." She waved amicably.

"Have you been working the entire time since I left?" The dragonborn twisted her brows and gave her an irritated look.

"No no, of course not! I didn't stay here the entire time… when did you leave again?"

"In the morning." Grea squinted and came closer.

Anne backed against her desk and began to sweat profusely.

"You were supposed to take breaks. You promised me you would be taking care of yourself while I was gone." Her tail was waving in a predator like pattern.

"Which I totally did! See, I was drinking and eating lots-!" She waved her hands towards the plate that had been unceremoniously thrown on a pile of books.

Grea's eyes were hardened.

"The plate is full, isn't it?" Anne muttered.

"Yeah." Grea nodded and then forcefully pulled the headgear from Anne's head.

"I swear it slipped my mind, I just really want to finish my next test run. This could be really big-Mmpgh!?" Anne was interrupted by a warm and sweet melon bread that was pushed into her mouth.

"You make me worried." Grea said scoldingly. "I know this project means a lot to you, but you have to remember to fill your belly."

"Okay." Anne nodded submissively and nibbled on her food. Her lost puppy look made Grea's serious expression weaken.

"Do you think you will be able to finish it on time?" She asked with a glance towards the contraption,

"Maywhee?" Anne said before swallowing the entire bread at once. "I meant to say - _maybe_. It will take a few more test runs, but this material is really incredible. Even Ms. Miranda said she has never seen anything like it before." She got excited again, but didn't forget to down her entire cold tea to wet her dry throat.

"Did you find out how it got into your boot?" The dragon girl eyed the emerald suspiciously. There was something about the energy it gave off that made her scales itch.

"Not at all. Although I got an idea. When Owen returns I will ask him whether he saw it." She tapped the desk and then flipped over a page.

"It makes me feel uneasy." Grea admitted while tapping her fingers against each other nervously.

"No need to fear Grea~" Anne smiled widely. "I got it all under control. If I get it to work we will be advancing modern magic into the next century for sure."

"I don't really care so much about the advancement… but for your safety." Grea said quietly.

"It would be great if I could use this for my graduation thesis-"

She was fixing a lid on the device when she realized what she just said and froze up completely. Anne could feel that Grea had also tensed up behind her. The atmosphere between them became awkward and sad. It was hard to turn around and face her right now.

_Graduation._ She had used that word so casually, yet it was almost taboo between them. Something that should not be invoked even as a curse. Her heart was beating painfully as she slowly let go of the apparatus and leaned on the desk. Despite how fervently she had worked on this practical application of her knowledge to have a satisfying finish to her self-study… she now wished that she was in her first year again, not even able to imagine what her final project would be like.

"I am sure the professors will accept it with open arms." Grea said diplomatically, trying her best to ease the tension. Inwardly she was chiding herself.

Both of them felt like cowards for willfully avoiding the topic.

"You know Grea, this project is important to me, but if it takes too much time away from us, I don't want to-"

"Don't say that." Grea hugged her from behind to stop her from talking. "I decided not to monopolize you so much anymore, so please don't say that."

Anne twisted her lips when she noticed the subtle shaking in Grea's voice. She turned around and pressed her head against Grea's. Their eyes were so close that they could look into each other's pupils.

"I thought about this a lot, I really did. If this succeeds then perhaps time magic will be possible. Just think of all the good we could do with that kind of spell. It would really help all Mysterians." She put a hand on Grea's head and rubbed it gently. "But if it really works… time will be working in _our_ favor."

Grea lowered her head and accepted the gentle hand going through her hair. She didn't seem very convinced though. Her tail was limply on the ground.

"Is it okay?" She asked with a worried expression.

"I made this thing! What could possibly go wrong?" She laughed and grabbed the small core of the apparatus. It was a golden six layered circle, turned into a skeletal ball structure with the emerald in its center. Runes had been carved into each arc of the structure.

"Anne…" Grea stared at her back and fidgeted around. "Isn't it really danger-"

_Fwoop._

* * *

Anne held the ball tightly as Grea warned her again. It was so like her to worry over the small stuff. She knew what she was doing though, so it was unnecessary to worry. The small frizzling energy wave that had come from the ball was just some excess magic radiation. She turned around to make a joke about how much of a worrywart Grea was…

But she wasn't there.

In fact the entire lab was not where it was supposed to be. More accurately it was gone!

"What the-?" Anne blinked a few times and tried to acclimate herself to this jarring change of scenery. She was in a different room, which resembled a dorm room more than anything. In fact it was eerily familiar. The furniture was all wrong and the clothes strewn about were certainly not the same, but this looked a lot like…

"Our room?" She looked around in confusion and mustered the familiar four walls. This was definitely her and Grea's shared room! How had she gotten here so fast? Why was Grea not here? "Eh? Did I accidentally create a teleportation spell?" She stared at the golden ball and its glowing emerald core. "Time and space are linked intrinsically, so maybe I was off on one variable…"

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat right behind her.

"Whoa!" Anne jumped up like a surprised kitten. "Who are you?!"

"That is my line." The girl responded with a twitching brow. Her short raven hair was covering half her face. She was wearing the same school uniform, but with some strange added emblem. "What are you doing in our room?" She interrogated Anne straight away.

"Huh? But this is my room?" Anne pointed at herself and then at the floor.

"I don't remember getting another roommate." The girl crossed her arms and glared her down.

Anne began sweating and put on a poker face. She just had to think carefully about this. The room certainly looked like theirs, but there was lots of stuff that didn't belong to either her or Grea in it. Which meant that this girl here was probably right. If she took into consideration that dorm rooms usually had a very similar layout, maybe it was not a stretch to think this was another room.

"You are very suspicious. How did you get in here? Did you pick the lock?"

"Haha, I would never break into a room with force!" Anne replied frantically.

"Then who let you in?"

"W-well… I might have sorta, accidentally, let myself in…" Her voice trailed off.

"I am calling the teachers." The raven haired girl turned towards the door.

"Waaaaait just a second!" Anne pulled her back by the sleeve. "I didn't want to break any rules, it was an accident, an a-c-c-i-d-e-n-t!"

"You are just getting more suspicious by the second!"

"I totally just mixed up the rooms. Mine looks very similar." She ran her mouth in a panic.

"Enough of the weird excuses." The girl raised he voice angrily.

"Heeeey Palla, what's all the screamin' about? Did ya stub yer toe?" The call from the bathroom stopped their frantic exchange.

"I did not! Why do you always assume I did something clumsy?" The girl called Palla shouted back.

"Maybs becuz ya can't even get a bf, 'cuz ya always mess up?" The other girl with a weird accent responded with a smug tone.

"Quiet you! We have a serious problem here. There is this odd girl that just broke in."

"Palla?" Anne muttered with a suspicious look. The black hair was obscuring much of her face, but she did sort of resemble someone Anne knew. But the Palla she knew was older and had graduated years ago. Everyone's beloved student teacher.

"Don't call me so familiarly you intruder-" She turned back to the strange chestnut haired girl, but… There was nobody. Only a small impulse of green magic and nothing else.

"Aight aight, Palla's got hysterical again. Just lemme see that scary intruder." A tanned girl came into the room completely naked and rubbed her wet hair with a towel. "Where's she then?" She asked with one eye closed.

"S-she was right there!" Palla insisted desperately.

"Palla, dearie. Yer hallucinatin' people comin' for a night raid?"

"Wha-?"

"Girlie, ya said? Didn't know ya were into that. Ya shoula told me!" Her roommate said teasingly and threw herself at Palla.

"H-hey, put a towel or something on already! Stop groping me!"

"I'll keep ya warm, silly li'l goose."

"_Stoooop_!"

* * *

_Fwoop._

"I am sorry for intruding." Anne said apologetically and bowed her head.

The floor seemed surprisingly green. And grassy…

"Not again." She looked up and realized that she was outside now. On a grassy hill outside the academy to be exact. "Where did I calibrate you wrong?" She inspected the golden ball annoyedly. "It shouldn't go off on its own like that. What if I get teleported into a wall or something?" She shivered.

"Drop it already!" Someone shouted.

"Eek!" Anne indeed did drop the ball from surprise. She jumped after it, but it rolled down the hill at rapid speed! She painfully fell on her face and then slid down the hillside too. When she finally stopped, she realized that there were two people standing with their back turned to each other.

"You are so stubborn John." The woman said with a dark aura.

"It is not your place to lecture me Daemonia."

Anne stared at where the ball had rolled and realized it was right between them?! This was super awkward. They were clearly having an important discussion (or rather a full on fight). While gulping she began to carefully rob forward through the tall grass. Her uniform was already covered in dirt and pieces of grass anyway.

"You are merely human, so your health will suffer if you continue this." The woman said angrily.

"It is because I am human that I cannot stop. My lifespan is too short to waste it on sitting idly by." The man with luscious black hair and an impressive goatee had his arms crossed, not even trying to turn back or compromise. His clothes were fancy, perhaps a noble?

"You stubborn mule. I will not teach at your academy anymore if you keep hurting yourself this way." The woman seethed and flicked her long and thin tail through the air like a sword.

Long black tail…? Anne glanced over the grass and took a closer look. The woman… was actually floating! She also had horns and wings. Below those long robes was most certainly a demoness. What had the man called her?

"Daemonia, you know as well as I do that the prophecy cannot be ignored."

"That's what I keep telling you John, you do not even know when this ridiculous prophecy will come true. It may not even be in your lifetime."

"Then I will finish my research for the next generation!"

"Foolish mule."

Anne was out of the loop, but this woman sounded a lot like Miss Daemonia, who she had met in the strange dimension somewhere in the forbidden library. To see her outside was a real surprise. If she remembered right, she had been sealed in that pocket dimension, so how had she managed to leave?

Now it was even more important that she didn't reveal herself. If a demoness found out she had eavesdropped, who knows what she would have done?

With silent movements she pulled herself towards the center of the two and put her hand on the golden sphere.

"Eh?" Anne's face turned blank as she felt the leathery resistance of something else in her hand. It was shaped like the spade in a deck of cards and completely black. The tip of a tail…

"Hngh." Daemonia moaned in surprise.

"!" Anne screamed internally.

"I do not wish to worry you Daemonia, but this is important. I am doing this for your sake as well." The man named John said a little more regretful.

"J-John, you are always so…" Daemonia seemed a little flustered now.

Anne was so terrified that she couldn't let go of the tail, but she desperately tried anyway, so she kept rubbing it.

"You are well aware that you mean everything to me. I would not be doing this if I did not care about your safety." John said and sat down in the grass with a sigh.

"I g-get it already, s-so you don't have to-" Daemonia was shaking and her knees gave out so she sank to the ground too. She was biting her knuckle to suppress her moans.

"No, please don't interrupt me. I want to convey my feelings seriously." The man said with pathos and put his hand backwards to lean back. It was closing in on the golden ball!

Anne panicked heavily and pulled on Daemonia's tail to drag herself forward. She tried to pull the ball away from John, but instead he grabbed her hand?!

"T-this is a matter of the heart. We always worked together like a well-oiled machine. I cannot think of anyone I would rather partner up with."

"R-really? You meahnnaaahn it?" Daemonia held her mouth shut with both hands and suppressed her moans. "I never thought you were this serious about it." She seemed to be flushed and heated now.

"I know that many would just chase you for your body, but I am not like that. I admire your decisiveness and brilliant mind." John said with purity and goodwill. He slightly tightened his hand around Anne's, probably thinking it was Daemonia's. The princess wrist was cramping up in response. "You are a bit tense… did I surprise you?"

"H-how could I not be?!" The demoness responded with heat in her voice. "I never expected… to have you approach me so."

Anne's head was spinning, but she did not have any way out. This man was holding on to her and Daemonia was twisting her tail around her other hand now!

"Maybe I am overstepping my boundaries. I really want you to work at my academy, but more than that I wish to improve our personal relationship."

"You are certainly daring, I will give you that." The demoness responded as her tail curled up Anne's arm. "Just how did you know my weak spot?"

"Weak spot? Well I suppose a woman of your caliber would appreciate it… if a man appreciated her for her best parts." He responded slightly confused.

"Oh John…" She seemed really excited now!

Anne's eyes were spinning. She had somehow maneuvered herself into the worst possible position and they were going to turn to each other any second now. There was no way they would stay still in this weird atmosphere.

There was no other way… she had to do something drastic. Anne pushed her head forward and rammed her teeth into the golden sphere. Then she pulled her hands towards each other to touch the runes. Just when she did, the two turned back in surprise.

_Fwoop._

John was holding Daemonia's tail now and she looked at him longingly.

"Huh?" He stared at his hand in confusion.

"Fine, let's test how compatible our magic can be." Daemonia said lasciviously.

The poor man was then devoured by a demonic shadow.

* * *

"Iht worhd." Anne said in relief with the ball in her mouth.

She was lying on paved ground now instead of the grassy hill. Surely she had made it to the academy again. That was a really close call.

Despite her relief she didn't want to be stared at by people, so she raised herself up and looked around. There was nobody around, but this definitely was the campus. Telling by the sun it was late evening.

"Evening?" She dropped the ball into her hands and looked at the red tinged sky. That was odd, she could have sworn that it had been around late noon when she got teleported the first time. It had been day in all other places she appeared in. Did that mean there was an actual time dilation effect?

If that was true she needed to get back to Grea as fast as possible! She was probably worried sick. She knew her well enough that she probably already alarmed the student council and teachers by now and made a big deal out of the entire thing.

For now she just needed to go back to the lab and put this thing away so it wouldn't accidentally go off again. Maybe experimenting with theoretical temporal magic without supervision was not such a good idea after all.

As she entered the academy main building her eye was caught by something red. Like a flickering flame in the dark. Like someone's wild hair that dearly needed a haircut.

"Owen!?" She shouted his name and pointed at the young knight.

"Princess?" He turned her way and seemed to basically teleport to her side.

"Where have you been all this time? You just left without a word and didn't come back. We could have needed you back in the forest."

"Pardon?" He gave her an even expression that hid his apparent confusion.

"Don't play dumb." She put one hand on her waist and pouted. "I was worried, you know?"

"But Princess, I did not wish to interfere with your alone time with the dragon kin." He said as subserviently as possible. "You know I will always appear when you call me. On that I swear by my pride as a Mysterian knight!"

"Well, you weren't around, so swearing now won't change that." She wasn't mad with him of course. In fact she had always wanted him to think more of himself and act like a friend rather than a bodyguard. It was just worrying when he suddenly disappeared.

"I humbly apologize if I gave you that impression. There is indeed something coming up soon however, so I will have to excuse myself for a while and abandon my duty as your bodyguard." He really did seem apologetic.

"You just came back and will already leave again? Will you not have too many absences to graduate?" Anne was a real prodigy student who only skipped classes once (because of a certain dragon's unbreakable grip), so she thought of missing lessons as a big deal.

"There is still much time of the year left. Missing a few weeks will not impede my path to graduation." He assured her.

"Much time? But graduation is in a few months." Anne replied and suddenly felt depression creep up. She hated talking about that fateful date.

"What?! Has the date moved forward?" For the first time Owen seemed seriously panicked.

"No dummy." She shook her head with a bemused expression. Then it hit her like a lightning bolt to the brain.

A student named Palla, Daemonia on the loose, Owen's confusing attitude.

"Princess?"

"Hey Owen, do you know what Professor Bertrand's first name was?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes, I believe it was John?" He cupped his chin as he recollected it.

"Ahhhh!"

"What is it Princess, is there an enemy approaching?" He stepped to her side and drew his blade.

"Owen, what day is it?!" She clung to his blazer and asked loudly.

"Uh- uhm, the dragon kin's birthday was last week, so today would be-"

"Last week?" She let go off him and turned around all jittery. "That can't be, but then again." She mustered the golden sphere and was sucked in by the green emerald's glow. If Owen was not telling her very confusing lies, then that would mean she had done it.

_She time traveled!_

"Listen to this Owen, you got to believe me..." She explained the situation to him with wild gestures and pointed at the emerald several times.

"Exceptional, Princess. I knew you were a genius, but this is beyond my reckon."

"You believe me?"

"Of course. Why would I ever doubt you?" His honest puppy dog loyalty was almost touching.

"I can barely believe it myself though. The experiment was a success!" She smiled happily. "I can't wait to tell Grea."

"If what you say is true then there should be a second Princess currently engaging in private things with the dragonborn." He pointed out.

"Y-you don't have to phrase it like that." But he was right. This wasn't her time, so she should not hastily engage with anyone. Owen was one thing (he could keep his mouth shut), but interacting with others could do serious damage to the timeline.

Actually didn't she already do some extreme things to some people in the past?!

"Can you return to the future then?" The red-headed knight looked at the golden contraption curiously.

"Theoretically it should be able to move in both directions. In fact I might have traveled back and forth already." She was certain now that she met younger version of people she knew. Long before this point in time for sure. "If I go too far I might end up in the future even."

"That must be a heavy burden." Owen said seriously.

"You are right." She held the sphere with a thoughtful expression. If she went to the future she might be able to see how her deeds would affect Mysteria. If she did that she could perhaps right some mistakes before they happened. Changing the future was not as bad as changing the past. Then again… "I don't want to see the future yet." She decided.

"Why so?"

"I will get there when I get there. No reason to take away the surprise." She grinned widely.

"Truly exceptional." Owen repeated warmly.

"While I am here already, could you tell me where you are going to go? You haven't returned yet in the present." She said with a more serious expression.

"That is troubling to hear. From what I was told it should not be such a long expedition." Owen's eyes turned sharp. "I was called by the knight order to investigate something unsettling in the area. There will be an entire knight squad accompanying me, so I do not fear to be in danger, but if our search turns up nothing we may be forced to go far away from the academy."

"So you were searching for something the entire time?" She urged him to continue.

"Civilians have made claims of monster movements in the south. Aberrant patterns that seem most unnatural. Those reports came from very close to the academy, so I was ordered to help the investigation. While I am gone I will send someone to replace me as your bodyguard." He said dutifully.

"That's not necessary. Grea and I can handle ourselves." She claimed. "I don't want some unknown knight to stalk us." Of course she already had a much more familiar knight who stalked them.

"If you insist… I do trust the dragonborn to protect you." He seemed torn, but accepted Anne's wishes.

Suddenly Anne realized that the reason she had no replacement bodyguard for that time might have been because she told Owen exactly this in the past. Then would that mean her actions were already predetermined? Or was it just a coincidence? Time travel was complicated.

"You should at least tell me about your leave though. Do you know how worried I was?" She scolded him again.

"Hm, but I did write a letter, detailing my reasons for absence and I told you already that I would leave." He said with a hand on his chin.

"Eh?"

"I gave it to your personally and said it was important." He insisted.

"Oh?" She suddenly felt a flash of remembrance. Something vaguely at the edge of her mind.

* * *

"Princess, I will be taking leave from bodyguard duty for a while."

"Good timing Owen, have you seen this new outfit Ms. Miranda made for Grea? It is absolutely adorable!"

"It indeed is…" He glanced at the pink dress with a stoic expression. "So as I was saying it is a very important mission. I wrote the details in this letter-"

"Uhuh, put it down on my desk or something. Gosh, this will look so good on her. Now how to trick her into wearing it~?"

* * *

"Ah, that letter." Anne laughed hollowly.

"…you didn't read it?"

"Ehehe."

"Not even after you became worried over my absence?"

"Oops?"

"Did you really worry?" He wondered with dulled eyes. The fact that Anne didn't even remember his words or checked the letter after he was gone for months was somewhat worrying to him now.

"I didn't notice that you were gone, because you always hide so well." She said with sweat beads running down her face.

"You truly think so? I do believe that I improved quite a bit!" His piercing eyes turned excited and sparkly in an instant.

"Yep, you could be a hide and seek champion." She said dryly.

"Thank you. This invigorated my spirits! I will give my best on this mission so I can return to your shadow soon."

"You could just return to class instead." She quipped and then looked at the emerald again. "Do you remember the dragon graveyard we went to?"

"It was last week for me." He affirmed.

"Did you see if something slipped into my boots?"

"I did not see you destroy the giant emerald in the graveyard." He said dutifully.

"So that's where it's from." She ignored his incompetence in light of those news.

"?"

"Please be safe. I will try to find out what happened to you in the present."

"Do not worry for me. I will certainly try to send you letters with updates if I can." He gave her a thumbs up.

But Anne knew that no such letters arrived, so she could not completely feel at ease. Still, she had to move back to her own time. Altering the past too much could not be good.

"I will see you soon." She said softly.

"Indeed." He bowed his head slightly and then felt a small magic wave hit him.

_Fwoop._

* * *

"It went off before I could calibrate again!" Anne exclaimed. Just where did she end up this time?

It was obviously the academy and it looked not too different to be in the far past. The trees where in full bloom, so that would mean it was around spring?

"The old man's speech was so boring again!" Suddenly some boys came around the corner and almost bumped into her. She barely managed to jump out of the way.

"Did you see the new first years?"

"Yeaaah. Some real cuties there." Another guy laughed.

"I heard one of them is royalty."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"I didn't see her, but the Princess is supposed to have enrolled to the academy!"

"By the gods…"

"Do you think we might get a chance to talk to her?"

"As if you just want to leave it at talking."

They all cackled loudly and left the entrance behind.

Anne hid behind a pillar and contemplated what she had just heard. If she got it right today was the day of the entrance ceremony. Those boys had been talking about her as if she was new too.

The day of the entrance ceremony… she had not been at the academy yet. She was delayed by her father, so she missed it. It was quite the entrance when she finally arrived and all the people were threatening to crush her with their questions. It was a fond memory in a way.

One thing was clear though, Anne should not be here at this point in time. It would be best to avoid being seen and just calibrate the sphere. She had gone back again instead of forward. This thing sure was unstable…

While retreating towards a quiet spot she kept turning the runes to find a good formula for setting a date. This was far more complex than she had initially thought. There was also not telling how much magic the emerald had left. It was questionable whether she could supply it with her own magical energy.

When arriving at the bench near the brook where she had talked to Poppy before she looked up and froze in place. Who she saw there had almost made her heart stop.

_Grea._

The dragon girl was hunched over and pressing her legs against her face. Her tail and wings were drooped, giving her an aura of deep sadness. What little she could see of her face revealed a strong depression.

Her heart ached and so her hand stretched forward by pure instinct.

"Who's there?" Grea had sensed her and looked up scared.

"Uh." Anne's brain was short-circuiting and rapidly came up with a last ditch effort. She picked up her spell book and summoned the centaur knight

-'s armor.

"…" Grea stared at the weirdo in oversized armor with extreme suspicion.

"I am, ahaha, just a wandering knight!" She proclaimed with an exaggeratedly deep voice.

"…" Grea got up and hastily hurried off.

"Waaaait just a second! Young Maideeeen!" She rushed after Grea with loud and heavy clanking.

"D-don't follow me please." The dragonborn seemed extremely freaked out. This rejecting and fearful tone hurt Anne deeply.

"I will not bother you any longer." Anne promised and stopped rushing after her. She squatted down (because the armor certainly was way too heavy) and brooded inside the beautiful garden. It was stupid to try and make contact with Grea just after deciding not to interact with the past.

After a few moments of catching her breath she looked up and saw… Grea peeking around a tree. So she was worried for her after all. Anne made a diffusing hand gesture to tell her that she wasn't dying under this hunk of metal. That seemed to ease the dragon girl's mind. So cute!

"S-say Miss, do you have something weighing on your heart?" Like she was one to talk about unnecessary weight.

"…" Grea didn't reply. Whether she was too shy or too cautious was not quite certain.

"As a knight, I simply cannot overlook a maiden in trouble." Anne rose up and slapped her plated chest. "We can definitely keep this distance, I won't come closer, but if you wish to say something I will listen."

"Are all Mysterians so…" Grea whispered and then covered her mouth.

"We are an odd bunch, aren't we?" Anne laughed heartily, fully absorbed in her knight image. "Where do you come from?"

"Eh?" Grea was surprised by that question. From what Anne could tell she was so guarded because of her heritage… it was plain to see for all those strangers and they definitely gave her strange looks. Cultural differences could only be overcome by being curious.

"Do not worry, I can make an educated guess. I have been to many faraway kingdoms." She exaggerated her story a little.

"You seem so young though." Grea replied quietly again.

"Eh? W-well, my voice is just very… very youthful." She coughed and tried to sound more grown up. At this point she was at least a few years older than Grea though. "I can tell you are from a foreign place, but you have to believe me when I say that Mysteria is a wonderful and open-minded place. The people here are kind and only want to get to know you."

"…" Grea's red eyes turned downwards and she moved farther behind the tree. "You are the first one to talk to me." She said almost inaudibly.

Anne looked through the slit in her helmet. She could only see a little bit of Grea's hand clinging to the tree now. It was shaking.

"They might be shy, just like you." She said softly.

"!"

"I know it is hard to truly connect with people right away. Even when they are nice and talkative and sit next to you, there might be a certain distance you can't overcome." She remembered her early days at the academy. People would naturally flock to the princess, but she could never fully understand them. They probably didn't understand her either. Back then she had felt a bit lonely even when she was the center of attention.

That was until she had met this shy dragoness.

"It's scary." Grea admitted with a shaking voice. "Being away from home and being surrounded by strangers who look at me weird."

"I understand." Anne nodded, making her helmet clank.

"How could you?" She squatted down behind the tree and sniffed.

"Because I felt scared too. That I might never find anyone who understands me. Someone who could share the things I love without being bound by duty or caught up in the titles. When I met that beautiful and kind person everything changed." She spoke so fondly that it even made herself tear up a bit. "So please, young maiden, do not despair. Keep your head high and look for that special someone! You are shy and scared, but there are warm people in this academy. If you keep doing what you enjoy, there will surely be a chance meeting… between you and that person."

Maybe she had said too much. It might not have been wise to say so much. But when Anne saw Grea in such a desolate state, she could simply not stand by. Not now or ever. Be it the past, the present of the future, she would always be there for the one she loved.

"Miss knight…" She stepped around the tree and hesitantly came closer.

"Hang in there Grea-!" She stretched out her hand longingly.

_Fwoop._

A confused Grea checked around, but found no sign of the knight.

She blushed and then hid her face. She had hallucinated something this weird from loneliness. After all she had never told the knight her name, so it could not have been real.

* * *

This time Anne was seriously upset at the stupid device. She had wanted to cheer Grea up a lot more!

That being said, maybe she would have done something stupid, so it was better to let it go. Which left her with the question where exactly she was now. All of her jumps had taken her around the area of the academy, so it was unlikely that she went too far astray.

Then why was she on this gigantic plain with just a single large temple in its center?!

There was no sign of the academy at all and it seemed to be rather far away from civilization too. This was all way too strange.

"I need to go home." She mumbled and tried to see the runes inside the bright moonlight. It was a full moon across a star sprinkled sky. If she hadn't been so focused on returning she might have enjoyed the view.

The runes clicked into place and she was absolutely certain now that this was the correct date. She only needed activate it now. _Click._

_Fwoo-shhhh._

For a second the emerald was glowing, but then it turned dark.

"No. No no nonono!" Anne shook the sphere around anxiously to somehow spark a bit of magic, but nothing happened! The thing had gone quiet and dead. "No way, don't die on me now. I just need one more jump!"

She panicked and tried to infuse magic into it directly, but the material did not accept her mana at all. This was something she already knew, but now it was too late to change that.

She was… stranded in this time.

Despite her terrible situation, Princess Anne of Mysteria was not a quitter. In fact she became more competent under pressure. With this grave situation she had no choice but to find somewhere to stay the night. There was only the temple as far as she could see.

It was unclear what deity it was devoted to, but there were torches burning, so someone was home.

Inside the temple she was greeted by a party of travelers who were also resting here. But they seemed a little different from what she was used to. For one their clothes seemed really archaic.

"Greetings traveler." An old man with a long grey beard welcomed her. His voice was as rough as parchment. His accent was completely foreign to her. "I apologize for the cheap greeting, but I am the only one who speaks your tongue."

"It's no problem. Who are you?"

"They call me Erasmus."

"The legendary wizard?" Anne's eyes widened. She looked through the group and recognized even more famous faces. All these men and women were people she had read about in history books! "You are the founders of magic…" She realized.

"That what they call us in your time?" Erasmus stroked his beard and chuckled. "Twould be a lie, though, as we are simply disciples."

"The Great Mysteria taught humans magic." Anne nodded energetically.

"Good, they still cast in her name then."

"Yes of course, all magic circles are based around her credo first and foremost." This was amazing! So many legendary progenitors of magic theory. She wanted to explode and talk to all of them at once.

"Slow down lass." He chuckled again. "I am sure you have a lot to say, but we shan't be your conversation partners."

"Huh?"

"She awaits in the sacred gardens." He pointed his staff at the backdoor.

She pointed at herself and then the door. Everyone nodded in unison.

"I hope we can talk more later." She said a little disappointed.

"Sweet lass. Hard to believe she will be the one." Erasmus said and the others shrugged.

* * *

"Hello? I was told to talk to someone here?" Anne called out in the darkness and looked around the garden. The full moon was reflected in the pond.

And from the light spread wings.

Like a goddess the winged woman ascended from the waters and then shed her light onto the entire garden, leaving it filled with magic particles.

"I am Mysteria." The woman declared with an echoing voice and her beautiful dress vibrated from conjured winds.

"..." Anne's eyes were as big as platters.

"Princess of the future, welcome in my realm." The sharp eyed woman greeted her with a playful smile.

"T-the Founder? Are you really real?" Anne felt short of breath.

"As real as I could ever be." She floated in the air like the true goddess she was. "You are the child that has bend time and space to arrive here, so you should be aware of the truth of this world."

"I believe you." She accepted this fact wholeheartedly.

"Very well. Why have you appeared before me? Can you tell?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. I just wanted a place to stay while I figure out how to go home."

"Home, that distant place. Tis over a millennium away." Mysteria said with her arms spread to the sides.

"I jumped that far back." Anne frowned. It was clear considering she met the founders of magic in the flesh, but this really was Mysteria's earliest history. A world where magic was still untamed and dragons roamed the earth freely. Even demons would still be going about unhindered.

"You wish to return, yet are not able."

"The magic ore I used ran out of power." Anne held up the device to Mysteria.

"The dragon's eye is not to be trifled with." She replied without looking at the emerald.

"Dragon's eye?"

"You are not aware of which power you have partaken in. The seal will be undone soon if the power can be wielded by human hands."

"Seal? Power? What do you mean?"

"Listen well, Princess of my lands. There are many things that we had to seal and destroy to bring peace to this small world. Magic is a powerful tool granted to allow humanity to thrive. Relying on the power of ancients will not lead to that future."

"Then this ore is some aspect of an ancient power?" Anne tried to follow as well as she could.

"One of the seals has weakened over the millennium that separates us. A simple mistake could cause catastrophe. My disciples will create prophecies to warn of such possibility, in hope of warning future generations."

"Is the academy in danger?"

"The academy you speak of is not yet build, even so, you stand upon it."

"This temple is where the academy will be erected?"

"Yes. Strong magical power will keep the seal intact, for that purpose we must gather wizards and witches to feed it. Ruination must be kept in check." Her glowing eyes seemed to see through Anne.

"What is this ruination and how can I prevent it?"

"That is not for me to say. The future must find its own path. I will not be there to prevent it again. The power of dragons will guide thee." And with those mysterious words she flapped her wings once and an intense wave of magic hit Anne with full force.

"Wait, I need to know more-!"

"You do not belong here, return from whence thou came."

The emerald glowed in pure magic energy and began to vibrate. The sphere inside Anne's hands became so hot she could barely hold it. Then with a last shockwave, she disappeared.

FWOOP.

* * *

"-ous to mess with time?" Grea finished worriedly.

"…" Anne was shaking from the intense magic that had just penetrated her, but the sphere in her hand was dead and fell apart.

"Anne? Are you cold?" The dragon girl noticed her shivering and grabbed her hand to warm it.

"Grea…" The princess turned around and hugged her forcefully. "Grea!" She teared up and kept saying her name.

"I am here." She returned her girlfriend's embrace and closed her eyes.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"I never left." She held Anne's head tenderly.

"It was so scary and confusing…" She could not fully remember what happened. The time warp had shaken her memories and mind too much. Only the emotions were left.

"Did the device work?" Grea put the dots together.

"It did! But its power should not be used. Someone told me that…" Her head began to hurt when she tried to remember.

"It seems like you will not be able to anyway." Grea said carefully and pointed at the broken emerald. There was not a drop of its otherworldly magic left.

"My project." Now Anne teared up comically for far more grounded reasons. "Do you think I could copy yours?"

"This isn't like homework Anne." Grea replied sympathetically and pulled the princess back into her chest.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

The underground cave was dark, but a red glow kept pulsing through it in horrifying waves. The floor was covered in a gigantic multilayered seal. In its center was a gigantic shard of something purely evil.

Nine knights were surrounding the seal and had stabbed their swords into the rim to contain the miasma that was escaping the cracks in the red lines.

"Leave Owen! We will keep it contained as long as we can. Warn Mysteria!" The knight captain shouted before his body froze and became unmoving. He had shoved the young knight out of the circle at the last second.

"Captain!" Owen held his bleeding arm and breathed heavily. Several beasts laid slain around the circle.

The knights had fulfilled their duty and contained the evil, but in return they had been frozen in time. They could not leave this place ever again. Only Owen was left.

_**Ruin **_

_**Decay**_

_**Devastation**_

A voice beyond perception echoed inside the knight's head. The entity was still not sealed!

Miasma began to seep from the circle and absorbed the monsters around him. It empowered the darkness and seemed to take apart the seal. There was no telling how long it would be contained even by the nine knights.

"I will not allow you to escape. The princess must be safe!" Owen cut through a black tendril and staggered forward.

Now he remembered the last time he had seen the princess. He would have to break his promise. He would not return. But if it was her… she would find a solution.

What was a knight worth it he could not believe in his master?

"I am Owen of Mysteria! Fall before my blade!"

He rammed the magic sword into the seal and smiled as his body was frozen in time.

The dark tendrils screeched deafeningly, but the swords of the ten had just barely managed to reform the seal. The darkness was unable to escape… for now.


	17. Episode 17: Mother knows best

**Now I know I might have taken some liberties, but...**

**Yeah I have no excuse. I just wanted to write this. (lol)**

* * *

**Episode 17: Moher knows best**

* * *

Light Magic lessons had just ended and the class was leaving with loud chatter. Ms. Miranda cleaned the board with a swipe of her wand and stayed behind to answer any questions as usual. Typically this time of year many students would stay behind for a while as the final exams were approaching. Today there was not much going on however.

"I may have some extra time for my side-job today." She smirked as her glasses reflected the dim light.

"Are you going to town then Ms. Miranda?"

"Kyaa!" The teacher almost fell off her podium and held her heaving chest in stress. "A-Anne? Don't surprise your poor teacher like that please." She smiled nervously.

"I am just asking because I need to know if a letter arrived at the post office." The princess seemed unusually serious.

"Oh my, this is about Owen, isn't it? I am sure that they will find the lost knight squad soon." She did her best to ease the girl's mind, but with little effect.

"The villagers said they were heading for the academy, but why did they not arrive? There was nothing to stop them between the two places." Anne had a shadow over her pretty face.

"There must have been an emergency of some kind. The military is looking into it, so you do not have to get involved." Miranda was moving her hands calmingly. "You are a student and a student's job is to study. The final exams are closer than you think, so you should take it easy and go through the material again."

"I already memorized it all Ms. Miranda." She didn't even hesitate.

Miranda sighed. She could be such a problem child when she wanted to be. Yet she could hardly blame the poor girl. One of her friends had gone missing and hadn't been seen for months. That would shake up anyone, no matter how cheerful in character.

"Then you should be working on your thesis."

"Eck." Anne almost bit her tongue, which made Miranda tilt her head. "R-right, I will work on it."

"That's good to hear. If you want to graduate with flying colors and a title you need to show us your efforts." She said teasingly, fully aware that Anne could pass any test they could ever give her.

"Yes ma'am." She let her head sink.

Well that was worrying.

"ANNE!" Suddenly Grea came flying through the window (inadvertently breaking it in the process). She was so amped up and high voltage that she could have been mistaken for Professor Douglas' magical bass guitar! "She is coming!"

Well that was ominous.

"Grea? _Why_ did you come through the window? _Who_ is coming?" Anne asked the reasonable questions.

"Because it was the fastest way and my mother!" She replied completely out of it.

Well that was worryingly ominous.

* * *

They walked down the hallway whilte discussing the incoming crisis(?).

"You didn't tell me that your mom was going to visit." Anne said with cautious excitement.

"That's because I didn't know. I received a letter from her this morning. It was sent a few weeks ago, but only arrived today."

"It's a long way from your home to the academy." Anne justified the delay.

"That's not the problem." Grea was nibbling on the tip of her tail, something she would never do in front of anyone. That's how nervous she was.

"Is there a problem?" She really didn't see any.

"Mother is flying over. That means she will be here faster than any carriage."

"Hm? Wait, so then…"

"She will definitely arrive very soon." Grea nodded.

Maybe it was normal for a daughter to be nervous about a parental visit, but wasn't Grea far too anxious? Anne thought about how she would feel if the king decided to visit the academy. It would be a huge deal and cause a lot of work for everyone, but would she feel so afraid of that? She didn't think so.

"I am looking forward to meeting her." She said with a dirty smile.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your mother must be a total beauty! Like a grownup Grea." She said with sparkling eyes.

"She is my mother." Grea said with a slightly creeped out expression and an icy voice.

"I can appreciate beauty in all its forms." Anne said mischievously and winked. After seeing Grea's tail movement she immediately twisted around and changed her attitude. She would prefer to survive until the meeting. "Did you tell her… about us?" She changed the topic with a gulp.

"…no." Grea admitted. "I only wrote her about the academy and that incident in the forest. Telling her without asking you first would be wrong."

"I see." She could not blame Grea at all. The changes to her body would naturally have made her ask for advice from someone who was far more knowledgeable about it than plain humans around here. Talking about her love life was certainly far lower on the list of things to discuss.

"Mother wanted to see it for herself. I didn't _want_ her to come." She rubbed her horns tensely.

"You don't need to worry so much. We will welcome her with open arms and fix everything in a jiffy." She smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you." Grea was emotionally unstable right now, so her thanks was almost overwhelming. She just kissed her in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Unsure when exactly the queen would arrive at the academy, they had to live their everyday like usual. The following day Grea apologized to Ms. Miranda for breaking the window and helped her carry materials and tomes in exchange. Fixing the window only took a flick of the teacher's wand of course, but it was the principle that mattered. Nobody could truly get mad at Grea over such trivialities after Anne had wrecked several buildings before.

Everything seemed to proceed as usual. Anne was talking to Hanna about the upcoming graduation festival while Grea brought books to the library.

That was when she was ambushed.

_"There you are."_ Said a voice from above and the next moment Grea vanished, only leaving a pile of books on the ground.

A little later some students found the books and called the library staff. After checking who had borrowed them William contacted Anne. She came to the library completely out of breath and asked him where he had found them. After he led the way they stopped at the underpass between the library and the school dorm.

"Why would Grea drop her things here?" Anne was squatting and inspected the ground.

"Perhaps she was in a hurry to get to the bathroom?" William made a shot in the dark. "I apologize, that was immature."

"This hair…" Anne had ignored him and instead picked up something from the ground. It was a long hair, in fact longer than her upper arm. The color was something between burgundy red and purple. She had never seen it before.

"There are no signs of a struggle. I doubt it was an attack."

"Maybe there was no struggle, because Grea stood no chance." Anne said mysteriously.

"An opponent that could overwhelm her so effortlessly? It is terrifying to even imagine."

"William, please tell the teachers about this. I think this isn't anything serious, but just in case."

"Nothing serious? Did you not just suggest she was powerless to resist?"

"I did." Anne said determinedly and then excused herself.

William watched her back turn smaller and then looked at the ground again. There was just a really small fissure in it, but it could be seen as the shape of a claw.

* * *

"The air has changed around here. Something is truly off." The woman in a large black coat said while sniffing the breeze.

"Mother… why are you doing this?" Grea asked in a pained voice.

"Because once you awaken there is no telling what you will do." The woman turned around and her large tail hit the stone rail so hard that it cracked. It turned out that the 'coat' were actually her folded wings. They were far larger than Grea's and seemed to shift in size on the woman's whim. Perfect control over her dragon parts.

"It hurts…" Grea flinched in pain. She was hanging from a large chain tied around her arms. It was binding her wrists together and seemed to be made from a material that not even the flames of hell could melt. If she let her tail drop down she could still not touch the ground with the tip.

"Pain is necessary for growth." Her mother approached her and locked horns. "I am here so it will not consume you."

"Why do we have to do this? I don't understand." Grea asked meekly.

"Speak up girl! I can barely hear that pathetic voice of yours!" She roared in response.

"I don't want to unleash my power. I want to contain it!" Grea said without looking her mother in the equally red eyes.

"That is why you will never amount to anything as a dragon. You are a sweet girl, but sweetness will get you consumed by the flame!" She grabbed Grea by the chin with the tips of her large claw. She could summon it on command.

"I came here to learn magic and study other cultures." Grea said while grinding her teeth painfully.

"And I am proud of you for aspiring to do so. This and that are completely different matters however. This is the fate of your dragon blood. Keep it contained and it will devour you as you sleep. Keep it shackled and it will break free inside your anger. What happened to you when you fought for your life was not your true power. It was only the tantrum of a child!"

"Then tell me how to use it right!" Grea shouted back in a fit of anger.

"You _do_ want to learn." The dragoness smirked. "What triggers the awakening is different for everyone. Some lose themselves to pain, some to fear. Others awaken to protect someone. What is the image in your mind when you desire power?"

Grea widened her eyes. Inside her mind she could only see Anne pinned against that tree, about to be hurt by the direwolf. That was the image that made her anxiety flare up more than anything else and also what made her want to burn everything.

"I can tell that you already know. Very good, daughter! Focus on that feeling and feed into it." She raised her arms and looked down on her daughter with expectation. The long purplish hair fluttered in the breeze so far up.

"I don't want to think of that." Grea closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"The fact that it brings pain is the very reason it will embolden your power. Bring it out. Show it to me and then we will control it." She urged her on.

"I-I will-!" The red haired dragon girl struggled and her tail shook violently. The fear and anger were rising and threatened to eat her up. The chains were heating up, which hurt her hands even more. Fear? It could not erupt. Anger? That was only a small preheat. What truly made the flames grow was-

"GREA!" Anne shouted. She climbed over the edge of the fallen in tower and as soon as she noticed Grea hanging from the chains she glared at the larger dragoness.

"Anne?!" Grea's emotions flipped around and all the heat dissipated. Instead she looked like she had just been saved.

"Hmph." Mother turned towards the intruder and put a hand on her hip. Her tail tip was serene, but she was clearly curious.

"Let go of Grea!" Anne demanded.

"D-don't Anne… I agreed to this. It's for my own good. Please don't antagonize her." Grea begged.

"How could this help you? You are clearly in pain!" Anne said uncompromisingly and kept walking towards them. "You kidnapped your own daughter to drag her to the abandoned old school building?"

"You are far ruder than I was made to believe." The dragoness didn't show any signs of remorse.

"I am Anne, Grea's…" She looked at Grea who seemed to turn red and averted her eyes. "…roommate." It somehow ended far less impressive.

"I was told of you in the letters. Grea can hardly stop herself from filling the pages in her childish praise for you." Mother gave her a visual examination. "So you are Grea's mate."

"Geh?!" Grea almost spat out and Anne's lips twitched.

"R-roommate."

"Do not insult me. My daughter's scent is all over you, human." She smirked devilishly again.

"Scent?! What is it with dragons and scent? I am taking baths twice a day!" Anne sniffed on her uniform embarrassedly. It just smelled of detergent as far as she could tell.

"We are living in the same room… that's why my scent is on her." Grea tried to reason with her mother.

"Not another word." A long tail smacked Grea's forehead and shut her up. "A mother always knows when something is up. You two cannot fool an old dragon." She didn't take no for an answer it seemed. That was just her personality.

"Alright." Anne coughed and straightened her back. "It's true, I am dating your daughter." She declared with a serious look.

"Good! At least one of you has a spine." She seemed pleased. "Now tell me, how would you prefer to die?"

"What?" Anne blinked.

"Laying hands on my sweet little girl without my consent is a serious crime." Mother balled her claw to a fist and smiled darkly. "Even if her father had given his blessings it would still not count as long as I don't approve!"

"Wow, I feel sorry for your dad Grea!"

"He is used to it…" The dragonborn replied with dulled eyes. As she hung in the air like a sack of dragon meat.

"So I hear you are a princess or something?" Mother walked forward with her claw extended to the side.

"Yes."

"Then I hope you were prepared to be the cause of a war between kingdoms." With those words she swiped her claw forward and the pillar behind Anne was sliced to pieces from the wind pressure alone.

Anne's eyes turned sharp in response and she pulled up her spellbook.

"You are going to resist, human?"

"I will not let you cause a war or hurt Grea!"

"STOP!" Grea shouted and tried her hardest to free herself. Her struggles were only making her wrists bleed.

"Quiet daughter. Mommy is getting rid of a pest for you." She said darkly and walked forward menacingly. "I will give you one chance. Renounce your relationship with my daughter and bow your head to me. Then I will let you flee with your life and take Grea back home."

"What if Grea doesn't want to come home?" Anne asked while keeping an eye on the claw.

"Then she will simply have to SUCK IT UP!" A giant blue flame scorched the tower and engulfed it in a wave of heat. When the fire dispersed, the draconic eyes noticed Anne was still standing in place. A barrier had blocked the attack completely and then shattered.

"A parent should care more about their child's opinions." Anne said with a pissed off expression. Behind them Grea's blood was dripping down her arms as she struggled to break free… "And never hurt them!"

"Hah!" Mother deflected the incoming fireball with one claw and then jumped forward. Her full wingspan was impressive. Her speed was the truly terrifying part though. In an instant she closed the gap and kicked Anne off the tower with full force.

The spellcaster princess barely managed to create a barrier that could resist the force of the dragon legs and sailed through the air uncontrolled. As she fell down the huge ruined tower of the old school building she whispered an incantation.

"_Flügel des Lichts!" _She shouted and runes appeared all around her. Then suddenly her fall stopped and she was standing on air. Sigils appeared below her feet.

"The air is my domain foolish girl!" Mother spun around and hit Anne's barriers with her thick legs. They cracked open and the next moment the large tail swiped after Anne's head.

The princess had predicted that movement. Thanks to her time with Grea she was quite aware of draconic anatomy. This was just a more deadly version of the match they had during the cavalry battle!

"_Schweinshachse!" _From a portal behind her a giant lance stabbed forth and forced the dragoness to retreat. The centaur knight fully appeared and let Anne ride him.

"Your pets are inferior to a true dragon." Mother gloated and imbued her claw in blue flames.

They had a short stand-off in the air, before they headed straight for the clash. The shockwaves from the knight's lance meeting the dragon's claw could be felt even at the campus. Birds in the nearby forest all simultaneously fluttered away from the danger.

Anne was riding on the centaur's back and could barely hold on. He was speeding up to match his opponent's agile air movements and clearly had a hard time hitting her. The dragoness was toying with him and eventually just grabbed the lance right before her face and forced the knight to a standstill.

"No more poking around." She said and cut straight through the hero's spirit!

Just at the last second Anne released the contract on him and let him disappear. She was falling towards the forest again.

"Hiding in there won't save you!" Mother increased the size of the flame in her right claw and then swiped it over the entire forest. It would burn down the woods in an instant.

"_Aquare_!" Anne shouted and summoned streams of water from the nearby river. This shield of liquid managed to block the flames and created intense amounts of steam. It was so stinging that it made even the dragoness close her eyes for a moment.

Then her wings dispersed the entire steam with a single flap and she looked for her prey. With a single glance she locked on to the girl who had made some distance on the back of another familiar. She stopped in the middle of a huge field, which served as the summoning battle grounds on certain days. It was the most open space around the academy.

"You want to keep collateral low?" Mother flew over without a care and then looked down on her. "Do you have the luxury to think of something so trivial?"

Anne never stopped chanting now, already summoning another elemental. "_Eisstern!_"

From the fog on the grass rose a beautiful lady made of pure ice. Her blue skin reflected the flames above and created prismed light.

The dragoness took the cold air in and snorted. This was not nearly enough to cool her fire down. She rushed forward and impacted against the first layer of barriers. They all shattered, not even slowing her down! Then ice spikes came from below her, but she just melted them with fire from her claw. To her surprise more and more spawned from every direction. Eventually her one claw could not keep up anymore and she was forced to use her second claw to create a swirling firenado that swallowed all ice completely.

The heated droplets sprayed across the grass and wet the ground, which was good, because in the next moment a flame pillar rushed across it. Straight towards Anne of course.

"_Fallender Himmel_." Anne was suddenly upside down. She had inversed gravity and kicked off a barrier in the air. Then she jumped onto another barrier and kept doing so as a wind elemental pushed her forward.

"What?" Mother followed her increasingly swift movement with confusion.

"Erstes Siegel." The princess appeared behind the dragoness and released an explosive magic blast against her back. She didn't even flinch and just swiped her tail after Anne, who barely managed to jump over it and stick to an upside down barrier.

"Are you a hare or a warrior?! Stop running!" Mother swiped through the air and the wind pressure cut the barrier into pieces and grazed Anne's arm. She flinched as blood dripped from the wound, but she did not slow down.

Ice sprang from the ground and encased the dragoness' legs, then two large fairies created wind blades that went straight for the wings.

Mother broke the ice off with her dragon legs and then rushed forward so fast that Anne could not react. The fairies were grabbed by the faces and then rammed into each other. They fainted and then dispersed into mana. The next moment Anne was surrounded by the long tail and squeezed down.

"Ghnng…"

"Caught you little rabbit." A fiery glint went through the red eyes and she traced her sharp claw across Anne's throat. It nicked it just a tiny bit. She was clearly just showing off how precise her control was, but it was terrifying nonetheless.

"Zweites… Siegel…" She forced out.

"No more tricks. I will be taking that-" She grabbed the spell book, but was surprised that she could not move.

Behind her a giant creature had risen out of the ground. It had gigantic tombstone like teeth and was covered in chains from head to toe. Some of those chains were now wrapped around the dragoness. Her arms were actually forcefully dragged back and she struggled.

"How dare you-?" She grinded her teeth and pulled back, but the giant kept her in check.

"Release!" Anne shouted and air pressure suddenly blasted the tail wide open. The dispersing fairies had created solid air as they faded, which had formed a protective layer around Anne.

This opening allowed her to drop to the ground and flip a page in her spellbook.

"You. Think. You. Can. Chain. Me?" Mother's neck veins started to bulge and with horrific force she pulled the chains forward. The giant was dragged her way and then she turned around and smashed her fist so hard into its teeth that they exploded. "Have your pet back!" She shouted and then grabbed the chains. As impossible as it seemed, she managed to swing the giant around by his chains and then threw him straight at Anne.

"This is crazy." She muttered as the giant hit the ground behind her and shook the entire field. Splitting earth below her forced her to jump up. She kicked off another barrier just in time to dodge impalement by the claws.

"Come on, _faster, faster, faster_!" She laughed maniacally as she kept swiping after the girl's body. Anne kept dodging around and using every trick in her arsenal to keep up, but each swipe cut a little bit more of her school uniform and eventually even drew blood. "Wrong direction!" She stopped Anne from escaping by ramming her tail against her stomach and Anne was flung into the ground.

Inside the crater she rose from the cushioning fur of a large wooly sheep. Although the impact was lessened her stomach had still been hit, so she felt nauseous and had to hold her mouth shut.

"Reaching your limit? I must say your magic is at least somewhat entertaining. Variety is the spice of life." She cracked her knuckles and neck mockingly.

"Haaah…hhha… phew… Viertes… Siegel." Anne whispered another spell out of breath. She skipped an entire magnitude of spells and went straight for the fourth verse.

"Oh?" Mother looked up to the sky and saw the giant rocks coming her way. They were like small meteors. "Cute." Fire gathered around her claws and she was ready to melt the attack.

"Below you!" Anne caught her attention and threw up a barrage of magic missiles.

"RAAH!" Explosions and impacting rocks hit Grea's mother from every direction. It rained dust, dirt and magic particles as the explosion completely absorbed Anne's entire field of vision.

What should have crushed even the strongest of beasts suddenly imploded… and then exploded outwards in pure blue hellfire. The dragon's flames tore through everything, even reality itself and seemed to bend it! Anne's eyes got blurry from the heat radiation and the dark figure in the center of that fiery carnage was distorted into something inhuman and gigantic. Its shadow was the core to a world above this one.

As the flames that rivaled an azure sun dispersed, the dragoness floated in the air, not even a single scratch on her. This was an unbeatable opponent. Her magic resistance was beyond unfair. Her physical power beat any blunt attack. Her swiftness outclassed even speed mages. She would have called her a demon, but most demons would run in fear from this monster.

"That's quite enough." She floated to the torn up ground and then looked down on the panting girl in front of her. "I give you one more chance. Hit me with everything you got. Show me the power of the royal family in these lands."

"Everything?" Anne asked while wiping sweat from her eyes.

"All you got against my overwhelming strength. I wish to know the full extent of your ability before I smother you like a dying ember." Her red eyes were hungering… hungering for a challenge.

"If you're so strong, what's the point?" Anne closed her spellbook. She could feel fatigue overtaking her already.

"If you can land even one hit on me, I will consider letting Grea stay. She will be mourning you, but at least you died for a good cause." Mother said with twisted joy.

"Fine." Anne's turquoise eyes gave off magic energy like nothing before this point. "Everything I have left." The spellbook flipped back open and seals appeared all around Anne.

"That's more like it!" She was releasing an aura of flames.

"Fünftes… Sechtes… Siebtes…" Anne counted and each sigil in the air was getting larger. Then she overstrained her summoning capabilities and summoned both the ice lady and the centaur knight at once.

"Oh? OH? That tingling in my ears is wonderful." She grinned wildly.

"ZEHNTES SIEGEL!" Anne released her final seal and created three giant magical orbs. The air was filled with so many magic currents that lightning seemed to jump back and forth between sigils. The crackling drew in a maelstrom of devastating energy that could tear apart an entire castle. "Re-"

"_Hellfire Storm_!" Mother released a dragon shaped flame that pulverized everything in its way.

"-lease." It was no more than a calm whisper. But it was the kind of word one heard before the big bang. The word of a deity.

A magic beam so large it seemed to tower even over the old school building was let loose and shot straight into the fire dragon. The clash created a heat that melted the air itself and then reformed it into pure plasma.

The light suddenly turned so intense that even in the academy every single student screamed out from the intense flare. The complete white engulfed the entire training grounds and then dispersed in fire. The ground was on fire, the air was on fire, the _world_ was one fire. Whatever had been left of the summoning grounds was turned into one giant crater of ashes and magma.

The attacks had canceled each other out, but right through the smoke and light burst the centaur knight and impaled the dragoness. Except she wasn't there…

"Predictable!" She had flown up and was meteoring down straight into the giant ice bunker around Anne. Of course the feeble human had created a defense to survive the magic radiation, but that kind of icy shield did not stop a dragon. She cracked the thick layered ice and burst into the world of freezing death.

Anne stood in its center, surrounded by ice shields and looked at the goddess of destruction with shock. She futilely tried to jump back, but the ice shields all shattered in moments and in the hundreds of shards she was impaled by the dragon tail. The girl's eyes went dull and she spat blood.

Mother glared at the corpse and then flung it aside like a wet rag. It dispersed into fog. Time seemed almost slowed down to her. The shards around her were still falling. The entire ice fort had melted in moments as all of the summon's magic was used up. In this slowed down time the dragoness realized it.

She turned around with twitching claws, but was too slow.

Anne was ready, holding a single ice-shard in her bleeding hand and stabbed forward.

Mother's eyes widened as the sharp edge barely missed her head.

Anne fell forward and collapsed into the snow.

"Why you…" The dragoness' eyes turned lizard like and she seemed to exude genuine rage. A single drop of blood ran down from the cut on her cheek.

"I won." Anne said exhaustedly inside the freezing snow.

"You earned nothing but death!" Her hand picked up Anne and then she tried to impale her heart, but her arm was stopped.

Between the beaten girl and the dragoness stood an unyielding wall that kept her mother's claw in check. As much as she struggled, she could not push forward.

"Don't touch her." Grea said as her hair covered half her face. With one dragon like eye she glared up to her mother. The fury in her voice was bone shaking. "Don't hurt my girlfriend ever again."

She was strong enough to keep her mother's arm completely still with just one hand. The other one was holding Anne up. The remains of the chains that had bound her before were melting off her arms.

"You came." Anne said with a happy smile.

"Next time you two listen to me!" Grea growled and then hit their heads against each other.

"Ow!"

"Ungh…"

"Y-you just hurt that girlfriend you wanted to protect…" Anne said while holding her red forehead.

"What a rebellious child." Even her mother seemed to have felt that.

"If you want to keep fighting I will be your opponent." Grea said and twisted her mother's arm back. "But I won't be as nice as Anne."

"Hahaha, it seems you have found your trigger already. Everything worked out like I hoped- _Ugh_, h-hey, would you mind letting go of me already?" Her self-important laughter soon stopped when Grea painfully bend her arm against her back.

"You hurt Anne just to get me riled up. You are going to suffer just as much as she did." Grea said.

"Actually you are hurting me a lot more than she did…" Anne said on the ground where Grea had dropped her.

"I may have had a little too much fun, I can admit that." Mother had a single bead of sweat running down her temple as she was twisted around and let go. "But I never intended to kill her!"

"That's why your arm is still attached." Grea said so coldly that both of them immediately backed away. "Look at what you did to the academy." She pointed over her shoulder, towards the battlefield… or what was left of it.

"Is it safe to approach now?" Hanna and the student council shouted from behind the magic barriers they had created to protect the academy from shockwaves.

* * *

Some time and a lot of reparation work later…

"Your way of testing your children's partners is a tad extreme." Anne said while sipping on her tea cup. She was sitting in a lady like pose on her sofa.

"Having weak sons or daughters is undesirable, would you not agree?" Grea's mother replied and downed her entire cup in one go. She was spread out over the sofa like the chaotic spawn of a monster.

"I never had to go all out before." Anne said with a sigh. Her magic was utterly depleted and after the clean up her entire body was sore. The dozens of band-aids all over her skin also itched.

"I was shocked how well you kept up. I didn't have that much fun in a century." She laughed.

"Why does it feel like you had strength to spare?" Anne held her warm cup and closed her eyes tiredly.

"Not at all. I was actually on my last leg there." Mother revealed without care and waved her hand dismissively. "Of course a cornered dragon is the strongest." She added with a toothy smile.

"We really upset Grea there." She glanced to the side. The dragonborn was currently sitting at another table with Hanna and the rest to explain the situation. She looked apologetic. A far cry from the strong and terrifying dragoness she had been just a while ago.

"It was necessary." Mother pulled up the kettle and poured its contents into the cup. Then she stared at it and just drank it all from the kettle directly. The heat certainly didn't bother her. "To awaken her true power she needed a trigger. From her letter I could guess that her desire comes from protecting people she cares about."

"I think so too." Anne smiled softly and furrowed her brows. It was her weakness that forced Grea to be so protective.

"Sometimes our kin lose themselves to the flames and destroy everything. I wanted to believe in my daughter, but she needed a push. I have never seen anyone learn to control that power so fast." There was a lot of pride in her voice.

"So that was controlled?" She gulped.

"There is still a lot more potential in her, but that strength when she grabbed me was quite something. Would have been tough to wrestle her down even if I wasn't exhausted." She nodded proudly.

"Did you have to chain her up, though?" She felt bad for Grea's poor wrists.

"Those chains were made to block out magic and heat." She said with a shadow over her face. "I didn't expect her to break free actually. Wanted to drag you before her and then force her to release her power. Looks like I need a better rune smith."

"I would ask you to apologize, but it seems your family doesn't work like that." Anne put the cup to her lips after a sigh.

"All's fair between family." She smirked. "Maybe you will be enjoying that privilege soon."

"Pffrrt!" Anne spat out her tea.

"Hahahaha!" She slapped her knees. "Your expression is priceless girl! I wouldn't mind having you as a daughter-in-law."

"Stop teasing me please." Anne wiped the tea with a handkerchief and pouted.

"Hmhm. Don't tell me you aren't serious about my daughter."

"Of course I am." Anne responded with a glare.

"Then you ought to look into your close future soon. The world isn't kind enough to stop for anyone. Even if I don't steal Grea away, graduation will do that on its own." She put down the empty kettle and folded her hands over her crossed legs as she leaned forward. "I was not born yesterday. If this is just a school time fling I will overlook it. It's that age where children think they know what love really means, but then find out they are clueless."

"…" Anne actually listened to her. There was something different about the brash woman now. She spoke with a certain dignity that only life experience could give.

"If you break it off nice and clean I won't even come after you." She said amicably. "But if you lead her on and then drop her at the last moment…" She showed off her fangs.

"I won't do that." She swore.

"The choice is yours alone, children." She leaned back and acted all lax again as Grea approached.

"They said you don't have to pay for the repairs mother." Grea revealed.

"Phew. Your father would have been devastated if I brought him another bill." She said jokingly. Was it a joke?

"Also they asked that you announce your arrival next time so you can be officially received."

"That's a lot of paper work. I am just passing by." She waved it off.

"You are going to leave already?"

"You seem to be handling your powers well enough. Nothing I can do while you are busy studying for exams." She snorted.

"…"

"Aw, come here. I will be telling your father about this. He will be just as proud as I am." She pressed Grea against her chest and embraced her tightly.

From experience Anne knew that both of them were applying more force than a wyvern did on its prey. It was a good thing that they were not into group hugs.

"Sorry for hurting you." Mother said quietly as she rubbed her little girl's back.

Anne smirked and went to make another can of exquisite tea.

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

"That was a whirlwind." Hanna said with a tired expression.

"_Dragons_." Poppy said dismissively.

"Fixing the summons field took most of our time today, so we will have to rework our schedule." She stretched and moaned high-pitched.

As the student council left the battlefield a foreboding breeze shook the regrown grass.

A single red spot was sinking into the earth. A drop of dragon blood was absorbed by the thirsty ground and flowed into the guts of the world. It was sucked into darkness, as if something was drinking it.

Deep, deep below the academy in the darkest cave where a giant red seal was placed and ten knights were frozen in time, the blood drop hit the seal and went up in flames. Another circle of the seal was broken. There was only one left.

The foundations of the academy shook a little under the other-dimensional roar of _something._


	18. Episode 18: Beyond Tomorrow

**We all knew this was going to happen eventually.  
**

* * *

**Episode 18: Beyond Tomorrow**

* * *

_Tick tock._

Tick… tick… tick…

_Tock._

The clock kept ticking. The pendulum kept swinging. The passage of time was as inevitable as every ending. In this world without constraints, every moment fed into the next.

Thus we arrived at the final month before the graduation of the seniors at Mysteria Academy.

This was a time of both gratitude and regret. Happiness and sadness. Endless possibilities and the culling of the present. Years spent in relative stability and safety were now brought to a close and an uncertain future for some had arrived.

Certain students knew exactly where their next steps would lead them: Taking over the family business, studying at the royal library, becoming a wandering magic peddler. For those who casted magic, there would always be opportunity in this world.

Other students were less ambitioned or thoughtful. Some may have simply come to study here due to their parents' insistence or lacked any other talents. The academy life could indeed be viewed as a sweet break in the turbulences of life. Leaving this peaceful life behind could be a truly horrific prospect to a few.

There were even those who studied at Mysteria outside the curriculum or were relying on its grand library. Outsiders who were not students, yet worked here every day. They were often treated like part of the staff and would stay around even as students graduated.

And then there were the two princesses, Anne and Grea.

Both of them were entirely aware of what their future held, yet unable to let go of this wonderful dreamlike moment in their lives.

They could not let go…

It seemed that every waking (and even sleeping) moment they were holding hands, not wanting to let go. It was an unspoken rule that they would instinctively follow. Each separation of their entwined fingers seemed to last disproportionally longer, so they clung to each other ever more desperately.

Classes were meaningless to them now, they just wanted them to end, so they could feel each other's warmth again. That was how much they chained themselves to each other.

They could not let go…

Their intimacy was quiet and melancholic. They barely exchanged words anymore, as they could not bear to talk of what was to come. Even simply talking about their studies would lead back to the final exams and graduation.

On the day of the final exams they both had grave expressions on their faces. While girls like Lou and Liz were panicking and trying to memorize their notes even seconds before the sheets were put before them, Anne only stared out the window with a shadow over her face. Even looking at Ms. Miranda who handed her the pile was painful.

Some were confident whether it was justified or not. Shirati made a big deal out of his incredible gifts and how he would make his father proud, while Hanna was only smiling confidently as she kept writing away on the papers.

The grand hall filled with tables and restless students seemed so infinitely large that even a sneeze or a cough echoed for minutes. Perhaps that was just Grea's imagination. She treated the exams seriously and had to put her entire focus on the problems, but even the tiniest noise seemed to shake her.

All were finished in due time and the hall emptied out quickly. Loud chatter and yelling accompanied the crowd of students who were showing every emotion from relief to despair. The moment of truth had passed and everything else was spilled out beyond the doors.

Anne who had finished first waited outside the doors. She looked up with a vulnerable expression, trying to pick out the horns and wings from the crowd. When she finally saw them she noticed how low they were hanging.

"How did it go?" She forced herself to ask as she held out her hand.

"I passed. Probably." Grea responded with a forced smile.

Was she afraid to have failed? No, that expression did not seem to be directed at possible failure. Despite being so withdrawn, Grea always studied diligently. With a short flash of hesitation she grabbed Anne's hand and squeezed it.

"I know you did."

* * *

Tick tock, _tick tock_, **tick tock**.

It was evening. Most senior students outside were celebrating the end of exams and made a lot of noise. Laughter filled the halls of the academy. The juniors were dragged into the chaos soon enough, leaving nobody out.

Yet the princesses were not with them. They stayed in their shared dorm room and looked out the wide open window. The gentle breeze kept shaking Anne's long hair and flapped Grea's wings. This golden-red light covered them entirely and seemed to run down their skin like golden tears.

"Beautiful." Grea said with the view in front of them. The academy truly seemed to be shining and the impending sunset was reflected on the faraway lake. The dargonborn's soft sigh was blown away by the wind.

"I think you are more beautiful." Anne spoke quietly enough that a normal human would not have heard it. Grea did.

"You always tease me." She said with flushed cheeks. Even after all this time she still could not take compliments and averted her face.

"Because you are so cute." Anne replied in her usual way.

They leaned over the windowsill and their hands were intertwined. Even if they were torn apart soon, would that not be fine? Was it not alright to share these moments with a peaceful heart and take on the future as it arrived? Tomorrow would come and then the next.

Instead of mourning what was lost, could they not treasure what they had?

Anne felt a gorge open inside her stomach and began shaking. Although she tried to stay strong and unflinching before her beloved… she could not stop the tears anymore. They ran down her pretty face without regards for her pride or standing. They just kept rolling down as she hid behind her arm.

"Anne." Grea spoke up gently and hugged her. "Don't hide." She softly pulled the arm back and looked at her emotion riddled face. The spilt tears and her cheeks reddened. Grea put her lips to those puffy eyes and kept kissing the tears away.

Perhaps she felt like crying too, but when she saw Anne's expression she only wanted to console her. Nothing else seemed to really matter.

After the tears dried, they kissed more passionately. Their mouths interlocked desperately, as if they needed to take the other's breath to survive even another second. Smacking, moaning and sucking filled the air. It was not the gentle kiss of a lover, but the attack of desire. They separated only to gasp, like a drowning person in the ocean. Then they submerged again, trying to fish for the treasure that could never be reached.

The heat that trickled down their faces and skin reached the rest of their bodies and they felt reason waning. Unsure of what she was doing, Grea carried Anne to her bed and they fell down, cushioned by the mattress.

The kissing did not stop, but slowed down as Grea's hands accidentally brushed by Anne's blouse and tore it open. It was an accident, yet not.

Her beautiful bra was half exposed in a single golden ray of sunlight.

Anne lied on her back, moist eyes, spread over the white covers, defenseless.

Her gaze was longing.

Grea swallowed and inched forward. Reason truly was dying inside her chest.

To her surprise she was embraced and pulled down. Anne reversed their positions and suddenly kissed Grea's neck. She sucked until she left her mark and Grea moaned in surprise.

Anne wanted to express this feeling immediately. Rougher, more direct. A connection that transcended their previous gentleness. Even if it was the last thing she did.

They both knew what they were doing and could not hesitate.

"Before…" Anne whispered.

Before it was too late. Before their time ran dry. Before this had to end.

Those thoughts were running through their frantic minds.

"…it's fine." Grea replied with a red face and covered her mouth with one hand. Her chest was heaving from the fire that spread everywhere.

"Before…" Anne repeated as she shakingly unbuttoned Grea's blouse as well. "…we have to…"

Grea was not resisting. She was waiting for her. Everything seemed to melt away as they reached the point of no return. One last happy memory.

'_Then you ought to look into your close future soon.'_

Anne's trembling hands stopped.

'_Hmhm. Don't tell me you aren't serious about my daughter.'_

No, that was why she was doing this. Her love was so overflowing that she could not stop. Grea looked up to her with pleading eyes.

'_But if you lead her on and then drop her at the last moment…'_

Her mind was shut off. There was no room for reason and fears anymore. She only wanted to feel Grea!

Anne pressed herself against the dragon girl and stroked her tail. Grea bit her lip to suppress her moaning. With an aggressive motion Anne pulled the red tail towards her mouth and began licking it.

"Anne… not there…"

This heat was fine. It was _right_.

They finally would become one.

_(To be continued)_

"_No._" Anne stopped everything.

"What…?" Grea was huffing, labored, but when she saw Anne's expression she turned limp.

Anne let go of the tail and raised her torso up. She was straddled on top of her girlfriend, but her expression was hardened. The passionate air dissipated.

"This is wrong." She declared.

"…eh?" Grea was shocked. For a moment she hoped that Anne was joking, but she was giving off such an intense aura that such doubts were swept away.

"I don't want it to end like this." Anne said with a hurt expression.

"Ah." Grea's throat was choked up. "You don't… want me." She felt close to tears, but suppressed the emotional breakdown.

"You are wrong! I don't want anything more in the world." Anne shook her head and held Grea's arms down before she could curl up. "I want you Grea. But I don't want… _this_."

"I don't understand…" Grea said now closer to tears.

"We are just running away, aren't we? Doing this won't make up for our problems. We will only regret it later."

Grea wanted to shake her head, but in her heart she knew that Anne was right. She was weak. This short lived relief would have doused the pain, so she had been giving in to it, welcomed it. Could pleasure really drown out this sadness?

"It doesn't matter how we feel or what we do to ignore it. If we don't settle this we will be suffering more in the future." Anne climbed off the dragon girl and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Let's talk."

Grea slowly rolled onto her side and closed the buttons of her blouse. The stinging in her chest was so horrible that she wanted to scream, but instead she nodded weakly to Anne's words. There was no other way.

"Once we graduate… we will be separated." Anne began while gazing at the ceiling. "We may even never meet again."

Grea nodded with a pained expression.

"I knew this the entire time, but I still couldn't stop chasing you." The princess put a hand to her chest and sighed. "Instead of giving up I just fell even deeper for you over time. When you kissed me during the concert I couldn't believe it. My heart is still pounding when I think of that."

"I didn't realize my feelings until that moment." Grea said quietly.

"We should have stopped it there, but I was weak." Anne lowered her head and stared at the floor now. "But I don't think that was a mistake."

"!"

"Even if we only have so little time, I enjoyed every moment of it. I am so glad… I was allowed to love you." Anne muttered.

"…" Grea felt the same way.

"We have to be clear about everything. I don't want to say goodbye." She admitted.

"I…" Grea trailed off and turned quiet again. How cruel she was, to make Anne speak alone.

"But as the princess of Mysteria… no as myself, I cannot ignore my people. I love this country and its citizens. Even if I wasn't a princess or anything like that I still want to improve their lives. Because I have the ability to bring change, I have an obligation."

Grea also loved her family, her country and all the beautiful things they guarded. It was a place like none other in the world. To leave it behind would be unimaginable.

"So when I return to the castle and take my vows, I may never leave Mysteria again. At least not for any substantial amount of time." Anne closed her eyes sadly. "I don't know… if we can have a relationship over that distance. Even if we did, we may only be able to meet once every ten years in a secret place." She said something so horrible, yet she could not avoid the truth.

"I could write letters…"

"Maybe I could find a way to connect our places with magic. It would… be complicated and we would still have to keep it secret, but…"

"We would have to do it in secret…"

"My father would not approve of this arrangement. The royal family needs to be secure and tightly knit. When I become Queen I…" She trailed off as her throat choked up. What she had almost uttered was so terrible that she felt sick.

Grea shivered as if the icy mountain wind had taken her.

"We are both royalty." Anne started again. "But our kingdoms are not…" She tried to find the right words. But was there a way to put it gently? The dragons and the Mysterians were never on the friendliest of terms. There hadn't been a war in centuries, but they lived in different worlds. Could anyone truly understand what the gap between them encompassed?

"Mother approved of you. She would welcome you at our home." Grea spoke what she knew to be true, but that was only her side of things.

"I can't go to your home. I can't leave Mysteria behind."

"I know."

Silence arrived. They had found no solution. Only regret.

"I am terrible." Anne suddenly spoke up. "I hate that I have to choose between my duty and you." It was not fair. It was just how the world was. "Why am I so greedy? Why do I need both?" She covered her face in her hands.

Grea was no different. These greedy girls knew not how to face reality. Was that not what all of this had been? A short-lived fantasy?

"We… need to break it off. I want to break up." Anne forced herself beyond reasonable limits to say those words.

"Anne…"

"Grea… I…" She could not face her anymore. Even speaking those words aloud was a betrayal so heinous that she wanted to die for it. Her back shook as she sobbed quietly and waited for the anger or cries. The reaction of someone who had been hurt so deeply and unfairly.

It was Anne's fault. She should have had the strength to say no. Even if she didn't think it was a mistake, the pain was unimaginable right now.

"Anne." Grea hugged her from behind. There was not a trace of judgement in her voice. "I am sorry. I made you bear it all." She could feel the shivering bundle in her arms, the weakness of someone who had to pretend to be strong for too long.

Grea knew that Anne had been thinking about this more than anyone. She had made the choice to live with this burden and she had stopped them from committing a final mistake. All of this weight was held up by an unfortunate and fragile girl.

"I don't want to- I never wanted to-! Forgive me!" She kept apologizing over and over again.

"It's alright. You did the right thing." Grea could only tell her what she needed to hear. Because Grea too was weak. Even as she supported the crying girl, she herself was drifting away.

_Even this pain may one day die._ Knowing that, she felt like all the happiness was sapped away. If even the pain of separation left, it would truly mean their connection was lost.

That tomorrow they could never escape had already wrapped its strings around them and played them like puppets in a theater.

It was a clean and decisive break up. That was the only solace they had now.

Tick… tock…

Tick.

* * *

**Bonus:**

"You studied really hard Lou." Tico patted the smoking head of the small girl beside her.

"Awawa… everything is spinning." Her eyes looked like infinite spirals.

"That ass lied to me. These cheat sheets were completely pointless." Liz spat fire as she tore some answer sheets to shreds.

"That's what you get for trying to cheat." Tico said with dulled eyes.

"And that goody-two-shoes President doesn't even look bothered at all!" Liz glared towards the other table where the student council were celebrating the end of exams and praising Hanna to the heavens.

"The President has studied diligently after all. I am kind of envious of her study partners to be honest." Tico leaned her face on one hand.

"What are you trying to say, huh?"

"Nothing." She smiled dryly as her glasses reflected the light.

"Raaah! This is making me so mad!" She suddenly put Lou's head between her fists and started rubbing her temples rapidly,

"EHHHH? Lou's head is on fire for real!" The smoke coming from her ears was now joined by the heat from her temples and she squirmed around shrieking like a dying animal. Her animal ear hat fell off and floated towards the ground.

"You lost something." A dignified voice said. They turned towards the girl who had picked up the hat and now held it out for them.

It was Poppy. The triumphant smirk on her lips was like pouring oil into the fire.

"You!" Liz grinded her teeth. "You got something to say?"

"Heh." Poppy only made a dismissive noise and then threw the hat back on Lou's head.

"Ahhhhrgh! Student council, you won't get away with thiiiis!"

"Simmer down, people want to celebrate." Tico sipped on her juice and sighed. "Do you want something to drink Lou?"

"Oh hell no. I know exactly how this is going to end. Lou doesn't get any fluids as long as I am here." Liz turned rigid.

At another table the library staff was also discussing the difficulty of the exams, but one guy seemed less thrilled than the rest.

"Did you do well William?" A girl asked him from behind.

"Hm? Ah Vayle." He noticed her and immediately returned to his cool and collected look. "I did not participate in the exams. I already passed last year."

"Eh?" The elf girl looked shocked. "You skipped a year? Why are you still here then?"

"Extra-curricular studies for my thesis." He explained and urged her to sit down. "I will be leaving alongside everyone else."

"You are really impressive. Even after passing you still stayed to learn more. I think that is so admirable."

"Y-yeah…" He was slightly embarrassed. Mostly because studying more had not been his main concern for staying around. He covertly glanced towards Hanna, but immediately turned away when she noticed him and waved cheerfully.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I can't believe Owen missed the final exams. He won't be able to graduate." He sighed and chugged his drink in one go.

"Owen?"

"A… friend of mine. He is on a mission outside the academy." It was putting a damper on his mood.

"We all will leave soon. It must be sad to repeat a year alone." She showed sympathy.

"Haha, I doubt he will come back to graduate. He already has a job he loves." William smirked.

"I am a bit sad though. I will be leaving all the cute familiars behind. Now I only have Nic." Vayle was a gentle person, so she took these things with lots of emotion.

"Does your family not live in a forest?"

"Yes! I will be looking after the animals there too." She smiled warmly.

"I am somewhat envious."

"Eh? Why?" She tilted her head and he cleared his throat embarrassedly.

"Careful. He has a thing for intelligent, wonderful and exceptional elf girls." Poppy sprang up from behind them and made Vayle almost squeal.

"Vice-president." He said coldly.

"Library committee." It was returned in kind.

"Y-you surprised me." She took a few short breaths. "And that flattery was too much." She added meekly.

"I was only stating facts." Poppy replied sternly.

"…" The elf girl was red as a tomato.

"Ahem." This really was awkward for William too.

"W-well, I wonder where Princess Anne and Grea are." Vayle changed the subject.

""Oh, don't mind them."" Will and Poppy said in unison. They glared at each other, but then shrugged.

"They are definitely celebrating too." Will said with a knowing smirk.

"Indubitably. Privately." They were all in agreement.

Poppy adjusted her monocle and left for the student council table.

"Hey hey, hahaha, Poppy, you have to drink too!" Hanna said with a giggle and held out a cup over her bobbing head.

"Which of you has slipped alcohol in the President's drink again?" Poppy turned into a personified blizzard and some of the younger guys ran off laughing.

"Sing us a song, President!" The crowd cheered.

"Alrighty~ But only because you are all great students who passed your exams!" She responded happily.

"Not all of us I bet." Liz said while subduing Lou to prevent her from drinking anything in this minefield of unlabeled bottles.

"This isa shong about bonds! The beauty of everlashting friendship." Hanna hiccupped and then was handed a small harp. "I dedicate it to our amazing princess and her good friend Grea."

"Friends, huh?" Some of the audience giggled. At this point only few were as dense as Hanna about those two. Everyone knew that they were more than that even if they kept it a secret.

So began the song of the bonds forged between two people who gave everything to each other. How that intimate understanding and love overcame all.

In the middle of her song a single drop fell onto Hanna and she stopped for a moment.

"Rain?" She wondered.


	19. Episode 19: Unshackled

**I somehow doubt that this would have fit into a 10 minute episode.**

* * *

**Episode 19: Unshackled**

* * *

It was the last day before graduation. The results of the exams had come out and the majority of students had passed. Even those who did not could make it with extra credits. Rarely did someone fail their academic career in Mysteria Academy. For that reason the general outlook before the final day seemed to be hopeful and positive.

_Boots stepped over wet marble stairs that seemed to wind endlessly._

Yet for almost the entire month since the final exams it had rained incessantly. Even with a cheerful personality, so much rain could dampen the energy of any student.

_The old school building's stairs led to levels higher than most towers in the main building._

The weather could not be explained. All magical predictions were off. The teachers claimed that some kind of magical storm was interfering with nature, but would pass eventually.

_There was a single place in the academy that could be sunny and dry on such a dreary day._

Although it was kind of a downer, the graduation ceremony and celebrations afterwards would all have to take place indoors. The loud prattling of endless dark rain seemed to mock their enthusiasm. The clouds were as black as smoke from a wet fire.

_She had to reach that magical place. Their utopia._

The rivers close-by seemed to be overflowing. Thankfully all flooding was prevented by magical redirection. Even the plants seemed to drown in this weather. Carbuncles and familiars were nowhere to be seen. They had retreated instinctively.

_The beautiful sound of the piano guided her way._

In all of this bad weather, as single girl walked through the buckets of water and stayed entirely dry. Her protective barrier shielded her head. Getting completely soaked would have been bad right before the graduation ceremony tomorrow. She was already breaking the rules by going into the old school building without permission. She didn't have a choice.

_As she turned around the pillar she was met by the glowing clearing with its ever blooming tree and the gentle notes of a piano's melody._

No that was wrong. The melody was there, but it was numbed by the loud rain. There was no sunlight here either, only the murky fog of oversaturated humid air. The dribbling of raindrops was weaker than outside, but it was still there. Yet unperturbed by such weather, the girl kept playing the piano with her eyes tightly closed. It was only half a melody. Incomplete.

It was their piece, but lacking half the notes.

"Grea!" Anne called out to the pianist.

"Anne?" She turned her head and stopped her play on a long deep note.

"What are you doing in this rain? You are getting all wet!" The princess called her over to get out of the clearing.

"I didn't notice." She said with a wry smile and got up from the soaked wooden bench. She leisurely walked towards the covered staircase and let the water drip down her wet hair.

"Gosh, you never pay attention to what's around you." Anne furrowed her brows and handed her a towel she had brought along. She purposely did not look at the piano.

"Thanks." Grea took the towel and rubbed her head with it. Her wings and tail were flapping to dry themselves too. It was reminiscent of a wet dog shaking to get dry.

"Why did you come here during this weather?" Anne wiped some water from her face that had been splashed on her from the wings.

"It's…" Grea stopped wiping her head and gave her a melancholic expression. "Today is the last day I could play it." She explained embarrassedly.

"Oh." Anne scratched her cheek and averted her eyes.

"I never had a piano so finely tuned. It never shows a sign of wear or distortion. I wish all instruments were this good." She explained.

"The school has good instruments too. The ones at the concert were really nice." She gave her a strained smile.

"Yep." Grea nodded.

It was hard to get back into their old dynamic, but they just about pulled it off. The pain had numbed and now they felt a little more at ease. No matter what they were to each other, they would always be _friends_.

"Did you come all the way here just to get me?" Grea asked with a tilted head.

"Grea, I know it's your last day here, but I wanted to ask you for your help."

"Okay."

"At least listen to what I have to say first." Anne chuckled.

"If you need me I will be there." She said with a smile and one eye closed.

"I wanted you to come with me, because he is your friend too." Anne turned serious all of a sudden. "I think we found Owen."

"Really? Where is he?" Grea's sharp ears perked up and her right hand turned tense.

"There is a cave deep below the academy. I tracked the magic signature of Owen's sword across the cave system, but it leads right… below the old school building." Anne pointed her finger down.

"Eh? H-here?" The dragon girl looked down in surprise.

"Yes, below the basement and behind a sealed door." She confirmed and sighed. "He was here the entire time." The irony was giving her a migraine.

"But why did the knights not surface then?"

"That's what we are going to find out." Anne said determinedly.

* * *

The basement of the old school building reminded more of catacombs, much like the deepest parts of the main building. This place had not housed anything living in a long time. Even the cobwebs seemed to have turned to stone from all the dust they collected.

"Careful, stay close behind us." Mr. Heinlein urged the princesses to slow down and held up his crystal lantern that shed light on the area.

"They are worried for their friend Mr. Heinlein." Miranda reminded him and let the girls step ahead of her. "Did you know about this place Mr. Bertrand?" She turned towards the white haired ancient teacher.

"My, I have never seen these parts of the old school building. Despite my investigations, we never made it past the first hidden door." He admitted his shame. "This location is very reminiscent of the ancient ruins around the temple of the Founder."

Anne only listened to their exchanges at the edge of her perception. She was too focused on divining the direction of Owen's magical signature. Yet when she heard Professor Bertrand mention the temple she felt a weird sense of déjà vu.

"There are traces of dark magic in these walls. I will not allow the students to get exposed to this." Heinlein seemed intent on sending Anne and Grea away.

"I'm sorry Mr. Heinlein, but we have to do this." Grea apologized. Her instincts were going wild, telling her she was close to something very dangerous. Ignoring this warning was a mistake and yet… her blood was drawing her near this mysterious presence.

"If the knights have been trapped here for such a long time you will not be happy with what you find." He said curtly and went ahead until they reached a dead end.

There it was, the sealed door. It was so huge that even the lord of the library (a giant phoenix) could have passed through it with its wings fully stretched out. The ancient runes carved into it were giving off a weak glow. Their energy had long since dissipated and left only a meager trace of their ancient power.

"This is an elaborate seal. Even weakened it still commands unknown magicks." Heinlein and Bertrand studied the patterns intently. "This will take a few days if we cross-reference them with the tome of Erasmus…"

BANG!

The entire sealed stone door shook intensely under the hit of a fist. The teachers stepped aside in surprise when Grea began banging against the door. Each hit created a deeper dent and the runes began to crack.

"What are you doing?!" Heinlein shouted.

"Grea, please calm down-" Miranda was just as shocked as the rest.

"It's calling me!" Grea retorted with glowing red eyes.

The teachers were taken aback, but Anne had already drawn her spell book in reflex. She knew that whatever was behind that door was influencing Grea right now, so she would take care of it the moment she got a good shot.

CRACK.

Finally the door was broken in half and fell in on itself. Grea's fist had become a claw that had completely obliterated the old magical seal. Her fiery aura cooled down when she saw what lied beyond.

Inside the room they found what they had been looking for. Ten knights, perfectly positioned on the corners of each inner star tip of the round seal. Their swords were plunged deep into the ground to keep the seal up. And the central knight smiling daringly at the darkness was…

"Owen!" Anne forgot all about her careful preparations and rushed towards the seal.

"Stop!" Miranda held her back from behind. "This is dangerous magic Anne." She said as she glimpsed at the pulsating and glowing seal.

"He is right there!" Anne replied and tried to shake herself free.

"By the demons of Genesis." Heinlein took a closer look and let go of his crystal light. It was unnecessary inside this illuminated room. The seal was glowing in an intense blue and red. The outer line created by the knights' swords was pure azure, while the central star shape was blood red.

"They are in a temporal standstill." Bertrand rubbed his short goatee and analyzed the situation. "By upholding this seal they are trapped until their magic runs out."

"Oh no." Miranda was devastated.

"What? What does this mean?" Anne was so out of it that she failed to think rationally.

"They will keep the seal alive until they perish themselves." Heinlein touched the seal with a summoned shadow hand, which was immediately evaporated.

While they were carefully inspecting the seal, Grea was starting to act strange. She held her head and seemed to resist intense pain. Her eyes flickered with a deeper magical red from moment to moment.

"What could they have sealed here?" Miranda was holding on to Anne as cold sweat ran down her back.

"I do not believe that they sealed this creature themselves." Bertrand said with a grave voice. "This seal existed for centuries. They merely held it together before it could fail."

"Do you know something?" Anne asked impatiently.

"This magic and malicious aura… The prophecy was true." The old teacher pulled a book from his vest and adjusted his monocle. "I have dedicated my life to finding and containing this disaster. I must apply my counter-spell to improve the seal, so it may hold another thousand years."

"What? You do not have the power to create such an elaborate spell." Heinlein seemed worried for his colleague.

"I have grown old, but I am not too weak to save my students yet." Bertrand said determinedly. His usual kind face had become hard as steel. "If this succeeds the knights will be freed from their frozen state."

With those words he began to gather magical power from the surrounding air and flipped through the verses in his personal book. The seal shook immensely, like an earthquake had hit the academy. Rock dust and stalactites were raining from the ceiling. Whatever this darkness seeping from the central shard of the seal was, it resisted violently.

"This seal was six layered once, but five of the rings have been broken already. Just what is this creature?" Heinlein read the runes in the final circle and went pale. "This seal was made with ancient magic from the gods. I only saw those runes once in a text about Mysteria herself. The Founder created this seal?"

Those words finally triggered a memory inside Anne's head. She saw flashes of the past and random words popped into her mind. She had… met Mysteria? Was that a dream? She knew that she time traveled, but the memories had been too fuzzy until now.

"Rely on the power of…" She recalled the words, but there was still a mental block.

"This is not good." Bertrand said with sweat running down his wrinkly face. "The layers are incongruent, because of the knights' interference. I cannot recreate the seal quite correctly." He forced himself to hold the magic in place, but it was intent on dispersing.

"Let me help you. Together we may force it in place-" Heinlein raised his hand to summon a demon that would assist them, but then reflexively turned around. A dark tendril barely missed his face, but tore off his monocle. "It is still active despite all of this?!"

"This is too much. We have to retreat!" Miranda urged her colleagues to back down.

"You are right. I need to rewrite my spell." Bertrand breathed heavily and let the magic escape.

"No way! Owen is still in there!" Anne struggled free and pointed at the red-haired knight.

"I apologize deeply to the brave knights that gave us this opportunity. This is a necessary step to preventing a disaster that could destroy all of Mysteria." Bertrand said with regret and bowed his head before Anne.

"They knew what they were doing. Do not let their sacrifice be in vain." Heinlein said gruffly and pulled Anne along by the arm.

"Sacrifice? What are you saying?" She glared at him.

"By the state they are in I give them about two more months before their magic is depleted and they will pass on." The dark arts teacher said mater of factly. "Even if we concentrate all our effort on this seal we will barely make it in time. If you have misgivings, then assist us to speed up the process."

"But what if you are wrong? They can't last much longer." Anne resisted and then rushed past the teachers.

"Princess!"

Meanwhile Grea seemed to lose her mind as well. Her eyes were covered by hair falling into her face and she muttered strange things.

"Time… virgin's tear… elf song… gryphon's heart… dragon's blood…"

"What are you saying Grea?" Miranda approached her anxiously.

"The five seals. Those must have been the keys to breaking it." Bertrand realized. "Somehow all of these have been assembled and used to weaken the seal."

"Let go!" Anne shot down several dark tendrils with magic blasts. They had begun to wrap around the knights' legs.

"Why is it suddenly reacting? It seemed to be contained just a moment ago." Heinlein frowned.

"Free… me… free… me…" Grea kept repeating the words and suddenly walked towards the seal.

"You must stop." The bespectacled teacher grabbed her arm, but was then violently hit by the tail and flung away. "Kyaa!"

"Miranda!" Heinlein rushed to her side.

"Grea, what are you doing?" Anne faced her and held up her spellbook defensively.

"Blood of my blood… kin of my kin…" Grea said monotone as if in trance.

"You are being influenced by that thing!" Anne shouted.

"The seal… unbound… revenge… unleashed…" Grea's claw was raised and she heavily struck down one of the frozen knights. Blood gushed from the tears in his armor she had created. Then it got frozen in the air like the rest of the knight's body. The glow of his sword faded.

"That's enough." Anne tackled Grea out of the way before she could hurt another knight. "Wake up!" She slapped Grea with all her strength… but the dragoness didn't even flinch.

"Blood of my blood." She kicked Anne off herself.

The seal was incomplete already. One of the ten had fallen and now left a gap. Yet Grea was not going to stop, she had already set her sights on the next defenseless man.

"_Erstes Siegel_!"

Grea's body stopped moving. It was stopped by several barriers that trapped her in place. Despite her enormous strength she could not free herself.

"I know how strong you are, but if you can't move, you can't exert that power! Now snap out of it." She said angrily. She would never hurt Grea, but if she was controlled by someone else she would not allow those false actions to defile her either.

"The seal is falling apart!" Bertrand gritted his teeth and walked forward. "I must replace the fallen link."

"No, do not think you can be replaced! We need you to reestablish the seal." Heinlein stepped in and pushed the old professor aside. "I will do it."

"Grea… stop it…!" Anne was struggling to keep her inside the barriers. She slowly inched forward and then when she was close enough - _head-butted_ Grea. That did more damage to her own forehead, but somehow the light returned to Grea's eyes.

"A-Anne?"

"Ow... are you made of peerless steel?" She rubbed her red forehead.

"What is going… on?" Her eyes widened when she saw the seal falling apart and then the red blood on her hand.

"You are back!" Anne was infinitely relieved. "You were controlled by that thing."

"He..." Grea held her violently pulsing head. "Aaaagh!"

"It's too late." Miranda had risen up with a small laceration on head. "You will not be able to close the gap Mr. Heinlein!"

"I have to try!" He shouted and then stepped into the seal. Dark tendrils immediately headed for him.

"That's enough."

They all turned towards the center and realized that Anne stood behind Owen now. She grabbed him by the ponytail and dragged him out of the seal.

"Have you lost your mind as well princess?!"

"If we let this continue everyone here will die." She responded resolutely. "If we can't prevent it from being unleashed, we might as well save everyone we can."

"That is madness! We could have bought a few days at least!" Heinlein was furious, but the tendrils did stop. The moment the seal was falling apart they were all sucked into the large red shard.

"Then the prophecy will be fulfilled." Bertrand said gravely. "The **Dragon of Ruination** will return."

"Dragon?" Grea looked at him questioningly.

"An ancient being sealed away after the war of gods and dragons." The old professor grabbed two more knights and pulled them out of the temporal freeze.

"What is going on? Did the seal break?" The knight captain regained consciousness first. He was disoriented, but true to his job he returned to being professional in an instant.

"I didn't think I would ever wake up again." One of the knights said as he stared at his hands.

"Princess…?" Owen opened his eyes slowly and looked up to Anne who was holding him up.

"You kept me waiting for too long." She said with a pained smile.

"I apologize." He raised himself up and grabbed his sword. "I will receive any punishment you command. But for now we must escape." He too was aware of the danger around them.

The cave began to shake violently and rocks were falling everywhere.

"This shithole is gonna collapse soon. Get outta here!" The captain barked at his knights, ignoring their confused states. "Someone give Reinhardt medical attention." He added as he saw the bleeding knight.

"This is my fault." Grea realized as the seal vanished and the shard sucked in all the darkness around them.

"Do not blame yourself. This ancient evil is unstoppable." Bertrand put a hand on her shoulder and then followed the knights. "The seal merely delayed its destiny."

"Grea, let's get out of here." Anne was giving Owen one shoulder to lean on. His arm was still injured.

"Right!" Despite her extreme guilt, Grea knew she could always follow Anne's lead. She grabbed both her and Owen and carried them out of the fallen in door.

* * *

"Evacuate the academy! We have precious little time!" Bertrand ordered the other teachers who had been waiting outside as backup and hastily headed for the campus.

Another huge earthquake shook the entire old school building and cracks appeared in its foundations. It wouldn't survive much more of this stress.

"Who thought it was a good idea to seal such a thing under our school?!" One of the teachers complained as he shot flare spells into the sky to warn the staff inside.

"They needed mages to gather around the seal to keep it alive." Anne explained.

"How did you know?" Bertrand looked at her perplexed.

"I spoke to someone who was well informed." She said vaguely and then jumped out of Grea's arm. "We need the power of-" She held her stinging head. She had forgotten something really important. It was at the edge of her mind, but every time she came close to it, somehow it eluded her again.

In that moment the old school building rumbled again and its highest structure fell over. The giant architecture seemed to collapse like a flimsy toy tower.

"We must contain the damage!" The teachers used their magic to redirect the collapsing parts away from the academy. They fell into the nearby forest and crushed dozens of trees. The earth shook from the impacts.

"The building…" Grea watched it collapse in on itself with horror and sadness. This place was important to her. The clearing in its center with the old piano had been right in the collapsing parts. Why did it have to be destroyed? This senseless destruction was…

She looked down as she felt someone squeeze her hand. Anne was looking at the collapsing building too. Her expression was grim, but determined. Grea returned the squeeze and suppressed this feeling of loss. Everyone was in danger and here she was worrying about objects.

Magic amplified voices kept blaring across the campus and warned all students to follow the escape procedures. They were urging the students to find their designated class representatives and teachers and leave the premises in order.

"_I repeat: This is not a drill. Not a drill. All students head for the main gate."_

The dark clouds above were casting odd shadows with the dimmed sunlight. The rain had stopped the moment they had left and left only a suspenseful feeling in the air.

"We need to inform the palace. If this thing runs wild across the academy and its surrounding lands we might be able to call for reinforcements." The knight captain instructed his men with a sharp voice. "Evacuate the nearby towns and villages on the way." He ordered the messengers.

"There will not be enough time for that. If this dragon is revived nowhere in the kingdom will be safe." Bertrand said seriously.

"We have fought many beasts before. If we can't defeat it, we can at least delay it." The captain claimed and put on his large silver helmet.

Then they all tensed up when an unearthly roar shook the very foundations of the academy. It was not loud in itself… it simply arrived straight in their hearts and minds. Every single person in a huge radius could _feel_ the roar even if they did not hear.

"He is calling for something." Grea said with diluted eyes.

"Can you hear his voice?" Anne tensed up.

"It is everywhere." She held her head. "They are following the call!"

The next moment additionally to earthquakes there were also explosions. Students screamed and magic attacks went off everywhere. The reason was clear.

Giant dark portals had opened in the air and released monsters into the campus.

"He can control monsters." Anne thought back to the attack in the forest and understood immediately. "That dragon somehow shackled the souls of ancient wizards to beasts and is using them to spread his influence."

"He has no intention of letting us escape." Bertrand clutched his fist and looked up towards the old school building which started to crumble more with every second. Out of the gaps shot something long and white and impaled the earth and forest around it. It curved in long arcs and stabbed itself everywhere to get a better hold. Finally something gigantic broke out of the ground.

It was a skull. The head of a titanic monstrosity with fangs as large as trees. Now that it was breaking out they could finally tell what was going on. This thing…. Was the dragon's skeleton.

"Unbelievable. It's so huge."

They could hardly grasp the enormity. This was just its upper body. Half the skeleton was still buried inside the caves below. With a destructive explosion of dirt and rock the seemingly infinite bony tail broke through a mountain in the distance and cleaved it in two.

The knights who had been eager before now stopped their advance and looked up in terror. This creature was too large to be attacked by humans.

"Captain, how are we supposed to fight that?" The knights called out to their leader.

"Ya can't kill a corpse!"

The knight captain turned pale and then glanced towards the chaos behind him. He grinded his teeth together and then shouted "Assist the evacuation efforts! Slay any monster that gets in your way. We need to avoid the main target for now."

"Yes sir!" The knights rushed towards the rampaging monsters.

"I am sorry for doubting your words sir." The captain turned back towards Bertrand and apologized.

"It is worse than even I feared." The professor took off his monocle and furrowed his brows.

"Is there a way to distract that thing? Maybe some shackling magic?"

"I cannot imagine any spell mon that scale." He shook his head.

"It hasn't moved yet." Anne suddenly pointed out. They all followed her line of sight and realized she was right. The skeleton did not move. It only stood tall in the ruins. "Look, on its head. The shard is embedded there."

"That must be its core. The corpse was reanimated through that cursed shard of a primordial scale." Heinlein concluded."

"Then if we destroyed that, would it be finished?" The princess readied her spellbook.

"Perhaps."

"I will do it." Anne promised.

"That is merely a hypothesis! There is no telling whether it is even vulnerable at all."

"I don't think that it's just a possibility." She spun around and her turquoise eyes pierced the doubtful teachers. "Why did it prepare an army of monsters if it is this unbeatable?"

"To defend himself." Grea said covered in sweat form trying to resist the dark influence on her. "He is… vulnerable… yet."

"Alright! I will take care of this boney lizard. Everyone, go back to the academy and protect the students." Anne commanded and rushed forward. She summoned the centaur knight and hopped on its back.

"What can one girl do? Even if it is you princess-" The knight captain was outraged, but was then dragged back by Miranda and the other teachers.

"Cut loose Anne~" Miranda said with a smile.

"I am so sorry for our inadequacy. We must leave this to you." Bertrand was apologetic, but rushed off too. They were headed straight for the bulk of giant shadow creatures.

"Grea, I think you should go with them. That dragon seems to have a bad influence on you." She begged the dragoness.

"I'm… fine." Grea breathed in deep a few seconds and then exhaled. "I can't let a dragon lay waste to my precious future alma mater." She said with a forced smile.

"I got it. Then let's beat this thing back into the ground!" She flicked her fingers and the knight rode into the sky. Grea flew right behind her.

* * *

"Everyone don't lose focus! Line up and head for the gate as instructed!" Poppy shouted and waved the swarm of students towards the exits.

"There are way too many!" The student council members around her complained as they kept shooting magic blasts at the dark creatures.

"You need to alternate your shots." Suddenly they heard the call from above and saw Hanna standing on the roof of a passage between buildings. "Whenever one line has fired its spells, the next has to be ready! Follow my rhythm." She fired a magic missile at the head of a skeleton mare and vaporized it.

"Yes President!" Seeing her unfaltering attitude gave them hope.

"We can make it!" A bunch of students ran ahead now that they saw a chance to escape. They were cut off by several new portals spawning right between them and the exit.

"Ahhhh!" One of the students cried out as a large crow tried to peck him to death.

"Humph. Tah!" The crow's beak was crushed and then a tonfa was rammed into its ribs, crushing them entirely. "If you would please continue your escape in an orderly fashion so Master Shirati can move on undisturbed." It was Cayman, the enigmatic butler of Shirati. He was wearing his butler outfit as usual, but from his arms extended two large black tonfas. The way he had handled such a large monster without magic support was shocking.

"CAYYMAAAN! Save me for my sake! These monsters are heading right for me and those useless plebes are not protecting me. They are all dead already!" Shirati was crying like a baby and stumbled after his competent butler.

Right behind him lay dozens of underlings spread out, playing dead. Some had their glasses cracked and clothes torn for dramatic effect. One was even covered in ketchup.

"Of course young lord. I will get you home alive and well, this I swear on my honor as a bodyguard and butler." Cayman crushed one of the small monsters under his heel like it was made from butter.

"President Hanna!" A girl called out to the elf girl and got her attention. "The library is being sieged! The library staff is sheltering a group of students there. They won't last much longer without help."

"The library is probably safer than the open fields here." Hanna bit her thumb and thought about it. "We don't have any people to spare. We can't leave them on their own though."

"President, the academy is surrounded. We have no viable escape option." Poppy had climbed up next to her and seemed a bit afraid of the sudden elevation difference. She stood cross legged and held on to Hanna's sleeve.

"Darn it. Do we have no choice but to flee back into the buildings?" She closed her eyes and though about it.

"President, there is a gigantic dragon skeleton on the other side of the academy."

"I noticed." She said dryly. Even from this side they could see it backspines towering over the area.

"If that thing moves, it might destroy the academy… it is not safe in there."

"You mean we are getting pincered? This isn't just a crazy monster attack, they are using strategy and formation." Hanna glared at the waves of enemies advancing towards them. "Okay, retreat back into the main building and close off all gates!"

"But President-"

"I will not hesitate again! This will not end like it did during the drill." She was set on her decision and ordered the students to turn back. There was no way to break through that army of monsters at the gate.

* * *

"GYAAH! Lou is not food!" The tiny girl jumped under a bench as a large snake snapped after her. Its teeth bored into a tree and the wood immediately melted from its acid.

She kept jumping, rolling and dodging everywhere to avoid getting eaten. The monstrous snake accidently bit into a large bear and it swiped after it in return. They started to destroy each other. As funny as it looked, Lou was deathly terrified.

"Why does it always have to be spiders?!" Liz complained as she commanded one of the knight mannequins to cut through a giant spider leg. Luckily she had been close to the supply room during the attack and could implant all of these mannequins with her dark magic. Dolls were expendable, unlike her friends.

"_Swave mweeeeee_!" Lou came running her way with tears shooting out of her eyes like sprinklers.

Correction, there was one expendable person!

"I may have no talent, but I got lots of passion!" A small flame set the monsters ablaze. It did little damage, but it got them distracted long enough to get cut down by the dolls. The assist came from Tico who was holding her spellbook as if her life depended on it. "S-studying these s-spells was useful after all." She declared as her glasses reflected the flames.

"Are you trying to pick a fight? Huh?!" Liz temple vein popped.

"Awawa…!" Lou balanced on top of a fallen tree and barely escaped the energy beam of a wraith. It missed her and blew up a pond instead. The entire area was covered in rain for a few moments.

"I hate getting wet!" Liz growled in the background.

"Senior Lou, help us!" From behind a fallen in wall they could hear a bunch of frightened students. They were trapped inside.

"Wah! I am here to save you!" Lou jumped in and pulled away the debris with her meager strength.

"Idiot, that will take forever." Liz commanded her dolls to dig them out faster while Tico covered them.

"T-thank you…" The girls looked up to their saviors, but Liz annoyed expression frightened them just as much as the collapse. "Senior Lou!" They clung to the tiny cute animal like girl.

"W-we must escape! To the library." Lou gave them instructions and they all followed them without question. She energetically led the way.

"How come you are only brave in front of others?" Liz sighed and then followed behind them.

"That's why Lou is so reliable." Tico giggled.

Their small group sneaked past the monster hordes and made it to the library, but…

"They are trapped." Tico noted. From their position on the upper floor they could see that the library doors and all side entrances were locked up and barricaded. There were a few minor barriers put up, but the minotaur at the gate was slowly chipping away at all defenses.

"Shit, we can't slip through." Liz pulled on her pink twintails and moaned angrily.

"We have to help them." Lou decided.

"Easier said than done. Most of us can't even fight."

"Liz is right Lou. We can't win in a direct confrontation." Tico pushed up her glasses from her sweaty nose bridge.

"Hnnngh… Then I will lure them away!" She declared and jumped off the balustrade.

"What-"

"-the hell?!"

The girls watched her land with a roll and then rush right for the minotaur. The giant beast scratched its hooves across the paved path and then lowered its horns as it saw the small girl approach.

"You big stupid dummy!" Lou shouted to get its attention and then ran towards the opposite end of the yard.

The minotaur put down its giant axe and its eyes turned even redder. Then is stampeded through the yard and crushed everything in its way.

"That stupid midget!" Liz hollered and jumped down with the help of her dolls. They caught the other students that climbed down and then they ran towards the library gate. A few monsters were still there. "Go to hell!"

They showered them in spells, which had little effect. Now the monsters just turned towards them. Just as they seemed to be ready to slaughter them, two giant rocks came falling from the top of the library and crushed them all.

"Come inside. Quickly!" William called out to them and the gate opened a tiny bit.

Everyone rushed inside, only Liz looked over her shoulder and stopped.

"Lou is great at running away. She will come back." Tico tried to ease her mind.

"Like I care what happens to that gremlin!" She raised her nose and brushed past her, straight into the main hall.

"It's okay to be worried." Her roommate said with a wry smile.

"You came just in time. Our boulders didn't even scratch that minotaur." A guy from the library staff thanked them with a deep bow.

"Yes, thanks is in order, but we have little time." William came from the second floor and landed right between them. "Craig, I want you to shoot down those crows above. You are the best marksman we have. Was your name Liz?" He turned to her after giving the orders to his second in command. "How much more can those puppets of yours take?"

"Mostly trash already. Three are fully functional." She replied dismissively.

"Then we shouldn't let them guard the doors. We might need them to act as decoys. Keep them in reserve."

"Who made you the boss around here?"

"The director was injured. He will not wake up." Will said with a serious expression that made even the spiteful girl back down. "For now I am in control of the library. The tomes here are dangerous. If those monsters wreak havoc in here they could cause much worse devastation than they already do. Especially their 'queens'."

"Queens? The heck is that."

"Monsters possessed by souls. They seem intelligent and able to use basic magic. If they get a forbidden tome, this will not end well."

"I saw one of them summoning demons." A librarian girl said with a terrified expression.

"This day can't get worse." Liz sighed.

Then the next roar happened.

* * *

"Anne!" Grea dived down at breakneck speed to catch the princes before she hit the ground. "Got you."

"Yikes… I didn't expect that." She held her head which was dizzy from all the spinning.

The giant skeleton was moving ever so slightly, but it didn't seem able to attack. Instead from the bone marrow something vicious permeated. A miasma that formed as darkness around the bones being attacked by the duo. The skull in particular was mostly covered in darkness already and the eye holes glowed in a crimson red.

The tendrils had wrapped around the unsuspecting centaur knight and he had to throw Anne off to save her. After bashing the tendrils away with his large shield he returned to her and Grea's side.

"We won't get close to the shard like this." She closed one eye and thought of strategies to overcome that defense.

"I think… I could break through if I used my powers right." Grea said with some reservation.

"Can you control it?"

"I am… n-not quite sure. Especially right now." Despite her fairly calm appearance, her hands were shaking subtly. Anne could not ignore the fact that Grea was fighting mentally as well.

"What is he saying?"

"He is trying to break into my head and find out why I resist." Grea said with a frown.

**RUINATION**

The air pulsed with magic and suddenly the skeleton roared again in its other-dimensional way. The girls were shaken roughly as they were close, but they held on to each other.

"I… I heard _that_ one too." Anne said gravely.

"He called for reinforcements!" Grea swerved around and looked at the hundreds of portals behind them.

"We didn't even put a scratch on that thing yet. It's too early for back-up!" Anne complained and readied her spell book.

"HIYAH!" A burning sword cut through a line of enemies and left them in ashes. "Fall before this knight's blade."

"Owen? Why did you come back?" Anne asked with a raised brow.

"I never left." He said and put the sword on his shoulder. A pile of monster corpses behind him revealed he had not been idle, despite injuries.

"Whoa, I didn't even notice those."

"You kept them busy for us." Grea nodded approvingly.

"What about your grumpy boss? Didn't he give the order to go back to the academy and protect it?"

"My one true master is you Princess." Owen said smoothly and stabbed his sword into a crawling beast. "And as a matter of fact, I am keeping the academy safe right where I stand."

"I wish we could actually put a dent into that thing." She glared at the shadowy skull. "I could get a big spell started, but it would take a while to charge."

"We will buy you time." Grea swore and flew up to distract the dark tendrils.

"As the dragon kin said." Owen turned back and loosened his healthy shoulder. The reinforcements were like a daunting wall of evil.

"I have to hurry." Anne began her incantation and giant magic circles appeared around her feet.

Up in the skies Grea circled around the head and barely escaped the scythe like dark extensions. They seemed to try and devour her, but she just dispersed them with her fists. Her punches left gaps in the air and caused delayed bursts that exploded in the mass of darkness. Despite the perilous situation she still did not rely on her dragon powers. Her hesitation only grew stronger the closer she came to unleashing it. There was an instinctive barrier put up in her deepest core.

"Why are you doing this?!" She shouted angrily and rushed straight through the darkness and then kicked against the gigantic skull with full force. It didn't even budge! There was a small crack in the outermost layer, but the dragon did not react. Instead the darkness swallowed her from every direction. "RAAAH!"

Flames exploded and extinguished the shadowy tendrils all in one magnificent pillar. Grea was standing on the skull, breathing heavily as her horns grew longer and her right hand turned into a claw.

Then her heart stopped.

"Guh…!" Her vision faded and she toppled over, falling right off the large skeleton and spinning to her doom.

Inside her mind was only darkness and the fire spawning from her arm seemed to grow all on its own. She was turning into a streak of fire in the sky and then immolated everything. The old school building, the academy, the forest and all the humans and elves around were going up in flames and screaming. Grea watched powerlessly as her power consumed everyone.

"Hn-!" She opened her eyes and realized that it was all a delusion. She was still falling, but not on fire. She kicked off the giant rib bones and caught herself in the air with a hasty flap of her wings.

Just as she had caught herself she was rammed by a large wyvern. Two more followed and tried to nail her against the dragon's ribs. She pushed herself forward with her tail and then grabbed the wyverns by the wings and rushed downward. They crashed into a few trees and Grea smashed them into the ground until they dispersed into darkness. In the last second she kicked upwards to break the skull of the third wyvern trying to eat her.

She threw aside the broken trees and flew back up. She had been pushed off course, so she was worried for Anne. She was stunned when she saw the giant orb of energy above the princess head. It was a lot of concentrated energy, but still as controlled as simple spell. It was truly awe-inspiring.

Grea headed for Anne's location and sliced through every monster in her way. They were just getting more numerous and Owen could not contain them all.

"Ready!" Anne announced and held the giant magic orb above her head. Sigils appeared all around her and then flared up for a moment. "Release!"

The giant concentration of pure magic power went up and at the same time a smaller dragonite was pummeled right behind Anne and another beast punched past her. Grea and Owen appeared at her side. They had her back.

The force of destruction caused by Anne seemed to distort the air and gained momentum quickly. The darkness was creating layers to protect the dragon, but it was utterly obliterated!

The orb went straight for the shard.

**DEVASTATION**

Another word filled with pure malefic force echoed inside their heads and then the dragon's skeleton arm moved forward.

"How is it moving?!" Anne watched it with surprise.

The giant boney claw finally covered the unprotected skull. The next moment the magic orb impacted and created a white explosion that seemed to create a building sized halo around the monstrous dragon's head.

"Did it work?" Owen squinted his eyes to see beyond the glaring light.

"No." Anne shook her head.

The skull was completely intact. Where a claw had been only a moment ago was a giant cloud of smoke and ash. Anne's attack had destroyed the bones and talons completely, leaving only a stump.

"You managed to harm it." Grea said in disbelief.

"You thought I wouldn't?" She smirked dryly. "It was all for nothing though. That took a lot out of me. I won't be able to shoot again for a while." She squatted down and hugged her knees all depressed. "This is the worst."

"Princess, do not get distracted. I think it is… regenerating." Owen pointed out.

Indeed, the obliterated claw seemed to slowly grow back. And it got worse.

"It's growing flesh." Grea saw the muscles and tendons slowly reform on the dragon's arms.

"Are you serious?"

"It seems its revival is at hand." Owen clasped his sword and went into a stance.

"What is that in its ribs?" Grea asked tensely.

"Looks like an emerald." Anne cupped her chin.

The place where a normal creature would have a beating heart instead glowed in a bewitching green. It was a giant emerald that pulsed with magic. It was very similar to the piece that Anne had found in the dragon graveyard. Perhaps all ancient dragons had this in their bodies.

To their chagrin the monsters around them didn't stop to let them admire their master and kept attacking. Grea and Anne held themselves well, but Owen was seriously exhausted and injured. He barely managed to deflect claws and fangs.

Grea focused on her hand and it turned into a claw. Then she created a meager flame, which soon exploded inside her enemies and tore through the woods behind them. Fires broke out, but did not spread… yet.

"I have to try again, even if it is getting stronger." Anne slid to a halt and then raised her hand to summon another giant magic orb.

The red glow in the dragon's skull seemed to finally take notice of her, which was even more unnerving. With an earthshattering shockwave creating swipe, the giant skeleton tail swiped through the ruins of the old school building and then felled half the forest.

"Anne, Owen!" Grea jumped in front of the humans and took the brunt of the shockwave. They were flung away several hundred meters and then hit the grounds near the academy so heavily that it left a crater. Grea raised her wings and let go of her friends who seemed pretty shaken.

"Are you alright?" Anne was more worried for the dragonborn.

"Only a scratch." Grea hid the gash on her back with her wings.

"What a dexterous tail for such a colossus." Owen grunted and rose from the crater. "It does not seem to obey the laws of our world."

"It also doesn't care about its allies." Anne pointed at the large pile of destroyed monsters in front of them. The swipe had caused considerable collateral damage.

The trio watched the skeleton become more animated by the moment and regrow skin and scales on its torso. The rebirth was slow, but inevitable. Was there any way to even get close now?

"It fears your magic princess. That means it is mortal." Owen said encouragingly.

"Is that true?" They were suddenly joined by several teachers, now armed with wands, tomes and a lot of other gear. They had a few volunteers of the student body with them too. "We will support you Anne." Ms. Miranda was at the front and readied her wand to create dozens of light missiles.

"This is a disaster Cayman! Why did you bring me towards an even greater monster?! I am too valuable to this country to be crushed by that!" Shirati hid behind his butler's broad back.

The other students and teachers ignored him and all gave Anne supportive gestures.

"We cleared out most of the enemies along the way. The students are barricaded in the dorms and library. If we do not take out the head of their forces soon, we will be overwhelmed." Mr. Heinlein cracked his fingers and summoned a shadow demon that acted as a spirit guardian behind his back.

"Princess Anne, may we request that you use this one chance to save Mysteria?" Bertrand was wearing his professor hat and robes, as if they empowered him directly.

"I will give it everything I've got." She promised.

With this sizable group they would be able to penetrate the enemy lines. Their support boosted Anne's confidence immensely and strengthened her willpower. She began gathering magic once again.

"Oh ancients." Grea suddenly pressed her hands on her chest as if it was hard to breathe. "His power is growing… he is about to release something."

Her warning came not a moment too soon. Right then a large mass of ancient magic swirled around the dragon's emerald core and then released a shockwave that raced towards every direction at once.

"Get to cover-"

"CAYMAAA-"

"Princess get behind m-"

"No way. It couldn't be, right?" Anne's mouth twitched as she felt the green shockwave.

This was similar to something she had experienced not long ago. Magic that transcended one of the laws of the world.

_Temporal manipulation._

The green wave hit everything at once and created fissures in reality. Nobody could even react before they were already enveloped. After the emerald light faded everything had changed.

"What happened?" Owen had covered his eyes with one arm and now looked around them.

"Just… in… time…" Anne huffed completely exhausted. She held up her arms in a strange pose and several large sigils were spread around her. Everything before Anne was suddenly green as if it was part of a forest or old jungle, while everything behind her was still just the normal paved ground of the academy.

"That's…" Grea shivered.

"…impossible." Miranda agreed.

The forest before them had changed into a wild jungle and the mountain cliffs that had been destroyed by the skeleton dragon were back to normal. The edge of the academy behind them had crumbled a bit… no it was much worse than that. The walls seemed old and ready to collapse and the wooden parts had rotted away.

"That's how he is recovering so fast." Anne explained with sweat running down her body. "He is manipulating time."

"So this is magic of the ancients." Bertrand could only show his respect to this display of might. Everything before them had regressed in time to before it had been settled and everything behind them had aged by an uncertain amount of time.

"How did you protect us?" Ms. Miranda asked Anne curiously.

"I did some experimentation on temporal magic. I didn't expect to have to use such a stopgap measure though. My magic reserves are completely wiped." She sank to her knees and sighed exhaustedly.

"Remarkable." The teachers understood how impossible Anne's reactive spell was, but it was not enough at all.

"-AAAAAA-"

"Would you shut up already Shirati." One of the boys snarled at the screaming mogul's son, but then looked confused. "Hey dude… are you okay?" He waved his hand before the terror stricken face, but Shirati just kept shrieking in the same tone.

"Young master. I failed you." Cayman went to one knee and punched the ground.

"My defense was imperfect." Anne said apologetically. "The temporal waves still broke through. It might affect everyone differently."

"So Shirati was slowed down in time?" They kept waving before his eyes, but he didn't seem to react at all.

"The fluctuation will only get worse soon." Anne added gravely. "If only I had more time." She realized the irony of her statement.

"You did more than anyone could ask." Grea held out her hand and helped her up.

"Won't do us any good." She said defeated.

"It seems that the effects were impartial." Bertrand noted as half of the monsters were collapsing from old age while others returned to egg form. There were still a lot of them in the academy though, so the threat was far from over.

"Anne, this was just a premature release. He is gathering all his energy in his maw right now." Grea warned her.

"Are you serious? How much energy does that thing have?" She glared at the dragon with dark rings under her eyes.

"We need to evacuate. If he releases another wave of temporal magic it will be the end of us."

"It pains me to admit, but we have no means of retaliation or escape." Bertrand said with a lowered head. "This proud academy is doomed."

His words were truly driving home how hopeless the situation was.

In the distance a green and white swirling energy vacuum sucked in the air and trees around the dragon's maw. The red eyes looked at them like ants that needed to be stomped. The energy was soon forming into a ball, which the Dragon of Ruination ate whole. Beams of pure magic were escaping the gaps in the skull and then the blinding light was all bundled into one straight beam.

Ruination. Devastation. The collapse of the world. That was the beam that would end existence in a blink.

Grea held out her claw in a futile desire to protect Anne. It seemed the time dilation did not affect her at all, as she had stood before Anne during the first wave. Perhaps it was because of her dragon blood. Either way, she would only watch helplessly as the others perished.

"No means of resistance? Who decided that?"

"Mr. Heinlein?"

"As teacher of the dark arts I always tell my students that demons are not to be meddled with. It is a power that can consume one's soul in the blink of an eye." He stepped in front of everyone and was covered in shadows. He slicked back his hair and wiped the blood from the scratch on his face. "But when handled correctly and with respect mages can use _anything_ to their advantage." Two dark seal appeared around his hands.

"What are you trying to do?" Everyone was uneasy when they saw the shadows around Heinlein grow.

"I will show what it means to be a master of the dark arts. To be a teacher who protects his students!" Dark waves emanated from his body and his eyes turned red. "DARKNESS HEED ME!"

From his shadow dozens of demonic shades spawned into the world and flew around them. Ghastly twisted forms of beings from another dimension that were glimpsing into this world.

"Time cannot surpass beings that have no time to give." His voice was distorted from all the power he emanated.

"_He is ready!"_ Grea said desperately and at the same time the white-green beam was released towards the academy.

"_Darkness!" _Heinlein shouted and an enormous barrier of shadows surrounded the entire academy at once.

Anne witnessed this impossible feat in the fraction of a second it took to collide with the temporal beam. Her mind raced as she calculated the process and the structure of the attack.

The beam was concentrated time. As the beam that was as wide as a castle gate hit the barrier it released pure time acceleration. Even one second of this beam distorted time by a decade!

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Heinlein screamed in pain and the demons howled in joy as the life energy was sucked out of the teacher.

A single second advanced ten years.

The beam lasted for _ten entire seconds_ before it dispersed in intense black and white light.

The barrier shattered as fast as it had been erected. Heinlein stood in front of them with bulging veins and white eyes.

He had held up a contract with three dozen high level demons for what amounted to a century. All in a few moments. His soul should have been torn asunder.

"Class… dismissed…" The dark arts teacher said as steam escaped his mouth and he collapsed forward into the grass.

"He saved us." The students were too shocked to cheer. A near death experience was hard to process.

"You always have to show off." Miranda knelt down and laid Heinlein's head on her lap. He was still barely clinging to life. The light arts teacher had to wipe the moistness from her eyes.

They had somehow managed to survive one more attack thanks to the indomitable spirit of the teachers.

"We can't give up yet." Miranda said seriously.

"The monsters are coming again!" Owen raised his sword.

"Why would he send them again?" Anne was suspicious and looked at the skeleton. The skull was lowered and the light in its core weak. "He exhausted himself with that last attack. Am I right Grea?"

"Y-yes. His presence is weaker. He must be recharging."

"Perfect. Then let's use that break to fight back." She wiped some dirt from her face and clutched her spell book.

"But you are out of magic." Grea got worried when she saw the spark in Anne's eyes.

"Doesn't matter! I will find a way. This dragon is going down!"

"…I won't let you." Grea said with a shadow over her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I won't let you shoulder it all on your own again." Grea declared and flew off. She was headed straight for the dragon.

"Grea wait-!" Anne was shocked to see her rush ahead on her own. She stumbled forward and fell to her knees again. She was really completely exhausted. "GREAAA!"

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Get out of here, quickly." Vayle broke the locks of all the cages and released the familiars and pets. She was in a panic as she heard the monsters outside and downstairs. "Nic, you have to show them to a safe place." She ordered the bunnicorn.

_Squee_

The familiar looked worried. Vayle was not acting like herself. But as her familiar he had to obey. His horn would protect her to the bitter end.

They took the familiars and animals and headed through the back entrance. The birds had all already escaped, but everyone else had to cower in their cages in fear of the monstrous howls and smell of death.

Out of all the students, Vayle was the only one who had ignored the evacuation and instead snuck here. It was foolish, but she could not allow the animals to be eaten.

"Grrrrrooo!" A wolf suddenly jumped her.

"Nic!" She raised her hand and the bunnicorn jumped forward. He impaled the wolf and shot clean through him with his enlarged horn. Whoever underestimated bunnicorns for their small size was sorely mistaken.

There were quite a few though and Nic only had one horn.

A sabretooth tiger like monster pounced on them and flicked Nic aside. The other small familiars scattered as Vayle was pushed to the ground.

_Squeeee!_

Nic got up to protect Vayle, but was too slow. The fangs already came down on the elf girl.

"How uncouth, to attack a summoner instead of her summon." A deep lady voice mocked calmly and the sabretooth disintegrated.

"Who-?" Vayle raised her arms that she had put up to protect herself.

"Greetings little beauty~" A floating woman smiled down on her. "Your summoning gate allowed me to slip through. It was quite cramped however, so my hair got messy."

"D-d-d-demon!" Vayle panicked.

"Yes yes, I am indeed a demon. A valid observation." She clapped sarcastically. "Now little elf girl, tell me please, where can I find the cause of all this temporal distortion?"

"T-there?" She pointed at the giant bones in the distance.

"Oh my. An ancient one." She turned more serious. "I owe John an apology."

"A-are you on our side?"

"Hmhm, I wonder? As a substitute teacher I do have my bias towards cute little students like you. Considering the distortions affect even my little dimension and that so many of my lower brethren have just been summoned to protect this place, I will at least put in an effort." She put a finger to her lips and her long thin tail curled up mischievously.

"There are more monsters."

"Dear, I have been to dimensions that were _made_ from monsters. This is nothing." She flicked her fingers and the beasts around them disintegrated. "However, that ancient one is not to be trifled with. I doubt I can stop it. Neither do I have any motivation to risk my hide for this world."

"But… if someone as strong as you can't do anything…" Vayle's face turned blue.

"There is one among you who has the aptitude. I also heard of a peculiar dragon kin. Put your faith into them." The demoness floated upwards and looked into the distance. "It seems they are in trouble."

"Anne, Grea." Vayle clutched the grass around her and focused. "Nic, go and help them."

_Squee?_

"It doesn't matter what happens to me! There is more at stake here. Please Nic…"

Another rumbling went through the ground and a wall collapsed. Vayle rolled away, but was too slow. She was half buried below the rubble.

SQUEE!

"Don't worry about me Nic. I trust you." Vayle petted the bunnicorn's head and smiled gently.

Nic hesitated and seemed to suppress tears, but then hopped away at rapid speed.

"Good boy…" She said relieved and closed her eyes.

"That was a close one, was it not?" Daemonia said as she telekinetically pushed up the wall. "Are you hurt?"

"My legs… I can't move them."

"That was my fault. Too unobservant." The demoness admitted and grabbed Vayle with her powers. "I will get you to safety as compensation for giving me an entrance to this dimension."

"Please don't eat my soul." Vayle muttered as she passed out.

"A shame, you look so delectable." Daemonia licked her lips and chuckled.


	20. Episode 20: Last Stand

And here it is, the series finale! Finally. Let's go all out for one last time~

* * *

**Episode 20: Last Stand  
**

* * *

The world was white and blue. The ground seemed to stretch endlessly. It was like standing on a cloud. Until the realization came that the world was indeed upside down. The grey and brown 'sky' was actually the true ground. The pillars stretching down were in truth mountains clawing at the heavens. This world shining with a gentle gold lured its observer into a deep trance, to bind them and control them.

Was it the distant past or the reawakened future?

_Blood of my blood. Kin of my kin._

Grea's half-closed eyes twitched as she tried to find the origin of the voice. Someone or something was talking to her. This deep voice forged by pain and resentment seemed to chain her mind.

_Do not resist. Follow my voice young dragon._

Grea was floating above those golden fields and crooked mountains, but the moment she stopped dozing away she began to fall. Her soul resisted the temptation to accept the sweet slumber and thus the laws of this world rejected her.

_Why? Why do you oppose your destiny? Your very blood?_

"You are evil." Grea responded quietly as she kept falling towards the earthen sky.

_You were fed lies and deception. It is not the dragons who are wrong. The gods are truly evil!_

The world she was falling towards changed. It turned upside down and suddenly went up in flames. Everywhere she looked was destruction and the corpses of dragons covered the soil. Armies were burned to cinder and the light of higher beings burned whatever was left.

In this horrible world a dragon rose and annihilated all that opposed him. Humans stood no chance and even most gods fell.

_The gods and mankind united against us. Conspired to erase us. Called us spawn of the demons that they despised._

Grea's eyes teared up as she saw her ancient brethren impaled and slain. Dragons, the mightiest of mortal beings, reduced to fallen rabble in the wake of an overwhelming force.

_Mankind was weak and susceptible to control from those above them. We were proud. Too proud to subjugate their species and use them as our pawns. That was our destruction. She brought them magic. She gifted them powers that were not meant for their ilk. To hand such weapons to the bloodthirsty and simple of mind was a transgression against the old world._

She looked upon the figure covered in impenetrable light floating above the hordes of human warriors and mages. A woman taller than a dragon and with beautiful white wings. The Founder, Mysteria.

_This is the crime they committed against our blood. You have nothing to give them except death. I have been reborn for the sole purpose of righting these wrongs. I will return the world to its natural order by erasing this false future!_

"That's wrong." Grea responded and slowly moved her fingers. The paralyses began to weaken.

_Why would you choose to side with those vile creatures? Has their blood corrupted you beyond salvation?_

"What happened then was wrong too." Grea admitted as she saw the one dragon rebelling against fate being struck down and sealed away in front of her. "But we cannot punish these people for the crimes of the past." She said determinedly and moved her arm. She started to feel control return.

_NO! The past is the only truth. I will turn back time and create the world that our kin deserved. The seal was only delaying the inevitable. Rise blood of my blood! Roar against the heavens!_

Grea's wings flapped and she finally regained control. The all-consuming voice got weaker and then faded completely. The dragoness landed on the scorched earth and balled her fists. This illusion was merely something to be shattered with her power.

Suddenly all turned black and the landscape disappeared. She looked around, but even with her superior eyes she could see nothing in this darkness. Was he trying to confine her in her own mind?

"You will not stop me from protecting them!" She created a flame that went up her entire arm and shone a blinding light into the darkness.

_What merit do these creatures have to you?_

Red eyes penetrated the shadows, slithering around her and watched her intently. The burning hatred they exuded was piercing Grea's mental barriers and trying to find cracks.

"Humans, elves, dragons or gods… even demons. What is wrong with coexistence between them?" Grea shouted into the darkness.

"Coexistence means submission." The voice of a scholarly looking man surprised her. He was wearing gaudy robes and seemed incredibly old. He must have been one of the founders of magic.

_This is what humans think. Their wars are for gain alone, not to preserve the world. To coexist means to subjugate to their will._

"Not everyone is like that." She twisted around to follow the red eyes.

_You cling to the feelings for a single human. That fogs your judgement._

"He is right. We can't be together Grea." Anne appeared next to her. She was giving her a serene look. It was so kind… but also deeply wrong.

"Stop messing with my mind!" Grea roared and shot flames into the shadows.

"There is no point Grea. He isn't doing anything to your head. This is exactly what you think of me." Anne hopped around and then pushed down Grea's claw. "Deep down you know that it couldn't have worked. Everyone agrees." She pointed her hand at a group of people appearing from thin air.

"The Princess is brilliant because she protects her kingdom. She has no time to play around with you dragon kin." Owen said with a rejecting look.

"Mysteria would never accept such a union." Hanna said matter of factly.

"Can you even imagine what the other kingdoms will do if they hear of an alliance between Mysteria and the dragons?" Poppy sighed as if she was lecturing a child.

"I was trusting her to hang in the towel from the start. She just showed me how fragile human hearts really are." Grea's mother appeared behind her and breathed down her neck.

"You could not even produce a scion. What is the point?" William crossed his arms and turned away in disgust.

"Poor Grea. You always held on to Anne's hand, but could not keep up with her." Miranda said with sympathy.

"I thought you were just playing around. You were actually serious?" Vayle covered her mouth in shock.

They just kept appearing around her and said whatever they wanted. Anne stood closest, but never denied any of the things they said. To see her face so contend with this horrible moment almost broke Grea's heart.

"That's not what my friends are like… They don't think those things!" Grea rejected it all and swiped her claw through the air, desperately erasing these illusions with fire.

"Of course not. You would never understand what any of us actually think about you." Anne said as the claw stood still before her face. Grea did not have the heart to hurt even this illusion of her. "You never understood any of us, isn't that right? We are simply too different. All those things we said were things you believe yourself."

"N-no, that's not- It can't be…!" She stumbled backwards, trying to escape Anne's compassionate turquoise eyes. This incredible, endless and _sickening_ compassion of someone who looked down on a child. That wasn't Anne. That wasn't the girl she-

_Love is meaningless in this world. It is only a tool, a temporary poison. The first dragon was slain in the name of such _love_. The love the gods bestowed upon man is no more than a wish to control. Now a thousand years in the future, even my descendants are being poisoned. You have become too human._

"I don't…" Grea held her head as she was surrounded by several Annes all staring down on her.

"My people are more important than you."

"Love is not worth making sacrifices."

"All you wanted was pleasure."

"I cannot make up for your weakness."

"If I truly loved you, would I have broken up with yo-?" The last Anne was interrupted. She looked slightly surprised as a claw penetrated her chest. She fell backwards and dissolved.

"Stop… talking..." Grea was shaking all over. The pain seemed to break her mind. She had lost her cool and lashed out… like she always did. All she could do was cower and nod along or throw a tantrum.

"This doesn't change-" Another Anne was sliced apart.

"-anything-" The next one was smashed into the ground.

"-my friend." The last Anne smiled as her head left her neck.

Grea stood alone again. Always alone. The clear surface below had turned red from the sap of life she had spilled.

_You are hurt. You are lonely. You are angry._

Grea looked up into the dark sky and her hair fell into her face. The first drops of black rain began to hit her.

_If you become my ally I will change this world to one where you will never suffer again. This false future will be no more than a distant memory._

She knew he was manipulating her. They were not lies, he had no need for those. If he succeeded Grea would never be born. That was no different from ending her suffering. This was the perspective of the Dragon of Ruination, a being so ancient and cruel that life had no meaning to it.

Grea was covered in the black rain. It soaked her clothes and skin like ink. Her mind was fading. Even though she denied everything, her heart was not so strong. She would give up on throwing another tantrum…

"I am sorry." She meekly apologized to her friends and everyone out there who was still fighting.

_You chose the past. Pride yourself with this wisdom._

The past, huh? Sheltered in the lair, standing behind her siblings, being pampered by her father, failing to live up to her mother. Deciding to make something of her life and going to her mother's alma mater. Learning about magic and this distant land. The solitude she had felt when she arrived in this unfamiliar place.

"_Because I felt scared too."_

A memory? The pieces of her mind were sinking through the blackness that drowned her.

"_When I met that beautiful and kind person everything changed."_

A vague little shard of a memory. A meeting with a mysterious knight.

"_So please, young maiden, do not despair. Keep your head high."_

Her turquoise eyes had shone even through the helmet. The courage she had felt that single moment had allowed her to keep going until she finally met with the one she cared most about. From the very first day she had come to the academy… she had always been there for her.

Grea clutched her fists and opened her eyes wide. Fire streamed from her whole body and lit up the darkness.

"This future is not wrong." Grea said emotionally. "Because this wonderful person has been born into it!"

_Impossible! You were mine!_

"Your future is already my past. This is the only world I want to live in and you cannot force me to forget about it!" Grea's aura started to tear this evil and dreary dimension apart. "If I am not satisfied with the future that is in front of me, I just have to change it myself. That is the power of the living." She sought out the red eyes of disaster and grabbed the large skull with one claw. "The dead don't get to decide what we live for!" She smashed her other fist deeply into the skull and shattered the dragon to pieces.

From the gaps in its roaring memory the false world collapsed and freed Grea's mind.

She opened her eyes.

The grass around her smelled of fire and death and in front of her was the giant skeleton of her ancestor. She had made it back to reality.

"I will stop you, no matter what."

* * *

"GREAAA!" Anne shouted again, but the dragoness had already flown past the trees.

"She is a reckless one." Owen helped Anne up and supported himself with his sword. "You are too exhausted to chase her, Princess."

"Enemies incoming!" The teachers and students got ready for the incoming attack. Even after so many of these monsters had been caught in the crossfire, there was still a sizeable chunk left.

"I need to get to Grea." Anne said anxiously and forced her legs to move.

"You need to rest Anne." Ms. Miranda stopped her and then summoned a huge lightning bolt to melt a few demonic giant crabs.

"She is all alone!" Anne cried out.

"We won't let it stay that way. This battle isn't over yet." Bertrand summoned a gravity circle and bunch of monsters were pushed down, unable to move. The students then barraged it with magic missiles.

"That will take too long-" Anne's emotions were going haywire, which is why she didn't notice the blood running from her nose right away, but when she did she hastily wiped it away.

"You overstrained yourself far too much." Owen had of course noticed and put a hand on her shoulder.

Was there really nothing left for her to do? She sank on her knees and twisted her face in self-hatred.

_Squee… _

From between the legs of the fighting students a small noise caught Anne's ear. She turned her head and saw the hint of a glowing horn for a moment. The small white creature immediately slipped away.

"H-hey, who left their familiar running around?!" A girl almost tripped over the small animal.

"Isn't this Vayle's?" Another girl wondered and hastily turned back towards the attacking beast in front of her. It was cut down by one of the few knights that were still around.

"Nic?" Anne whispered as she watched the bunnicorn hop around in large circles around her. It seemed to be hesitantly closing in while hiding behind the legs of people. "Nic, where is Vayle?"

The bunnicorn finally stopped hiding and poked its head out between Professor Bertram's legs, who seemed a little uncomfortable with the horn so close to his groin.

_Squee_

Nic stared Anne down defiantly and then came hopping over. He definitely didn't look fine. Whatever happened to Vayle had upset him, Anne could tell. He also was bruised from fighting his way here.

"Is she alright?"

_Squee!_

"You look hurt too…"

_Squee?!_

"Did she ask you to help us?"

…_squee._

He turned his head away arrogantly and acted like he was annoyed.

His defiant attitude was nearly cute in this situation. He just couldn't be honest around Anne. She stretched out her hand, but he just hopped back reflexively.

"I know you don't like me, but I really need your help. Would you be so gracious as to lend me a shred of your power, great Sir Nic-Nic?" She turned formal and bowed her head before the familiar.

The bunnicorn seemed flustered for a moment and then confused, but eventually he hesitantly lowered his head too. The long glowing horn touched Anne's open hand.

"Thank you." She smiled warmly.

With sparkles in the air around her hand and the horn the transfer began. Bunnicorns' horns were incredible sources of pure magic. They contained so much of it that they were often raised for the sole reason of spreading it in rituals. This pure, untainted magical energy was now flowing into Anne's body and she felt goosebumps all over. Bunnicorns only shared magic with those closest to them, so she was aware of the great honor she received.

_Squee_

Nic collapsed on his four paws and huffed exhaustedly. He had transferred everything he had.

"You are incredible. Vayle really is the better summoner." Anne admitted and petted the small familiar… who then promptly bit her finger. "Hehe." She giggled and Nic pouted in response.

"Am I imagining it or did that dragon become more… scaly?" Some of the students stopped fighting and looked at the colossal skeleton. It was starting to grow skin and there were some black scales below the shadows.

"His revival is close at hand." Bertrand said with sweat running down his face.

"If only we didn't have to protect the academy, we could advance." Owen closed one eye as blood dripped over it.

"-AAAAA-"

"For crying out loud, someone stuff Shirati's mouth already!"

"Nobody will defile the young master's mouth." Cayman said stoically.

"Hans? Oi, say something! Are you affected too?!" One of the lower classmen shook his friend who had stopped moving mid-spellcast.

"The princess was right, it affected everyone differently."

The aftereffects of the dragon's time manipulation were growing stronger. They were quite literally running out of time.

_Fwish._

"Ouch! Who stepped on my foot?!"

"No pushing, dammit!"

"Whoa, what is that blur? A super quick monster?"

"Shoot it!"

"I can't, it's moving too fast."

Something was causing a ruckus between the academy's defenders. A blue and grey blur was swishing past them and moving in chaotic patterns. It didn't seem to attack anyone yet (if stepping on people's feet wasn't counted).

"Anne, can you do something about it?" Ms. Miranda asked as she covered their backs from attacks.

"Who is it?" Anne wondered and watched the blur intently.

"_Who_? Don't you mean to say 'what'?" Owen asked confused.

"Hm." Anne held out her hand. In response the blur was whizzing around her. She could feel that her hand had been touched several times rapidly, but could not even see it. It was like insect wings brushing air against her. "Standstill." Anne spoke as quickly as possible.

Suddenly Lou was there.

"Lou?!" Miranda almost dropped her glasses in surprise.

The tiny girl was completely unmoving. Or rather she was twitching so many times that one could not perceive it and only felt a low distortion around her, like from a heat wave. She did not say anything or react.

"Youcanstopstandingstill." Anne tried to speak as quickly as possible again. She almost tripped over her words. With a bit of delay Lou disappeared again.

"What is going on with her?"

"Her time was sped up." Anne explained with a wry expression. "From her perspective we must all be moving in slow motion."

"That is a problem."

"Right. I bet even when I talk quickly it takes forever for her." She nodded. Lou had probably been standing completely still for minutes just so Anne could see her.

"We need to help her." Miranda stepped towards the blur and looked worried.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Anne muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Instead she should help us." A glint went through her eyes and she instantly casted a spell. In a moment magic letters appeared in the air. They had all appeared at once, so there was no delay.

[Lou, please evacuate everyone who cannot fight from the academy]

…the words read.

"Wait, that is your plan?" Miranda was definitely not okay with this.

"She can move faster than any of us or even the monsters. If she is careful she can carry everyone out of here before any enemy can react." Anne explained and judging by the disappearance of the blur, the small girl had understood.

"That is madness, she is not that strong and will be exhausted quickly." Miranda sounded more like a mother than a teacher right now.

"-AAAAA-"

"Okay that's it, I'm putting a sock in his mouth!" One of the underlings got fed up and pulled off his shoe to get his sock. "Huh?"

But Shirati was gone. He moved away so quickly that they could barely follow him with their eyes. It was the absolute limit of speed that a human body could take before breaking.

"Young master?" Cayman frowned.

"He is probably outside the academy already." Anne reassured him.

"It brings great shame to me that I could not escort him myself." Cayman lowered his head, but then looked at his hand. Someone had left a note there. "The young master's handwriting? I am to head outside as well."

"That proves it. Outside the academy time is still moving normally." Bertrand deduced.

"I am grateful. Thanks to this courageous young lady I can fulfill my duty to the end." Cayman smiled and readied his tonfas. "To secure the young master's escape I will hold off these beasts alongside the brave men and women of the academy."

Several injured students around them disappeared as well one by one. They could only guess that the same thing happened all over the academy.

"Lou…" Miranda teared up a little. Her small protégé was giving it her all.

"We are losing too many people! Mr. Bertrand, what are we supposed to do? The tainted gryphons are showering us with rocks from the sky!" One of the student teachers called their attention. They were creating small barriers to block the constant shower of attacks, but they could not hold out forever. The ground troops were also not stopping during that.

"We must focus on defense." The old teacher said grimly.

"Don't fret, reinforcements have arrived!" In that moment an encouraging call came from the upper floors of the academy. Behind them on the rooftops and at the balconies, dozens of students had appeared and were all shooting down the gryphons together.

"Hanna!" Anne rejoiced when seeing her and the student council's arrival.

"None other~ Now show those monsters not to mess with our student body. _Bang!_" She shot down a monster with her index finger and posed coolly.

"I will be going now." Anne declared and summoned the centaur knight again. With a hop she climbed onto his back and readied herself for a rough ride through the enemy lines.

"We will open a path for you! Advaaaaance!" Professor Bertrand shouted and everyone roared in response, rushing forward and attacking the bulk of the dark creatures spawning from the portals.

"This was not part of my job description!" Palla complained and shot magic spears everywhere without aiming. Somehow she managed to nail a troll's foot down and he crashed into his comrades, saving a few students in the process.

"Miss Palla is amazing!" They cheered.

"Y-yes, I did that on purpose. Naturally." She laughed tensely.

Chain spells kept monsters in check while others blew up the portals with direct attacks. Left and right teachers created a path for Anne. She rode right into the bulk and the knight impaled dozens of monsters with ease and shieldbashed others away.

"Whoever can copy this spell gets extra credit!" Bertrand said with a wild smile and created a compression field that shrunk huge monsters to tiny balls.

"Why couldn't these things have attacked sooner then?!" Some of the seniors groaned as they would graduate tomorrow anyway.

On the rooftops Hanna and Poppy were fighting back to back and sawed through several large crow monsters.

"President, if we survive this-"

"We _will _survive this!" Hanna corrected her and shot one of the crows down with two fingers.

"I have to tell you something. Before I have to return home." She said shyly (as she blew up a gryphon's head).

"You know I always have time for you." Hanna grinned and then jumped off Poppy's already prepared hands to reach a spire from which she kicked down a goblin.

"It will be a rather extensive topic." Poppy mumbled.

"Does it involve lots of complaints?" She kicked the hands of several other beasts climbing up. They all fell to their demise in a comical way.

"Copious amounts." Poppy responded with a red tinge on her cheeks.

"Bring it on!" Hanna spun in place and blocked several attacks with a barrier. "Hey, isn't that the library group? They are starting a counter-offensive." She pointed down into the yard.

They ran through the area and then noticed the student council above. William waved with a relieved smile.

"Will made it, that's great." Hanna smiled and waved back.

Will seemed pleased, but the next moment a magic projectile barely missed his ear.

"…" Poppy's glare was almost just as deadly.

William looked back at her with a pursed lip. The monster that had put a sickle close to his throat disintegrated quietly from the well aimed shot between its eyes. He then threw a rock at the rooftops and almost hit Poppy. She dodged it, which allowed her to escape the werewolf's claws that had snuck up on her.

Both of them looked like they had been personally insulted.

"Why are people getting spirited away?" Tico was freaked out as she took cover behind William and the library staff.

"There is no supernatural power involved. Someone is just carrying them away." Liz corrected her. If it involved souls and spirits she would have known. But she could have sworn that she had seen a familiar animal ear hat for a second at the corner of her eyes.

The monsters were thrown back and the frontlines were pushed together. Soon the movement came to a standstill and the academy was faced with a united monster army. Neither side would give up an inch.

Behind this wall of evil the giant dragon had begun moving its arms and head as if it was fighting too. In a flare of pure blue flames three giant fissures were torn into the colossus.

"Grea is really laying into him."

"That's our resident powerhouse for ya!"

They all cheered, emboldened by this sight. They could not assist her though.

Anne had already broken through the lines and rode into the forest however.

* * *

The barely recovered chest had been spread wide open by Grea's claws and created marks deep enough to show off the green glow at the dragon's core. It was mindboggling to think that such a small person could have caused such grievous wounds, but Grea was done holding back.

The shadow skull moved back to avoid another mountain destroying slash. It was slow, but surprisingly flexible. Perhaps because its neck spines were still only bones.

**RUINATION**

A shockwave was released from the boney wings that had grown a layer of connective tissue. This time Grea stomped her legs into the ground and resisted the forceful push. She would not be flung away again.

Her red eyes peeked through the gusts of dirt and ash and she realized that the large wound she had dealt the dragon was already beginning to close. His time based regeneration was hard to overcome. She could not deal damage faster than he could recover.

"!" Grea's eyes widened as she suddenly was met with the building sized claw. The dragon was punching her! "Ghhnnn!" With both claws in front of her she took the hit and blocked it. She was pushed so strongly that the ground around her sank in several meters and dozens of trees fell over from the residual shockwaves.

Somehow she had managed to force a standstill.

But she had to do more than that. Defending herself would not lead to victory. This time she had to go beyond a standstill. With glowing red eyes she forced her claws into the scales and tore through them. With fire exploding from her elbow she pushed her fist forward and broke through the bones behind the giant claw. She gathered as much power as she could and _burst_ through the bone!

Like a sizzling fireball she tore her way all the way through the lower arm and the upper arm bones. This hot comet exploded out of the dragon's shoulder and then stopped in the air. The propelling force only now reached the dragoness and left the giant arm to explode into pieces. Bone shards the size of horses were scattered all around the ruins.

The one armed dragon roared in anger.

A small green shockwave was pulsing in a dome around the ruins, but when they hit Grea they just passed harmlessly. Just as she thought, she was resistant to the time dilation effects of her ancestor. If this continued she would be able to beat him even all on her own. It was the safest strategy.

Two portals opened left and right to her and monsters jumped at her. She sliced through both of them, but realized they were reanimated and could hold on to her even after being torn apart. The solution was simple: Incinerate them to nothingness.

Except the moment she tried, a gigantic boney tail hit her with full force against the back. Grea spat out and was shot into the sky so quickly that she could only see the ground and then clouds in a split second. For a moment she blacked out and fell down aimlessly. Her consciousness returned just before she could be sliced by the remaining giant claw. With a death defying air maneuver she escaped the razor sharp attack.

She couldn't get close to the shard no matter what she tried. The head was too well protected. Her stamina wasn't endless either, she was already feeling light headed and those hits had left more than just a concussion.

There was only one chance for her to win. By avoiding a battle of attrition and taking the evil dragon apart in one hit. She huffed a few times and adjusted her blurry vision. Those red glowing eyes were looking down on her. She would make him regret it.

"Grea!" The call came from behind and not a moment too soon. Several portals behind Grea had opened unbeknownst to her, so she had barely any time to react. The centaur knight's lance pushed through all of them just in the nick of time.

"Anne, you already recovered?" Grea was nearly losing her strength from seeing this beautiful girl riding into battle like a Valkyrie.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you how." She replied with a grin and then rode through the swiping claws of the dragon.

"He can release more of those green time waves. You have to go back!" She urged.

"That doesn't work on me. I have made some preparations, _even if they are a bit slipshod_." The last part was very quiet.

**DEVASTATION TO ALL**

"He isn't happy to see me!" Anne joked before being hit by a huge energy beam from the dragon's eyes. The knight had blocked it with his shield, but was pushed around and Anne had lost her grip.

"Anne!"

"No problem." Anne cast the same spell she used against Grea's mother and walked on the sigils in the air. "We need to destroy that shard before he recharges that beam from before."

"I can't get in, because of the shadow barrier." Grea bit her lower lip.

"Then I will just have to blow it away." Anne was happy with simple solutions.

The dragon created a ten layered seal around his arm stump and to their equal surprise the bone shards reassembled to reform the arm. An ancient dragon's magic was beyond the realm of mortals.

"That's really unfair." Anne groaned.

"He is not getting weaker."

And the worst part was that he hadn't even broken out of the cave yet. His legs were still buried. The moment he ceased being a stationary target, they would stand no chance.

"I will distract him, so you give him a good punch from me, okay?" Anne glanced at Grea who nodded in response. "Take the power of true heroes."

In a moment she summoned the giant with the thousand chains who tied down the left arm of the dragon. Of course such a tiny 'giant' could not hold down a colossus like this, but before the arm could pull, the chains were frozen. They were held in place and the ice crawled up the entire left side of the dragon. The ice summon was really working over her capacity, supplemented by Anne's magic.

**FOOLISH HUMAN**

He already began to break free and shot lasers towards the ice, but Anne wasn't done yet. She slid across her sigils boosted by the wind elemental and slid to the right side of the dragon. Fearing for another blast he actually turned his head back to her and released a roar that shot blade like wind scythes at her.

Centaur knight returned to protect her and allowed her to cast another spell.

"_Licht Der Dämmerung!"_ It looked like a giant magic blast, but in truth it was only a flash so strong that it could have blinded even a spirit without eyes. It disturbed all senses and even the magic signature of things.

The Dragon of Ruination was finally unable to resist, blinded on all possible spectrums. This allowed Grea to arrive from above with a giant piece of a tower from the old school building. It was ludicrous that the structure could even be held by such tiny hands. The tower functioned like an old-fashioned club in this situation as it was smashed straight into the giant skull.

The shadow barrier took the full brunt of the damage and blocked it out, but by focusing entirely on defense, the tendrils had no way to move about. By spiraling around like a drill, Grea pushed through the weakest point and broke through.

Blue fire spread around her as she angrily rammed her feet into the skull and cracked it. With a war cry she tore into the relatively small red shard and levered it out of the bones.

_**MiStaKE FooLiSH kIn**_

The next moment Grea's eyes turned white and she fell over.

"Grea? Did you get him?" Anne called into the crumbling tower remains and saw the dispersing shadows. The entire skeleton was collapsing forward and falling unto the ground, creating rifts and earthquakes. "She did it." Anne was infinitely glad in that moment.

She sailed down with two fairies and landed right on top of the cracked skull. There in the center she saw Grea lie motionless. Her heart stopped.

"G-Grea, please wake up." She knelt down next to her friend and shook her. Then she spied the red shard in the dragon girl's hand and reflexively shot it away. It may have tried to take over her mind again. "T-there I got rid of it, so you have to be okay." There was more desperation in her voice now.

Grea was still breathing, although barely. Anne put her ear to her heart and was relieved to sense a heartbeat. There were a few spells that could cure fatigue or pain, but she didn't know what Grea's ailment even was.

_Slish._

An unsettling sound made her turn back and noticed that the shard she had shot away in her panic was fusing with the skull again.

"Oh no, no, no." She got up and focused her magic into a destructive spell.

_Fwip._

Another noise and she noticed the long red tail had disappeared. Anne's eyes widened. Grea had been sucked into the dragon's body as well.

"_Zerstörung!" _A bolt of condensed plasma evaporated half of the red shard and a huge chunk of the skull's top.

It didn't help. The body started to move again. Even though the shard had been damaged already…

Anne lost her footing as the skull raised itself up rapidly and the scales began to regrow. She flipped in the air and left the dragon behind. Her tense face was searching for any sign of Grea. Inside the still opened ribcage she saw the pulsing green core… and in its center was Grea.

The dragoness was frozen inside the emerald and looking through it with a tranquil expression. The giant dragon's corpse moved up and roared with her in its heart. The shard was useless, yet he still moved. The thing that bound its soul to the remains was no more, yet he still clung to existence.

"…no." Anne shivered and covered her mouth.

_Grea_ had become the new cursed core. The Dragon of Ruination had bound himself to her.

* * *

Inside the green world things seemed peaceful and quiet. No noise could penetrate the emerald light. No pesky feelings of fear or anger could overcome them. There was no harm that could reach them. Slumbering in this all-encompassing paradise was like a reward. They had never been happier.

This would be a great moment to play a melody, but they had destroyed the piano. There was nothing they could do about that. It was also impossible for them to breathe in this place and without air there was no humming. They missed having sounds. This deafness was a bit lonely.

There was still motion however. Small vibrations sent through the core reminded them that they were part of something else. A bigger them that moved outside.

Something was wrong though. It was that aggravating light. That blue and red and plenty of other colors which kept hitting her world.

_Her?_

They chided themselves. They were many, not one. Inside this world were collected and made manifest all of the fallen dragons across the timelines. This was an intersection of the greatest and proudest species. Perception of an individual made simply no sense.

Then why did this body inside the core still have a heartbeat? Why did this thing that was part of them still recognize the desperate cries of the outside, even through this thick hull of magic?

There was someone calling for her. A voice that she could not ignore.

"-rea! ….re…a!"

It was numb, but she reacted to the call. Her dull eyes regained light and she finally saw again. The thick layers of green and the cause of the shaking. Outside the core things were completely chaotic. Spells and bones clashed and the dark cloudy sky was crawling with red lightning.

That girl was still fighting outside, trying so desperately to reach her. Her fiery eyes, the intense destructive energy of her blue spells and the many blurs of different summons were vivid to her. That determination was so touching, she wanted to reach out to her.

The emerald encompassed her completely, but she felt the thinnest layer of air around her. There was room, even if it barely was enough to fit a sheet of paper. She would not be able to move or break this prison, but there was still strength left in her.

Why did she have to be free if this place was paradise?

"GREA!" A tremble went through the entire core and a huge scar was sliced into it by the magic lance of a centaur knight. This one crack was like the space that had separated the heavens from this earth. It severed 'paradise' from reality.

_Grea_. That was her name. She should have remembered that, how weird. The tiniest flame flickered across her fingers. Grea was a hopeless girl who never managed to pull through. Grea was a disappointment to her ancestors. Grea was the one that had wanted to protect the one who kept calling her.

The flame grew more intense and started to melt the emerald now.

Grea had to reject this world created by the past so that Anne could have a future!

Her eyes flared up as she released all of her remaining power and melted the core from the inside. The quivering and shaking corpse of her ancestor was rattled by intense releases of magical charge on the outside which collided with the blue flames from the inside.

"ANNE!" Grea returned her call. She reached out to her and the walls between them were broken. The girl in a disheveled and torn school uniform brightened up when she saw Grea's resistance. Their hands reached forward and their fingertips almost touched.

**FUTILE**

The Dragon of Ruination never gave up. In an instant the core began to close again and a giant energy beam shot Anne away. As close as they came they were separated once again. As long as Grea was bound to him she could barely even move away. She was still linked to the core and was overflowing with information, more than her brain could ever handle.

Anne was busy fighting back as the claws and tail of the colossus were trying to smash her, so she would not be able to prevent what Grea could already see in the immediate future. It was as if she had gained clairvoyance. What she saw was devastating and endlessly cruel. The dragon was almost finished charging up and this time he would not just created a beam. He was going to erase this_ entire timeline_.

Grea fell on her knees inside the core and breathed heavily. Her flames were puttering out. Red liquid was running down her face and leg. She had several broken bones. Moving at all was painful. What could she possibly do at this point?

Through convulsions and unsteady releases of temporal energy the core was in flux and opened and closed up like a beating heart. The time had arrived.

"I am coming to get you out of there!" Anne shouted from the outside. The opening would have allowed her to move inside and get Grea out.

Except there was no time for that left. She gave Anne a long and gentle look, taking in every detail of her pretty face and petite build. The flowing hair she had envied once and the turquoise eyes that never surrendered.

"Grea? What are you doing?" Anne asked with a hollow voice.

"We are out of time." Grea said as she pressed the claw against her chest. "If I am gone, he will die as well."

"What? No, wait, you can't do that! Please don't do this!" Anne rushed forward with desperation. Her eyes teared up when she heard Grea's last words.

Grea said what she had wanted to say for a while. Why had they been so adamant about giving up? Why was it wrong to say the words that defined her right now? All along she should have just followed her heart, no matter the consequences.

"I love you." She stabbed her chest with the dragon's claw.

"_Nooooo!"_

The whole world turned white.

* * *

It was a single moment. A moment stretching endlessly, it seemed. Anne stretched out her hand, but could never reach Grea. It was physically impossible as she was stuck in mid-air. Her time had run out, quite literally. All time was frozen right now. Had the dragon succeeded? No, this was still the same timeline. It was merely put on hold. As was Grea's claw, centimeters from her heart.

Anne gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she pulled back inside the frozen time. She could still think and perceive everything. Her body was able to move, if ever so slightly. Through sheer willpower she managed to move her lips to cast a spell.

Feeling returned to her body and she could stand in the frozen time. Her body was sluggish and felt wrong, but she was still active. The preparations she had taken had come in handy in an unexpected way.

She held up the small device she had stowed away at her lab and looked at the configurations. The time manipulation device was ticking and the runes kept moving. Before she had set off to help Grea she had given Lou a note. In that note she had asked her to bring the device to her.

Without this thing in her hand the time dilation would have torn her apart. Instead she was treated as an outsider, beyond time. The spell that kept this state going would not last long however. It was already crazy that it worked at all. This huge release of temporal magic had saved her ironically.

Now, Anne stood at the crossroads of fate. Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her, but she could see blurry shadows of other people around here. All over the place, in every direction there were silhouettes. Time was affecting her in an unpredictable way. It showed her all possible paths.

As the runes turned she was stabilized inside this time axis and realized who these shadows were. They were all Annes. Countless Annes from different timelines, going separate paths. None of them had the same luxury of moving in the frozen time as her. None of them had entered the crossroads.

Information flooded into her as she touched the temporal paths.

There was an Anne that had joined a group of heroes flying across the world with an airship to help people. Grea had joined them later on too.

A few Annes came from a Mysteria academy that seemed different and exotic. A place with strange occurrences and constant monster attacks where she and Grea had to protect their friends.

There was one Anne who had made it here alone. She had never met Grea. They had never become friends or anything more.

Another Anne was not even at the academy. She had never convinced her father to let her go and was still at the palace.

But almost every single Anne around her had met Grea. The grand majority of them were friends. It was heartwarming to see that even across this many timelines their friendship was a rule, not an exception.

This timeline was one of the very few where Anne and Grea had realized their feelings and dated. How come almost none of the timelines ever made it to that conclusion? What lied beyond for the few that did go this strange path?

She realized that not a single timeline she could perceive in the thousands had ever led to this battle. None of the Annes faced the Dragon of Ruination and none of them were about to lose Grea in this battle. She was the only one at the crossroads. A gift of seeing alternate timelines that never could have been known otherwise.

Why did the world show her this? Was there any meaning to seeing what could have been – or was - somewhere else? Right now she only could think of saving Grea, yet these memories of other Annes kept interfering. Every Anne that had met a Grea was a little different. Every friendship or love led to a different place. Perhaps it was her bias, but she felt that those who had accepted each other's feelings were the happiest timelines.

Then it began to click into place. Every version of her was a little different. All of them knew something that she may not have known. Their combined knowledge… their combined desire to save Grea would change everything!

This magic power she felt surging through her was not possible. It was like a thousand of her were suddenly all in one body and kept converging. To take the strength of all possibility in the palm of her hand might have destroyed her, but that was just another future she could create.

Blue magic sparked inside her eyes and she held up her fist. She had decided that this timeline was still worth saving.

In the blink of an eye everything was set into motion again. _Time was unfrozen_.

"I love you." Grea said gently and stabbed herself. Yet her arm was stopped. Anne had summoned a chain to pull her back. "Anne, you have to let go…" Grea was still far stronger and could overpower the princess.

"I will never let go. This I swear!" Anne was charged with so much magic that the air around began to sizzle with electricity. In this one moment, she surpassed her limits. With a strong pull she dragged Grea out of the core forcefully.

"Wha-?" Grea was shocked at how easily she was overpowered.

"Six times boost… triple the speed…" Anne was casting magic that increased her own capabilities to ridiculous degrees. She held Grea in her arm and then kicked off the barrier to fly straight into the rampaging dragon.

He was swiping across the lands and destroying mountains and forests. His legs were pulled out of the caves with one mighty flap of his wings. Scales and flesh had mostly regrown and the pulsing core left marks on the world.

"Anne… it's too late now…" Grea closed her eyes sorrowfully and pressed her face against the girl's shoulder.

"I told you that I won't let go. Neither of you or this timeline." Anne responded seriously. She summoned a huge flaming elemental with a spiked sword and it cut straight through the claws that tried to shield the dragon's head. They burst through the flames and then Anne stood right before the dragon's eyes.

**RETURN MY CORE**

"Grea is mine. You hear?!" Anne punched the dragon's eye. Her tiny fist could not even penetrate the retina, but…

**GRAAAAHHH**

The painful roar proved that she was still doing something. Grea could not believe it…

A sword taller than a mountain made from pure light had split the dragon's entire body apart. It had been there for only one moment and then left a few sparks. The dragon's body had been cut before it even realized the damage.

"Grea, do you trust me?"

"Yes." She replied and shook off her stupor.

"We will be connected no matter what." Anne let go of Grea and pushed her forward with a blast of wind.

Grea spiraled through the air until her wings found the right position and she was shot straight through the two halves of her ancestor. The flesh was already trying to fuse back together. He really was immortal…

Her red eyes spied something special. There, falling down the bones and organs, was the shard that served as the previous cursed core. Grea flew right into it and grabbed it tightly. She barely managed to pass through the closing halves of the dragon and stopped in the air behind his head.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She held it tightly and looked at the rampaging monster in front of her. Then something tugged at her arm. There was a red string… well it was not a physical string. It seemed to be tied directly to her soul and went straight through the dragon's head to the other side. She somehow could feel that it was connected to Anne.

So this is what she meant by being always connected. The dragoness took the red string from her heart and tore it out. It stung only a little bit. She just instinctively knew what Anne was doing. With a rebellious expression she wrapped the string around the shard. They seemed to fuse seamlessly. She tugged on it once to signal Anne she was done.

On the opposite end the dragon was shooting his beam at Anne's barriers and she was slowly pushed back. Cracks appeared all over them.

"You did it Grea." Anne smiled as she felt the tug. "Let's show this oversized grandpa lizard what future generations have learned!" She raised her hands and gathered an impossible amount of magical energy inside it from multiple timelines at once.

The dragon growled and then its eyes turned into infernal all consuming darkness. Before him the magical energy was distorted in a way that made it look like Anne had grown transient white wings.

In the hateful eyes of the creature reflected was the image of the one that had struck him down and sealed him away.

_**MYSTERIAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

He rebelled against the heavens and summoned the armageddon of this timeline.

"This is as much magic as I can hold." Anne threw the glowing astral body of magic at the Dragon of Ruination directly. The impact began to vaporize every single particle of its destructive attack and the dragon's maw itself.

Grea simultaneously smashed the shard with her claw on the opposite end. Only a dragon could truly destroy this cursed shard.

A red streak went through the dragon and his core collapsed, leaving him defenseless to the final end.

At the end he was erased from this world as he had tried to erase the future himself.

The trail of destruction left by the battle soon faded as if the actions of this proud dragon had never existed at all. But they _did_ exist and everyone who had been at the academy knew so for the rest of their lives.

"Huff… haaah… I think I need to sleep…" Anne's body was convulsing and she fell straight to the ground like a sack of bricks.

Of course she would never fall alone. Grea held her hand as they both fell straight into the lake near the village that the battle had taken them to.

* * *

"I can't believe that you missed the graduation ceremony because of a cold." Hanna said as she sat on a reversed chair in the infirmary. "I'm not sure if I should laugh." She said as she laughed anyway.

"Brrr." Anne was shivering under her three blankets and tried to snuggle with the magic heater next to her bed. She sneezed cutely and just accepted her suffering.

"You should be resting too Grea." The student council president jovially pointed at the dragonborn who was sitting steadily on another chair and carefully peeling fruit with a dull knife.

"Eh?" She looked up and rammed the knife into her hand for the fifth time. That was why the blade was dulled of course. Grea was covered from head to toe in band-aids, bandages and other obvious hints that she should not even be able to move.

"_Dragons."_ Poppy said dismissively from the back where she was administering the dosage of medicine for Anne. The nurse had taken a rest after the panicked night she spent fixing those two girls.

"Don't you –achoo – hafta go home?" Anne whispered with a sore throat from below her blanket mountain.

"Ah, about that. All the chaos has created a lot of work for the student council, so we are going to stick around for a bit longer to help out our successors." Hanna grinned.

"Sounds… ruff-achoo!" Anne blew her nose and dropped her head down weakly.

"We aren't the only ones who stayed though. There are quite a few people who want to thank you two personally. If Owen wasn't standing guard at the door you'd be overrun." She winked.

"Owen is hurt too. He should be resting." Grea said worriedly.

"Are you really in any position to say stuff like that…?" Hanna smiled sardonically. "I am sure he couldn't sit around when his duty calls."

"Foolish." Popy walked past them and then put a bottle to Anne's mouth. "Drink up."

"Is it gonna tashte bad?" Anne muttered, but then the bottle was pushed into her mouth. "Mmmpghh! Bleeeh…" She cried comical tears when the bitter medicine left a bad aftertaste in her mouth.

"D-do you want an apple?" Grea asked shyly and held out an impaled apple piece. Impaled, because the fork seemed to have torn through it like a dragon did through a boar.

"Ahhh~" Anne happily opened her mouth wide.

"No eating. The medicine has to sink in first." Poppy blocked the fork.

"Ehhh? Pobby, you're sho meahn today." Anne sniffed disappointedly.

Grea looked crestfallen too.

"C'mon, let them have this." Hanna requested amicably.

"Fine, if the President says so." Miss Vice-president wasn't made of stone after all.

"I'm not the President anymore, Poppy. We have to get used to that soon. But I think we might be bothering the patients. Let's have some fun with the freshmen and show them the ropes." Hanna rose from her chair and waved Poppy to come along.

"Fhanks Hanna… for everythin'." Anne was filled with gratitude. And mucus.

"Getting in the way? That is my sentiment exactly." Poppy seemed incredibly bothered by that statement. She pouted a bit, but followed behind her president.

"See ya later." Hanna closed the door and passed by Owen who bowed his head to her.

"Thank you for looking after the princess." He said before the door closed.

There was a profound silence inside the infirmary now. It was a miracle that they had it all to themselves. None of the students had been injured badly enough to be put here. The only one with greater injuries was Vayle and she was taken to town for a practiced doctor to heal her legs. There was also the knight Grea had injured, but he was running around with a sling and helped search the recovered old school building for any remnants of the dragon. Knights never rested it seemed.

"Ahhh?" Anne opened her mouth again.

"Haha." Grea pushed the apple slice into the sick girl's mouth and carefully pulled it out again. The slices had no particular consistent shape and looked more like chunks, but the taste was the same.

"Yummy." Anne said with a satisfied sigh and swallowed. She then sank back into the pillows like she had just been deflated.

"Does it bother you?"

"Hm?"

"That we missed graduation."

"Nah." She was pretty laid back. "I wanted to see Lou wear the ceremonial hat though." She added with a snicker.

"I am sure she gave a great speech." Grea said warmly.

"Doesn't mahdder anyways. We got the certificate and the title, so we're fine." Anne really tried hard to console Grea.

"Your nose is running." Grea put a handkerchief to her face and made her blow into it.

"You're totally like a-"

"-mother, I know." Grea cut her off and furrowed her brows. This level of teasing wouldn't throw her off anymore.

"Ehehe."

"My mother was never that caring though." She leaned back on the chair and sighed.

"I can shee dat." Anne sneezed again and shivered.

"You should sleep. We can talk more when you are back to full health." She suggested.

"Yeah, I'm already dozin' off." She closed her eyes slowly.

Grea got up and put away the plate and knife.

"Grea…"

"Yes?"

"I made a mistake. I am sorry. "

"You don't have to be. Everything turned out fine."

"Not about that." She averted her eyes guiltily.

"…I know what you meant." She said with a reassuring expression.

"Huh?" The sick princess rose up reflexively and stared at Grea in confusion.

"R-e-s-t." Grea gently, but determinedly, pushed Anne back down into her bed and then pulled the blanket over her.

"What did_ you_ mean by that?" She could not let it go so easily.

"I will tell you soon." Grea closed the curtain and then left her alone so she would sleep.

That suspicious act only made it more impossible to doze off now.

_(To be continued in: The Epilogue)_

* * *

**Bonus:**

A few more days passed and things started to normalize. The move out of the graduates had been delayed a while, but it was finally time to say goodbye. Some had left by carriage, some waited to be taken home.

At the academy gates waited the ever patient wagon driver, Owen. He held the reigns calmly and looked ahead stoically. It was not his place to make emotional goodbyes. He had exchanged words with William before leaving, but otherwise he was only in the background as it should be.

Wisely he had placed the wagon at the roadside, as he knew the princesses were not easy to separate. They had been unable to say goodbye for quite a while already. He could understand their emotional turmoil of course and was all but ready to follow the princess into exile should she decide to leave Mysteria behind.

But surprisingly she came to his side without a heavy expression or a crazy scheme. Not that he would ever accuse her of creating those!

"Are you ready to return to the palace, Princess?" He asked formally.

"I am." She said unwaveringly and sat down next to him on the driver's seat of the wagon.

"…" It was just too baffling for the young knight, so he went far above his standing and made a single remark. "Goodbyes are not my specialty, but the memories we made, they will stay with us everywhere we go."

"I never took you for a poet Owen." The princess jabbed his arm and he coughed embarrassedly in response.

"My apologies." He hit the reigns and the horse began to pull the wagon down the long road home.

"But you know." She spoke up again and looked at the shining sun ahead. "Not all goodbyes are permanent. If we wish it our paths can always cross again. That's what we promised."

He nodded slowly to appreciate her wisdom. For a lowly knight, such contemplations may have been too grand. He could not tell whether this charming ideal could carry her forever, but he wanted to believe that it could.


	21. Epilogue: Promise

**This time it's truly the end. I hope everyone got something out of this turbulent 'side-project' that once again turned out way bigger than I had ever intended.  
**

**Thanks for your time,**

**-BuD**

* * *

**Epilogue: Promise**

* * *

Golden morning light fell into the spacious bedroom and drew a bright line through its center. The dust particles inside the rays of light seemed to dance in the still air. The cramped room was filled with furniture and all manner of contraptions. Books were towering on the desk and floor everywhere. It was hard to believe that this chaotic space belonged to a princess.

Anne yawned loudly and stretched her arms. Her back arched to popping bones and then she rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes. She had been curled up on top of her blankets all night. Her sleeping robes seemed to have decided that constricting her like a snake would be an appropriate response. She loosened the twisted clothes and sighed.

A new day at the castle had begun.

Without much enthusiasm she went to the wardrobe and dressed herself in her normal outfit. It was not glamorous, but it made moving much easier than the formal dress she would have to wear later. The maids would have protested if they had been here, but luckily Anne had managed to convince the head maid to leave her alone until duty called for her.

While cracking her neck she went through the letters she had half-heartedly skimmed through the evening prior. None of them was the letter she had been pining for, so she had lost motivation. But this was her duty as princess, so she diligently read through all the reports and appeals and took mental notes to send replies later.

In a reasonable time she had worked through the bulk of it. She was interrupted by her growling stomach.

"Time for breakfast." She muttered and left her room. The dining room was large and very empty. Her father was not here, as usual. "What do we have today?" She tried to make small talk with the maids, which were staring at her lax attire until they quickly avoided Anne's eyes.

As she had a solitary breakfast (although the maid who brought her the food gave her a happy smile after seeing Anne's appreciation of the delicious meal) she wondered if the school cafeteria would have the usual breakfast menu.

Her fork stopped mid-stab and she looked down with mixed feelings.

A year had passed since graduation. Only a year since she had said goodbye to her friends and returned to her duties as princess, yet it felt like a lifetime ago. She still caught herself thinking of what lessons she would have today when she woke up sometimes. And as good as the royal chef was, she somehow missed the school buffet.

It was not like she felt sad, quite the opposite. The academy days were a beautiful memory and the palace life was far from boring either. She would have another busy schedule ahead of her after this.

But there was no denying that _something_ was missing.

She finished her meal and excused herself. Afterwards she went to the bed chambers of her father, the king. He did not leave his room much these days.

On the way there she turned to look out the hallway windows. Outside stretched the palace grounds with the impressive foliage and ever-running fountains. The forest beyond the outskirts was giving the area life. It wasn't too different from the beautiful region around the academy.

She couldn't help but see it everywhere these days. Just thinking of that day got her smiling again.

* * *

_One year ago._

It was the day of goodbyes. Anne and Grea had been overrun by thankful students ever since they left the infirmary, so there wasn't a quiet moment. There were even a bunch of people congratulating them on graduating, because they had missed the ceremony.

That hubbub also ended eventually. Now that everyone parted ways and left for their respective homes, there was an air of finality around the busy academy entrance. Seniors left, juniors arrived and the rest seemed to watch. For Anne and Grea this was a yearly occurrence already. But now it would be the last time.

"Did you put everything on the wagon?" Anne asked Owen.

"Yes princess."

"Thank you."

"I shall be waiting outside the gates for you." He said assiduously. "Princess, I want to say that…" He seemed uncertain, which did not at all suit him.

"Hm?"

"No, it is nothing. I will be waiting for you, no matter what." He smiled with regained certainty and left.

"What was that about?" She wondered. Then she spied a flexible red tail and immediately forgot all about Owen. "Grea~!"

"Anne, so you were waiting here?" Grea pulled a suitcase filled with her personal belongings behind her. It was far smaller than one might have expected.

"Is that everything?" Anne squatted down and patted the suitcase.

"Mhm. I will be traveling light." She confirmed with a smile.

Anne stayed crouched and looked over the grass field between them and the academy's main building. It was hard to find the energy to get up.

"I will miss it." Grea spoke up.

"The academy?"

"Everything."

"Even studying and getting up early?"

"…maybe not _everything_."

"Ehehe~" They both giggled.

"I really will miss most of it though. Ms. Miranda's lessons and cute outfits, the library, the music room…"

"…the bikini, the bear pajamas, the gorgeous princess costume…"

"…Professor Bertrand's baked goods and playing with Nic-Nic…"

"…bathing together, making you drink my tea and sleeping in the same bed."

"Geez Anne, you only remember weird stuff." Grea said while pouting.

"I call them precious memories." She grinned and rose up. "Somehow most of my memories are only of you." She said quietly and put a hand through her bangs to counter the wind.

"…" The dragoness took a long look at the academy and then grabbed Anne's hand.

"H-hey, Grea?"

"I want to go around one last time." She said determinedly.

"O-okay." She submitted and let herself get dragged along.

They passed by the dorms where the seniors were helping the freshmen settle in, they walked across the summoning fields which had been dormant since the practical exams and traversed the bridge over the bubbling brook near the forest. The forest path led them to the old school building.

"I am glad the damage was undone." Anne said cheerfully as she ascended the winding staircase.

"Yes." Grea nodded.

The destruction caused by the Dragon of Ruination had been reversed the moment he was erased from time. That of course included the mountains, forests and old school building he had directly laid waste to. The academy's council had decided to renovate the building and make it useful again. Now that the great evil inside it had been destroyed there was much to explore.

For the two princesses only one place mattered though.

The clearing was lit in a golden hue and the colorful flowers seemed to dance in the wind. This must have been a space cut straight out of paradise. Grea moved to the impeccable untouched magic piano and sat down on the bench. The old keys seemed to be brimming with vibrations.

They didn't need to exchange any words, their actions were completely in sync. Grea began to play a playful melody and Anne started to dance. As the tempo increased the princess started to spin and step through the waving flowers. This wonderful atmosphere set their hearts at peace.

Eventually Anne seemed to lose her balance and fell into the flowers. They laughed.

Then Grea made room for her and they sat shoulder to shoulder. It was time to play their song. Grea's melody soon entwined with Anne's to create the tranquil melody that combined their two personalities perfectly. The same melody they had played on the eve of the concert. When they played it all the world faded away and only left a white space for them alone.

How long did they play? Minutes? Hours? Time seemed meaningless already.

With a long and melancholic final note their fingers stopped. Grea gently let go of the key and leaned back. Anne on the other hunched forward with a shy expression. The notes still floated through the air, but she was too uneasy to just let the moment last.

"Grea, I-"

"It's fine." The dragonborn interrupted.

"But we…"

"Shh." She put her tail around Anne's waist and pulled her against her shoulder.

They stayed that way for a while, only enjoying each other's warmth and regular breathing. Anne could feel Grea's heartbeat through their clothes and seemed to calm down.

Eventually the fatigue and worries faded away and Anne dozed off on her friend's shoulder.

* * *

In the present Anne was making a complex expression as she opened the door to leave her father's room.

"Thank you." He said and returned to coughing below his blanket.

"Take your medicine please." She said resolutely and closed the door behind her. It was just one of many visits recently.

Her father, the king, was sick. It didn't seem too severe, but he spent a lot of time in bed lately. Thankfully the royal potion brewer was a professional and knew exactly what would strengthen the king. Anne had tried making some potions herself, but was reprimanded to do her job instead. Her father was strict on the best of days and hardheaded on all others.

The supplier of the potionist was fairly new to the business as far as Anne knew. She would have to investigate when she had time.

For now she would fulfill her royal duty and give an audience to the people. They came in droves to talk about their issues to the royal family and beg for help or judgement. There were certain days in the month entirely devoted to such matters so that they could see the issues that really troubled the citizens beyond the normal beautified reports.

It was actually a part of the job Anne really enjoyed. She felt like she was directly helping someone with this.

On her way to the throne room she ran into someone she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Owen!"

"Princess." He nodded and bowed his head to her.

"How was your mission?"

"Uneventful. We have been unable to find any traces of the dragon anywhere across the kingdom." He said curtly. "I will write you a proper report right after this audience."

"Thanks, you really are working hard." She smiled.

"All in the line of duty." He returned her smile and adjusted his uniform. Two medals were pinned to his chest, signifying his extraordinary achievements. Everyone was moving up in the world.

"Are you going to watch?"

"Yes, I do wish to see how you judge these new cases." He said honestly. When he saw her expression he squirmed a bit. "Of course I would never believe you would judge wrongly."

"I am not so sure, but I will try my best." She pumped her fist and he sighed in relief. They now walked down the halls together.

"I have been visiting the royal library today. William claims you have not been visiting in a while. He thinks you might be, er, distracted?" Owen tried his best to be tactful about his questioning.

"Did the _royal librarian_ really say that?" She asked in a scary tone and with an even scarier smile.

"He meant well, I assure you." Owen shrank back.

"I'm just kidding." She snorted. "William is way too attentive. I can see why he was hired right away."

"I am proud of my dear friend." Owen said with satisfaction. "But his worry might not be unfounded. You can confide in me if it does not eclipse my status."

"You don't have to care about formalities around me Owen." She sighed. "Both of you are too sensitive. There is nothing wrong with me. I just got a lot of work on my plate lately." She waved the concern away in her usual manner which rejected all protest.

"I see. Then I will not pry further." It was clear that he had his own mind on the matter, but would defer to her. "Hm, did the foreign ambassador arrive yet?" he asked curiously.

"Not yet." Anne replied swiftly.

"Perhaps the carriage was delayed by the weather." Owen was paying extra attention to her reaction now.

"I haven't received any letter about it yet." Anne muttered and stopped in front of the door to the throne room. The guards hastily opened it for her and let them inside.

There were the two thrones and guards at every door, but other than that it was mostly empty. Except for one unexpected person.

"Hanna?!" Anne's jaw dropped.

"Hi there princess~! I bet you didn't expect me." She winked.

"What are you doing here?" She rushed over and grabbed Hanna's hands joyfully.

"Just traveling through. The roads have been flooded, so it was hard to get past the castle. Your men graciously let me in."

"So the roads really were that bad."

"Yup. There won't be too many people coming to the audience today I believe."

"You have to tell me what you've been up to lately. Let's talk right after this." Anne was really excited. It almost blew away her worries.

"Can do. Although I think you might be busy soon." She said mysteriously.

"?" Anne had no idea what she meant, but then looked around for any other familiar faces. "Are you alone? Did no one come to receive you?"

"Haha, well… I was traveling with a few people, but they are waiting outside. I will be visiting someone later I think." She seemed flustered for some reason and tapped her thigh-high travel boots.

She was acting weird, but she was still Hanna. It would have been hard to imagine that their bright student council president would ever change. It was a real relief.

A year ago was the last time Anne had seen Hanna.

* * *

After being woken by a petal on her nose, Anne was feeling well rested and ready for a long ride. Grea paid her respects to the piano and they left the old school building behind for good.

The rest of the academy was more abuzz and they kept running into younger students who wondered what they were still doing here. There was no anonymity for a princess after all, so they kept swarming Anne.

Eventually they had to flee the buildings and rushed towards the main gate again. On their way there they stopped by the west wing with the student council office on the second floor. Walking past the terrace gave them a surprising sight.

"Hey, is that Hanna?" Anne pointed at an elf girl standing close to the railing.

"Mhm. Poppy is with her too." Grea's eyes and ears were far better naturally, so she could tell them apart in an instant. They were standing below them and could hardly make out their conversation.

Hanna seemed to be flustered. Poppy was bright red and lowering her head.

"You don't think that she finally-?" Anne's eyes were sparkling.

"We shouldn't spy on them." Grea grabbed Anne by the shoulder and dragged her along.

"Come on Grea, she came to me for advice, so I want to see her final battle!"

"Why do you think they are talking in a secluded place where nobody can walk in on them?" Grea chided her and dragged her towards the main gate.

"Aren't you curious at all?" Anne puffed her cheeks, but let herself get dragged across the grass without resistance.

"…it doesn't matter. That is private." She had hesitated just a bit too long.

"Heh." Anne chuckled knowingly.

Somehow after a rather long detour they had finally made it back to where they started. Grea's suitcase was still placed just where she had left it. Letting go of Anne also meant the atmosphere returned to what it had been before. This little tour down memory lane had really eased their hearts.

This place always seemed to be right in the wind currents. A mild breeze kept their hair fluttering at all times. It was nearly picturesque, the two princesses standing face to face in the green fields, locking eyes.

"I wanted to say something." Anne took the initiative.

Grea nodded.

"This time at the academy, my time with you, was probably the happiest in my life." She said without a hint of exaggeration.

Grea's eyes turned softer and she blushed.

"I wanted you to know that no matter what." She had sworn not to tear up again, so she desperately forced her eyes to stay dry. "I will… miss you…"

The dragonborn clutched her hands together and let her tail twist around weakly. She looked at her feet and then raised her head determinedly.

"Anne, no matter what happens, there _will _be a time that we meet again." She swore.

"Eh?"

"You said that we need to break up and that we have to go our separate ways, because that is the best for everyone." Grea loosened her hands and stood tall before her friend. "I know that you are right, but that isn't set in stone."

"Grea?" The turquoise eyes were tinged in confusion.

"Even if we are just friends, being separated forever is not something I will allow."

Red eyes filled with a fire of certainty so immaculate and pure.

"Will you give me your hand one more time?" Grea raised her arm and held out her soft hand. This girlish hand that could become a deadly claw was now firmly placed in front of her, never wavering or hesitating again.

Anne felt uncertain and numb. After all they had been through it seemed like too much. Could she even begin to live up to this wonderful girl in front of her?

Her shaking hand reached out and they connected.

"I swear we will meet again. It's a promise." Grea smiled widely in a fashion Anne had never seen before. A happy confident and infinitely precious smile.

The hands slipped apart and were only held together by their pinky fingers now. Anne looked at their connection… and then shook her hand. They shook three times on it.

"It's a promise!" Anne confirmed and returned the most precious smile.

* * *

The audience ended without issue and the citizens left with satisfied expressions. Anne had made a few surprising judgements and gave advice to others. The capital had some minor problems with overpopulation lately, so there was a shortage of affordable properties. It was probably time to expand the city.

She filed that info in the back of her mind and stretched on the throne. Hanna soon came to her side and grinned from ear to ear.

"What?"

"You really make a good princess." She said playfully.

"I hope so."

"I still remember you falling asleep in the lab and Grea picking you up from a pile of dust and books." Hanna winked.

"Ahaha…" Anne tried to act amused, but there was a small shadow over her eyes.

"Say, have you two-"

"Hanna, didn't you say you wanted to visit someone?" She brushed her aside and got up.

"Y-yeah, I wanted to take a look at your new library master. Will must be going crazy with all the new volumes he has to memorize." She said with a raised brow.

"I am sure he will be ecstatic to see you again. I will show you the way." Anne said amicably and waved her along.

"Thanks." Hanna looked slightly troubled and apologetic.

"Good work princess." Owen waited at the door as usual. "Greetings Miss Hanna."

"Owen, have you grown a little? Or is that just your new title radiating off of you?" She slapped his medals and snickered.

Owen looked embarrassed, which was a rarity in itself.

"Don't tease him too much. He earned it." Anne came to his rescue(?).

"Have you told Will I would be coming by?" She started a conversation with Owen, so Anne walked behind them quietly.

Seeing old friends connect again was amazing. It wasn't really that long a separation, so they acted like it had just been a small break. Perhaps this really was no more than an extended summer break to them.

An entire year, just a year, a year more or less. Time was so relative, she should know this best of all.

How was it that she felt lonely surrounded by people she cared about? The missing piece was growing bigger by the day. Just seeing Hanna reconnect with her old friends was causing Anne to feel sluggish and sad.

A promise so vague could not ease her heart anymore.

In the evening they all separated and went their ways. Will had been a complete mess the entire time, but Hanna seemed to have enjoyed herself greatly. Owen had been drinking his tea with a neutral expression the entire time and not said much. His concern was more directed at the dreary princess.

Hanna had promised to tell her travel companions that they would stay a while longer, at least until the roads cleared up. That was great news. Despite her unflattering feelings, she was glad to have the elf girl around.

"The potion seller has sent a letter." Owen handed it to her from his coat.

"Really? That's weird." She opened it and skimmed through the lines. "No way. Did you know Owen?" She pointed at the signature.

"Hm?" He squinted, but had no reaction. "My apologies, I am not familiar."

"It's Liz, Lou's old roommate! She is the potion seller's apprentice." Anne said excitedly.

"I see. That is very interesting." He said in monotone. Definitely didn't remember them.

"I miss Lou. She was always so funny."

"Oh. The clumsy creature." His eyes turned dull as he remembered countless instances of being showered in food, tea or books when the small girl tripped. It was mostly because he always stood around corners in hiding though.

"Everyone is moving up in the world. I'm sure I will be hearing great things from them all."

"Mysteria Academy only produces the finest wizards." Owen nodded.

"Even though you didn't pass because of missed time."

"My duty was your protection above studies." He dodged and looked away.

"You could have repeated the year." She said with a defeated shrug. Repeating a year and staying around the academy for a bit longer… wouldn't that have been a great idea?

"My place is in the palace. Seeing you train the new cadets has brought more joy to my heart than getting passing grades in any exam." He declared emotionally.

"That's because you only barely ever passed." She added dryly. But she knew deep down that he was right. Training knights and magic users at the palace was really fulfilling. That way her studies wouldn't go to waste.

"I will be returning to the barracks for now. Enjoy your meal princess." He left her with the letter.

Anne stared after him and then folded the letter delicately. It was a reminder that the world kept moving even outside the palace. It was also the first letter from someone she knew from the academy she had received. The first…

She skipped dinner and just went back to her room. She didn't have any appetite, but she certainly had a lot of things to distract her. Today was a day full of memories and they didn't want to let her go.

Everything made her think of that day, but recalling their last words would not change anything. That's why she should have written it.

Her hand held a pen. It was not her favorite pen, just some random one she had picked up. She had completely forgotten where she had put the expensive and handcrafted pen she had used back in the academy. It had a peculiar type of width and the ink was special as well, so there was no pen quite like it.

Now she was met with an empty sheet of paper once again. Words were never sparse in her mind, but whenever she faced this paper she lost her wordiness and just turned empty. She couldn't just expect that _she_ would write her letters. Anne needed to take the first step. Otherwise this growing crevice in her chest would become too large.

But it had been a year, hadn't it? Was it not far too long?

She bit her lip and set down the pen's tip on the paper.

An image flashed through her head, of the disappointment that awaited her for being so pathetic.

Anne exhaled and let go of the pen.

She couldn't do it.

* * *

The next morning she awoke stiff from her awkward position on the table. There was some drool on her arm and the paper. Awkward.

She took the slimy paper and grit her teeth. She crumpled it up and threw it into the trash. She was the worst.

On that fateful day she had been so positive and convinced everything would be fine. _Her_ shining smile had given her heart courage. Time eroded everything eventually. Time stopped for nobody.

"G…re..a…" The syllables escaped her throat subconsciously and she finally broke down. She just wanted to see her.

_Bang bang bang!_

Someone violently knocked at her door and almost made her heart stop in shock. She hastily wiped the moistness from eyes using her sleeve and then straightened her hair. Only then did she move to the door and tore it open. Who was this rambunctious in the morning?

"Princess, it's urgent! The ambassador has arrived." Owen said loudly.

"Can't this wait until after breakfast? I am not even dressed yet." Anne mumbled and rubbed her eyes to act drowsy. Her white night gown also doubled as an evening dress, but she would probably be better off dressing in something more serious for a meeting with a foreign ambassador.

"This is a matter that cannot wait. The ambassador has arrived in our territory, but their carriage has been stuck in the muddy roads. They are trying to get it out, but the ambassador has headed out on her own." He explained quickly.

"She is in a real hurry, huh?" Anne yawned. "It's not too dangerous in our forests, so she should be alright. Maybe send out some knights."

"Princess-"

"I really don't feel so good, so I will be excusing myself today. Can you tell them that?" She was too down in the dumps to act regal right now.

"Anne!" Owen called her with intense eyes.

Now she listened up. Owen never called her by name unless it was serious.

Owen's mouth moved and everything seemed to become quiet. The world turned smaller and smaller until only his words reached Anne. His lips moved and Anne's eyes widened.

Without a response she pushed the knight aside and ran off. He didn't even have time to react.

Anne ran and ran, flying down stairs and bursting through doors. Eventually she got tired of the winding hallways and just exited through a window. Just before she hit the ground she created a seal to cushion her fall. The guards were looking down from their positions with eyes like platers and panicked.

Anne paid them no heed and ran through the yard and into the forest ahead. Twigs, vines, rocks, nothing stopped her even as her feet in her big heeled dress shoes received scratches and were covered in dirt. She cut through the thicket and made her way towards the edge of the palace region.

The carriage had broken down right around the border, so assuming Owen had received the message just a short while ago, the ambassador must have already been quite a ways into the land.

She burst out of the forest and reached a small group of wagons assembled in a circle. They had just put out their campfire and seemed to be utterly in stupor when the princess of Mysteria just suddenly rolled into their camp! The travelers all backed away with sweat running down their faces. It was not every day that a girl in just a white dress came running by, but they had never even seen royalty before.

"You, how much for those flowers?" Anne asked him briskly.

"Ah, er, well, they're cheap I reckon… 'specially for you princess! Actually, ya can have 'em for free!"

"Come to the palace and you will be repaid, I promise." She snatched a bouquet of red roses from the wagon and then kicked off the sand. She disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

"What the he-"

Anne was already out of earshot by the time the men had gathered their minds. She tightly grabbed the roses and looked determined. As she kept running she picked up her spellbook and tore out an empty page (of which there weren't many). As she ran she also contemplated what to write down. It wouldn't be much of a card, but it would have to do.

Now wielding the most important bouquet of her life she was a little more careful in her sprint. She jumped a river with magic power and dodged a low flying bird who seemed confused to suddenly accelerate towards the clouds.

Anne was out of breath, but her burning leg muscles never ceased moving.

The broken carriage was close by. She even passed it, but still had not found the one she sought. Where could she have run off too? Was her sense of direction that bad?

Her chestnut hair fluttered behind her as she pushed aside a branch and tripped into a huge field of flowers. She had forgotten that these flower hills had been so close to the castle. To venture here had been one of her favorite pastimes as a child. The maids had always taken her with great care…

In this nearly infinite field of flowers, she was greeted by the incandescent morning sun.

In a thousand colors,

a thousand dreams,

with a single ray of light on her petite face,

the red hair swaying in the air,

polished horns gleamed with pride,

the wings spread daintily,

and her tail so sublime…

Her heart was struck once more. A hundred times - a thousand times! - harder than ever before. Turquoise eyes met with red counterparts in a glorious moment of recognition.

If this was a dream, no, she already decided it was reality. They had made a promise, so it had to be reality.

Anne was the first to move and she could not be stopped even by the strength of the dragoness! She jumped to embrace her with all her might and their white dresses mingled in the emotional reunion.

The bouquet fell to the ground as Anne had lost all control and simply grabbed the dragon girl's beautiful face into both hands. She pressed their foreheads together and laughed with unfathomable happiness.

"Anne." She said as emotion overcame her.

"Grea." She replied with a hoarse voice.

"I'm back."

"Welcome home."

No more had to be said. Nothing else mattered.

They kissed without reservation in the mesmerizing sunrise, in this sea of flowers.

_The blue sky seemed endless. _

* * *

**Final Bonus:**

It was quiet in the sparsely lit room. The air was dusty and dry, because the heat from the extinguished fireplace still lingered. The wooden bed creaked with each motion of the seemingly blanket mummified person lying on it. Only the occasional groan confirmed that this thing was even alive. The thin slices of sunlight breaking through the gaps in the boarded window were retreating fearfully from this dreary darkness.

That was until a dust cloud was moving like a tsunami across the room thanks to a wildly opened door.

"MORNING!" The newcomer shouted in a voice not unlike the smith's relentless hammering on hot metal.

"$/%/&!" The mummified creature cursed and rolled into a corner of the bed.

"I have super important news! You have to wake up." The small girl nearly tripped over a mountain of old bottles and whatever the black muck around the corner of the room was. She picked up one of the molten wax candles and set it down on the desk.

"Grmblfx…" The creature murmured and opened its dark eyes for the tiniest of slits.

"Liz, you-" The girl had approached the creature too carelessly and in the next moment she was swallowed. The beast had dragged her into its deepest folds and now turned her into half a mummy too.

Inside the confines a pink haired girl was trying to crush her with arm strength alone it seemed.

"Just a few more minutes…" The potion brewer said with a expression that would even make death look lively.

"You always stay up too long." The now confined girl replied and patted the other girl's head.

"Pah."

"Look, you crumpled my new hat." She somehow wound herself out of the steel grip and dragged up the brown animal ear hat.

"Don't need it. Let's sleep." She pushed her face into the tiny chest of the prisoner and rubbed her cheek against it.

"Gosh." The girl sighed sweetly. "It's reaaally important, I tell you."

"Uhuh…"

"Will you listen if I give you a massage?" Those magic words undid the binding curse and in a second Liz rolled over to show the girl her shoulders. "Hehe, so easy."

"I'll let you do it for me… only because it's you."

"I know, I know." Lou replied happily and began massaging the stiff shoulders of the gloomy girl. "I just got the newest paper."

"You read?"

"Hey! I have hobbies." Lou puffed out her cheeks and pressed her fingers deeper into the sore muscles, which only made Liz moan in pleasure.

"So what's up?" She mumbled as her body melted.

"They just officially announced it… the Queen gave birth!" Lou dropped the big magic bomb.

"Eh? That's it?"

"That's huge!"

"Who cares?"

"You sell to the palace directly, so you should be happy when they are happy." Lou insisted.

"Meh."

"Also you know her personally. Remember when she saved all of our lives at the academy?" She reminded her while drilling her shoulder blades.

"That was a looong time ago." Liz sighed. "So what's the brat's name?"

"They didn't say yet. I'm sure he will get a wonderful name that will go down in history."

"A boy, huh?" Liz stared at the black wall and turned thoughtful. "Which of them gave birth though?"

"What?"

"You said the Queen gave birth… which one?"

Lou stopped her hands and her eyes turned white. She tilted her head from one side to the other. Then she stared at the ceiling.

"_I don't knooow!"_

"Took ya long enough! Don't stop…" She greedily pulled Lou's hand back to her body.

"B-but I need to find out! What kind of journalist would ignore that kind of scoop?!"

"You always run 'round and 'round and 'round… do your feet never hurt?"

"I don't hate moving as much as you do."

"I move… at night." Liz replied with a sneer. Lou blushed and turned back into a small animal. "Whatever, doesn't matter who gave birth, they're probably gonna go down in history either way. Never heard of that kind of magic before."

"…what if it becomes more common?"

"The heck?" Liz looked up to the small girl straddling her waist.

"Liz… do you want to… uh… have children one day?"

"Out of the question. No way. Are you stupid? Blockhead." The abusive shower of rejection was unleashed from the girl's lips at light speed. Or maybe it was the speed of darkness in this realm.

"But when you drank that truth potion you said-"

"AAAAHHH la la la! We never speak of that incident again, got it?!" She pulled Lou's cheeks and stretched them apart like gum.

"_Ohway!" _

"Good." She released her and they rolled over to each side of the bed. "This kind of shit in the early morning is too much."

"But it's afternoon." Lou pointed out casually.

"Wha-?" Liz eyes sprang open like flaming volcanoes. "Why didn't you say anything?! I gotta take care of the orders! The palace probably totally wants some baby potions now!" She rolled out of bed, hit her head against the desk and then was showered by empty bottles. She ignored the pain and forced her long socks up her legs.

"I delivered your parcels already." Lou said without any desire to get up from the comfy sheets. Liz smell still lingered, so she was relaxing.

"Seriously? You are a lifesaver! I love you!" She kissed the small girl a dozen times all over her face.

"You only say that when I do you favors." Lou protested only weakly.

Their daily lives seemed to get just a bit more interesting with the celebrations ahead. The people were ecstatic whenever the popular queens did anything. This age of prosperity was like a dream.

In a thousand lives across a million possible timelines, there may not have been many that experienced this. Even just a humble potion seller and a journalist could find happiness in this world full of possibilities.

It was all thanks to the love that united the Queens of Mysteria in the past, present and future.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
